Heir Of Darkness
by Just-Sky
Summary: AU, Slash, OOC. Draco dan Harry saling menyadari kalau mereka mempunyai perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Namun, apakah mereka memutuskan untuk tetap bersama meskipun keduanya memiliki takdir dan ramalan yang berbeda?
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowling

Warning : AU, OOC (karena aku bukan penulis yang professional dan baik, aku masih pemula).

Pairing : ? kalian mungkin bisa menentukannya sendiri.

* * *

AN : Ini adalah Fic pertamaku, jadi apabila kalian tidak puas atau merasa fic ini jelek, aku minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyakknya. Fic ini kubuat berdasarkan imajinasiku saja. apabila kurang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, aku minta maaf. Terima kasih!

* * *

HEIR OF DARKNESS

by

SilveSkyBlue

* * *

Stasiun King cross terlihat begitu ramai saat itu, apalagi di peron ¾ di mana pintu gerbang menuju dunia sihir sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh murid-murid yang akan kembali ke Hogwarts atau murid-murid tahun pertama yang kelihatan begitu gugup atau sangat senang untuk menuju Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy adalah murid tahun ketiga, ia terlihat sedikit bosan ketika melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam kategori tidak berguna dalam kamusnya. Memang ia tidak boleh menilai orang lain dengan sekilas saja, namun yang kita bicarakan adalah Draco Malfoy dan ia adalah anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun yang cukup istimewa karena Draco adalah salah seorang dari beberapa anak berusia tiga belas tahun yang telah menginjak kedewasaan lebih cepat dari semestinya, bahkan beberapa orang tertentu tahu kalau mentalnya lebih dewasa dari anak berusia 17 tahun yang seharusnya sudah dapat berpikir dewasa. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui kalau Draco adalah anak yang begitu dewasa, mereka selalu melihat dari nama keluarganya dan menganggap kalau dia adalah anak manja yang suka sekali mengganggu orang lain atau menunjukkan kekayaannya seperti anak tiak bertanggung jawab. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal Draco, Draco yang selama ini mereka kenal hanyalah topeng yang selalu dikenakannya dan Draco tidak pernah bersusah-susah mengoreksi mereka, ia membiarkan orang lain menilai salah tentang dirinya.

Draco adalah seorang actor yang sangat baik, ia senang membuat orang lain bingung. Oleh karena itu ia terus melanjutkan aktingnya untuk membuat mereka semua tidak mengetahui siapa Draco Malfoy itu sebenarnya.

"Draco." Panggil Narcissa Malfoy, ibu dari Draco dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Suara dari ibunya itu membuyarkan lamunan anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun tersebut.

Draco menoleh pada ibunya, sebuah senyuman tipis dari ibunya membuat hati Draco menjadi gembira. Narcissa Malfoy adalah wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik, ia memikat banyak hati dan bisa diibaratkan sebagai seorang dewi, tidak heran kalau ayahnya begitu cinta pada Narcissa. Namun tidak semua orang tahu sifat ibunya yang seperti ini, sebab dia adalah seorang Malfoy dan sebagai seorang Malfoy mereka harus bias menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik topeng dingin dan keangkuhan bila perlu.

"Iya." Balas Draco pelan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang? Apa kau sangat menunggu untuk kembali lagi ke Hogwarts?" Tanya Narcissa. "Tahun ini adalah tahun ketigamu."

"Ibu mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong yang telah kupersiapkan. Hampir setiap tahun semenjak aku mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts, ibu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama." Kata Draco.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau jawaban yang jujur, Draco."

"Jawaban jujurku adalah, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Karena harus kembali ke sekolah sihir ini, aku harus mengejar pendidikanku di Arcadia saat musim panas dan Natal tiba." Jawab Draco sedikit menggerutu. "Sangat merepotkan, dan yang lebih tidak mengenakkan lagi, aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku di dalam semua pelajaran dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Ah, seperti itu. Tapi kelihatannya musim panas kemarin kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti berusaha keras untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu."

Draco mengacak rambutnya pelan, ia terlihat sedikit kesal namun mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu sebaik mungkin dari dirinya. "Itu karena aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Gumammnya.

Narcissa tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari putera satu-satunya itu, "Arcadia adalah institute sihir terbaik dan tertua, tidak semua anak yang mempunyai sihir bisa masuk ke dalamnya dan aku sangat bangga kau adalah salah satu dari 10 anak yang beruntung untuk mendapat undangan masuk ke Arcadia di usia yang sangat muda, Draco. Hanya saja, kita tidak bisa memberikan kesan kalau pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy tidak masuk ke dalam Hogwarts padahal aku dan ayahmu masuk ke sana, apa kau mengerti, Draco?" kata Narcissa dengan lirih.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, ia mengutuk nama keluarganya dalam hati, karena nama keluarga itulah tidak bisa membuatnya bebas seperti anak-anak yang lain. Walaupun terkadang Draco mengutuk nama keluarganya, bukan berarti ia tidak menghormati mereka, ia lebih baik dari itu. Draco sangat mengagumi dan menghormati keluarganya lebih dari apapun, lebih dari statusnya sebagai penyihir berdarah murni ataupun statusnya sebagai seorang pewaris, oleh karena itu ia terpaksa harus pergi ke Hogwarts disamping pendidikannya di Arcadia. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarganya sendiri, mereka yang lainnya tidak boleh mengetahui kalau Draco adalah murid dari institute Arcadia, sebab bila semuanya tahu maka Draco sendiri yang harus kerepotan. Repuutasinya sebagai anak yang nakal bisa hancur begitu saja.

Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat sekelompok keluarga yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik merah di wajah mereka, di antara mereka juga terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat kumal dan anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Potter, Granger, dan keluarga Weasley…. Ah, mereka adalah orang-orang favorit Draco, favorit karena hanya merekalah yang bisa menghiburnya. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi dengan baik, selalu menggunakan hati ataupun emosi di setiap perbuatan mereka. Tidak heran kalau anak-anak Slytherin yang lain juga bisa membaca mereka semua layaknya lembaran buku yang terbuka.

"Aku sangat mengerti tentang kedudukanku, ibu. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengejar ketinggalanku di Arcadia." Kata Draco kepada ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku harap ujianku kemarin berhasil."

"Ya, dan aku sangat bangga padamu, Draconis. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu hasil NEWT-mu di Arcadia dua bulan lagi, aku dan ayahmu sangat bangga padamu." Ujar Narcissa, ia memberika. pelukan erat pada tubuh puteranya, "Dan, Draco!"

"Iya?"

"Aku dan ayahmu telah memutuskan kalau kau harus menghentikan semua permainan aktingmu yang kau lakukan di Hogwarts, Draco. Kau harus bisa menjadi dirimu seperti di Arcadia dan tidak menjadi dirimu yang palsu sebagai anak manja yang kaya."

"Benarkah aku bisa mengakhirinya?" Tanya Draco sedikit bosan, ia tidak menyukai hal ini. Bersikap seperti seorang yang manja adalah permainan yang menarik bila mendapatkan bonus untuk dapat mengerjai orang lain, tapi permainan itu menjadi bosan setelah Draco memainkannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin tahun ketiga ini akan menjadi sedikit menarik.

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang masuklah ke dalam kereta dan pergi ke Hogwarts. Lakukan semua seperti yang kau lakukan di Arcadia, dan hentikan aktingmu! aku tahu kalau kau lebih baik dari Granger dalam pelajaran akademimu, jadi berhentilah selalu mengalah pada Granger. Tunjukkan siapa Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya!" pinta Narcissa dengan nada lirih sehingga hanya dirinya dan Draco saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melihat kereta api yang akan menuju Hogwarts segera berangkat, dengan ciuman singkat dari Narcissa ia berlari masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Dengan segera ia menuju kompartemen pribadinya yang telah ia claim sebagai miliknya setelah tahun pertama, dan semua orang tahu kalau Draco adalah seorang Malfoy dan mereka semua harus lebih tahu dahulu sebelum berurusan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Draco menaruh tasnya di samping tempat duduk yang ia gunakan, dari dalam kompartemen ia melihat ibunya memberikan lambaian tangan padanya dan ia pun membalasnya.

Kereta berjalan secara perlahan pada awalnya, namun cepat sesaat kemudian. Draco menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa yang ada di kompartemen, ia memijat keningnya menggunakan tangan kanan karena sakit kepalanya mulai kambuh. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts dan ia harus menghentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan yang sering ia tunjukkan ketika berada di Hogwarts, itu semua adalah acting dan ia harus menghentikannya.

Mungkin tahun ini tidak terlalu buruk bila ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang normal, itu berarti ia harus menghiraukan Potter dan teman-temannya. Biarkan Nott yang akan mengambil perannya dalam menjadi anak manja yang ingin semuanya dipenuhi. Draco tahu yang sebenarnya, Theodore Nott ingin mengambil alih posisinya sebagai Pangeran Slytherin.

Draco mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal dengan sampul kulit berwarna biru dan berjudul : _Hollow dan legendanya_ yang ditulis dalam bahasa Rune Persia kuno dan diukir dengan tinta emas yang timbul. Draco masih bisa merasakan percikan judulnya dari belaian jemarinya, sedikit kasar tetapi sangat kuat seperti menyentuh residu sihir. Dengan membuat nyaman posisi duduknya di kursi panjang kompartemen, ia mulai membuka buku itu untuk mencari bagian terakhir Draco membacanya kemarin malam.

Draco begitu konsentrasi pada buku yang tengah ia baca, dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca di wajahnya sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau pintu kompartemen terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia baru tahu saat orang itu duduk di hadapannya, di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Draco melihat dari atas bukunya, ia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki seusia dengannya, berkulit sedikit coklat dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Drao menghiraukan anak itu untuk kembali pada bukunya.

"Sibuk membaca, Dray" Tanya Blaise Zabini padanya dengan suara santai seperti biasanya. "Apa yang tengah kau baca itu? Kurasa aku belum pernah melihat ukiran yang asing seperti itu."

"Sebuah buku yang ditulis dalam bahasa rune Persia kuno, sangat menarik dan aku baru sampai pada halaman 277 dalam buku ini." Jawab Draco tanpa mengalihkan mata dari bukunya.

"Rune Persia kuno? Kupikir bahasa itu sudah punah dan tidak ada orang yang bisa membacannya lagi."

"Memang, aku baru bisa membacanya tiga bulan yang lalu setelah melakukan penelitian mengenai bahasa yang hilang ini. Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau tidak ada lagi buku yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa ini, tapi keberuntunganku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya karena secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy."

"Apa isi dari buku yang kau baca, Dray?"

"Kau tidak akan diam sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, bukan?" melihat senyum Blaise yang semakin melebar membuat Draco memutar matanya sebelum menjawabnya, "Mengenai kebenaran ilmu hitam dan Hollow yang menjadi legendanya, kurasa itu sangat menarik untuk dibaca dari buku-buku di perpustakaan yang ada di Hogwarts. Mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai ilmu gelap, tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Blaise mengangkat alis kirinya saat mendengar Draco mengatakan itu, ia memutar matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Aku tidak heran kalau kau mengatakan itu, Dray. Dibalik reputasimu sebagai pangeran Slytherin, kau adalah seorang kutu buku yang lebih parah dari Granger. Kalau tahun-tahun sebelumnya kau seperti ini, bisa dipastikan kau bisa mengalahkan Granger."

"Dan aku tidak bisa mencemooh si darah-lumpur-sok-tahu itu lagi bila aku mengikuti saranmu.

"Bicara mengenai Granger dan para Gryffindork, aku berniat untuk mengakhiri peranku sebagai seorang pembuat onar bagi mereka." Kata Draco tanpa melihat ke arah Blaise, ia membalik bukunya ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?"

"Permainan itu sudah basi untuk dilakukan, sama sekali tidak menarik. Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku melakukan permainan bodoh itu karena aku merasa bosan saja? Tapi, setelah dua tahun berlalu aku merasa ini semua adalah hal yang kekanak-kanakan untuk dilakukan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perintah ayahmu, dray? Bukankah dia menyuruhmu untuk menjadi seorang anak manja yang sombong di Hogwarts?" tanya Blaise, ia menatap temannya itu dengan sepasang mata Hazel yang kelihatan sedikit bingung. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dari bingung menjadi tersenyum penuh tanda lucu. "Aku bisa membayangangkan bagaimana tahun ini akan berjalan. Slytherin tanpa pangerannya memang membosankan, tapi melihat para Gryffindork yang kebingungan mengapa Slytherin _Prat_ tidak melakukan aksinya lagi pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Ibu dan ayah telah memberiku izin kalau kau mau tahu, Blaise. Aku sangat senang untuk tidak berurusan dengan Gryffindor, dengan itu aku bisa memfokuskan konsentrasiku pada hasil NEWT yang kuambil di Arcadia dan reputasiku yang ada di Slytherin. Mengenai Gryffindor atau Gryffindork dalam kamus kita, aku tidak akan ambil pusing mengenai mereka."

Blaise mengangguk mengerti, dari semua orang yang ada di Hogwarts hanya Pansy dan Blaise yang tahu mengenai masalah dari Draco. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Draco mengambil pendidikannya secara serius di Arcadia dan berakting seperti anak bodoh di Hogwarts, namun mereka tahu sebenarnya siapa Draco Malfoy itu.

"Bicara mengenai Pansy, di mana anak itu sekarang ini?" Tanya Blaise yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia tidak melihat Pansy. "Semenjak memasuki kereta, aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya."

"Entahlah, ia bisa berada di mana-mana sesuka hatinya. Kau tahu siapa Pansy, dia adalah orang yang menginginkan kebebasan bagi dirinya sendri lebih dari orang lain." Kata Draco menanggapi pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

"Yeah, itulah Pansy."

Begitu Blaise menutup mulutnya, pintu kompartemen mereka berdua terbuka dan seorang anak perempuan seusia mereka dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan kulit putih masuk ke dalam kompartemen sebelum menutupnya. Anak perempuan itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Blaise, yang menatapnya dengan takjub.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari Pansy dan Blaise, keduanya terlihat begitu serasi serta lucu di saat yang sama.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Blaise. Melihat tatapan yang diberikan Draco, dia menambahkan lagi. "Maksudku, bukannya aku rindu atau apa. Tapi kami berdua ingin tahu mengapa kau menghilang tadi?"

Pansy Parkinson menatap Blaise dengan mata menyipit sebelum menghela nafas panjang, ia melihat Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau dia tengah penasaran, tapi remaja itu sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Draco membalik halaman buku yang tengah ia baca, namun bukannya membaca, ia melihat kedua temannya yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Aku berhadapan dengan Gryffindork lagi, semakin lama kuamati Potter adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan." Kata Pansy.

"Bukankah dari dulu kau sudah tahu kalau Potter itu menyebalkan." Imbuh Blaise tidak peduli, ia mengambil majalah Quidditch-nya dan membacanya.

"Yeah, oleh karena itu aku tidak suka dengan Gryfinndork. Seperti yang Draco katakan dulu, kita bisa melihat apakah orang itu baik atau tidak dari sikap mereka yang kita amati." Ujar Pansy lagi, ia merapikan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan itu. "Dan dari pengamatanku yang hampir tiga tahun lamanya, kusimpulkan kalau para siswa yang ada di Gryffindork itu sangat bar-bar."

"Termasuk penyihir berdarah murni juga?"

"Iya, semua yang ada di Gryffindor baik kelahiran muggle, berdarah campuran, dan berdarah murni. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai etika sopan santun yang baik, selalu bersikap seperti orang primitive dan bertindak terlebih dahulu sebelum berpikir, sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bagaimana konsekuensinya nanti."

"Kupikir Godric Gryffindor adalah seorang yang terhormat."

"Memang, dia memang seorang yang terhormat namun dia selalu memakai hatinya di balik lengan bajunya. Tipikal Gryffindor, sekeras apapun mereka berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang terhormat, mereka tidak akan jauh dari keberingasan mereka sendiri."

Draco tersenyum dari balik bukunya mendengar perdebatan Pansy dan Blaise mengenai Gryffindor. Mereka berdua memang selalu berpikir ke depan dengan alasan yang sangat masuk akal, bahkan Draco sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Pansy bisa menilai seseorang dari tingkah laku mereka dan Blaise bisa melihat bagaimana keahlian orang lain dari melihat sorot matanya saja, Draco tidak pernah meragukan mereka berdua, dia mempercayai penilaian mereka berdua terhadap seseorang. Selain keduanya adalah teman yang baik, mereka berdua adalah aliansi yang sangat menarik untuk diamati. Lebih baik mendapati mereka sebagai teman daripada membuat mereka berdua menjadi musuh, kalau Draco tidak pintar melangkah pasti ia sudah tewas dari dahulu.

Pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy itu melihat dari balik bukunya, ia merasakan residu sihir yang sangat kuat berasal dari luar kereta api. Draco membatasi bukunya dengan pembatas buku sebelum menutupnya, ia merasa Pansy dan Blaise mengerti akan tindakannya karena keduanya berhenti berdebat. Tiba-tiba kereta api berhenti secara tiba-tiba, Pansy hampir saja jatuh kalau Blaise tidak memegangnya. Draco melihat dari jendela dengan tenang, beberapa sosok yang memakai jubah hitam masuk ke dalam kereta api, mereka memakai jubah hitam yang tidak beratura.

Mata Draco menyipit, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dementor masuk ke dalam kereta api di saat-saat seperti ini, tidak heran kalau hujan semakin deras karena adanya Dementor.

"Ada apa, Dray?" Tanya Blaise.

"Dementor. Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta api." Jawab Draco, ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku jubahnya. Sensasi sihir yang berasal dari tongkat sihirnya begitu familier dan membuatnya begitu nyaman. Suasana yang ada di kereta api tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, sepertinya tekanan sihir yang begitu kuat sampai membuat lampu mati, bahkan kaca jendela yang ada di kompartemen mereka juga ikut membeku bersama rintikan air hujan yang turun dari langit.

"Untuk apa dementor naik ke kereta api? Apa ini perburuan jiwa?" ujar Pansy mencemooh, ia dan Blaise mengambil tongkat sihir mereka. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi ini."

"Aku juga, Pans." kata Draco.

"Lalu apa yang mereka cari? Tidak mungkin mereka masuk ke dalam kereta api di mana banyak anak-anak yang ada di dalamnya, kurasa ini benar-benar gila."

Lampu yang padam membuat suasana menjadi menceka, Blaise menggumamkan lumos yang membuat tongkat sihirnya bersinar . Ia melihat Draco, anak itu terlihat begitu tenang sementara ia dan Pansy terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Sirius Black, Pansy. Mereka mencari apakah sepupuku itu menyusup ke dalam kereta api apa tidak." Kata Draco, ia masih terlihat tenang ketika hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka mulai terasa, kelihatannya dementor akan membuka pintu kompartemen mereka. "Persiapkan diri kalian. Kita kedatangan tuan rumah dari Azkaban."

"Kami serahkan semuanya padamu, Dray." Ujar Pansy, ia menggenggam lengan Blaise begitu kencang.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka, udara dingin masuk dan menyelubungi tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka bertiga menggigil, ingatan-ingatan yang sangat mengerikan terlihat di dalam benak mereka, berulang-ulang seperti kaset bioskop yabng rusak. Sesosok makhluk masuk ke dalam kompartemen, ia mengenakan jubah panjang yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Makhluk itu menghisap seseuatu yang lebih dari udara, kebahagiaan lebih tepatnya. Draco menatap makhluk itu dengan sangat tenang, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ Sebuah mantra melesat dari mulut Draco.

Sebuah sinar keperakan yang cemerlang keluar dari ujung tongkat Draco, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin besar dan membentuk wujud seperti seekor naga kecil. Naga tersebut menyemburkan pendar cahaya yang berwarna sama, ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang lebar dan terbang menuju ke arah dementor, mengusirnya dari kompartemen mereka sebelum sang naga Patronus lenyap dan membentuk kerlipan-kerlipan cahaya yang begitu cemerlang. Pansy melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat pintu mereka tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

Tidak lama kemudian lampu kembali menyala dan mereka bertiga duduk kembali seperti semula.

"Patronus yang menarik, Dray. Seekor naga, tidak heran namamu adalah Draco." Kata Pansy.

"Dalam bahasa latin Draco berarti seekor naga, mungkin ayahku punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia menamakanku Draco dan tidak dengan nama lain." Kata Draco, ia merasa sedikit lelah.

"Mungkin kau memang seekor naga yang menjadi seorang manusia, seperti legenda keluarga Pendragon yang berasal dari naga itu sendiri."

"Yeah, itu kalau Dray membuat kejutan lagi dengan mengatakan kalau dia adalah keturunan dari keluarga Pendragon." Ujar Blaise. "Keturunan langsung dari Arthur Pendragon, itu akan membuat jalan hidup Draco menjadi lebih rumit."

"Entahlah, kalian berdua hanya mengansumsikan yang tidak-tidak saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Hogwarts." Kata Draco, ia menatap ke arah luar untuk menghindari tatapan dari kedua temannya. "Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap saja."

Pansy menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduknya, ia memandang temannya itu dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya. "Bisa saja itu terjadi. Kalau Malfoy adalah keturunan dari Le Fay, maka tidak mungkin kalau Pendragon tidak ikut campur. Maksudku, lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada diri Mordred! Dia memiliki…"

"Pansy." potong Draco yang sedikit kesal, dia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang membicarakan nama keluarganya. Pansy diam secara seketika.

Draco mendesah pelan, urusan keluarga dan semacamnya adalah hal yang sensitive di benak Draco sehingga ia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang dengan lancangnya mengintip apa urusan itu.

"Maaf, Draco." Ujar Pansy merasa bersalah, namun Draco mengabaikannya.

Suara keras yang menandakan kereta api telah tiba di stasiun Hogsmade membahana, membuat suasana kereta yang awalnya telah riuh oleh celoteh anak-anak yang lain kini menjadi semakin keras. Draco, Blaise, dan Pansy mengambil tas-tas mereka sebelum keluar dari dalam kereta api, di sana mereka telah di sambut oleh Hagrid yang meneriaki murid-murid tahun pertama untuk mengikutinya.

Dari jauh Draco melihat Potter dan kawan-kawannya memberikan lamabaian kepada manusia setengah raksasa itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyusul Pansy dan Blaise yang telah duduk di atas kereta tanpa kuda, namun Draco tahu kalau kereta itu ditarik oleh seekor Thestral. Seekor makhluk sihir seperti kuda berkerangka, hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pernah melihat kematian di hadapan matany, Draco adalah salah seorang dari beberapa yang bisa melihat makhluk itu sebab kematian adalah sahabat dekat Draco semenjak ia berusia 8 tahun, sebuah hal ironi yang sangat terjadi mengingat ia adalah penyihir hitam seperti keluarganya.

Draco mengambil tempat duduk di antara jendela dan Blaise, sepanjang perjalanan ia menatap luar jendela, kelihatan sekali kalau ia tidak peduli walaupun mereka hampir memasuki gerbang raksasa yang menghubungkan Hogwarts. Sedikit hal yang membuat Draco tertarik, salah satunya adalah dua Dementor yang berada di kanan kiri gerbang, menjaga gerbang seolah-olah Hogwarts adalah penjara Azkaban. Hogwarts sebagai Azkaban? Draco menyeringai, tidak buruk juga.

Mata silver kebiruan Draco menatap kedua dementor itu dengan galak, menghiraukan rasa mencekam yang menyelimuti tubuh kedua temannya karena dementor itu. Dari dulu Draco tidak menyukai dementor, semua ingatannya yang tidak mengenakan selalu bersumber pada makhluk penjaga Azkaban itu. Walaupun sebagian besar orang takut pada dementor karena makhluk itu bisa menghisap jiwa manusia dengan sebuah ciuman atau bila terlalu dekat dengan mereka akan memberikan sensasi tidak mengenakan seperti mimpi buruk pada manusia, Draco bukanlah orang yang takut pada makhluk itu, ia hanya membencinya. Terkadang Draco memikirkan logikanya, penyihir adalah makhluk yang mempunyai sihir dengan kedudukan tertinggi dari makhluk sihir lainnya, tetapi kenyatannya banyak sekali penyihir yang takut dengan beberapa makhluk sihir, berikan saja contohnya adalah werewolf, vampire, dark veela dan semacamnya. Semuanya sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

AN : Terima kasih telah membaca, maaf bila jelek atau kurang sesuai dengan harapan.

Author : SilverSkyBlue


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowling

Warning : AU, OOC (karena aku bukan penulis yang professional dan baik, aku masih pemula).

Pairing : ? kalian mungkin bisa menentukannya sendiri.

* * *

AN : Ini adalah Fic pertamaku, jadi apabila kalian tidak puas atau merasa fic ini jelek, aku minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyakknya. Fic ini kubuat berdasarkan imajinasiku saja. jadi mungkin kurang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Terima kasih

* * *

HEIR OF DARKNESS

by

SilveSkyBlue

* * *

Draco adalah bagian dari keluarga Malfoy, dan Malfoy tidak takut atau menyembah pada apapun apalagi pada penyihir berdarah setengah muggle yang tidak layak untuk diikuti seperti Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, walaupun begitu bukan berarti mereka akan menyukai muggle ataupun sependapan dengan Dumbledore. Tidak, keluarga Malfoy mempunyai prinsip sendiri yang memilih untuk netral, terlebih lagi karena keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang sangat tua dan sangat dihormati di dunia sihir, seperti keluarga Reed dan yang lainnya.

Kereta kuda yang membawa Blaise, Draco dan Pansy akhirnya tiba di Hogwarts. Kastil tua itu sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak tahun kedua mereka berada di sana. Blaise menggumamkan sebuah mantra di mulunya, dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya membuat barang bawaan mereka bertiga menyusut menjadi kecil dan ringan. Draco mengambil barangnya yang telah menyusut dan mengantonginya, ia bersama kedua temannya turun dari kereta kuda. Tempat itu menjadi lautan hitam karena murid-murid yang telah mengenakan seragam memenuhi tempat itu. Dengan mengikuti murid-murid lainnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam Hogwarts dan menuju aula besar tempat penyeleksian berlangsung.

Draco melihat beberapa hantu Hogwarts terbang berseliweran untuk menyambut murid-murid lainnya, ia menangkap bayangan dari Baron berdarah, hantu slytherin yang paling misterius serta menakutkan. Draco tersenyum tipis sambil memberikan anggukan singkat pada Baron, teman-temannya memberikan tatapan aneh ke arahnya kemudian membelalakkan mata mereka saat Baron memberikan anggukan balasan. Jangan salahkan Draco bila ia melakukan itu, ia selalu merasa curiga dengan masa lalu hantu asrama Slytherin tersebut kenapa selalu terlihat begitu moody.

"Wow, baru pertama kali kulihat Baron berinteraksi dengan seorang murid." Ujar seorang murid Slytherin yang berada di kelas atas.

"Sangat mengesankan, Malfoy."

"Terserah." Jawab Draco singkat, mereka duduk di bangku panjang Slytherin. Draco mengambil tempat duduk di antara Blaise dan Pansy.

Di hadapan mereka telah terhidang makanan yang sangat banyak, dijamin membuat mulut Crabe dan Goyle berair. Bicara mengenai dua besar yang idiot itu, Draco menemukan mereka berada di dekat Theodore Nott sejak tahun lalu, ternyata Theo akan mengambil perannya sebagai duri dalam daging bagi Potter dan kawan-kawannya. Nott terlihat begitu senang saat memperagakan cara pingsan Potter yang ada di kereta, membuat anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang ada di bangku Gryffindor memberikan tatapan ganas pada Nott. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Draco, ia akan menikmati tahun ini, kali ini ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus menyembunyikan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

Draco dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya memberikan tepuk tangan saat beberapa anak tahun pertama masuk menjadi slytherin yang baru, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu aula besar. Di meja para professor terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak Draco kenal, ia mengansumsikan kalau laki-laki yang kelihatan sangat lesu dan kumal itu adalah professor baru di bidang pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau posisi itu adalah memberikan kesialan, setiap tahun mereka harus menerima professor baru yang menggantikan professor lama.

Laki-laki yang kumal itu terlihat sedikit ceria saat Dumbledore membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya, Draco menghiruakan itu dan terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Kali ini ia melihat kepala asramanya yang tidak lain adalah severus Snape, professor di bidang ramuan yang sangat ditakuti oleh semuanya karena keberingasannya, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada laki-laki yang Draco asumsikan adalah professor baru.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Draco, ia bisa menebak kalau di dalam pikiran Snape tengah memberikan sumpah serapah pada Dumbledore karena tidak memberikan posisi itu padanya. Semuanya sudah tahu kalau sedari dulu Snape mengincar posisi professor itu namun tidak pernah terjadi sebab Dumbledore selalu menolaknya dan memberikan posisi itu pada orang lain. Entah apa alasannya semua orang tidak tahu hal itu. Dalam hati Draco merasa sedikit kasihan pada Snape, semuanya memang tidak adil pada Slytherin sehingga tidak heran kalau mereka yang berada di asrama Slytherin selalu berdiri bersama menghadapi semuanya.

Dumbledore, sosok seorang penyihir tua yang dielu-elukan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort berdiri, menghadapi semua mata yang berasal dari murid-muridnya termasuk Draco.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang murid-murid yang sangat kusayangi." Ia mulai berbicara. "Selamat datang pada tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum kalian terlarut dalam hidangan nikmat yang ada di hadapan kalian. Seperti yang sudah kalian semua ketahui setelah pemeriksaan di Hogwarts Express, sekolah kita sekarang ini sedang jadi tuan rumah untuk beberapa Dementor Azkaban yang ada di sini untuk urusan Kementrian Sihir."

Dia berhenti sejenak, Draco menghiraukan semuanya dan memilih untuk menatap hantu dari Lady Grey, hantu yang mendiami menara Ravenclaw dan terkenal begitu melankolis, yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela Hogwarts yang sangat besar di aula besar itu.

Draco bisa mengatakan kalau Lady Grey adalah wanita yang sangat cantik semasa hidupnya, wajahnya memang begitu anggun namun Draco sedikit menyayangkan karena di raut wajah itu dipenuhi oleh kesedihan yang ia pendam. Kalau melihat Lady Grey, Draco seperti melihat wajah dari Rowena Ravenclaw yang pernah ia lihat dari dalam lukisan yang tergantung di perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy, mungkin di antara mereka berdua ada sebuah kemiripan atau memang mempunyai hubungan tertentu seperti yang Draco duga.

Mata milik Lady Grey bertemu dengan mata silver kebiruan milik Draco, mereka berpandangan untuk sejenak sebelum Lady Grey memberikan senyum yang penuh kesedihan pada anak laki-laki itu. Hati Draco sedikit bergetar ketika melihat senyum itu, namun ia menahan emosinya agar tidak nampak di wajahnya, hanya nampak di matanya saja yang dapat dimengerti oleh wanita itu.

Lady Grey menggumamkan sebuah 'halo' pada Draco, yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua menghiraukan apapun perkataan dari Dumbledore, Draco bisa bertanya pada Pansy atau Blaise nantinya, ia melakukan itu karena Draco malas mendengarkan ocehan dari penyihir yang mendapat julukan sebagai Lord dari pihak putih atau cahaya. Mengingatnya saja tentu membuat Draco tertawa, oleh karenanya Draco menghiruakan semuanya. Suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar begitu meriah dari Gryffindor dan tepuk tangan ogah-ogahan dari teman seasramanya membuat Draco memotong kontak matanya bersama Lady Grey, ia kembali melihat Dumbledore secara sekilas, yang memberi tepuk tangan pada Hagrid, penjaga sekolahnya yang setengah manusia setengah raksasa, dan laki-laki yang berjubah kumal tadi. Hm... apa yang ia lewatkan?

"Apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi?" Draco bertanya pada Pansy.

Pansy menghentikan tepuk tangannya dan melihat Draco seolah-olah ia adalah orang bodoh yang berasal dari pedalaman.

"Kuambil kesimpulan kalau kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi." Melihat kepala Draco mengangguk,

"_Guilty_." gumam remaja berambut pirang platinum itu.

Pansy menghela nafas panjang. "Ia mengatakan kalau professore yang mengajar pemeliharaan satwa gaib telah pensiun."

"Jadi?"

"Hagrid adalah professor pemeliharaan satwa gaib yang baru, bukankah itu sangat menarik, Dray?" ujar Pansy dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Sangat. Untuk ukuran orang bodoh, Pans." Kata Draco singkat, "Lalu laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti seorang pengelana itu?"

"Laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah tua yang kumal itu adalah Remus Lupin, ia akan menjadi professor baru kita dalam pertahanan terhadap ilmu sihir."kata Pansy, "Tapi aku ragu, bagaimana mungkin orang yang kelihatannya begitu lemah akan menjadi professor dalam pertahanan ilmu hitam yang terkenal brutalnya. Kurasa bila ia terkena sebuah kutukan ringan saja pasti akan membuatnya sekarat."

Pansy, dengan nada sok tahu memberi tahu Draco dan Blaise yang mendengarkan. Draco hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja, serahkan saja semuanya pada teman perempuannya itu untuk membuat hidup orang lain menderita atau melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, Pansy adalah ahlinya. Draco mengambil sebuah piala yang berisi jus labu, diteguknya sampai habis isi piala itu dengan satu tegukkan, dari tadi ia merasa sangat haus jadi tidak heran kalau Draco meminum jus labu itu seperti orang yang tidak minum berhari-hari karena berada di tengah gurun pasir yang tidak ada air.

Ia dan lainnya mengambil berbagai makanan untuk disantap. Suasana di aula besar sangat ramai, dipenuhi oleh canda tawa dari murid-murid lainnya yang membuatnya menjadi sangat ramai. Draco mengamati teman-temannya menikmati hidangan tersebut, dia merasa tidak lapar karena ia dari dulu memang jarang makan, mungkin kebiasaan lama memang sulit untuk dicegah. Tidak lama kemudian Dumbledore memberikan perintah kepada para prefect untu mengantarkan murid-murid menuju asramanya masing-masing.

Adrian Pucey adalah chaser dari tim Quidditch Slytherin sekaligus prefect dari asrama Slytherin, ia membimbing teman-teman satu asramanya menuju ruang rekreasi slytherin yang berada di ruang bawah tanah, kira-kira berada di bawah danau hitam yang sangat terkenal itu. jadi tidak akan heran bila suasana di sana sedikit dingin.

Draco bersama murid Slytherin lainnya mengikuti Pucey dan Alma (prefect wanita dari slytherin) menuju asrama. Mereka berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu gerbang yang sangat indah dan besar, di depan pintu gerbang itu tergantung sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Wanita yang ada di dalam lukisan itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang bangsawan semasa hidupnya, berambut kecoklatan dan bermata kebiruan, dia memang cantik namun sorot matanya sangat dingin dan kelihatan sedikit angkuh. Wanita dalam lukisan tadi adalah Lady Freiya, begitu penghuni asrama menyebutnya, ia adalah penjaga pintu masuk dan keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Paswordnya?" Tanya Lady Freiya dengan suara sangat dingin, Draco bisa melihat kalau murid-murid tahun pertama nampaknya sedikit takut pada Lady Freiya. sang Lady benar-benar mengintimidasi namun dengan logat yang halus.

"_Felosophy atzma_." Jawab Alma dengan suara tegas dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Lady Freiya membukakan pintu masuk ke dalam asrama. Murid-murid Slytherin tahun pertama merasa sangat takjub dengan ruang rekreasi slytherin. Tempat itu sangat mewah dan anggun, mirip dengan ruangan kebangsawaan yang mengandung sejarah sangat banyak. Draco tidak heran mengenai semua itu, mengingat hampir semua orang yang berada di asrama Slytherin adalah penyihir berdarah murni yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir bangsawan dan sangat kaya, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang telah mendapat julukan Lord atau Lady di kalangan penyihir pada umumnya, jadi tidak heran kalau ruang rekreasi Slytherin terlihat jauh lebih baik dari ruang rekreasi yang ada di tiga asrama lainnya.

Draco memasuki tempat yang akan menjadi rumahnya selama satu tahun ke depan itu, tanpa memperdulikan yang lain ia berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan dan mengklaim sebuah sofa besar yang terlihat begitu nyaman dengan duduk di sana. Dengan mata silver kebiruannya yang sangat dingin, Draco melihat murid-murid lainnya yang berada di tahun kedua sampai tujuh menuju kamar tidur masing-masing, sementara murid-murid tahun pertama berada di ruangan itu untuk menunggu snape datang, memberikan instruksi kepada mereka.

"Draco, kau tidak ingin melihat kamarmu?" Tanya Blaise yang duduk di samping Draco setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

Mereka yang tinggal di Slytherin memiliki kamar masing-masing, sebuah system yang membedakan slytherin dengan ketiga asrama lainnya.

"Tidak perlu, akan kulihat nanti kalau aku ingin. Apa yang akan kau ambil tahun ini, Blaise?" Tanya Draco sedikit penasaran.

"Seperti biasa. Transfigurasi, Charm, Herbology, Ramuan bersama Snape, Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, aritmacy, dan pemeliharaan satwa gaib. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana si manusia setengah raksasa itu akan mengajar." Kata Blaise dengan nada meremehkan.

"Melihat siapa Hagrid, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau ia akan menggunakan satwa berbahaya sebagai objek pelajaran. Itu lebih baik daripada hewan lemah tidak berguna pada umumnya, seperti cacing Flowber atau yang lebih parah adalah serangga pengerat."

"Mungkin, lalu kau sendiri akan mengambil apa?"

"Sama sepertimu. Ditambah dengan Ramalan, Rune juno, dan sihir naga."

Alis Blaise bertautan mendengar tambahan pelajaran yang akan diambil oleh temannya itu, "Aku tidak akan heran kalau kau akan mengambil ramalan, tapi sihir naga? Kudengar itu sangat berbahaya dan tidak ada seorang murid pun yang diambil sebagai pemula oleh naga…."

"Dalam 780 tahun ini." Draco memotong kalimat yang dilontarkan Blaise.

"Iya, sejak 780 tahun yang lalu. Ini nyata atau hanya kebetulan saja?"

Draco menghela nafas, ia melihat Snape memasuki ruangan rekreasi slytherin dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang seperti kelelawar pada malam hari, dengan jubah hitam yang selalu terlihat seperti ditiup angin ketika ia berjalan dan raut wajah yang mengatakan : aku-berbahaya-jangan-dekat-dekat-denganku di wajahnya dengan gaya yang begitu mendramarisir. Dalam hati Draco ingin jubahnya melambai seperti milik Snape, suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan rahasia itu untuk membuat penampilannya lebih terkesan mendramatisir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Blaise. Yang kutahu adalah, namaku muncul di batu propeshy naga sejak 600 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa aku, namun setelah aku lahir semuanya menjadi jelas kalau mereka menginginkan aku sebagai pemula mereka. Mereka memang tidak menerima Apprentice dari kalangan murid pada umumnya, namun mereka menerima Apprentice dari orang-orang yang namanya telah terukir di batu prophesy. " kata Draco, ia menambahkan, "Tidak, kata menerima tidak pas dengan itu. Lebih tepatnya adalah meminta."

Blaise menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya, "Aku tidak tahu harus merasa iri atau simpati padamu, Dray."

"Tetaplah merasa iri padaku, Blaise. Aku tidak menginginkan simpati darimu."

"Yeah, karena kau adalah Draco Malfoy dan seperti biasanya Malfoy tidak menginginkan simpati dari orang lain meskipun simpati itu besarnya sebutir pasir." Kata Blaise dengan nada ringan, "Aku tahu itu, Dray."

Draco memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Blaise, dia tidak suka dengan nada yang ada ada pada jawaban Blaise tadi namun Draco mengingat tempernya sehingga membuatnya untuk tidak melemparkan kutukan menyakitkan pada sahabatnya itu. Blaise meringis pada Draco, membuat wajahnya selugu mungkin seperti anak balita usia tiga tahun, sayangnya Blaise lupa kalau Draco sudah kebal dengan wajah lugu darinya. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco tersebut tetap memberinya tatapan tajam sebelum Draco menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada gunanya merasa kesal pada Blaise. Pewaris dari keluarga Zabini itu memang pandai berakting sama sepertinya, Bloody Slytherin dengan kemampuan akting mereka yang berada di atas normal.

"Kalian adalah Slytherin, bawalah nama Slytherin dengan baik. Aku sebagai kepala asrama kalian yang baru tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang bisa memalukan asrama ini, apa kalian mengerti!" suara Snape membahana ketika mengakhiri pidatonya singkatnya kepada murid slytherin tahun pertama.

Anak-anak kecil yang baru berusia 11 tahun itu menundukkan kepala mereka dengan cepat, takut apabila membuat marah Severus Snape karena Snape terlihat begitu menakutkan walaupun tidak marah, jadi mereka tidak ingin melihat seperti apa rupa Snape bila dia marah. Mereka yakin kalau itu sangat menakutkan, lebih dari ini tentunya.

Kedua murid slytherin tahun ketiga yang memperhatikan pemandangan itu merasa sedikit kasihan pada murid tahun pertama, Snape memang terkesan seperti orang jahat yang selalu mengambil kenikmatan dari penderitaan muridnya namun kedua murid Slytherin tadi tahu siapa Snape sebenarnya, ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik pada muridnya dengan caranya yang sangat unik tadi. Jadi tidak heran kalau Severus Snape selalu bertingkah seperti orang yang kejam, itu bukan lagi berita yang hangat.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. Bukankah seharusnya kalian tidak berada di sini saat aku memberikan penjelasan kepada murid tahun pertama?" kata Snape kepada mereka berdua.

Draco mengamati Snape secara singkat sebelum menjawab, "Maaf, professor. Tapi kami masih ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi, ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan."

Snape menyipitkan matanya pada Draco, dia ingin tahu apa maksud muridnya ini namun ia tidak ingin Draco mencurigainya. Semua tahu kalau ahli waris dari keluarga Malfoy ini terlalu pintar dan bisa menemukan sesuatu dari raut wajah orang lain, dia seorang empathy yang sangat baik. Snape bisa meramalkan kalau Draco memilih untuk bekerja di kementrian sihir, dia akan cocok menjadi Unspeakable daripada auror biasa sebab Draco mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat unik dalam dirinya. Apabila rumor mengenai Draconis memang benar, kedok Snape yang sebenarnya adalah seorang mata-mata bisa terbongkar dalam sekejap mata di hadapan Draconis.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Snape pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Draco dan Blaise saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum mengikuti ke mana Snape pergi dengan sorot mata keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah Snape denganmu, tapi dari apa yang kulihat barusan sepertinya ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu." Ujar Blaise, sedikit terkesan dengan tingkah laku kepala asramanya yang buru-buru pergi dari kedua anak laki-laki usia tiga belas tahun itu.

"Mungkin dia takut denganku, maksudku… aku adalah Malfoy, dan semua orang wajib takut denganku." Jawab Draco setengah bercanda.

Blaise tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja, kau adalah Malfoy yang wajib ditakuti oleh semua orang. Lalu apa menurutmu aku harus memanggilmu 'Yang Mulia'?"

Draco mengangkat alis kanannya, dengan mata yang berkilat dan seringai kecil di wajah tampannya ia membalas, "Tentu saja, lalu kau harus menjadi peri rumahku, Blasie!"

Keduanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal secara bersamaan, kedua remaja itu merasa begitu ringan sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua tertawa lepas seperti ini, tanpa ada kekangan dari manapun. Tentu saja hal ini dikarenakan posisi social mereka sebagai seorang Slytherin, ada aturan umum yang tidak tertulis di asrama ini yang mengatakan kalau mereka yang ada di Slytherin harus pandai mengontrol emosi mereka dan tidak boleh menampakkan emosi sedikitpun di hadapan semua orang kecuali mereka yang sudah dipercayai.

Anak laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melepaskannya, ia melihat temannya yang bermata hazel itu sepertinya masih belum tenang dan masih menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau membuat lelucon seperti itu, Dray. Maksudku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar lelucon yang begitu konyol keluar dari mulutmu," kata Blaise sedikit meringis, mencoba menahan tawa namun tetap saja gagal.

"Iya, dan ini juga terakhir kalinya aku akan melakukannya, Blaise." Jawab orang yang dimaksud dengan nada garing.

"Hey, itu tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula. Mungkin kalau kau latihan terus, nada sarkatismu itu akan menjadi lelucon yang bagus."

"Aku tersentuh dengan pujianmu itu, Blaise!" Draco bersandar pada bantalan sofa, "Tentu, lalu ingatkan aku untuk mengecat rambutku menjadi merah dengan menambahkan bintik-bintik di wajahku. Semua orang pasti akan percaya kalau aku adalah Weasley yang hilang saat dilahirkan." Katanya lirih. "Dan akan semakin hillarius ketika orang-orang mengetahui kalau aku diangkat oleh keluarga Malfoy."

"Draconis Weasley? Yeah, itu sangat menarik untuk di dengar?"

"Lalu kau akan tuli bila mendengar nama itu untuk kedua kali. Namaku sama sekali tidak cocok memakai nama keluarga Weasley, aku pasti akan kelihatan konyol."

Blaise mengangguk. "Seorang Malfoy dengan nama keluarga Weasley. Mungkin dunia akan kiamat bila hal itu terjadi."

"Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi." ujar Draco, ia sedikit merinding bila memikirkan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu. Bayangan dirinya menjadi keluarga Weasley sama saja seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Anak laki-laki berkulit hitam itu mengamati temannya yang melihat tungku perapian dengan tatapan kalem seperti biasanya, ia juga mengamati kalau tarian yang dilakukan oleh api tersebut sama persis dengan irama jari telunjuk kanan Draco. Apabila Blaise melihat penyihir lain yang melakukan itu ia akan penasaran bagaiman bisa, namun yang melakukan ini adalah Draco Malfoy sendiri, penyihir remaja yang penuh dengan misteri dan tidak bisa diduga oleh apapun. Sejak menjadi teman dari Draco, Blaise selalu mengamatinya dengan seksama, ia ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya temannya itu dan memecahkan misteri di balik keluarga Malfoy, ia tentu tahu kalau Draco sudah mengetahui maksudnya sejak pertama kali bertemu, anak laki-laki itu terlalu pintar dan bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan sekali lihat untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari orang itu sebenarnya. Dan Blaise sangat bangga bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai teman dari Draco Malfoy, penyihir termisterius yang pernah ada dan merupakan kawan akrabnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba saat mengetahui Blaise terus menatapnya dari tadi.

Blaise tersentak dari lamunannya, wajahnya memerah sedikit karena ketahuan melihat temannya terlalu lama, "Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting." Jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Oh, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat bengong seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku tidak seperti orang bodoh." Kilah Blaise.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, malas untuk berdebat, ia melihat perapian untuk sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Blaise melihatnya sedikit bingung, tidak tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh temannya itu. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menatapnya dengan tajam, satu hal yang ia benci dari Draco adalah tatapannya yang begitu tajam seolah-olah ia bisa melihat jiwa dari orang yang ia lihat.

"Kelihatannya malam sudah semakin larut, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu agar besok tidak telat untuk menerima pelajaran pertama." Ujar Draco yang mendapat anggukan dari Blaise sebagai jawabannya.

Kedua remaja laki-laki berusia 13 tahun tersebut meninggalkan ruang rekreasi laki-laki untuk menuju bagian asrama laki-laki, di sana keduanya berpisah untuk menuju kamar masing-masing.

Draco berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, ia menatapnya secara sepintas sebelum mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari dalam saku jubah sekolahnya. Dengan mengucapkan mantra perlindungan atau ward yang ia ciptakan dalam bahasa rune, Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memasang tembok ilusi perlindungan pada kamarnya agar tidak ada orang yang bisa menyusup ke dalam tanpa ia undang terlebih dahulu. Setelah puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh, Draco memasukkan tongkatnya lagi ke dalam saku dan memutar engsel pintu untuk membuka pintunya.

Kamarnya terlihat sama seperti tahun lalu, bergaya royal seperti keluarga kerajaan dengan beberapa ruangan seperti kamar mandi dan ruang duduk serta ruang belajar, Draco tidak peduli dengan itu karena baginya semua kamar itu adalah sama. Dengan hati-hati ia mengunci pintunya kembali dan memasang ward-nya sebelum melepas jubah sekolah dan dasi silver kehijauannya, ia menggantungnya di gantungan baju terdekat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam yang ia kenakan saat itu dengan piama yang telah ia persiapkan, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya setelah selesai. Koper dan barang-barang bawaannya telah tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari, ia mengambil buku yang ia baca tadi di kereta namun belum selesai sebelum diganggu oleh Blaise dan Pansy.

Sihir dan kebenarannya adalah subjek yang membuat Draco tertarik namun juga hal yang begitu kontroversi di dunia sihir (tidak pada diri Draco tentunya), ia ingin tahu segala macam sihir yang ada dan ingin dapat menggunakannya dengan baik. Ia tidak buta atau memandang dengan sebelah mata mengenai sihir seperti yang dilakukan oleh Dumbledore, ia tidak percaya pada sihir hitam maupun putih sebab ia berpendapat kalau semua jenis sihir pada dasarnya adalah sama, bisa membantu namun juga sangat berbahaya bila salah digunakan. Terkadang Draco heran mengenai pemikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka selalu menganggap kalau dunia terbagi menjadi dua bagian seperti sihir, yaitu hitam dan putih, hanya itu saja padahal mereka tidak melihat ada dunia di tengah-tengah keduanya yaitu dunia abu-abu atau biasa yang disebut sebagai dunia netral, di mana dunia tersebut tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan perdebatan mereka mengenai hitam maupun putih yang menurut mereka adalah kekanak-kanakan. Padahal Draco tahu macam sihir sangatlah banyak, berikan saja contohnya adalah sihir naga serta sihir darah, dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

Draco mengakui dengan yakin kalau ia lebih condong pada pilihan ketiga, ada beberapa alasan yang menguatkan pendapatnya. Yang pertama adalah, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perdebatan antara penyihir hitam dan putih meskipun mereka semua menggolongkan ia adalah penyihir hitam yang seperti serigala berbulu domba, alasan yang kedua adalah Draco tidak menginginkan untuk ikut campur antara urusan Dumbledore dengan Voldemort sendiri, biarkan saja mereka berdua mengurusi urusannya sendiri, Draco lebih memilih untuk hidup damai dan baru akan bertarung bila mereka mengganggu kehidupannya.

Remaja berusia 13 tahun itu menatap punggung tangan kirinya, ilusi kulit mulus tanpa bekas apapun pudar di sana, memperlihat sebuah tanda aneh yang mengandung sihir begitu kuat terukir di punggung tangan kirinya. Tanda itu adalah sebuah tattoo yang telah ada di tangannya semenjak ia lahir, begitu kata ibunya ketika Draco pernah menanyakannya sekali waktu ia masih berusia tiga tahun. Draco bisa melihat kalau tanda itu adalah symbol mengenai sesuatu yang begitu kuat sebab tanda itu dibuat dengan sihir yang begitu kuat serta sebuah ritual yang Draco tidak tahu apa itu, ia yakin sekali kalau semuanya itu mempunyai arti entah apa itu, sebuah arti yang begitu kuat. Lucius pernah memberitahunya kalau tanda itu ada sejak ia dilahirkan dari rahim Narcissa, membuat Draco selalu curiga dengan apakah dirinya itu.

Secara perlahan ia membelai tanda tersebut, sebuah tanda berbentuk seperti salib dengan kedua sayap di sampingnya serta huruf petir yang menghiasinya. Memang sebuah tatto yang aneh, untuk itulah Draco selalu menyembunyikannya dibalik ilusi yang begitu kuat agar tidak mengundang rasa penasaran seseorang pada dirinya, apalagi bila ia ingin Dumbledore tidak ikut campur dengan hidupnya seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Potter. Draco mengembalikan ilusi yang menutupi tattonya seperti semula, membuat kulitnya kembali tidak ternoda oleh apapun. Sebuah suara kecil membuat Draco mengalihkan padangannya pada cangkir teh hangatnya, sebuah pendar cahaya kecil terbang menghampirinya. Cahaya itu berasal dari seekor makhluk kecil bersayap tipis yang tingginya sekitar tiga inchi, makhluk itu berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna lavender dan mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna putih. Draco tersenyum kepada Tink, seekor pixie peliharaanya semenjak ia masih kecil. Entah ini lucu atau tidak, tapi Draco menamakannya Tink karena ia begitu mirip dengan pixie kecil di acara film muggle yang pernah ia tonton, Tinkerbell.

Tink terbang menghampiri Draco, memberikan senyum kecil dan mengecup pipi remaja itu sebelum duduk di bahunya. Dengan hati riang Tink memainkan beberapa helai rambut pirang milik Draco dan membandingkan rambutnya dengan rambut milik majikannya

"Hallo, Tink. Kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu rupanya." Ujar Draco pelan, ia tertawa kecil melihat pixie kecilnya itu. Tink, sang pixie hanya menatap Draco dengan senyum kecilnya di bibir mungilnya itu. "Kurasa kau harus beristirahat lagi, Tink. Transformasimu itu terlihat begitu melelahkan. Berubah dari anak-anak ke fase dewasa menguras energi sihir rupanya."

Tink mengangguk pelan, menyetujui apa kata masternya. Ia terbang meninggalkan tubuh hangat milik Draco untuk menuju ke tempat tidur kecil yang telah dibuatkan Draco untuknya dua tahun yang lalu. Draco menutup buku kunonya itu dan beranjak dari kursi empuk tempatnya duduk, ia menaruh buku itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur, ia tidak lupa menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan lambaian tangannya ia mematikan lampu yang ada di kamarnya. Draco memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sebelum akhirnya tertidur dan menuju dunia mimpi tanpa ada mimpi di sana.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

AN : Terima kasih telah membaca, dan ini tadi adalah chapter kedua dari Heir of Darkness

Author : SilverSKyBlue


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowling

Warning : AU, OOC (karena aku bukan penulis yang professional dan baik, aku masih pemula), di chapter ini ada sedikit kata-kata buruknya. mohon maaf, ya?

Pairing : ? (Ada yang mau kasih ide?)

* * *

AN : Ini adalah Fic pertamaku, jadi apabila kalian kurang puas atau merasa fic ini jelek, aku minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyakknya. Fic ini kubuat berdasarkan imajinasiku saja. jadi mungkin kurang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Oh, iya, ini adalah Chapter 3. terima kasih banyak.

* * *

HEIR OF DARKNESS

by

SilverSkyBlue

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Draco." Sapa Pansy ketika Draco menuju ke meja Slytherin di aula besar dan duduk di sampingnya keesokan harinya.

"Selamat pagi, Pansy." Jawab Draco dengan sopan, ia menerima segelas teh hangat yang dituangkan Pansy ke cangkirnya.

Draco menghirup tehnya dengan tenang, rasanya manis dengan sedikit aroma mint di dalamnya, Pansy benar-benar tahu bagaimana selera tehnya di pagi hari, Earl Grey adalah yang terbaik. Ia melihat semua anak yang ada di meja Slytherin tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang atau mengobrol dengan suara lirih, benar-benar pagi yang tenang dan damai sampai Potter dan kawan-kawannya masuk ke dalam aula besar lalu duduk di meja asrama mereka, dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Nott membuat atraksi heboh mengenai bagaimana Potter pingsan di kereta api karena 'serangan' dementor sebelum hampir semua orang yang ada di Slytherin tertawa karenanya, kecuali Draco dan beberapa orang yang menganggap kalau lelucon yang dibuat oleh Nott atau mungkin Potter yang pingsan kemarin adalah hal yang bodoh. Draco meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang setengah kosong di atas tatakan, ia mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada Pansy yang menyiapkan roti bakar bersama selai Blueberry di atas piring porseleinnya, mungkin Pansy melakukan ini karena gadis itu tahu kalau Draco jarang sekali menyentuh makanannya, oleh karena itu Pansy memastikan temannya itu memakan sarapan yang telah dihidangkan oleh peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts. Dengan tenang dan bak seorang raja, Draco memotong roti bakar itu dan melahapnya dengan tenang, tanpa terburu-buru seperti yang dilakukan Weasley yang makan seperti orang kesetanan.

"Nott benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti seorang orang bodoh di depan semua orang." bisik Pansy, "Kudengar dia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik, menggantikan kedudukanmu sebagai pangeran slytherin, Draco!"

Draco meletakkan pisau dan garbunya untuk melihat Nott secara sekilas sebelum membalas Pansy, "Bukankah dari dulu ia menginginkan jabatan yang bodoh itu? Biarkan saja ia mendapatkannya, aku tidak begitu peduli."

"Benarkah? Kemana perginya anak laki-laki yang selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang itu?" tanya Pansy menggoda topeng draco tahun lalu.

"Anak itu telah pergi bersama aktingnya ke kuburan dan tidak akan pernah kembali." jawab Draco dengan tenang, ia kembali melahap roti bakarnya. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Pansy meringis pelan memikirkan diri Draco dalam acting selama dua tahun mereka berada di tempat ini, ia sulit membayangkan kalau Draco yang sesungguhnya adalah orang yang begitu dingin dan serius dengan humor yang tidak bisa ditebak seperti ini, sedikit menakutkan. Ia melihat Nott sekali lagi sebelum menyeringai kepada Draco, acting Draco memang seperti nyata. Bahkan Nott yang benar-benar gila akan kedudukan Draco sebagai pangeran Slytherin tidak bisa menyaingi Draco yang sebenarnya seperti ini, tenang namun memiliki karisma yang tinggi, bak seorang pangeran yang sebenarnya. Pansy memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara lirih, tidak bisa didengar siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Draco bertingkah seperti pangeran karena dia memang salah satunya, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa lupa.

"Selamat pagi Ms. Parkinson dan Mr. Malfoy." Sapa Snape yang berjalan menghampiri kedua remaja itu. Jubah Snape seperti biasanya, melambai dengan kesan misterius yang begitu dramatis. Draco masih menginginkn jubahnya seperti itu, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Charm yang bagus untuk memberikan sentuhan efek mendramatisir seperti itu pada jubahnya.

"Selamat pagi, professor." Balas Pansy, Draco hanya memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Snape sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya, dan tentunya memikirkan Charm yang bagus untuk jubahnya.

"Aku ke sini ingin memberikan kalian jadwal kegiatan selama satu tahun pelajaran penuh." Kata Snape, ia melihat tempat kosong di samping Draco sebelum berkata, "Kurasa Mr. Zabini tidak mempunyai jadwal pagi ini, tapi bisakah kalian menyampaikan jadwal kegiatannya pada anak itu?"

"Tentu saja, professor." Jawab Pansy untuk kedua kalinya,

Snape mengangguk dan menyerahkan jadwal pelajaran milik Blaise kepada Pansy sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja itu. Pansy membaca jadwal pelajarannya, ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menengok pada jadwal milik Draco.

"Kurasa kita mendapat ramalan sebagai pelajaran pertama kita." Kata Pansy sedikit antusias. "Apa ya yang akan diajarkan guru ramalan tahun ini pada kita."

"Kau mau bertaruh?"

Pansy melotot dan memberikan tatapan ganas pada temannya, "Draco, aku tidak akan bertaruh dengan seorang seer seperti dirimu, tentu saja aku akan kalah karena kau lebih tahu apa itu ketimbang aku." Jawab Pansy sedikit sebal mengingat temannya bisa melihat masa depan. Pansy tidak akan pernah menang bila bertaruh dengan Draco.

"Hn." Draco menghabiskan teh hangatnya sebelum berdiri, "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Pansy mengambil tasnya dan mengangguk ke arah Draco, ia mengikuti Draco berjalan menuju menara utara Hogwarts di mana kelas ramalan akan berlangsung. Tentu saja mereka berdua sebagai Slytherin menggunakan jalan pintas yang mereka ketahui untuk menuju ke sana daripada menempuh perjalanan biasa yang memakan waktu begitu banyak seperti yang dilakukan oleh Potter dan kawan-kawannya, mereka berdua tahu itu sebab mereka berpapasan dengan Golden Trio (Draco menamai Potter dkk dengan sebutan itu karena mereka berada di Gryffindor yang terkenal dengan singa emas sebagai maskotnya). Mereka berdua melalui beberapa bingkai lukisan dengan lukisannya yang sangat berisik, draco menatap sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang memberinya kedipan nakal, anak itu menghiraukan lukisan itu untuk meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas Ramalan yang berada di puncak menara.

Begitu mereka tiba di depan ruangan yang dimaksud, tanpa basa-basi Pansy dan Draco membuka pintu tingkap lalu masuk ke dalam. Kelihatanya ruangan kelas itu dipenuhi oleh murid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff dan beberapa murid Ravenclaw, namun yang membuat situasi semakin menarik adalah hanya mereka berdua saja dari asrama Slytherin yang mengambil pelajaran ramalan. Tentu saja kehadiran pangeran Slytherin (atau mungkin mantan, melihat Draco yang tidak begitu antusias dengan julukan seperti itu), Draco Malfoy mengundang banyak perhatian dari mereka yang berada di sana, terutama para murid Gryffindor yang mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman-teman mereka. Mereka semua mulai berbisik-bisik untuk menebak apa yang dilakukan dua murid Slytherin di tempat seperti ini, namun tentunya dihiraukan oleh Draco, ia dan Pansy berjalan menuju meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela, ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk di sana sebab ruangan itu sangat sempit dan panas, tidak lupa baunya yang kelewat harum membuat matanya berair dan kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Tidak seperti yang kukira." Komentar Pansy, ia membuka buku teks ramalan miliknya dan meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja mereka. "Tempat ini sangat parah. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin mereka semua betah di tempat yang pengap seperti ini. Oh, jendelanya begitu kecil."

"Trelawney adalah wanita tua aneh yang mempunyai sedikit bakat seer dalam darahnya, sehingga kau tidak perlu heran kalau dia memprediksikan sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Draco.

"Contohnya?"

"Prediksi kematianmu." Atau prediksi tentang ramalan mengenai Potter dan Voldemort, Draco menambahkannya di dalam hati. "Dari apa yang kudengar dari Warrington, wanita itu selalu memberikan kejutan kepada murid-murid setiap tahunnya. Prediksi kematian yang hanya omong kosong belaka. Tidak pernah terjadi, pikir saja seperti hadiah awal sementer."

Tentu saja Draco tahu mengenai ramalan gila yang diciptakan oleh Trelawney yang mengakibatkan kematian kedua orangtua Potter dan menyebabkan Voldemort yang mempunyai obsesi aneh untuk membunuh Potter dalam sekejap mata bila keduanya bertemu, apalagi yang Draco ketahui? Banyak sekali, terkadang ia menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang seer yang membuatnya tahu kejadian di masa lalu dan prediksi di masa depan. Tapi menjadi seorang seer tidak selalu kesenangan belaka yang ia rasakan, terkadang Draco harus melihat kajadian-kejadian menyedihkan yang akan terjadi di masa depan tanpa ia sadari. Tapi kondisi Draco yang juga seorang Empath begitu menyiksa dirinya, saat ini saja ia bisa merasakan emosi antusias dan juga gugup dari murid-murid yang ada di kelas ramalan, kepalanya yang telah pening kini bertambah parah. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menggunakan Occlumency, ia menggunakan penghalang dari dinding Occlumency untuk menghadang setiap emosi dari mereka agar ia tidak merasakannya. Merasa usahanya berhasil, Draco membuka kelopak matanya.

Takdir memang hal yang lucu. Sebagai seorang seer, mimpi dari seseorang adalah tempat bermainnya, ia bisa melihat apa mimpi mereka dan bagaimana untuk mengendalikannya. Banyak orang yang berpendapat kalau takdir adalah hal yang menarik, mimpi-mimpi mereka bergantung pada takdir dan keberuntungan yang mereka miliki. Mereka percaya kalau takdir adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk berubah. Namun tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau takdir tidak bisa dirubah oleh orang awam, semua hanya omong kosong karena mereka sendiri sebenarnya bisa merubah takdir yang mereka miliki meskipun itu sangat sulit dan memerlukan usaha yang besar, Draco percaya pada hal itu. Sebagai seorang seer Draco mempunyai keuntungan untuk dapat mencegah kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan untuk terjadi, tapi secara umum Draco menginginkan hidupnya berjalan normal saja. Normal seperti penyihir pada umumnya, namun sayangnya impian itu tidak akan berjalan karena Draco dilahirkan sebagai seorang Malfoy, seorang ahli waris yang mempunyai takdir lebih besar dari apapun yang pernah ia temui. Abraxas Malfoy, sang pewaris sebelum ayahnya adalah seorang seer seperti Draco, ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Draco ketika ia masih kecil, takdir yang Draco miliki sangat besar dan hanya Draco sendiri yang bisa mengubahnya. Apapun maknanya, Draco tidak paham dan membiarkannya terus begitu.

Draco kembali pada kenyataan saat pintu ruang kelas kembali terbuka, kali ini yang masuk adalah Golden Trio yang terlihat menahan nafas berat, mungkin mereka lelah menaiki tangga putar atau saking bodohnya adalah tersesat. Pansy dan Draco meringis membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Potter dan kawan-kawannya memang tipikal Gryffindor sejati, melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, entah itu bodoh ataupun tidak.

"Sebentar lagi sang professor akan muncul dengan gaya dramatisnya." Kata Draco pelan pada Pansy, membuat Pansy mengernyitkan dahinya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Yang diucapkan Draco benar, Sybill Trelawney muncul dengan gaya dramatisnya yang membuat Draco harus mengedipkan matanya sebentar, apa wanita itu bercanda? Pelajaran pertama dalam kelas ini setelah sang professor melakukan perkenalan adalah membaca daun teh, Draco hanya menatap professor Trelawney dengan tatapan kosong sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil dua buah cangkir teh beserta tatakannya dari rak. Dia mengambil cangkir yang berwarna putih, begitu putih sehingga membuat Draco curiga kalau cangkir itu terbuat dari porselein Persia yang terkenal itu.

'Masa bodohlah.' Ujar Draco dalam hati, ia menyerahkan cangkir satunya pada Pansy.

"Ini sangat bodoh, maksudku meminum teh lalu mengamati daunnya." Bisik Pansy pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin hal yang seperti ini disebut sebagai pelajaran meramal? Kenapa tidak disebut dengan pelajaran meminum teh di jamuan sore."

Draco hanya tersenyum simpul, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ia menyerahkan daun teh di atas tatakan cankirnya kepada Pansy dan menerima hal sama dari Pansy, ia menatap daun teh itu untuk beberapa waktu. Dari tatapannya, Draco bisa melihat daun teh itu membentuk sebuah symbol sebuah daun maple. Dari penglihatannya, Draco melihat sebuah daun maple yang berwarna merah dari sebatang pohon Maple sebelum daun tersebut jatuh di atas danau yang begitu tenang, karena Draco seorang seer jadi meramalkan apa yang ia lihat tidaklah sesulit yang dialami oleh orang lain.

"Kelihatannya kau akan mendapatkan impianmu, Pans!" bisik Draco.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Pansy sedikit penasaran namun berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya senetral mungkin.

"Kau tertarik ingin mengetahuinya?" goda Draco.

Pansy melotot sedikit, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi matamu mengisyaratkan hal yang lain, Pansy darling." Ujar Draco sedikit nakal. "Mata dari seseorang adalah jendela emosi untuk memungkinkan orang lain membaca emosi mereka. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Pansy darling?"

Sedikit frustasi akhirnya Pansy mengalah, "Ok, aku penasaran dan ingin tahu jadi sekarang apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"Sangat." Kata Draco lirih, "Aku melihat daun maple berwarna merah dan gugur di musim gugur dan jatuh tepat di atas permukaan danau yang begitu tenang, dari apa yang kulihat aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau salah satu dari keinginan terbesarmu akan segera terlaksana dalam kerun waktu sepuluh tahun ini atau kurang dari itu. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah, apa keinginan terbesarmu yang menjadi ambisimu itu?"

"Sebuah keinginan sama sekali tidak terbatas, Draco. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan memberitahukan keinginannya pada orang lain segampang itu." Ujar Pansy dengan nada tenangnya, mereka memperdulikan Granger yang membuat kehebohan di meja Potter. "Apalagi orang itu adalah mereka yang akan tahu dengan sendirinya seperti dirimu."

"Bukankah itu cara berpikir seorang Slytherin." komentar Draco sedikit bosan,

Pansy memutar matanya, ia mengamati daun teh di tatakan milik Draco.

"Aku memang seorang Slytherin." Jawab gadis itu. "Tidak diragukan lagi bila melihat lambang seekor ular silver di dada jubah yang kukenakan saat ini."

Draco menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya, namun ia membiarkan temannya itu berbuat sesuka hatinya karena ini memang bukan alasannya. Asalkan impian Pansy tidak mempengaruhi dirinya, Draco tenang-tenang saja dan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Mata silvernya menatap insiden yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, insiden di mana Granger menghina professor Trelawney dan mengatakan kalau ramalan hanya untuk orang bodoh.

Sebuah senyuman sinis muncul di bibirnya, Granger bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena ia memang tidak mempunyai bakat dalam bidang ini, meskipun Draco menyukai ramalan bukan berarti ia harus menyukai professor yang mengajarnya, sebab menurut pendapatnya kalau professor Trelawney adalah pembohong belaka yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, hal yang cukup menarik juga bila diikuti. Tapi dari lubuk hati terdalam, Draco tahu kalau Trelawney memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan meskipun tidak seperti yang Draco miliki, mungkin sedikit mirip atau apalah.

"Jadi, Pansy. Apa yang kau lihat dalam daun teh milikku?" Tanya Draco, dia menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dagu sambil menatap Pansy.

"Kau tahu, Dray. Aku menemukan sebuah symbol yang aneh di sini, mungkin sedikit mirip dengan pentagraf dalam rune kuno tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu." Jawab Pansy, ekspresinya menandakan kalau ia tengah berpikir keras.

Wanita tua yang mengajar kelas ini menghampiri meja mereka, tanpa berkata apapun ia mengambil tatakan Draco dari tangan Pansy, tentu saja hal itu membuat kesal Pansy.

"Apa ada kesulitan, dear. Coba aku bantu untuk memecahkannya." Ujar professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney mengamati daun teh itu untuk sesaat, beberapa anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka merasa sedikit penasaran sehingga mereka menggerumpul di meja kedua Slytherin tersebut, ingin mendengarkan apa takdir dari sang pangeran Slytherin dan mungkin saja hal itu bisa dijadikan sebuah gossip yang menarik. Draco menatap wanita tua itu dengan tatapan tajam, mata silvernya benar-benar tajam sehingga membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa merinding tidak keruan. Mirip sebuah pedang tajam yang mampu mengiris-ngiris siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia tidak ingin Trelawney yang tentunya bisa membaca daun teh memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai Draco pada seisi kelas.

Tiba-tiba tatakan tersebut jatuh dari pegangan sang professor, membuatnya pecah dan hancur berantakan di lantai. Mata kecil professor Trelawney melebar dari balik kacamatanya saat melihat Draco, membuat matanya seperti mata serangga yang mempunyai ukuran terlalu besar. Tubuh wanita itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang membasahi jubah yang tengah dikenakannya.

Tentu saja pemandangan itu cukup menghibur Draco, ia sudah tahu apa yang terbaca dalam daun tehnya namun memilih untuk bungkam sebab ia tahu kalau hal ini akan menjadi moment yang sangat menarik. Draco memberikan senyum sinis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh sang professor, mnembuat mata yang telah terbelalak itu semakin lebar.

"Ka…kau… ini…."

"Hal yang menarik, bukan!" kata Draco setenang air danau yang mengalir, suaranya netral dan tenang yang malah menimbulkan gemetar di tengkuk mereka. "Ah, ya.. apa kata yang tepat."

"Menghibur, mengesankan, menakjubkan?" Jawab Pansy, mengerti akan permainan Draco. Gadis itu memilih untuk mengikutinya saja. Pemandang yang sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Tentu, sangat menghibur. Pelajaran yang sungguh menarik, professor. Tapi sayangnya waktu akan segera berakhir." Kata Draco, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tasnya. "Kau ikut, Pans?"

"Mr. Malfoy, tunggu! Jangan keluar dari kelasku?" cegah profesor Trelawney.

"Aku akan mengikutimu." Kata Pansy, dengan bosan dan nada garing.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi kedua murid Slytherin tersebut meninggalkan ruangan kelas, meninggalkan mereka semua terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sesaat setelah kedua Slytherin itu meninggalkan kelas, seisi kelaspun pecah dan saling berbicara kepada satu sama lain tentang kejadian hari itu.

* * *

Rumor mengenai apa yang terjadi di kelas ramalan hari itu dan guru kelas ramalan yang bernama professor Trelawney gemetaran menatap mata sang pangeran Slytherin benar-benar menyebar begitu cepat dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat, hanya satu hari setelah kejadian itu. Banyak rumor mulai bermunculan dalam berbagai versi, ada yang mengatakan kalau sang Slyhterin mempunyai aura yang gelap dan jahat sehingga membuat professor Trelawney ketakutan tidak terkendali (meskipun secara teknik itu adalah bohong tapi semua murid mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka dengar), atau bahkan rumor yang mengatakan kalau Draco adalah iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Bahkan Weasley yang kelihatannya begitu mempercayai ramalan pun terlihat tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa, kalau Draco boleh mengatakan Weasley terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tentu saja keadaan itu sangat menghibur, contohnya saja kemarin saat Weasley berjalan menuju aula besar dan dia berpapasan dengan Draco, murid tahun ketiga asrama Gryffindor itu kehilangan warna wajahnya sebelum lari tunggang langgang seperti melihat monster. Sementara Potter, Draco mengamati anak itu terus-terusan melihatnya saat Draco tidak melihat ke arahnya, sungguh anak yang aneh dan mempunyai obsesi yang berlebihan. Mungkin Draco harus mencari tahu apa alasan Potter memberikan tatapan yang seperti itu padanya.

"Aku yakin kalau Draco Malfoy adalah inkarnasi dari demon, sebab professor Trelawney yang hebat saja setelah membaca daun teh miliknya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Kata Lavernder Brown.

"Benar-benar menakutkan." Imbuh dari Parvati Patil.

"Dia mungkin memang demon atau semacamnya, tapi kita tidak boleh melupakan fakta kalau dia adalah anak yang begitu tampan." ujar Su Li, gadis keturunan Cina yang duduk di tahun ketiga asrama Ravenclaw kepada temannya saat makan siang, "Kalau saja ia sedikit tua beberapa tahun, dia pasti jadi incaran setiap gadis."

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya normal langsung memberikan tatapan ingin muntah ketika mendengar perkataan Su Li, tapi hampir sebagian besar murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang lain menanggapinya dengan mata yang berkilat atau anggukan yang begitu antusias.

Sementara rumor semakin menyebar ke mana-mana dengan tidak jelas, orang yang digosipkan itu malah terlihat begitu tenang duduk di bangku meja Slytherin di aula besar sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat yang nikmat, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa selama beberapa hari itu, di samping kanannya Blaise terlihat sibuk memakan biscuit coklat yang dikirim oleh ibunya pagi tadi dan di sebelah kirinya Pansy kelihatan sibuk menginspeksi kuku jarinya, meneliti kuku-kuku tangan lentiknya yang terlihat begitu sempurna itu. Mereka bertiga benar-benar menghiraukan atau pura-pura tuli pada rumor yang mengatakan ini dan itu, hal yang merupakan omong kosong besar tapi kebenarannya adalah nol besar. Beberapa murid asrama Slytherin juga ada yang kelihatannya tertarik, terutama mereka yang masih berada di tahun pertama. Mereka menunjuk ke arah Draco saat ditanya siapa yang dimaksud, dan dengan tatapan sedikit takut merekapun menurunkan telunjuk tangan mereka ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan tatapan mata Sapphire Pansy yang begitu tajam dan mengatakan tunjuk-sekali-lagi-kujamin-hidupmu-akan sengsara-sampai kau-mati, seperti es yang begitu dingin.

Draco mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia menaruh cangkir teh hangatnya itu di atas tatakan. Dengan elegan ia membuka ransel tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam, sebuah buku yang dikarang oleh Alesandro de Re at Morre'w mengenai penjelasan singkat tentang kemampuan sihir seseorang. Buku tersebut kelihatan cukup tua, mungkin berusia sekitar 57 tahunan atau lebihnya Draco tidak begitu paham, buku yang dikarang oleh Alesandro tersebut berjudul : _Sihir yang Tak Terbatas, _ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis kuno. Pansy memutar bola matanya ketika melihat temannya itu membuka buku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya buku hanyalah benda yang sangat berarti bagi Draco dan demi Merlin, Draco tidak mempunyai tampang sebagai pecundang untuk menjadi maniak seperti itu! Pansy tidak habis pikir dengan Draco, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang betah melihat buku teks setebal tiga inchi atau lebih dalam waktu yang sama? Tentunya bukan dia, apalagi Blaise. Dari sudut matanya, Pansy melihat Blaise menyodok lengan Draco untuk memberinya izin membaca beberapa teks dalam buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Draco, namun tidak sampai dua menit Blaise kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula, memakan biskuit coklat.

"Apa?" tanya Blaise, ia sadar kalau sedari tadi Pansy memata-matainya.

Pansy menggeleng pelan saat Blaise menawarinya kue-kue itu. Kue coklat mengandung lemak yang lumayan banyak dan jumlah kalori yang berlebih, membuat tubuh menjadi gemuk dan Pansy tidak mau postur tubuhnya yang sempurna itu berubah menjadi jelek karena kue dari Blaise, tidak… terima kasih banyak.

Blaise memutar matanya, Pansy adalah seorang Drama Queen yang terlalu berlebihan. Anak laki-laki berkulit hitam itu melirik temannya yang berambut pirang platinum itu secara sekilas sebelum melirik beberapa grup di meja asrama lain yang kelihatannya masih membicarakan rumor mengenai Draco di kelas ramalan. Sekali lagi Blaise melirik temannya, Draco benar-benar cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan anak itu terlihat tidak terjangkau sama sekali seperti ia tengah berada di dunia kecilnya sendiri saat membaca buku tua tersebut. Draco benar-benar anak yang aneh, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya sebab bagaimanapun juga Draconis adalah putera tunggal dari Lucius Malfoy. Dia dingin, kalem, tidak peduli pada hal apapun di luar urusan yang membuatnya tertarik, meskipun begitu ia adalah orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan penting di lapisan sosial di dunia sihir. Ambil saja contohnya Lucius Malfoy, laki-laki itu mempunyai kekuatan yang begitu mengintimidasi dan orang-orang selalu menghubungkannya dengan pangeran kegelapan, meskipun ayah Draco itu dulunya adalah seorang pelahap maut yang sangat ditakuti, dia bersikap seolah-olah urusan pangeran kegelapan bukan urusan yang besar.

Anak laki-laki bermata Hazel tersebut memberikan tatapan dingin pada sekelompok Gryffindor yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Draco, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Draco bisa setenang ini? Kalau saja Blaise berada di posisi Draco saat itu, pasti dia sudah menggunakan kutukan tak-termaafkan seperti mantra Cruciatus dan mantra pembunuh, Avada Kedavra, untuk membuat para penggosip diam. Memikirkan ilmu hitam yang mungkin akan ia gunakan nantinya membuat seringai licik di bibir Blaise muncul, namun seringai itu sedikit redup saat matanya bertemu dengan mata silver kebiruan milik Draco yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Jangan mencobanya, Blaise! Kau tahu aturan mainnya." Kata Draco memperingatkan Blaise, seolah dia tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Blaise.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyiksa mereka. Tapi, Draco, apa kau tidak terganggu dengan tingkah mereka yang membicarakanmu seolah-olah kau tidak ada di sini?" tanya Draco, kali ini ia juga mendapat perhatian dari Pansy. Gadis itu mendengarkan mereka berdua dalam diam.

Draco menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk tumpuan dagunya, ia memandang lurus ke depan sambil menjawab, "Buat apa aku terganggu, mereka hanya mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka percaya seperti apa yang ingin mereka dengar atau lihat. Entah itu benar ataupun salah tidak akan mereka pedulikan, yang penting semua itu membuat mereka percaya pasti akan masuk akal. Semua orang mempunyai kode mereka masing-masing, yang tanpa sadar mereka gunakan dalam melakukan tindakannya. Ingat Blaise, peraturan nomor satu : _Jangan pernah melibatkan diri pada hal yang tidak kau ketahui apa resikonya nanti_."

Anak laki-laki itu kembali pada bukunya yang terbuka di atas meja, menghiraukan Blaise yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Pansy memberikan senyuman kecil pada Blaise, dia tidak tahu kalau Draco memiliki aturannya sendiri seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau Draco selalu mengaitkan sesuatu dengan kode permainannya, namun Pansy tidak pernah menduga kalau Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa?" tanya Blaise lirih.

"_The Code."_ Balas Pansy.

Blaise mengangguk, mengerti. Anak itu menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi ia harus memberikan tatapan ganas pada sekelompok anak perempuan Hufflepuff yang mencoba melirik kepada mereka bertiga.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai kelas ramalan, coba saja kalau iya. Aku pasti bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan baik." Komentar Blaise dengan nada bosan, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan untuk melihat kedua temannya dengan jelas.

"Sayang sekali kau benci ramalan, Blaise darling! Apa yang Draco lakukan pada wanita tua itu adalah hal terkeren yang pernah kulihat seminggu belakangan ini." Imbuh Pansy, ia memberikan kerlingan pada temannya.

"Terima kasih, Pansy darling. Kau tidak perlu melemparkan fakta itu ke wajahku." Kata Blaise, sarkatis seperti biasanya. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuberikan pensive ingatan nanti! Mungkin hal ini bisa menyembuhkan egomu yang terluka itu." Usul Pansy,

"Ide yang bagus."

Draco memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ide dari Pansy, begitu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Draco tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak tersenyum. Keduanya suatu saat akan menjadi pasangan yang begitu serasi untuk satu sama lain, Draco bisa memprediksikannya. Bicara mengenai pasangan yang serasi lagi, dia melihat ke arah meja asrama Gryffindor kepada Granger dan Weasley yang kelihatan tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu yang Draco tidak bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun keduanya mempunyai pikiran yang sangat dangkal, Draco bisa melihat kalau keduanya adalah sepasang soulmate, aura keduanya sama seperti soulmate pada umumnya, kuning keemasan. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari Granger dan Weasley ke arah Potter, yang duduk dengan diam melihat kedua temannya itu. Mata Draco menyipit ke arah Potter, anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut benar-benar sebuah misteri yang membuat Draco sedikit tertarik. Harry Potter adalah pahlawan dari dunia sihir tapi dia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat gelap di dalam jiwanya, seperti sebuah kekuatan besar yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu tapi lebih rumit dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan, Draco bisa merasakannya tetapi ia tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Entah apa yang spesial dengan Potter ia tidak tahu, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah mengapa Draco tertarik pada anak itu? Draco pikir rasa tertariknya kepada Potter telah hilang bersama aktingnya yang hillarius itu, tapi ternyata ia salah besar bila menduga rasa itu akan hilang begitu saja. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan membuat Draco sedikit frustasi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Mungkin untuk sementara ini ia bisa menggunakan Occlumency untuk membantunya berpikir jernih. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan, dalam benaknya ia membangun dinding yang terbuat dari sihir elemental berupa es untuk membentengi semua rahasia dan pikirannya. Dinding Occlumency yang ia bangun tentu bukan yang terkuat, tapi Draco merasa itu semua sudah cukup untuk dapat membuat emosinya terkendali. Merasa pikirannya menjadi jernih kembali dari sebelumnya, Draco menginjinkan sebuah senyuman kecil untuk muncul di wajahnya.

Draco membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dia tidak akan terkejut lagi saat ia mendapati wajah menyeringai milik Theodore Nott berdiri di hadapannya bersama dengan kedua kroni lamanya, Crabe dan Goyle. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco melihat Nott dengan tatapan curiga, tidak seperti biasanya Nott menemui dirinya seperti ini dan Draco yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik seringai lebar yang diberikan Nott padanya. Beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya juga merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik kepada yang lain namun untungnya mayoritas dari mereka memilih untuk diam, menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi di antara Malfoy dengan Nott.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nott?" kata Blaise dengan galak, dia tidak pernah menyukai anak itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni lima tahun yang lalu, alasan Blaise tidak menyukanya adalah Nott terlalu congkak untuk anak seukuran dirinya.

"Hallo untukmu juga, Zabini. Bukankah ini adalah waktu yang menarik untuk melakukan percakapan di antara teman lama, Malfoy?" ujar Nott dengan nada sombong, Draco tidak suka dengan hal itu namun tetap bersikap tenang seolah Nott tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kudengar kau sudah kehilangan kejayaanmu, apakah itu benar? Ups, aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan itu, Malfoy. Rumor mengatakan kalau kau adalah pemberontak!"

Draco memicingkan matanya kepada Nott, tapi ia masih menolak untuk menanggapi Nott, ia ingin tahu apa yang Nott bisa lakukan. Crabe dan Goyle terkekeh-kekeh seperti orang bodoh, mereka berdua tertawa seolah ada yang lucu padahal menurut Draco hal itu sama sekali tidak ada, Draco tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otak mereka berdua sehingga mereka dengan bodohnya mau menerima perintah dari Nott, mungkin ia tidak heran lagi sebab ayah mereka berdua juga sama bodohnya mau mengikuti perintah Lucius tanpa pikir panjang. Seperti istilah dalam Muggle, 'Ayah dan anak sama saja', Draco tersenyum geli dalam hati ketika memikirkannya. Draco melihat Nott yang masih menyeringai dengan bodohnya dan mencoba menebarkan aura yang mengatakan aku-adalah-seorang-penguasa. Dalam semua orang yang ada di asrama Slytherin, Nott adalah satu-satunya orang tolol yang tidak tahu bagaimana memainkan permainan berbahaya yang bernama royality dengan baik sebelum menyebut dirinya sebagai pangeran Slytherin. Bahkan Draco saja yang melakukan akting selama dua tahun untuk menjadi sang pangeran tahu akan permainan itu lebih baik dari Nott, di dalam asrama seperti ada sebuah peraturan peraturan tertulis yang tidak resmi namun dipatuhi oleh setiap penghuni asrama Slytherin mengenai sebuah permainan royality untuk bisa menyebut diri mereka pangeran, putri, ratu, ataupun raja di dalam asrama Slytherin. Selain mereka harus seorang penyihir berdarah murni yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang tentunya, mereka juga harus mempunyai karisma dan mampu mengambil simpati dari penghuni asrama untuk menentukan apakah mereka layak menjadi seorang royality atau tidak. Dan dari apa yang Draco lihat mengenai Nott, anak itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai dua karakteristik dari ketiga syarat yang ada. Dengan artian lain, Nott bukanlah sang pangeran yang sesungguhnya.

Bicara mengenai masalah sang pangeran, kelihatannya sebagian besar dari penghuni asrama Slytherin mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Draco. Dengan sedikit bosan Draco mengamati beberapa teman satu asramanya, Blaise tersenyum sinis melihat Nott sementara Pansy menghiraukan mereka berdua, Tracey Davis yang duduk tidak jauh dari Draco hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, Daphne Greenggarss yang duduk di samping Tracey melihat semua itu dengan rasa tertarik yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Millicent Bulstrode kelihatan tengah berdebat dengan Astoria yang berada di tahun kedua, Flint dan anggota Quidditch yang lainnya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan taktik licik untuk memenangkan piala Qudditch tahun ini. Draco menyeringai melihat aktivitas teman seasramanya, tidak ada yang mempedulikan Nott dalam detik ini.

Draco melihat Nott dari sudut matanya, anak itu mempunyai rambut pendek ikal yang berwarna kecoklatan, berkulit putih tanpa noda seperti dirinya dan memiliki sepasang mata almond kecoklatan. Dari apa yang Draco dengar, keluarga Nott berasal dari Swedia yang pindah ke Inggris 300 tahun yang lalu, jadi tidak heran kalau Nott memiliki mata kecoklatan yang sangat khas dari keluarga berdarah murni di Swedia. Draco tidak akan ragu lagi kalau Nott sudah dewasa ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk mengencani para gadis, mungkin bagi gadis dangkal itu tidak akan masalah tapi hal itu akan sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nott?" tanya Draco dengan nada dingin dan kalem,

"Oh, apa kau tuli, Malfoy? Atau otakmu volumenya telah berkurang? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ujar Nott yang diiringi suara tawa dari kroninya.

"Bicaralah!" jawab Draco sebelum mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada buku yang tengah ia baca itu, ia tidak peduli entah itu Nott ataupun pangeran kegelapan sendiri yang duduk di depannya, yang jelas Draco tidak suka bila ada orang yang mengganggunya seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan menghinanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Anak laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan itu menghela nafas panjang, ia menggunakan Occlumency untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk tidak mengutuk Nott menggunakan ilmu hitam. Demi Merlin, Draco Malfoy hanyalah seorang manusia (itu yang ia ketahui selama 13 tahun belakangan ini, tetapi bila mengenai asal-usulnya secara jelas Draco masih tidak yakin kalau ia 100% seorang manusia normal) dan dia mempunyai batas kesabaran yang sama, meskipun ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik namun sewaktu-waktu dia juga bisa meledak. Draco menerima kenyataan ini jauh sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts dua tahun yang lalu, selama ini Draco selalu bangga pada dirinya yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya lebih baik pada dari orang lain. Ia tidak mudah marah atau naik pitam, ia juga bisa menghiraukan bahaya yang tengah mengancam jiwanya (pernah membuatnya hampir terbunuh karena itu), bahkan ia tidak marah saat Sinclair melukai ayah baptisnya lima tahun yang lalu, mungkin kata marah tidak bisa melukiskan apa yang dirasakan oleh Draco saat itu. Tetapi Draco tahu kalau pengendalian emosinya itu ada batasnya, terkadang ada kalanya ia harus melepaskan emosi yang ia kekang itu secara bebas dalam bentuk penghancuran yang tentunya menimbulkan banyak kerusakan. Menjadi seorang Empath yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk merasakan emosi orang lain di sekitarnya juga tidak membantu, oleh karena itu untuk mencegah Draco menghancurkan sesuatu untuk membebaskan emosinya secara bebas, ayahnya mengajarinya Occlumency saat Draco berusia tujuh tahun.

Theodore Nott adalah orang yang tidak suka dihiraukan, apalagi oleh rivalnya yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin orang-orang melihat Malfoy seperti mereka melihat seorang raja, kenapa mereka tidak melihatnya seperti itu? Sejak dulu Theo tidak suka dengan Malfoy, Malfoy merebut panggung kekuasaannya di Slytherin.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh teman satu asramanya itu, Nott duduk di depan Draco dan memberikan senyuman sinis yang penuh dengan keangkuhan. Nott melihat buku yang tengah terbuka di depan Draco dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa mengambilnya, menghiraukan tatapan ganas yang diberikan oleh Blaise dan tatapan dingin yang ditujukan padanya dari sepasang mata silver milik Draco. Ia sedikit merinding, bola mata yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Malfoy memang sedikit menakutkan, aneh lebih tepatnya karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mempunyai bola mata berwarna silver murni seperti mereka.

"Buku apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang ada di dalamnya. Hei, Malfoy, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan buku aneh seperti ini. Buku yang aneh seperti dirimu." Ujar Nott merendahkan, ia merasa senang saat Crabe dan Goyle tertawa atas leluconnya yang garing. Ia mengembalikan buku kuno tersebut kepada Draco lagi, dengan melemparnya secara sembarangan. "Jadi, Malfoy, katakan alasannya padaku mengapa kau berubah drastis sekarang ini?"

Draco yang berhasil menangkap bukunya kembali secara refleks, menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja dan menyentuh cover buku tersebut yang berwarna coklat sebelum mengangkat cangkir tehnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya, menyesap isinya dengan pelan tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Nott yang terlihat semakin congkak itu, kelihatannya Nott merasa bangga bisa mendapat perhatian dari seorang Malfoy saat ini. Pansy yang duduk di samping Draco menatap Nott dengan tatapan tidak suka, menganggap Nott adalah seekor caciong yang tidak berharga untuk dilihat oleh mereka.

"Apa kau tidak tahu dengan yang namanya tumbuh dewasa, Nott. Yeah, aku tidak akan heran bila kau tidak tahu hal itu, melihat kau sama sekali tidak pernah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Atau mungkin ini adalah otakmu yang berkembang sangat lamban? Oh, biar kupertegas sekali lagi, kau tidak pantas berada di sini-berdiri-di hadapan-kami." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman sinis, senyuman itu bertambah lebar saat Nott menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mau meledak karena marah.

"Diam kau, Parkinson!" hardik Nott.

"_Just please_, kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan, Nott." Kata Pansy seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Dan satu-satunya orang yang harus diam di tempat ini pada detik ini juga adalah dirimu, Dimwit!" Pansy mengakhiri serangan kata-katanya dengan sebuah seringai. "Aku heran, kau sama sekali tidak merasa kalau kehadiranmu benar-benar tidak diterima di sini. Seberapa bebalnya dirimu itu, Nott?"

Blaise tertawa secara terang-terangan sementara Draco berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya, yang dikatakan Pansy itu memang lucu tetapi sedikit…menyakitkan tentunya. Nott tidak suka ada orang yang mempermalukan dirint\ya seperti ini di depan umum apalagi sampai ada orang yang menertawakannya, wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi, ia menyuruh Goyle untuk memukul Blaise yang tengah tertawa itu. Tentu saja sang gullon menyanggupinya, namun pada saat kepalan tangan Goyle akan menyentuh wajah anak laki-laki yang berasal dari Italia itu, tiba-tiba tangannya tidak bisa bergerak karena sebuah tangan berkulit ivory-alabaster milik Draco menangkap kepalan tangannya, menahan pukulan Goyle. Untuk ukuran anak yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Crabe dan Goyle seperti Draco, ia bisa menahan sebuah kepalan pukulan dari Goyle dengan mudah. Draco berdiri tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya bahkan ia semakin mempererat tangannya dengan harapan bisa meremukkan tangan Goyle, dan dengan cepat tangan kiri Draco memegang lengan kanan Goyle lalu melempar anak besar itu menjauh dari temannya dengan mudahnya, seperti ia menepuk lalat saja. Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, apalagi saat Draco melempar Goyle yang mengakibatkan anak bertubuh besar itu mendarat dengan kasar di meja Ravenclaw.

Semuanya terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anak yang tubuhnya berukuran lebih kecil dari Goyle mampu mengalahkannya begitu mudah tanpa menggunakan sihir. Dan semakin sulit untuk dipercaya lagi karena Draco 'aku penyihir berdarah murni-lebih murni dari siapapun-dan enyahlah dari hadapanku' Malfoy, ternyata menggunakan gerakan Muggle yang disebut karate untuk melemparkan sang Buffon bertubuh besar namun berotak kecil tadi ke meja Ravenclaw. Tidak lama kemudian Blaise tertawa lagi, diikuti oleh anak-anak dari Slytherin lainnya dan tidak ketinggalan para Gryfffindor. Para Hufflepuff terlihat sangat ketakutan, mereka tidak ingin berada di aula besar saat itu juga karena mereka tahu sebentar lagi perkelahian yang lebih besar akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Nott. Kau harus bersikap sopan bila ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada orang lain, terlebih lagi bila orang lain yang dimaksud memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi darimu." Kata Draco, ia menggunakan suara yang kalem dan dingin namun nadanya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka dengan cara Nott tadi. Kata-kata dan cahaya matanya begitu dingin, membuat keadaan menjadi hening dan beberapa anak untuk merinding karena ketakutan.

Melihat Goyle yang terkapar tidak berdaya dan ditutupi oleh saus pasta dari makanan siang yang berasal dari meja Ravenclaw, Nott mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang kemudian mengacungkannya kepada Draco. Ia akan melontarkan kutukan demi kutukan kepada Draco kalau saja ia tidak begitu takut saat menatap kedua mata silver yang begitu dingin itu, mantra yang telah ia persiapkan kini membeku di ujung lidahnya, bahkan kakinya pun sedikit bergetar merasakan tekanan sihir dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar, sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah dorongan sihir dan tubuhnya pun terlempar jauh ke arah Crabe yang mencoba menolongnya. Suara tulang gemeretak menandakan kalau Nott mematahkan tangannya, rupanya Blaise yang sedari tadi tidak menyukai tingkah laku Nott memutuskan untuk melepaskan kutukan padanya.

"SIALAN KAU, ZABINI!" teriak Nott kesakitan, "KAU AKAN KUBALAS, BRENGSEK!" umpatnya lagi

"Itu adalah akibatnya karena kau mengganggu kami, Nott!" balas Blaise galak dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. "Dan juga karena kau berani-beraninya menghina temanku!"

Nott berdiri dengan memegang tangannya yang patah, namun ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat erat. Draco dan Pansy melihat tatapan Nott yang ditujukan kepada Blaise penuh dengan dendam dan menjanjikan akan menyakiti Blaise dengan semua mantra gelap yang ia kuasai. Melihat semua itu, Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, begitu pula dengan Pansy dan beberapa anak lainnya.

"_Romendo Petrix_." teriak Nott. Sebuah kilatan petir berwarna hitam keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Nott, mengarah tepat kepada Blaise.

"BLAISE!" teriak Pansy, wajahnya penuh teror saat mengetahui mantra yang dilontarkan oleh Nott.

Blaise menatap dengan matanya terbuka lebar ke arah kilatan tadi, dia ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya terasa terikat oleh sesuatu. Saat kutukan itu akan tepat mengenai dadanya, sebuah selubung sihir transparan menyelubungi tubuhnya, membuat kutukan tadi memantul dan menghancurkan sebagian meja Slytherin saat cahaya tadi mengenainya, menimbulkan bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras. Anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu menatap Draco yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya untuk menciptakan selubung transparan tadi, temannya itu terlihat tenang namun menakutkan pada saat yang sama, ia bisa merasakan aura ilusi yang begitu menakutkan mengalir keluar dari tubuh Draco.

"Nott, kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan." ujar Draco pelan, namun efek dari suaranya membuat mereka semua yang ada di sana benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan untuk Blaise dan Pansy serta beberapa profesor.

"Se... _Serpensortia_!" teriak Nott panik,

"_Ignis."_ kata Draco, dia menghancurkan ular besar yang diciptakan oleh Nott dengan semburan api. Draco menyeringai ketika melihat Nott benar-benar ketakutan.

Semuanya menatap dengan Horror saat gumpalan api yang melayang di udara tersebut membakar ular milik Nott menjadi abu, beberapa anak berteriak secara histeris karena pemandangan tersebut. Blaise yang ternyata terkena kutukan pengikat dan berhasil dibebaskan oleh Pansy, kini berdiri di samping kanan Draco untuk melihat hasil kutukan yang dilemparkan oleh Draco, benar-benar menakjubkan.

"_Aquamenti." _sebuah semburan air yang sangat deras berhasil memadamkan gumpalan api tadi. Membuatnya menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal.

"Profesor Dumbledore." teriak salah seorang murid Gryffindor, mungkin Finnigan atau Thomas, Draco tidak tahu dengan pasti.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, melihat keenam murid asrama Slytherin dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi itu bukannya membuat Draco takut atau apa, dia malah memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan Dumbledore padanya. Snape menghampiri murid asramanya, Mc Gonnagall terlihat tidak begitu senang namun ia bersama profesor Flitcwick berusaha untuk membetulkan meja Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang rusak akibat perkelahian tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini!" teriak Snape yang mendatangi mereka. Ia kelihatan begitu marah, bersama Mc Gonnagall dan Dumbledore ia menuju ke arah insiden ini.

"Professor.. anda harus menghukum Mereka! Ouch, mereka mematahkan lenganku?" teriak Nott penuh dengan kesakitan. "Dan Malfoy menggunakan ilmu hitam, kau harus mengeluarkannya!"

Snape, dengan wajah masamnya memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Nott sebelum melemparkannya kepada Draco beserta kedua temannya. Kalau saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti keenam murid tadi sudah tewas terbunuh.

"Panggil madame Pomfrey segera." Kata Dumbledore, salah satu dari prefect Slytherin tidak perlu disuruh dua kali dia langsung lari ke rumah sakit untuk memanggil madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabe, dan Ms. Parkinson. Kalian berenam pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah segera, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari kalian atas keributan ini." Ujar Snape, Nott akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes sebelum menutupnya lagi karena Snape memberikan glare padanya, "Tidak ada protes lagi, Mr. Nott. Kau juga sama bersalahnya. Apa yang kalian tunggu lagi, cepat pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah!"

Profesor Mc Gonnagall terlihat tidak begitu gembira kepada keenam Slytherin itu, walaupun ia tahu kalau ia tidak suka pada Slytherin secara umum namun hal ini membuatnya lebih tidak suka. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kalian para Slytherin akan melakukan keributan sebesar ini di antara sesama Slytherin."

"100 point akan kuambil dari asrama kalian." Kata Dumbledore, sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan ulah mereka semua.

Pansy terlihat ingin protes kalau saja Draco tidak memegang lengan kanannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam agar situasi tidak bertambah semakin buruk. Gadis itu awalnya ingin memberikan protes juga pada temannya, namun begitu melihat kedua mata silver Draco ia pun langsung diam. Draco tahu kalau saja ia tidak melempar Goyle ke meja Ravenclaw hal ini tidak akan terjadi, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat Goyle mencoba memukul Blaise. Meskipun ia tidak menahan Goyle tadi, ia juga yakin kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi juga cepat atau lambat, hanya berbeda bagaimana versi kejadiannya saja. Ia melihat Blaise yang kelihatan masih melemparkan tatapan benci kepada Nott, tampak sekali keduanya beradu pandang, Draco hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat itu. Ia melihat Pansy yang mencengkeram lengannya, gadis itu tampak tenang dan memberikan senyuman tipis pada Draco, namun Draco lebih tahu kalau Pansy benar-benar mencoba untuk menahan kekesalannya kepada Nott untuk tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Tenang, Dray. Ini semua bukan salahmu." bisik Pansy, ia mendapat senyuman kecil dari Draco.

Sementara keenam Slytherin itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari aula besar, para siswa yang telah sadar dari rasa keterkejutan mereka segera digiring oleh para prefect untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing.

* * *

Harry yang berdiri mematung di meja Gryffindor segera tersadar saat Hermione menyentuh lengannya, membuyarkan rasa keterkejutannya terhadap kejadian tadi. Ia memberikan senyum kepada temannya yang berambut kecoklatan tersebut.

"Harry, ayo kita pergi! Semuanya sudah menunggu." Ujar Hermione, menunjuk pada yang lain.

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti teman-teman satu asramanya untuk keluar dari aula besar, menuju menara Gryffindor. Dalam benaknya Harry memutar kembali ingatannya mengenai perkelahian yang dilakukan oleh Malfoy dan Nott, dia memang tidak menyukai Malfoy namun Harry lebih tidak menyukai Nott. Harry semakin bingung saja dengan apa yang terjadi siang itu, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Malfoy benar-benar murka meski ia tidak menunjukkanya, mungkin karena topeng dingin yang Malfoy kenakan. Tapi perkelahian yang Malfoy lakukan kali ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia dan Harry lakukan, mereka memang menggunakan sihir tapi bukan sihir gelap seperti itu, bahkan Harry dapat bersumpah kalau ia bisa melihat rasa humor yang terlintas di mata Malfoy saat ia dan Harry bertengkar. Berbeda dengan siang itu, bukannya rasa humor yang terlintas, Harry melihat kemarahan di sana. Sampai sekarang Harry masih bisa merasakan sensasi residu sihir milik Malfoy dan hal itu membuatnya merinding, bahkan saat ia memikirkannya. Malfoy yang ia lihat tadi mirip sekali dengan _Fallen Angel_, indah namun berbahaya pada saat yang sama.

Satu kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Harry, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Draco Malfoy yang sekarang ini. Mungkin ia perlu untuk mencari tahu hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy bisa melemparkan Goyle seperti itu tanpa menggunakan sihir, dia memang aneh seperti keluarganya." Komentar Ron Weasley kepada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkannya.

Harry yang mendengarkan komentar itu langsung sependapat dengan Ron namun ia merasa kalau Malfoy benar-benar berubah 180 derajat, menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Malfoy yang mereka lihat saat ini bukan lagi Malfoy yang pernah mengganggu mereka semua, peran itu telah diambil oleh Nott dan Nott rupanya lebih baik memerankan peran tersebut dari Malfoy, Harry bisa menilai itu karena Nott adalah anak yang Bengal. Malfoy yang sekarang ini seperti memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan, dan itu membuat Harry ingin mengetahuinya apa yang Malfoy sembunyikan. Apalagi sihir yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh Malfoy menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang Harry rasakan, seperti ketertarikan?

"Harry, jangan melamun saja!" kata Hermione mengingatkan.

Harry tersenyum lebar pada temannya. Entah apapun yang Harry rasakan itu, ia harus mencari tahu semua ini.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

AN : Terima kasih banyak telah membaca, maaf kalau fic ini jelek soalnya aku ini masih pemula.

Oh, ya, terima kasih buat kalian yang telah menulis review pada fic ini.

Author : SilverSkyBlue

* * *

_Romendo Petrix_ : sihir kelas menengah, sangat berbahaya namun belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai sihir hitam. bila mengenai tubuh makhluk hidup, mantra atau residu yang ada di dalamnya bisa menguras energi yang dimilikinya dan lama kelamaan akan menimbulkan suatu efek samping, berupa koma dalam waktu yang lama dan bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. sihir ini bisa disebut juga Ancient.

_Ignis _: merupakan sihir jenis elemental, tepatnya elemen api. memunculkan api yang sangat panas dan dapat membakar apapun, versi terkuatnya adalah Ignis Shadow yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang Shadow Mage atau bahkan Dark Sorcerer.

_Serpensortia _: sihir ini adalah sihir yang digunakan untuk mensummon ular, baru akan diajarkan dalam kurikulum Hogwarts pada murid-murid tahun keenam ke atas.

_Aquamenti_ : Sihir kelas menengah, digunakan untuk mensummon air. meskipun begitu sihir ini tidak termasuk sebagai sihir elemental.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowling

Warning : AU, OOC (karena aku bukan penulis yang professional, intinya aku masih seorang pemula). oh iya, ini adalah Slash Fic

Pairing : HPDM (karena aku suka pairing itu serta ada beberapa yang merequest-nya, maaf ya kalau kalian tidak menyukainya?), mau kasih ide untuk pairing lainnya?

* * *

AN : Ini adalah Fic pertama yang pernah kubuat, jadi apabila kalian kurang puas atau merasa fic ini jelek, aku minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Fic ini kubuat berdasarkan imajinasiku saja. jadi mungkin kurang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Oh, iya, ini adalah Chapter 4, sedikit membosankan menurut pendapatku tapi setidaknya aku telah berusaha. bila kalian menemukan kata-kata yang tidak sesuai atau merasa tidak suka dengan Fic-ku serta pairing yang aku buat, aku minta maaf lagi. Selamat membaca!

* * *

HEIR OF DARKNESS

by

Sky

* * *

Ada sebuah teori yang mengatakan kalau ruangan pribadi dari seseorang akan mencerminkan bagaimana kepribadian milik orang tersebut meskipun tidak terlalu mendetail untuk dilihat seperti mengamati orang tersebut dengan cermat namun itu masih ada hubungannya, sebagai contohnya bila mereka senang mengoleksi banyak hal yang entah itu apa dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit maka orang tersebut adalah orang yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, bila mereka memiliki koleksi buku yang begitu banyak sampai mempunyai perpustakaan pribadi di dalam ruangannya maka orang tersebut dapat dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang senang membaca atau bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang kutu buku. Sebagai orang yang sering menggunakan teori-teori aneh (namun sebenarnya ada yang masuk akal) dalam kehidupannya untuk menuntun apa yang akan ia lakukan, Draco harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengamati sebelum menentukan bagaimana kepribadian kepala sekolahnya. Albus Dumbledore adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat di samping Voldemort, hal itu tentunya tidak diragukan lagi karena sudah terdapat banyak fakta mengenainya, seperti Dumbleodre yang mengalahkan Grindelwald (sang Dark Lord sebelum Thomas Riddle a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort menjadi Dark Lord) dan Dumbledore yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort sampai saat ini. Meskipun banyak fakta mengatakan Dumbledore adalah penyihir kuat, Draco tidak percaya 100% kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi penyihir tua itu seperti apa yang dikatakan sebagian besar penyihir yang ada di Inggris, hal itu tentunya salah besar. Banyak penyihir yang sangat kuat bertebaran di penjuru dunia, bahkan Draco sangat yakin kalau beberapa di antaranya lebih kuat dari Dumbledore yang sekarang. Sayangnya, masyarakat penyihir yang ada di Inggris tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu seperti apa yang Draco pikirkan saat ini, mereka hanya mengetahui kalau Dumbledore adalah penyihir terkuat di dunia sihir, hanya itu. Memikirkan kenyataan itu, Draco tidak tahu ia harus tertawa atau malah protes keras, sebab pendapat dari orang lain tidak akan bisa ia rubah selama orang tersebut tidak mengijinkannya meskipun mereka tahu kalau pendapat itu sangatlah salah. Kenyataan itu tentunya telah ia terima dengan telak saat ia masih berada di Arcadia, hal itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa Draco masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di Hogwarts sampai saat ini. Di tempat ini masih banyak penilaian-penilaian negatif terhadap hal yang berbeda, tentunya hal yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan Draco.

Saat Snape dan Mc Gonnagall menggiring dirinya, Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Crabe, dan Goyle ke kantor kepala sekolah, Draco menemukan fakta kalau kepribadian Dumbledore sedikit aneh, meskipun itu adalah pertama kalinya Draco masuk ke dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Draco mengamati keadaan kantor yang besar itu dengan cermat dari sudut-sudut ruangan sampai di mana ia berdiri, banyak tergantung lukisan atau foto sihir di setiap dindingnya dan Draco asumsikan lukisan-lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan dari kepala sekolah-kepala sekolah terdahulu sebelum Dumbledore menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah saat ini, mereka yang ada di dalam lukisan tersebut melihat anak-anak yang digiring oleh dua profesor dengan penuh tanda tanya di benak mereka, sangat jelas terlihat di mata mereka meskipun mereka hanya berupa lukisan. Di sudut ruangan ia juga melihat seekor burung Phoenix yang lumayan besar tengah bertengger di tempatnya, burung tersebut terlihat akan membakar dirinya karena tua tapi mereka semua tahu kalau Phoenix tidak dapat mati, dan yang membuat semakin menarik adalah Draco menemukan sebuah mangkuk besar berada di meja Dumbledore yang ternyata berisi permen-permen Lemon drop dengan jumlah yang tentunya tidak sedikit, sebuah permen manis dengan rasa lemon yang sangat masam dan hal itu bisa menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh dalam tubuh, Draco tahu itu karena waktu kecil ia pernah menyicipinya. Sementara di belakang meja kepala sekolah, Draco tidak heran lagi bila ia menemukan sebuah perpustakaan kecil yang berisi buku-buku tebal di sana. Draco tidak tahu buku apa saja yang berada di sana, dan ia ingin membaca buku-buku tersebut.

"Menarik." Bisik Blaise.

Draco menoleh pada temannya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mereka menunggu kedatangan kepala sekolah yang katanya ingin 'berbicara' dengan mereka, tapi mereka berempat (Draco, Pansy, Blaise, dan Nott) tahu benar kalau maksud dari berbicara itu adalah membicarakan hukuman yang akan mereka terima karena telah berkelahi di aula besar sampai merusak inventaris sekolah dan menggunakan sihir yang berbahaya. Draco tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka terima lagi, dan ia menolak untuk menggunakan kekuatannya karena Draco rasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu, biarkan apa yang akan terjadi karena sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga adalah hal yang begitu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

"Apanya yang menarik?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Tempat ini." Jawab Blaise dengan seringai tipis terpasang di wajahnya, "Tempat yang begitu besar untuk penyihir besar seperti Dumbledore. Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa juga Dumbledore mempunyai binatang peliharaan berupa burung phoenix yang sakit-sakitan seperti itu, maksudnya aku tahu kalau phoenix akan terlahir kembali saat ia mati, tapi apa itu tidak aneh namanya mengapa Dumbledore bisa mendapatkan burung langka seperti itu di tempat pertama!"

Draco melemparkan senyum kalem pada Blaise, "Karena dia Dumbledore, Blaise." Hanya itu jawaban dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum tersebut. "Orang yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya walaupun kita mengansumsikan apa itu."

"Aku tahu itu, Draco. Mungkin burung Phoenix tersebut warisan dari Gryffindor, kudengar dia pernah mempunyai burung Phoenix sebagai _familiar_ yang diwariskan kepada pemimpin sekolah seterusnya."

"Ah, Godric Gryffindor. Aku sampai lupa pada fakta itu, Blaise. Kelihatannya memang begitu, burung Phoenix dengan bulu merah dan mata keemasan adalah simbol dari keluarga Gryffindor di masa kejayaannya." Kata Draco, ia tidak menemukan lukisan keempat pendiri Hogwarts di kantor kepala sekolah dan hal itu bisa dikategorikan sangat aneh.

Blaise memutar matanya, "Sama seperti Gryffin yang dijadikan simbol pada keluarga Potter." Sahut Blaise, "Tentu saja, itu adalah pelajaran dasar yang harus dikuasai anak-anak dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni untuk mengenal keluarga penyihir lainnya. Sejarah yang tidak terlupakan."

Kepala asrama dari Gryffindor, Minerva Mc Gonnagall, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka akhirnya melemparkan pandangan kesal kepada kedua anak laki-laki itu dari tempatnya berdiri karena mereka berdua tidak mau diam, meskipun pembicaraan itu sangat lirih tapi di ruangan besar yang sangat sepi seperti itu siapapun pasti bisa mendengarnya, dan tentu saja apa yang dilemparkan oleh Mc Gonnagall tadi dihiraukan oleh kedua anak yang dimaksud tadi. Dari sudut matanya Mc Gonnagall mengamati keenam anak penghuni asrama Slytherin tersebut, mereka terlihat begitu bosan dan dari sorot mata saja Mc Gonnagall tahu kalau mereka tidak akan menganggap terlalu berat apa keputusan Dumbledore nantinya. Bahkan Crabe dan Goyle yang Mc Gonnagall awasi, terlihat bingung mengapa mereka ada di tempat itu untuk pilihan pertama, wanita itu heran kepada Severus yang bisa memimpin kepala asrama Slytherin tanpa beban seperti itu kalau murid-murid tahun ketiganya saja adalah seperti mereka berenam, Mc Gonnagall tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana murid tahun ke atas yang ada di Slytherin. Apakah mereka lebih dingin atau sering menimbulkan masalah seperti anak-anak yang ada di sini? Tapi bila selama pengalamannya mengajar murid-murid Slytherin dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi, Mc Gonnagall tidak akan meragukan hal itu. Memang sangat berat untuk ia akui, para Slytherin memang cepat dalam menerima materi pelajaran dan lebih cepat mengerti dari para Ravenclaw yang memang terkenal akan kepandaiannya, tapi mereka yang ada di Slytherin selalu menunjukkan kalau mereka bodoh atau tidak membutuhkan pelajaran tersebut, hal yang seperti ini tentunya sering Mc Gonnagall frustasi.

Pintu masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah terbuka, di sana berdiri Albus Dumbledore dengan senyum tipisnya seperti biasa. Penyihir tua itu berjalan memasuki kantornya, senyuman itu masih tetap berada di wajahnya tapi humor yang ada di mata birunya hilang dan digantikan oleh suasana serius, ekspresi memang menipu tapi hal itu tidak akan bisa menipu mereka yang berada di asrama Slytherin sebab ekspresi dari diri manusia adalah permainan mereka sehari-hari yang terus mereka gunakan untuk memberikan penghalang bagi orang lain yang ingin membaca emosi mereka. Dalam hati Draco menyeringai, permainan yang diciptakan oleh Salazar Slytherin memang sangat berguna untuk digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di kantorku, tuan-tuan. Oh, dan tentunya kau juga Ms. Parkinson." Kata Dumbledore, "Silakan duduk di kursi yang ada di sini!"

Dumbledore berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di belakang meja kepala sekolah, berhadapan dengan mereka semua. Blaise, Pansy, dan Nott mengambil tempat duduk yang dimaksud sementara Draco, Crabe, dan Goyle memilih untuk berdiri saja di belakang mereka. Snape yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Nott menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia lebih memilih untuk berada di manapun kecuali di tempat itu, sementara Mc Gonnagall dengan ekspresi kakunya duduk di samping Snape.

"Kalian tahu bukan mengapa profesor Snape meminta kalian berenam berada di sini?" kata Dumbledore dengan ekspresi masam.

"Tentu saja kami tahu mengapa kami berada di sini, anda tidak perlu mengingatkan hal itu lagi." Dengus Nott sedikit kesal, madame Pomfrey telah mengobati lengannya yang patah, dan tentunya tanpa rasa sakit ia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

Blaise memutar bola matanya, ia menggumamkan, "Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Nott." Kepada Nott dengan suara yang lirih tapi mereka semua tentunya bisa mendengar apa yang diutarakan oleh Blaise. Nott yang sedari dulu memang membenci Blaise langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan ekspresi suram ia memberikan tatapan penuh benci pada sang pewaris keluarga Zabini tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Zabini!" ujar Nott. Nadanya penuh dengan racun dan begitu gelap. "Lebih baik kau tutup mulut besarmu itu sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang tentunya akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari."

Sepasang mata Hazel milik Blaise menyipit kepada Nott, ia akan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak itu. Anak manja seperti Nott pasti akan meminta orang lain untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kotornya, tipikal Nott.

Dumbledore menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak Slytherin seperti ini. Namun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka berhadapan dengan mereka secara langsung, sebab para Slytherin itu sangat licik dan mereka mempunyai akal yang sangat besar dibanding mereka yang menghuni ketiga asrama lainnya, apabila mereka terdesak maka mereka akan melawan dengan sesuatu yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya, dan yang lebih tidak membuatnya heran nantinya kalau mereka bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah. Mereka berbahaya dan tidak kenal ampun, itu adalah kalimat yang Dumbledore pelajari selama ia menjadi kepala sekolah di Hogwarts dan selama itu pula ia berusaha untuk tetap berada pada sisi baik para Slytherin, tapi sayangnya para Slytherin tidak begitu mempercayai Dumbledore untuk melihat sisi kedua mereka. Mereka semua memilih untuk menghindari Dumbledore dengan segala apapun yang terjadi.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini. Kalian berenam berada di kantorku karena kalian telah melakukan beberapa pelanggaran yang berat sehingga membuat suasana makan siang pada hari ini menjadi kacau. Berkelahi sampai mencederai murid lain, menggunakan sihir berbahaya, merusak meja Slytherin dan Ravenclaw, serta membuat takut beberapa murid." Kata Dumbledore dengan tegas, "Kalian tahu apa hukuman bagi siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran seperti tadi?"

Pansy menelan ludah, dia tidak suka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. "Kau tidak akan mengeluarkan kami, bukan?" tanya Pansy tidak terlalu yakin dengan nadanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya bila Dumbledore mengeluarkan dirinya dari Hogwarts.

Nott berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia memberikan tatapan mengancam pada penyihir tua yang juga sebagai kepala sekolahnya itu. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengeluarkan mereka berlima dari Hogwarts, tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau mengeluarkanku, profesor!" ujar Nott dengan suara yang lumayan keran, membuat alis kiri Snape berkedut karena kesal. Anak itupun meneruskannya, "Kalau kau melakukan itu, ayahku tidak akan tinggal diam dengan semua ini?"

"Professor, anda tidak bisa mengeluarkan anak didikku seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan yang berat, tapi apakah itu sangat bijak untuk mengeluarkan mereka?" tanya Severus Snape, ia mencoba untuk membela keenam muridnya. "Dan, Mr. Nott. Beri sedikit hormat kepada kepala sekolah."

Mc Gonnagall yang sedari tadi diam semenjak Dumbledore masuk ke dalam kantor akhirnya ikut mengambil bagiannya juga, "Profesor Dumbledor, dengan segala hormat saya setuju dengan pendapat Severus di sini. Meskipun mereka melakukan perkelahian yang menimbulkan banyak kerugian tapi mereka berenam masih anak-anak, mereka butuh pendidikan di Hogwarts. Tolong pikirkan lagi apa yang menjadi keputusan anda."

Dalam hati Draco mendengus mendengar Mc Gonnagal mengatakan 'butuh pendidikan di Hogwarts', kalau saja ia bukan seorang Malfoy dan tidak berteman dengan Pansy atau Blaise pasti Draco dengan senang hati akan mengatakan "Terserah kalau kau mau mengeluarkan kami, aku akan keluar dari Hogwarts dengan senang hati" kepada Dumbledore. Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan seperti itu, karena fakta mengatakan Draco tetap seorang Malfoy dan Blaise serta Pansy adalah teman baiknya yang tidak mungkin ia khianati dengan mengucapkan kalimat tidak pantas seperti itu, oleh karena itu yang bisa Draco lakukan sekarang adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya senormal mungkin, Pansy memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Draco yang tentu saja ia hiraukan. Draco melihat kepala sekolahnya dengan seksama, Dumbledore kelihatan tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua profesor lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu, ia tidak ingin membuat keputusan yang salah seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Pekerjaan menjadi kepala sekolah itu memang tidak semudah seperti apa yang orang bayangkan, mereka harus membuat keputusan yang sangat sulit seperti ini dan bisa membuktikan kepada murid-murid serta pengajar yang ada di sekolah yang mereka pimpin kalau mereka mampun membimbing mereka dan dapat membuat keputusan yang bijaksana. Menjadi penyihir yang kuat saja tentunya tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, sebab tidak semua penyihir kuat memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka dan mempunyai strategi bagus untuk mengembangkan sekolah mereka.

Draco telah memutuskan kalau ia menjadi dewasa nanti dan ada pihak sekolah yang menawarinya pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang kepala sekolah, ia akan menolak tawaran itu. Draco tidak siap untuk dikekang di dalam satu tempat, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya takut sendiri. Draco tahu kalau tidak semua kepala sekolah harus tinggal di sekolah dan memantau murid-muridnya dari jauh seperti yang dilakukan Dumbledore saat ini. Ada juga kepala sekolah yang bisa menikmati hidupnya tanpa harus menggunakan metode yang dilakukan oleh Dumbledore, ambil saja contohnya adalah Profesor Ivane Sleyvskie, kepala sekolah Arcadia yang telah menjabat selama 34 tahun terakhir, profesor Ivane adalah sosok laki-laki yang mencerminkan kebebasan, lebih dari apa yang Draco ingat. Ia tidak suka dikekang atau diperintah oleh dewan sekolah, itupun kalaupun Arcadia mempunyai dewan sekolah seperti Hogwarts karena menurut kenyataannya Arcadia memang tidak memiliki dewan sekolah dan juga tidak berada pada kawasan kementrian sihir, dan sebagai kepala sekolah pun profesor Ivane masih mengajar murid-muridnya yang tentunya hal terakhir ini tidak dilakukan oleh Dumbledore lagi meskipun dia terjun ke dunia politik. Apabila Draco mempunyai daftar pembanding antara Dumbledore dengan kepala sekolah sihir lainnya seperti Noctiluca, Salem, Beauxbatons, ataupun Arcadia pasti daftar pembanding yang ia buat telah mencapai panjang perkamen beberapa gulung.

Draco kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah terlihat sekali tengah berpikir keras meskipun wajahnya terlihat senetral mungkin. Kalau saja Draco tidak tahu Dumbledore dulunya adalah seorang Gryffindor, ia pasti akan menganggap sang kepala sekolah adalah mantan Slytherin saat mengetahui bakat untuk menutupi emosi berhasil dikuasainya dengan baik.

Sebuah suara tawa yang sedikit sinis mengiris keheningan di ruangan itu, mereka terlihat sedikit terkejut dan langsung mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut. Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Dumbledore memberikan tatapan dingin kepada salah satu lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kantor kepala sekolah, Draco mengikuti ke mana tatapan tajam kepala sekolahnya ditujukan. Untuk sementara waktu, ia membeku sesaat ketika ia tahu siapa yang tertawa tadi. Pansy yang duduk di depan Draco mengamati temannya dengan curiga, ia juga mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Draco.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku melihat caramu memimpin sekolah, Dumbledore, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu. Apakah aku harus marah atau malah menganggap semua ini lucu!" ujar laki-laki yang ada di dalam lukisan tersebut. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jubah tradisional penyihir berwarna hijau emerald, wajahnya mencerminkan kalau semenjak hidupnya sang mantan kepala sekolah ini adalah seorang penyihir bangsawan berdarah murni yang berada di asrama Slytherin.

"Selamat siang untukmu juga, Mr. Black." Jawab Dumbledore, mencoba membuat suaranya senetral mungkin. "Kulihat kau sangat antusias mengikuti pembicaraan ini."

Laki-laki dalam lukisan itu mengamati group yang ada di depannya dengan seringai kecil di mulutnya, di terlihat begitu tertarik mengenai apa yang dilihatnya. Para Slytherin yang berada di hadapan dua Gryffindor di dalam ruangan, sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menarik. Mata abu-abu milik sang mantan sekolah itu sangat dingin, seperti tidak ada emosi sedikitpun di sana dan hanya kekosongan serta kekuatan saja.

"Tentu saja aku sangat antusias, Dumbledore, melihat bagaimana kau akan memperlakukan murid asramaku." Ujar sang mantan sekolah, matanya mengisyaratkan keterkejutan saat bola matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata silver milik sang pewaris Malfoy yang sama dinginnya, namun dengan sangat cepat ekspresi milik laki-laki yang pernah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu kembali, seperti normal. "Apalagi salah satu dari mereka memiliki darah Black yang sangat melegenda. Sangat menarik."

"Kau tajam seperti biasanya, Phineas. Maafkan aku kalau aku lancang mengatakan ini, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti itu." Ujar Mc Gonnagall, ia memberikan senyum masam pada laki-laki itu.

Draco menatap kepala asrama Gryffindor itu sebelum melihat ke arah lukisan milik Phineas lagi. "Phineas Nigellus Black?" tanya Draco dengan suara lirih, Pansy dan yang lainnya memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada Draco, namun anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan isyarat kalau ia tidak peduli. "Dia kakek buyutku." Jawab Draco singkat. "Dari pihak ibuku." Ia menambahkan lagi.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau kau adalah seorang Black juga, Draco." Gumam Blaise, "Tidak heran kalau kau mempunyai karakteristik yang sama dengan keluarga Black yang telah punah itu."

"Ah, ya… darah murni Black, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Black berada di sekolah ini setelah anak kedua dari Orion lulus, kelihatannya kau adalah cucu dari Cygnus Black, Mr. Malfoy. Aku bisa melihatnya di dalam dirimu, penuh dengan karisma seperti biasanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kami mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan dengan keluarga Malfoy tapi aku sangat bangga pada putri bungsu Cygnus dan Druella dapat menikah dengan Lord Malfoy." Ujar Phineas, nadanya memang mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar bangga seperti orang di atas awan. Namun nada yang begitu senang tersebut berganti menjadi dingin saat ia berbicara kepada Dumbledore, "Katakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau membawanya ke tempat ini, Albus!"

Dumbledore yang sedari tadi diam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa, Phineas adalah laki-laki yang keras dan sulit untuk diberi pengertian apalagi bila hal tersebut telah mengarah kepada kepentingan keluarga Black. Meskipun Phineas adalah laki-laki yang begitu idealisme dan cenderung sedikit kaku, tapi Dumbledore tidak bisa membantah kalau dia adalah kepala sekolah yang sangat baik dan penuh karisma, bahkan Dumbledore saja mengakui dia tidak bisa menyamai cara Phineas mengajar. Mata biru dari balik kacamata bulan sabit tersebut melihat sang pewaris muda Malfoy dengan teliti, anak laki-laki itu mempunyai aura yang begitu khusus, misterius kalau boleh ia menambahkan. Sejak pertama kali Dumbledore bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy saat penyeleksian tahun pertama dua tahun yang lalu, Dumbledore bisa memprediksikan kalau Malfoy muda ini nantinya akan menjadi penyihir yang sangat kuat. Dia memiliki sihir yang begitu besar, bahkan melampui sihir yang dimiliki oleh Harry yang Dumbledore ketahui memiliki potensi sihir yang sangat besar, hal ini memang tidak begitu mengejutkan melihat dari mana Draco Malfoy itu berasal, setengah Malfoy dan Black, dua keluarga penyihir murni bangsawan yang tertua, terhormat, dan masih memiliki hubungan khusus dengan makhluk mystical lainnya. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sangat sempurna. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan ayah dan kakeknya, Lucius dan Abraxas Malfoy, daripada keluarga Black lainnya. Mereka bertiga tidak mudah untuk ditebak bahkan oleh Dumbledore sekalipun. Ketiga pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy dalam tiga generasi berturut-turut tersebut memang misteri, diibaratkan sebagai sebuah puzzle buntu yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar untuk dipecahkan, sebuah misteri yang begitu sulit dan membuat Dumbledore ingin menguak tentang siapa dan apa mereka sebenarnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia telah mengawasi kedua pewaris Malfoy sebelumnya, tapi selama itu pun ia masih belum berhasil untuk memecahkan misteri di balik keluarga Malfoy.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu hanya bisa berharap siapapun Draco Malfoy yang ada di hadapannya ini, tidak bergabung dengan pihak kegelapan. Lucius Malfoy yang menjadi pelahap maut saja sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan ketika periode perang dunia sihir yang pertama, Dumbledore masih ingat Lucius hampir menghancurkan keseimbangan sihir yang ada di Hogwarts apabila pada saat itu Voldemort tidak memanggilnya untuk kembali, Lord Malfoy yang sekarang adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya dan semuanya pun tahu hal itu, dan mereka tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Lucius Malfoy yang jelas-jelas adalah tangan kanan Voldemort tidak dijebloskan ke Azkaban, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dengan mudah dan licin seperti seekor ular. Seorang laki-laki yang sangat menakutkan, sangat berbahaya bila ia menjadi musuh pada perang yang kedua nantinya. Dumbledore tidak berharap untuk berhadapan dengan Lucius untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Lucius gunakan untuk membantu Voldemort meraih kejayaannya bila mereka bertemu. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau mereka tidak berhati-hati saat melawan Lucius baik di medan perang ataupun di politik, dalam waktu yang singkat mereka akan tersisih begitu mudahnya. Ia harus membicarakan masalah ini pada pertemuan anggota _Order of the Phoenix_ berikutnya.

Melihat Dumbledore yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari lukisan Phineas tadi, Snape pun akhirnya menjawab, "Mr. Malfoy dan yang lainnya berada di sini karena mereka berkelahi dengan sesama murid. Mengakibatkan kerusakan yang parah di aula besar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Phineas, dari nadanya ia terdengar begitu puas. "Apakah ada yang terluka?"

Nott yang merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membuat harga diri Draco jatuh di hadapan kakek buyutnya itu pun tersenyum puas dan berkata, "Tentu saja ada. Aku adalah korban dari sihir gelap yang digunakan Malfoy, dia benar-benar mematahkan lenganku. Aku harap dia akan dihukum sebarat-beratnya, dan ayahku akan lebihsenang bila Malfoy dan kroninya dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts."

Blaise ingin sekali menghajar Nott di tempat itu juga kalau bukan tangan Pansy yang mencengkeram lengannya begitu erat, dia menoleh kepada temannya untuk protes namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena ekspresi Pansy mengisyaratkan ia untuk diam. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Pansy, Blaise ganti menoleh kepada Draco. Ia mendapati temannya berdiri dengan begitu tenang, sangat tenang untuk ukuran Blaise yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Ingin sekali ia mengguncang-guncang Draco untuk membuat anak itu melihat alasan yang masuk akal, Blaise benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran dari sang pewaris muda Malfoy tersebut.

"Mr. Nott, kau tidak boleh bicara bila itu bukan waktumu." Kata Snape mengingatkan.

"Kenapa? Aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta, profesor."

Phineas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak menyukai anak itu. "Anak muda zaman sekarang, tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada mereka yang lebih tua. Katakan padaku, Mr. Nott, apakah ayahmu tidak mengajarkan tata krama yang baik untuk seorang Lord muda sepertimu?" tanya Phineas, nadanya begitu tajam. Wajah Nott memerah, tentu saja ayahnya mengajarkan hal itu. "Ataukah Lord Nott yang sekarang mengajarkanmu cara yang bar-bar seperti muggle?"

"Tapi Malfoy dan Zabini masih melukaiku menggunakan sihir gelap, Mr. Black!" Nott mencoba untuk protes.

"Katakan padaku, Mr. Malfoy. Apa yang kau dan Mr. Zabini gunakan kepada Mr. Nott?" tanya Phineas, ia melihat kedua anak yang dimaksud dengan penasaran.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia berharap jawabannya bisa memuaskan pertanyaan dari kakek buyutnya tersebut. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan diri di depan kakek ibunya, "Aku menggunakan sihir Ignis dan Blaise menggunakan sihir pelempar Ignito kepada Nott. Dua buah mantra sihir yang sulit untuk dikategorikan sebagai sihir gelap. Bila sihir Ignis yang kugunakan adalah sihir yang mendekati karakteristik sihir elemental pada level pemula yang tentunya sulit sekali digunakan untuk membakar manusia sampai mati kecuali melukai mereka, maka mantra yang digunakan oleh Blaise hanyalah kutukan biasa yang sering digunakan oleh anak-anak sekolah."

"Sihir tahun kedua, Mr. Black." Imbuh Blaise dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Snape yang melihat kedua muridnya tampak puas, "20 point untuk Slytherin atas penampilan sihir mereka yang begitu luar biasa." Kata Snape. Baik dirinya maupun Phineas menyeringai, membuat Mc Gonnagall memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Snape. Sekali Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin.

"Severus, seriuslah! Kau tidak bisa memberikan point kepada mereka hanya karena mereka berhasil mendisplay sihir yang berbahaya kepada murid lainnya!" tegur Mc Gonnagall.

"Sihir Ignis dan Ignito bukan sihir yang berbahaya seperti yang kau katakan, Minerva." Bantah Snape.

"Berpikirlah secara rasional! Mereka bisa melukai orang lain dengan sihir yang kau katakan 'tidak berbahaya' itu. Professor Dumbledore, lakukan sesuatu mengenai ini!" kata Minerva Mc Gonnagall yang mulai kesal.

Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti akan maksud Mc Gonnagall, ia memang sependapat dengan wakil kepala sekolahnya namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapat dari profesor ramuannya, mereka berdua sama-sama benar. Dumbledore melihat keenam anak yang ada di hadapannya sebelum beralih kepada lukisan Phineas.

"Aku tahu hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan kepada kalian." Dumbledore mulai berbicara, "Untuk Mr. Nott dan Mr. Zabini, kalian mendapat detensi selama satu bulan bersama Fielch, tidak ada protes darimu juga, Mr. Nott." Kata Dumbledore saat Nott mencoba untuk protes sementara Blaise kelihatan tidak senang dengan hukuman yang ia terima bersama Nott. "Ms. Parkinson, karena kau tidak ikut dalam perkelahian ini secara tidak langsung maka hukumanmu kuserahkan kepada profesor Snape sebagai kepala asramamu, sementara untuk Mr. Crabe dan Mr. Goyle, kalian mendapat detensi dengan Profesore Sprout untuk membantu beliau di rumah kaca selama tiga minggu."

Pandangan mata Dumbledore kembali pada Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, karena kau memulai perkelahian pertama kali serta menggunakan sihir dan kekerasan kepada Mr. Nott, aku memberikan detensi selama satu bulan dengan Profesor Hagrid dan Madame Pomfrey, tidak hanya itu saja tapi aku juga mencabut izinmu sebagai pemain Quidditch pada tahun ini, serta 150 point aku ambil dari Slytherin." Kata Dumbledore, wajahnya begitu serius.

"Profesor, anda tidak bisa mencabut Mr. Malfoy sebagai pemain Quidditch tim Slytherin!" protes Snape. Ia menganggap keputusan Dumbledore berat sebelah.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, profesor. Mr. Malfoy telah melakukan pelanggaran berat yang sulit untuk ditolerir, aku harap dengan hukuman ini bisa membuat Mr. Malfoy jera." Di sini Nott memberikan cengiran penuh kemenangan kepada Draco yang mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, Dumbledore pun meneruskan. "Mr. Malfoy, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Draco menggeleng lemah, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada, Profesor." Ia melihat ke arah Snape, "Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Flint mengenai hal ini."

Dumbledore mengangguk puas akan jawaban dari Draco, ia kembali menatap mereka.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa kepada kalian berenam, kalian menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi.

"Profesor Snape, anda bisa mengirim mereka berenam kembali ke asrama Slytherin!" ujar Dumbledore terakhir kalinya pada waktu itu.

Snape dengan wajah masamnya terpaksa menuruti perintah Dumbledore untuk mengantarkan anak-anak didiknya kembali ke asrama. Sementara itu Dumbledore yang duduk sendirian di dalam kantornya merasa begitu lelah, dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Semoga apa yang kulakukan adalah hal yang bijaksana." Ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Albus." Ujar sebuah suara.

Dumbledore tersenyum saat melihat lukisan milik profesore Dippet memberikan komentar padanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, professore."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Albus."

* * *

Malam semakin larut, tidak ada seorang pun yang berkeliaran di dalam kastil kecuali Filch tentunya, itu pun ia bersama Mrs. Norris tengah melakukan patroli malam seperti biasanya untuk menangkap anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran atau yang suka berseliweran pada jam-jam segitu untuk diberi detensi berat, menangkap anak-anak adalah salah satu dari hobi Filch apalagi melihat mereka mendapat hukuman dari profesore. Jam besar yang ada di Hogwarts telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam, dentang bunyinya terdengar begitu lirih hingga mirip seperti suara desiran angin yang menakutkan. Di menara Gryffindor, hanya ada satu orang anak yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya pada jam segitu, anak itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 13 tahun dengan sepasang mata emerald yang begitu cemerlang terlihat dari balik kacamata bundarnya.

Harry Potter dari tadi tidak bisa tidur, banyak pikiran-pikiran aneh selalu terlintas di benaknya yang membuat matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan sejak tadi, ada hal yang mengganjal tapi Harry tidak tahu apa itu. Harry menatap ke arah jendela kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, meskipun ruangan kamar anak laki-laki seangkatannya terlihat begitu gelap namun kita bisa melihat mata hijau emerald milik Harry benar-benar cemerlang di dalam kegelapan, seperti mata seekor kucing bahasa lainnya sehingga memungkinkan ia untuk bisa melihat di sana meskipun itu sedikit samar-samar. Harry memikirkan banyak sekali kalimat 'What if' yang ia sadari tidak akan bisa ia hitung bila ia melakukan itu, memang hal itu adalah hal yang bodoh tapi Harry sama sekali tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak menghitungnya dan mengulang-ulang pertanyaan ini dan itu di benaknya. Salah satu contohnya Harry berpikir tentang bagaimana bila kedua orangtuanya tidak terbunuh pada malam tragedi itu? Apakah kedua orangtuanya akan bangga pada diri Harry yang sekarang? Apakah ia akan mempunyai saudara? Dan yang terpenting adalah apakah Harry akan hidup bahagia seperti anak-anak 'normal' yang lain? Banyak pertanyaan apa dan bagaimana yang Harry tidak bisa jawab, meskipun Harry tahu apa jawabannya namun ia merasa tidak begitu yakin dengan hal itu. Harry pernah membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya akan terjadi bila kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, ya… Harry pasti akan bisa menjadi anak yang normal pada umumnya, mempunyai kedua orangtua yang akan merasa bangga padanya dan tidak akan membiarkannya untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley.

Anak laki-laki itu memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas lutunya, ia benar-benar merindukan kedua orangtuanya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi Harry yakin kalau sebelum mereka terbunuh, mereka pasti sangat menyayanginya. Rasa kasih sayang dan cinta adalah hal yang ingin ia rasakan, ia tidak ingin perasaan palsu yang ditunjukkan orang-orang disekitarnya, sebab dari apa yang Harry amati semenjak ia datang ke Hogwarts, perasaan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang lain pada dirinya hanya semata-mata ia adalah seorang pahlawan, pahlawan dunia sihir yang berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan Lord Voldemort pada usia satu setengah tahun. Coba saja kalau ia hanya seorang Harry yang biasa dan bukan Harry Potter sang pahlawan, apakah mereka juga akan menunjukkan perasaan serta perhatian yang sama kepada dirinya? Harry jamin pasti tidak ada orang yang mengatakan iya, meskipun ada tapi hal itu akan lama keluarnya. Harry benci pada kepalsuan yang ditunjukkan orang-orang padanya.

Kembali pada pertanyaan sebelumnya, pernah sekali ataupun dua kali Harry bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tentang apa yang akan terjadi bila dua tahun yang lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Malfoy? Apakah saat ini ia akan menjadi seorang slytherin? Berada di atas tempat menjadi seorang Slytherin dan bukannya Gryffindor? Lalu apakah ia akan menjadi teman akrab dari Trio Slytherin? Terutama Draco Malfoy? Dan terus bersama-sama dengan mereka?lalu Malfoy?

"Shit." Runtuk Harry lirih, wajahnya benar-benar memanas memikirkan anak laki-laki yang mendapat julukan pangeran Slytherin itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak menentu seperti ini?"

Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, Harry bisa merasakannya saat ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada kirinya di mana jantung yang berdetak keras itu berada. Ok, mungkin ia benar-benar gila tapi Harry tidak suka dengan perasaan ini, sebuah perasaan asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan kepada siapapun dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut, tapi sebenarnya tidak setakut yang Harry bayangkan. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran mengenai pangeran Slytherin dari ingatannya. Memang tahun ini Malfoy tidak mengganggu orang lain, tapi bukan berarti Malfoy menjadi orang yang baik.

Harry menoleh pada jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, dari sana ia bisa melihat pemandangan malam dengan jelas. Mulai dari langit hitam yang digantungi oleh hujan bintang, sampai bulan sabit yang berada di atas langit, semuanya adalah pemandangan yang indah apalagi Harry juga bisa melihat kerlipan bintang yang terpantul dari permukaan air danau yang tenang. Saat ia menyapu pandangannya ke arah danau, Harry sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang sosok tengah berdiri di bawah pohon Ash. Harry penasaran dengan siapa orang itu dan apa yang dilakukannya berdiri di tempat yang terbuka, tentu saja dari tempatnya melihat Harry tidak bisa melihat wajah ataupun figur itu dengan jelas. Rasa curiga dan keingintahuan Harry yang tinggi benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, dengan segera Harry beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mengganti piyama yang ia kenakan, Harry berjalan keluar dari kamar asrama dengan pelan-pelan, berharap tidak membangunkan yang lainnya. Ia hanya sempat mengambil tongkat sihir dan jubah tak-terlihat milik ayahnya sebelum berhasil keluar dari menara Gryffindor. Harry menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jubah itu, membuat dirinya tidak terlihat secara kasat mata.

Dengan hati-hati Harry menyelinap dari koridor satu ke koridor yang lain, berharap agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Filch dan Mrs. Norris atau yang paling parah adalah bertemu dengan Snape, tentu saja Snape akan mencincangnya bila ia bertemu dengan Harry pada jam-jam segini. Harry tahu kalau Snape selalu mencari alasan agar ia bisa menjebloskan Harry dalam hukuman-hukuman yang parah, ukh…. Betapa Harry sangat membenci Snape.

Harry merasa sedikit lega karena sepanjang perjalanan ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan ketiga makhluk (Filch, Mrs. Norris, Snape) yang ia maksud, dan Harry pun berhasil keluar dari dalam kastil. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya, sedikit dingin memang tapi bisa membuat tubuh Harry yang tegang karena tekanan tadi menjadi rileks. Merasa sudah aman, Harry melepas jubah milik ayahnya yang ia kenakan dan Harry pun berjalan menuju danau dengan santai, namun ia sedikit mengendap-ngendap agar sosok yang ia lihat tadi tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Jantung Harry berdekup keras, ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi di samping danau. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat sosok itu, kedua mata Harry terbelalak begitu lebar, rasa tidak percaya menghinggapi dirinya. Harry melihat Draco Malfoy di sana, bukan hanya itu saja tapi Draco Malfoy yang ia lihat saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari Malfoy yang ia lihat pada siang hari.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak merasa sakit saat Harry mencubitnya, pasti ia akan menganggap kalau semua ini adalah mimpi. Karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah mustahil Harry melihat seorang Draco Malfoy mengenakan pakaian muggle dan bukannya baju tradisional penyihir yang sering dikenakannya selama ini. Malfoy mengenakan celana jeans simple dan jumper berwarna hijau emerald dengan simbol ular perak yang ada di dada kirinya, dan Harry menemukan postur Malfoy benar-benar sempurna mengenakan baju muggle. Untuk ukuran Malfoy yang dulunya pernah menyebut-nyebut muggle itu bodoh ternyata tidak terlihat buruk mengenakan barang buatan mereka bahkan ia terkesan begitu sempurna.

Harry mengamati Malfoy dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Malfoy berdiri dengan bersandar pada pogon Ash yang rindang tersebut, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana dan ekspresi Malfoy benar-benar terlihat begitu damai. Harry menemukan kalau Malfoy terlihat begitu sempurna, seperti seorang malaikat saat ia berdiri dengan latar belakang danau hitma yang sangat tenang saat menatap permukaan danau tersebut dengan sepasang mata sayu, seperti menyimpan suatu kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Benar, ekspresi Malfoy yang seperti ini belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya, Malfoy yang Harry temui selalu menggunakan topeng es untuk menjaga ekspresinya netral dan selalu memberikan kesan kalau ia sangat dingin, tidak mempunyai emosi sedikitpun. Namun malam itu di tepi danau, Harry menemukan kalau Malfoy ternyata sama seperti dirinya dan orang lain, ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang juga mempunyai emosi seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja fakta tersebut mengatakan kalau Malfoy selalu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dari orang lain. Harry tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia tahu kalau setiap orang memang memerlukan perlindungan dalam diri masing-masing.

Untuk sejenak lamanya Harry terus memperhatikan Malfoy, anak laki-laki itu mengamati ke mana arah pandangan Malfoy tertuju. Mata Harry membulat untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat seekor pixie kecil tengah menari-nari di atas danau, kaki dari pixie itu menyentuh permukaan danau yang mengakibatkan permukaan tenang danau hitam sedikit beriak. Tapi tarian itu sangat indah, Harry tidak bisa memungkirinya bahkan ia menemukan dirinya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan sang pixie, bahkan jantungnya semakin berdegup keras saat sang pixie melambaikan tangannya pada Malfoy dan membuat sang pangeran Slytherin yang terkenal dinginnya tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang pixie. Senyuman itu… sangat indah. Wajah Harry menjadi merah saat ia membayangkan bila senyuman itu ditunjukkan padanya.

"Merlin." Tanpa sadar Harry bergumam kelewat keras, membuat pandangan Malfoy beralih dari objek semula dan menatap langsung ke arah Harry. "Shit." Umpatnya ketika Malfoy menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

Sejenak itu pula saat sepasang mata silver bertemu dengan emerald, suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu dingin dengan desiran angin malam yang berhembus pelan di antara mereka berdua. Baik Harry maupun Draco tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan Harry bisa melihat ada ekspresi humor di mata Malfoy. Apa Malfoy begitu terhibur dengan tingkah Harry yang bodoh? Oh, Harry tidak bisa hidup dengan hal melakukan seperti ini, ia benar-benar ketahuan tengah menguntit sang pangeran Slytherin.

"Hallo, Potter. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Malfoy, dengan nada humor di sana yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar terhibur dengan tingkah Harry.

Dalam hati Harry berdoa kepada siapapun agar malam itu segera cepat berlalu atau paling tidak ia berharap untuk tidak berada di tempat itu pada saat yang sama. 'Merlin, aku benar-benar payah!' Runtuk Harry dalam hati. Kalau ada istilah muggle yang mengatakan rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing, dalam kasus ini bisa dikatakan kalau rasa penasaran Harry yang tinggi selalu menyebabkan Harry terlibat dalam masalah yang besar. Ia benar-benar mengutuk rasa penasarannya.

"Ha… hai juga, Malfoy." Jawab Harry, terlihat sekali kalau ia gugup.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

AN : terima kasih telah membaca, aku tahu kalau karyaku ini tidak sempurna jadi aku sedikit nervous mengenainya. aku minta maaf lagi kalau fic ini jelek. oh, iya... terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah mereview pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku hargai semua pendapat kalian apapun itu.

Author : Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : 3rd, AU, Slash, Het, OOC (soalnya aku baru pemula), OC.

Pairing : HPDM, other (ada yang mau kasih ide?)

* * *

AN: Ini adalah Fic pertamaku, maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian soalnya aku masih pemula. bila jelek atau terlalu OOC, itu adalah kesalahanku sebagai author jadi maafin ya!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

HEIR OF DARKNESS

By

SKY

* * *

Laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang jendela besar dengan ekspresi yang begitu tenang dan damai, seperti tidak ada beban yang menganggunya, ia menghiraukan ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan sama dengan dirinya. Dia tengah terlarut dalam pikirannya, mengenai masa lalu dan tentang seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat akrabnya. Ingatan itu masih segar dalam benaknya, bahkan saat ia memikirkan sahabat yang ia maksud, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat begitu dingin. Laki-laki itu membiarkan angin malam yang dingin membelai wajahnya, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat begitu bersinar di timpa oleh cahaya bulan, membuatnya mirip seperti seorang malaikat. Laki-laki itu menoleh sejenak saat sebuah tangan mungil dan sangat feminim memegang bahunya, membuyarkan lamunan yang terbentuk di ingatannya. Laki-laki tersebut memegang tangan tadi dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil sang pemiliknya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut keemasan milik orang yang ada di dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma sampo yang sangat khas.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ujar suara kecil yang begitu melodius, namun laki-laki itu bisa mengatakan kalau kekasihnya tersebut tengah memberikan senyuman pilu padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _Mon cherry_?" tanya laki-laki tersebut, ia tersenyum puas saat tubuh kecil yang ada dalam pelukannya menggigil karena mendengar suaranya. "Apa aku begitu mudah untuk kau baca?"

Tubuh kecil tadi melepaskan pelukan laki-laki tersebut tapi membiarkan kedua tangan besar itu memeluk pinggangnya yang langsing, "Karena aku sangat tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, _Milord_, aku sudah berada di sampingmu sejak lama. Kau tidak perlu heran kalau aku bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang, sedikit senang karena kekasihnya benar-benar tahu siapa dia. Mereka memang telah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, jadi dia tidak akan heran kalau mereka sangat tahu satu sama lain dari pada orang lain mengenal mereka. Dia akan menjawab komentar dari kekasihnya itu kalau saja kedua orang yang ada di ruangan sama dengan mereka tidak berada di sana, laki-laki itu hanya bisa diam dan memeluk pinggang langsing itu. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua berdiri menatap bulan di dalam pelukan masing-masing, mereka terlarut dalam suasana itu. Bahkan bagi laki-laki itu, keadaan seperti ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah sangat dekat dengannya, mirip dengan nostalgia yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya lembut kekasihnya. Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawabannya, ia membelai pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut, tersenyum kecil saat laki-laki tersebut memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher miliknya. "Aku juga sangat merindukannya. Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu sejak kejadian itu."

"Hm… kau benar, _Mon Cherry_." Ujar laki-laki tersebut, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta yang terpancar di matanya, sebuah hal yang sangat jarang untuk terjadi.

"Lord Delacroix, First Consort." Panggil seorang pria tua setengah baya kepada mereka berdua, "Lord Malfoy dan Lady Malfoy telah datang."

Laki-laki tadi atau yang mempunyai sebutan sebagai Lord Delacroix mengangguk singkat kepada pria tersebut yang juga dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah Arcadia atau profesor Ivane, ia bersama consort-nya mendekat ke arah mereka semua yang tengah berdiri dengan perlahan. Pintu besar yang ada di manor terbuka, memperlihatkan kedatangan dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang telah berdiri di sana. Pasangan suami isteri itu memasuki ruangan besar tersebut dengan sangat elegant, auranya meneriakkan kekuatan yang mampu membuat orang menoleh ke arah mereka untuk memberikan tatapan terkagum-kagum. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna, bahkan orang buta pun tahu akan hal itu. Terutama Lord Malfoy, ia memiliki kekuatan misterius di sekitarnya yang selalu menyebarkan perasaan kepada orang lain kalau ia lebih baik dari mereka.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Sapa Lord Malfoy dengan suara yang dingin, Narcissa yang berdiri di sampingnya memberikan anggukan untuk mengucapkan salam kepada mereka berempat yang ada di sana. Seperti biasanya, Narcissa selalu terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun dengan gaunnya yang elegant.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lucius dan Narcissa. Aku harap kalian sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana Inggris pada saat ini?" tanya Ivane berbasa-basi setelah mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasanya, Narcissa. Terutama pada malam ini."

Narcissa yang tidak asing dengan orang-orang yang selalu memuja kecantikannya hanya tersenyum kecil, namun Ivane dan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu lebih tahu kalau senyuman yang diberikan oleh Narcissa Malfoy née Black itu sama sekali tidak mencapai pada kedua matanya. Namun sebuah senyuman yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ivane." Jawab Narcissa dengan tenang.

"Kabar kami berdua sehat-sehat saja, Ivane. Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu mengenai Inggris, aku hanya bisa menjawabnya seperti biasa. Fudge masih menjadi perdana menteri di sana dan Dumbledore masih menjadi Chief Wizangamot di samping Amelia Bones." Kata Lucius, ia melirik pada pria tua yang duduk tidak jauh dengannya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Pria tua tadi sedikit tegang begitu mendengar nama Dumbledore dikatakan oleh Lucius. "Hallo, Gellert, senang bisa melihatmu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu."

Gellert Grindelwald, yang rumornya telah tewas dalam pertarungan melawan Dumbledore tersebut tersenyum masam kepada Lucius, ia memberikan anggukan singkat. "Kau masih sama sombongnya seperti dulu, Lucius. Tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah warisan dari Abraxas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Viona bisa bertahan dengan laki-laki keras seperti ayahmu, ini sulit untuk dipercaya."

"Itulah yang disebut kesabaran, Gellert. Sebagai sang Dark Lord seharusnya kau tahu mengenai _code_ itu. Ibuku adalah wanita yang luar biasa seperti yang kau kenal, laki-laki manapun bahkan yang berhati keras sekalipun pasti bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapannya." Lucius mengatakan itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah Gellert dan Lord Delacroix yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka penuh arti.

Lucius tersenyum puas saat melihat baik Gellert maupun Lord Delacroix membuang muka.

"Viona Malfoy memang wanita yang luar biasa, Lucius. Sayang dia harus jatuh hati pada ayahmu. Sayang sekali, seorang Lady di atas seribu Lady, begitu sempurna dan penuh dengan ambisi harus berada di samping ayahmu sampai mereka meninggal." Ujar Gellert, ia menyesap wine putih yang ada di gelas anggurnya dengan perlahan, Gellert tidak peduli kalau yang ia katakan tadi berupa hinaan di dalam kata-kata lembut. Mata hitamnya beralih kepada Ivane, "Katakan, Ivane. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami sampai kau meminta kami untuk berada di rumahmu ini!"

Ivane mengangguk singkat, ia memberikan kode kepada Lord Delacroix bersama kekasihnya untuk duduk bersama mereka. Saat semuanya sudah duduk, mereka menunggu apa yang akan profesor itu katakan. Untuk sejenak ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan ramalan yang Orion tulis ribuan tahun lalu?" tanya Ivane dengan nada serius, melihat semuanya mengangguk pelan ia pun meneruskan. "Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi kalian selanjutnya tapi aku merasakan kalau dia akan bangkit lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

Semuanya diam untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang berani untuk memecah keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh penjelasan dari Ivane, bahkan mereka semua dapat mendengar suara api yang menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak dari tungku perapian yang ada di sana. Keheningan itu pecah saat Lord Delacroix memberikan sebuah tatapan ganas yang mengatakan kalau ia marah kepada Ivane, jelas sekali mereka yang ada di sana dapat merasakan sihir Lord Delacroix menjadi begitu liar yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja. Narcissa mengamati sahabatnya itu dalam diam, ia beralih melihat Ivane dan menemukan kalau profesor itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Ivane. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau sihir penyegel yang digunakan oleh Mordred sampai ia harus terbunuh tidak mampu untuk membuatnya tetap tersegel! Berikan aku satu alasan yang masuk akal mengapa kau merasa dia akan bangkit lagi?" kata Lord Delacroix dengan nada dingin.

"Nathaniel, tenangkan dirimu." Bujuk sang consort. "Dengarkan dulu apa penjelasan dari Ivane sebelum kau marah seperti itu."

Nathaniel Delacroix, Lord dari keluarga Delacroix, akhirnya mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya namun mereka tahu kalau laki-laki yang mempunyai karakteristik seperti pemuda berusia 25 tahun tersebut masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya seperti semula. Lucius menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak kepada Ivane apalagi melihat reaksi dari sang High Lord seperti Nathaniel membuatnya semakin bertambah penasaran, namun Lucius tahu betul ia tidak boleh menghiraukan apa penglihatan yang dikatakan oleh Ivane tadi sebab beberapa minggu yang lalu ia juga merasakan residu sihir yang tipis namun juga menakutkan, tanda bahwa sang Samhain akan bangkit lagi namun Lucius tidak mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa sebab ia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah perasaan belaka saja. Narcissa yang duduk di sampingnya memberikan senyuman kecil kepada sang consort yang masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Lord Delacroix.

"Nathaniel, aku tahu kalau ini adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagimu untuk mendengar dia akan bangkit lagi, percayalah…. Aku sendiri juga terkejut saat mendapat penglihatan ini. Kami semua tahu kalau sihir yang digunakan oleh pangeran kegelapan untuk menyegelnya sangat kuat, bahkan kemungkinan dia untuk bangkit adalah nol persen tetapi setelah dua ribu tahu berlalu kekuatan yang menyegel itu lama-lama menjadi lemah dan aku bisa memprediksikan tidak lama lagi dia akan bangkit lagi untuk." Kata Ivane. Di sini tatapannya bertemu dengan Lucius yang duduk dengan ekspresi tidak bisa terbaca.

"Kurasa waktunya untuk bangkit lagi sama sekali tidak tepat, apalagi tahun depan Voldemort akan bangkit lagi untuk mengklaim kekuasaannya di Inggris." Ujar Lucius menambahkan. "Beberapa pelahap maut seperti Dolohov dan yang lainnya bisa merasakan itu, tanda kegelapan yang berada di lengan kiri kami semakin hari semakin tampak. Tanda bahwa Voldemort akan kembali lagi."

Gellert menghabiskan wine-nya sebelum menjawab, "Bangkitnya Voldemort adalah hal terakhir yang akan kukhawatirkan, ia tidak akan ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan 'dia'. Kita hanya beruntung saja Voldemort ataupun Dumbledore tidak menyadari tentang keberadaannya sampai sekarang. Samhain hanyalah legenda belaka di mata mereka, sebuah keberadaan di antara dunia nyata dan maya yang tidak pernah dipercayai oleh penyihir awam. Hanya para Necromancer dan beberapa penyihir gelap saja yang mengetahui tentang kebenaran sang legenda Hallowen, bersyukur saja kementrian sihir mengklaim Necromancy adalah sihir yang ilegal dan sangat terlarang, kalau saja tidak… aku dapat membayangkan Samhain akan terbebas lagi sejak pangeran kegelapan menyegelnya dalam waktu yang singkat." Ia menghela nafas, "Keadaan semakin bertambah kacau, ini adalah hal terberat yang harus kuterima setelah kekalahanku oleh Dumbledore beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa yang akan dikatakan Lady Le Fay kalau beliau mengetahui keadaan ini?"

"Lady Le Fay telah meninggal ribuan tahun yang lalu, Gellert. Beliau pasti akan kecewa bila melihat bagaimana penyihir pada saat ini, begitu pengecut dan sealu menunjukkan perilaku diskriminasi terhadap penyihir gelap." Sahut Ivane.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Ivane." Kata Gellert, pria tua itu menatap mata violet milik Nathaniel yang masih terlihat dingin itu sebelum berkata lagi, "Kalau saja pangeran kegelapan masih hidup, aku yakin beliau akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Kau tahu, Gellert, kau adalah penyihir baik yang pernah kutemui." Ujar sang consort dari Lord Delacroix.

Orang yang dimaksud itu hanya tertawa penuh humor. "Kata baik itu tidak akan pernah cocok dengan diriku yang mantan Dark Lord ini, Devin. Dan sekarang ini kau tahu kalau aku bukan lagi seorang penyihir, hanya seorang Squib biasa saja."

"Tapi bagiku kau tetaplah seorang penyihir meskipun kau menjadi Squib atau muggle sekalipun, Gellert. Aku hanya menyayangkan Dumbledore menyegel sihirmu lalu mengklaim kalau kau telah tewas dalam pertarungan itu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membalaskan dendammu." Ujar Devin, ia tersenyum manis kepada Gellert.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk membalas dendam, _sweety._ Tinggalkan pokok pembicaraan mengenai membalas dendam." Ujar Nathaniel sebelum mencium pipi Devin, membuat laki-laki berwajah manis dan bertubuh langsing itu memerah karena malu. Wajah Nathaniel kembali serius, "Melemahnya sihir Mordred memang masuk akal, apalagi waktu telah berlalu lebih dari dua ribu tahun lamanya. Aku yakin Orion tidak pernah salah dalam memprediksikan sesuatu termasuk bangkitnya 'dia', lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan saat 'dia' benar-benar bangkit untuk kedua kalinya? Mencegah kebangkitannya adalah hal yang tidak berguna, dan kita juga tidak bisa mencari tempat di mana Mordred menyegelnya."

"Kau tidak tahu di mana Mordred menyegelnya, Nathan?" tanya Devin sedikit curiga.

"Sama sekali tidak. Laki-laki itu sedikit sulit untuk kupahami, seperti anomali yang sering memiliki jalan pikiran berbeda denganku."

Lucius menatap istrinya untuk sesaat, dia bisa mengatakan kalau istrinya juga tidak menyukai keadaan ini sama dengannya. Ini adalah dedikasi rumit namun Lucius tidak punya pilihan untuk melakukannya, ia pernah membuat kesalahan untuk bergabung dengan Voldemort beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya?" gumam Narcissa lemah kepada suaminya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Cissa." Ujar Lucius. Ia berkata keras kepada mereka, "Berapa lama waktu yang kita miliki sebelum segelnya lepas sepenuhnya?"

"Tiga tahun. Apa yang akan kau…." Tiba-tiba mata Ivane melebar, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Lucius!" di sini Nathaniel yang mengerti akan maksud Ivane-pun memberikan tatapan ganas pada Lucius.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi, Ivane. Kalau itu artinya aku harus mati asalkan ia tidak bangkit lagi, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Lucius.

"Apa kau sadar kalau apa yang akan kau lakukan itu adalah cara yang akan digunakan oleh seorang Gryffindor, Lucius." Ujar Gellert, ia menatap Lord Malfoy dengan malas. "Mengorbankan diri seperti seorang pahlawan, sama sekali bukan cara Slytherin atau Malfoy yang kukenal. Apakah kau memang seorang Slytherin?"

Lucius memberikan tatapan dingin pada pria tua itu. "Tahu apa kau mengenai Slytherin dan keluarga Malfoy, Grindelwald! Kau hanyalah seorang Ravenclaw."

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Gellert, "Aku memang seorang Ravenclaw, Lucius. Tapi aku juga mempunyai teman akrab yang juga seorang Slytherin sejati dan dia adalah pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy." Kata Gellert, "Malfoy yang kukenal itu tidak akan pernah untuk mengorbankan nyawanya kalau masih ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Itu yang sering dikatakan Abraxas saat ia masih hidup. Aku harap Draconis tidak akan menjadi seorang laki-laki dengan insting Gryffindor sepertimu, Lucius. Sangat memalukan."

"Katakan padaku, Gellert. Apa ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan!" Sahut Lucius.

Gellert beralih pada Ivane yang sedari tadi diam, hanya mendengarkan mereka beradu mulut. "Katakan padaku, Ivane, bagaimana perkembangan dari incarnasi pangeran Kegelapan saat ini?"

Devin mendengarkan penuturan Ivane mengenai orang yang dimaksud oleh Gellert dengan senyum di wajahnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau pangeran kegelapan pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengakhiri semua yang dulu pernah ia mulai sampai tuntas? Devin bersandar pada Nathaniel, ia mendongak dan melihat kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat begitu bangga dengan apa yang Ivane katakan.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau masih ada sang pewaris dari Pangeran." Ujar Devin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, "Jangan khawatir, Narcissa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ramalan dari sang pewaris memang tidak pernah salah tapi bukan berarti kita tidak memiliki _Loophole_ mengenai masalah ini."

Wanita yang anggun itu memang terlihat sedikit pucat namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada apa yang akan terjadi. Masalah Voldemort yang akan bangkit saja sudah mampu menimbulkan kekalutan di Inggris, tapi apa Inggris siap untuk bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Samhain sang mimpi buruk yang mereka ketahui telah tewas beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu akan kembali lagi untuk membalas dendam? Narcissa bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya _The Order_ dan masyarakat penyihir kalau orang yang memiliki nama Lord dari Hallowen bangkit lagi.

Gellert dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berharap kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Devin memang benar, mereka hanya bisa berharap saja.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di tempat ini, Potter?" tanya Draco tenang, dia menatap sosok Harry Potter yang berdiri itu dengan sangat lekat, membuat Harry membeku di tempat karena ia benar-benar panik. Draco takut kalau Harry akan Hipervelantif bila ia terus-terusan panik seperti itu.

"Aku juga bisa bertanya balik mengenai itu padamu juga, Malfoy." Sahut Harry setelah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, ia tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang ia lihat tadi ternyata adalah Malfoy. Tahu begitu mestinya Harry tidak akan mengikutinya ke tempat itu, ini untuk keselamatannya sendiri….. dan tentunya juga menyelamatkan dia dari rasa malu.

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Draco, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya dengan baik?"

"Apa yang…" Harry sadar kalau Malfoy mempermainkannya, dengan tatapan marah Harry pun berkata, "Hei, kau mempermainkanku!"

"Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kubantah." Kata Draco dengan nada ringan, ia senang membuat Harry marah seperti itu sebab Harry kelihatan imut dengan wajah merah seperti itu, mungkin ini adalah sisi dari seorang Harry Potter yang membuat Draco tertarik padanya.

Harry masih menatap Draco dengan marah, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya seperti seorang anak kecil. "Kau benar-benar brengsek seperti biasanya, Malfoy! Mempermainkan orang hanya demi kesenanganmu sendiri, kau dan Nott memang sama-sama bengalnya." Komentar Harry.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum tersebut tidak menjawab, ia mengacuhkan Harry untuk melihat Tink yang masih terlihat begitu gembira menari-nari di atas permukaan danau. Kedua kaki kecil Tink memang lincah, ini adalah fakta yang mengejutkan kalau pixie yang menjadi familier-nya adalah pixie bulan, sebuah jenis pixie penari yang akan menjadi kuat bila berada di bawah sinar rembulan. Mata silver milik Draco kembali mengarah pada Harry, Harry hanya mengenakan piyama tipis di malam-malam seperti itu, apalagi angin malam pada jam-jam segitu selalu bertiup lebih keras. Draco tidak akan heran bila ia menemukan Potter menggigil kedinginan di sana.

Draco mengambil jubah emerald miliknya yang ia taruh di atas tanah tadi, ia berjalan menghampiri Harry yang kelihatan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry sedikit was-was. Ia mengambil satu langkah kebelakang.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry. Dari manapun terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi tubuh antara Harry dengan dirinya, Harry terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia 11 tahun bila berhadapan dengannya, tingginya jauh lebih pendek daripada Draco. Draco menghiraukan protes yang diberikan Harry padanya dan dengan perlahan ia meletakkan jubahnya tadi pada tubuh Harry yang ia tahu tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"_Silly boy, _kau keluar malam-malam seperti ini hanya mengenakan piyama, kau bisa mati kedinginan." Ujar Draco, ia merapatkan kancing jubahnya di tubuh Harry sebelum menatap mata anak laki-laki lain tersebut dengan humor di sana. "Apa kau terlalu terburu-buru untuk memata-mataiku, Potter?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu meskipun kau adalah orang terkenal sekalipun! Buat apa aku harus menguntitmu? Kayak aku tidak punya hal penting lainnya yang harus kukerjakan saja." Elak Harry, namun Draco lebih tahu apa maksudnya karena ia melihat rona merah di pipi Harry belum pudar, namun semakin memerah. Seringai Draco bertambah lebar, mata silvernya benar-benar cemerlang.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tidak menguntitku, lalu apa namanya hal yang kau lakukan di semak-semak barusan?" goda Draco.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin melihat rasa humor di mata silver milik Draco saat itu. Berdekatan dengan orang yang ia benci selama dua tahun adalah pengalaman yang aneh, namun memandang mata musuhmu sedekat itu malah membuat jantung Harry berdesir keras dan ia mencoba untuk tidak blushing lagi, Harry benci dengan keadaannya seperti ini.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan." Celetuk Harry, itu kalimat pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Malfoy mengetahui kalau Harry tengah menguntitnya, harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau seperti itu.

Draco menatap Harry lekat, dan yang lebih membuat Harry menjadi keki adalah seringai khasnya yang menurut Harry seksi…. tunggu, darimana pikiran itu terlintas di otak Harry? Oke, Harry tidak memikirkan tentang senyum seringai yang seksi tadi, tapi jahat… ya, jahat adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan Malfoy. Jubah Malfoy sangat hangat, apalagi baunya juga harum, bau malfoy yang sangat khas dan dalam hati Harry menikmatinya… ugh… dia berpikiran seperti itu lagi… dia tidak menikmatinya dan ia akan melepasny… namun karena Harry kedinginan jadi ia akan memakainya dulu, Harry yakin kalau Malfoy menggunakan sihir padanya sehingga membuat Harry terus-terusan memikirkannya. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Hermione.

"Jalan-jalan di malam hari, Potter? Sebuah alasan yang pintar." Komentar Draco dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku memang jalan-jalan, terserah kalau kau tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi ini bukan urusanmu aku mau apa di jam-jam segini." Kata Harry sedikit puas, "Lalu kau sendiri?"

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry, ia membisikkan jawabannya tepat di telinga Harry dengan suara yang lirih. "Seperti yang kau katakan, Potter, ini bukan urusanmu aku mau apa di jam-jam segini. Nah, kembalilah ke menara Gryffindor seperti anak yang baik dan patuh!" setelah itu Draco pergi meninggalkan Harry Potter yang masih terdiam dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Harry masih terdiam di sana, otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi barusan dan mengapa wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya, sadar akan apa yang Draco katakan tadi.

Dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia kesal akhirnya ia berteriak, "Kau memang orang yang menyebalkan, Malfoy!" setelah puas mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, dengan cepat Harry pergi menuju kastil, tentunya ia masih tidak sadar kalau ia mengenakan jubah milik Draco tadi. Harry menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jubah milik ayahnya, membuatnya tidak terlihat sebelum pergi menuju menara Gryffindor.

Harry baru sadar kalau Jubah Draco masih ia kenakan saat ia sudah berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dia ingin melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhnya namun niatnya itu ia urungkan sebab bagaimanapun juga jubah tersebut sangat hangat dan baunya enak. Dengan mengenakan itu Harry pun masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-laki dan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan pikirannya melambung ke dunia mimpi. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Malfoy, dan anehnya mimpi itu membuat senyum di wajahnya berkembang.

* * *

"Darimana saja, kau?" tanya Blaise begitu Draco memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Draco mengamati temannya itu masih mengenakan piyama dan memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, ekspresi di wajah Blaise terlihat serius sekali dan Draco bisa mengatakan kalau temannya dia tidak tidur dari tadi, mungkin menunggu Draco kembali ke daerah Slytherin. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Blaise, tidak tidur semalaman artinya Blaise bisa kelelahan untuk pelajaran besok. Blaise bukalah Draco yang insomnia, ia adalah Blaise yang mungkin tidak bisa membuka matanya bila ia tidak tidur pada malamnya.

"Aku dari Arcadia, Blaise." Jawab Draco singkat, ia menghampiri di mana Blaise berdiri dan ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk yang ada di hadapan tungku perapian yang hangat.

"Arcadia? Malam-malam seperti ini?" ujar Blaise, ia duduk di dekat Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa pergi dari Hogwarts lalu kembali lagi? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa ber-apparate dari Hogwarts karena ward anti apparete yang dipasang menyelubungi daerah sekolah." Blaise diam sebentar sebelum ia menyipitkan matanya kepada Draco, "Tunggu, kau tidak terbang menggunakan sapu terbang dari sini ke sana, bukan?"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu melihat Blaise seolah-olah dia sudah gila atau apa, "Kalau menggunakan sapu terbang. Aku membutuhkan dua hari untuk menuju ke sana, belum lagi ditambah kembali ke sini. Jangan konyol, Blaise, aku tidak menggunakan sapu terbang untuk pergi ke Rusia."

"Lalu?"

"Portkey, Blaise. Portkey." Jawab Draco perlahan seperti ia tengah menjelaskan alasannya kepada anak berumur lima tahun dan bukannya tiga belas tahun. Draco menggulung lengan kanan jumper yang ia kenakan untuk memperlihatkan sebuah gelang limiter tipis bersimbol naga kecil yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangannya, "Portkey pemberian profesor Ivane lima tahun lalu bila aku harus kembali ke Arcadia."

Blaise memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak pernah paham mengapa kepala sekolah tua itu benar-benar mengistimewakan dirimu, Dray. Sampai memberimu portkey segala."

"Aku hanya murid biasa di sana, sama seperti yang lain. Portkey ini diberikan ke semua murid, sebab ini adalah simbol kalau kau adalah murid Arcadia sekaligus benda ini multifungsi untuk digunakan sebagai Portkey. Kalau dia tidak memberikan Portkey, mungkin ayahku yang akan memberikanku semacam portkey untuk kembali ke sana." Kata Draco,

"Dan mereka mengatakan kalau aku anak manja, kau lebih parah dariku pada subjek itu." Tukas Blaise bosan, merasa dunia tidak adil pada orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Draco hanya tersenyum puas, dia memang manja karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Malfoy pada saat ini, meskipun begitu bukan berarti Draco harus menjadi anak bengal seperti Nott atau apa. Draco bukanlah anak yang istimewa (ia selalu mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri sejak ia berusia lima tahun), bukan anak yang memiliki keberuntungan besar seperti Harry Potter, dan juga bukan anak yang pintar seperti Granger. Draco hanyalah anak biasa seperti yang lainnya, ia mengandalkan kerja keras yang ia lakukan sampai ia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Namun hal itu tidak perlu diketahui oleh orang lain, sebab ia menganggap semua itu tidak penting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Arcadia? Bukankah kau tinggal menunggu ujian akhir saja?" kata Blaise sedikit bingung.

"Aku mengambil ujiannya malam ini, ujian transfigurasi dan Charm akan kulakukan besok malam sebelum Necromancy minggu depan."

"Aku merasa iri karena kau bebas mempelajari tipe sihir gelap di sana. Coba saja di Hogwarts diperbolehkan untuk mempelajari sihir gelap atau ilmu hitam, pasti anak-anak Slytherin akan semangat berada di Hogwarts." Kata Blaise.

"Masalahnya kementrian sihir yang ada di Inggris melarang ilmu gelap untuk dipelajari, mereka yang terbukti menggunakan sihir seperti itu akan langsung dilempar ke Azkaban dan harus membayar 5000 galleon kepada kementrian. Peraturan itu juga berlaku di Parancis, Beauxbatons dan Hogwarts terkenal sebagai _item _sekolah penyihir putih karena peraturan tersebut serta kepala sekolahnya yang fanatik akan hal itu juga." Sahut Draco.

"Tidak heran keluargaku kembali ke Italia. Keluarga Zabini memang terkenal sebagai _descendant _dari salah satu Dark Lord yang pernah ada, mereka khawatir kalau berada di Inggris akan mengancam keselamatan keluarga."

Draco melihat beberapa dari lukisan yang ada di sana terbangun dan mendengar percakapan mereka dengan senyum kecil di sana, kelihatannya mereka yang berada di lukisan itu dulunya adalah penyihir gelap sama seperti kedua remaja laki-laki tersebut.

"Kesalahan itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan sampai berathun-tahun lamanya, ambil saja keluargaku sebagai contohnya. Kakekku, Abraxas Malfoy adalah pendukung dari pangeran kegelapan Grindelwald, tidak hanya itu saja namun sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu keluargaku memang terkenal sebagai penyihir gelap, rumor mengatakan kalau cucu dari Morgana Le Fay adalah pendiri keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga Le Fay terkenal sebagai keluarga yang sangat gelap dan juga berbahaya semenjak kakek buyut dari Dark Lady, sehingga para keturunannya pun mendapatkan julukan yang sama karena itu. Awalnya mereka mengenal keluarga Malfoy sebagai _Descendant_ dari darah terkutuk Le Fay, para penyihir putih mengutuk keluargaku selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya sebelum mereka lupa kalau kami adalah keturunan langsung dari Lady Morgana. Mereka hanya menyebut kami sebagai keluarga penyihir gelap tertua pada saat ini, karena itu sudah tradisi dari orangtua mereka." Draco menjelaskan, "Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kami adalah keturunan Le Fay, dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku tidak akan heran kalau kementrian sihir terus mengawasi kami, mereka takut kalau kami akan kembali melakukan pemberontakan atau menghancurkan kekuasaan mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan ayahku ataupun kakekku."

Blaise memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menatap temannya, "Tidak heran orang-orang ketakutan ketika mendengar nama keluargamu, Dray." Komentar Blaise. "Malfoy dalam bahasa Perancis berarti _Bad Luck, _nenek moyangmu memang kreatif dalam menciptakan nama bagi keluarga mereka."

"Mungkin ini karena Samhain."

"Legenda Samhain?" tanya Blaise, "Apa hubungannya?"

Draco tersenyum tipis sambil melihat bara api di tungku perapian yang elegant di sana, dia sedikit terkejut mereka telah melewatkan satu jam untuk bercakap-cakap di sana. Samhain, sebuah legenda yang lama tidak ia dengar dan mungkin telah dilupakan oleh masyarakan penyihir pada saat ini.

Sebuah angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya, membuat Draco menggigil hebat meskipun api yang ada di ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan indikasi kalau ada angin di sana. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, suhu badannya terasa meningkat dan pada saat yang sama keringat dingin muncul di tubuhnya. Draco tersungkur dari tempat duduknya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa sakit, seperti dihantam oleh palu berkali-kali.

"Uggh…." Erang Draco kesakitan.

"Draco, apa yang terjadi padamu! Draco!" ujar Blaise panik, ia memegang tubuh Draco, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu.

Blaise bertambah panik karena temannya tengah kesakitan dan ia tidak bisa membantu, Blaise akan beranjak untuk memanggil profesor Snape namun tangan Draco mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat.

"Jangan… jangan pan…panggil Snape!" rintih Draco.

"Tapi, Dray.. kau kesakitan." Bantah Blaise sedikit keras.

"Blaise!" ujar Draco lagi, ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Saat itu juga Blaise mengambil keputusan untuk tidak memanggil Snape. Ia percaya kalau Draco bisa menguasai dirinya untuk sekali lagi, Blaise mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celana piyamanya. Kalau Draco tidak ingin ia memanggil Snape, berarti temannya membutuhkan privasi dan itu artinya Blaise akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia akan menghapus ingatan lukisan yang ada di sana.

"_Impenda Obliviate."_ Kata Blaise sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah lukisan-lukisan yang ada di sana, "_Impenda Putresz…. Silencio."_ Hanya itu yang bisa Blaise lakukan untuk saat ini, membuat lukisan-lukisan diam, menghilangkan ingatan mereka mengenai pembicaraan tadi serta membuat suasana hening di sekitar mereka berdua.

Blaise melihat mata Draco yang biasanya berwarna silver sedikit berkabut, seperti ia tidak fokus pada apa yang ia lihat namun ia yakin Draco tengah kesakitan pada saat itu.

(Penglihatan Draco)

_"Kau tahu kalau aku akan kembali lagi, segel yang kau pasang itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah perang, tangan kirinya memegang tongkat sihir sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang berwarna silver. Bajunya berlumuran darah, lebat dengan darah karena lukanya._

_Laki-laki satunya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari yang pertama juga tidak ada bedanya, ia terluka parah di sana sini. Rambut pirangnya berwarna sedikit gelap karena darah yang ada di sana, namun mata dinginnya menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan tenang. Namun yang aneh dari laki-laki itu adalah, dia memiliki sepasang sayap naga di punggungnya. Sayap naga dengan sisik berwarna silver keperakan._

_"Aku tahu itu, oleh karenanya aku akan mengikutimu juga." Ujar laki-laki bersaya tersebut._

_"Naïve sekali." Ujar laki-laki yang pertama._

_Penglihatan Draco berganti tempat, kali ini ia melihat sebuah bukit yang sangat asri. Di sana terdapat sebuah nisan besar yang begitu indah, seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia tujuh tahun berdiri di hadapan nisan tersebut. Anak itu memegang setangkai bunga Crysant, ia mengamati mahkota bunga tersebut dengan penuh rasa tertarik._

_"Merlin, bagaimana cerita itu selanjutnya?" tanya anak kecil tersebut, ia menoleh kepada seorang laki-laki tua yang berdiri di belakangnya._

_Laki-laki tua itu adalah seorang penyihir, ia memberikan senyuman hangat pada anak kecil tersebut, "Akhirnya sang Dragonian berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya dan ia tidur untuk selamanya dalam waktu yang abadi." Ujar laki-laki yang bernama Merlin tersebut._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Lalu pada akhir cerita, semuanya akan hidup dengan bahagia dalam damai selalu." Kata Merlin, ia berjalan menghampiri anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Merlin menyentuh pundaknya dengan perlahan._

_"Aku suka akhir cerita yang bahagia, Merlin."_

_"Aku juga."_

_Anak kecil itu melambaikan tangan kanannya, membuat angin yang berasal dari bukit itu datang. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bunga tadi, membiarkan sang bunga terbawa angin sampai ke tempat peristirahatannya. Untuk sementara anak itu melihat batu nisan sebelum mengijinkan Merlin menuntunnya pergi._

_"Merlin." Panggil anak kecil itu, ia berhenti dan memandang hutan di bawah bukit dengan mata silvernya yang cemerlang. Ia adalah anak yang sangat imut._

_"Ada apa? Mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Merlin sedikit khawatir._

_Dengan sedikit malu anak itu berkata, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Tentu saja, apa itu?"_

_"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia kembali lagi? Aku mempunyai perasaan kalau dia akan bangkit lagi suatu saat."_

_Merlin menatap anak itu dengan curiga, "Dari mana kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?"_

_Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah imut anak tersebut, "Karena aku melihatnya di dalam mimpi. Aku melihat baik dia maupun ayah akan kembali lagi, suatu saat nanti." Kata anak itu dengan nada seperti orang tengah bermimpi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah lagi."  
_

_"Ah, mimpi yang bagus. Nah, kita harus segera kembali sebelum gelap." Ujar Merlin dengan lembut, ia menganggap anak laki-laki itu seperti cucunya sendiri._

_"Iya."_

_Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menjauhi nisan tadi, tapi lagi-lagi anak kecil tadi berhenti dan memanggil Merlin._

_"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Merlin dengan sabar._

_Senyuman bahagia anak itu berubah menjadi senyuman pilu, matanya sedikit sayu dan ia menatap nisan tadi dari kejauhan. "Aku akan merindukan ayah. Sangat-sangat merindukannya." Kata anak itu sebelum menitikkan air mata penuh kesedihan. Merlin memeluk anak itu dengan sangat erat, ia merasakan sihir dari tubuh anak itu membuat pepohonan semakin lebat menutupi tempat tadi._

_"Aku tahu. Ayahmu adalah orang yang baik."_

_Merlin menggunakan sihirnya untuk meng-apparate-kan mereka berdua dari tempat itu. Namun yang tidak Merlin ketahui adalah sihir dari anak kecil tadi melindungi tempat tersebut sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya selain descendant dari anak kecil tersebut._

(end- penglihatan Draco)

* * *

Draco membuka kelopak matanya, ia sudah merasa baikan dari tadi. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah ia tengah merasa kesakitan dan penglihatan yang tidak ia ketahui apa maksudnya. Beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah siapa kedua laki-laki yang ada di dalam mimpinya? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Lalu siapa anak kecil tadi? Dan bagaimana Merlin, sang penyihir besar sepanjang masa mengenal anak kecil tersebut? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Draco tidak ketahui jawabannya berada di dalam benaknya, membuatnya sakit kepala. Cerita yang dibicarakan anak kecil tadi bersama Merlin pasti ada hubungannya dengan penglihatannya yang pertama, lalu ayah yang dimaksud oleh anak kecil tadi. Semuanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Laki-laki kedua yang Draco lihat adalah seorang Dragonian (makhluk mistical yang dirumorkan memiliki darah naga di dalam tubuhnya, semisal makhluk immortal tapi itu tidak mungkin) yang semestinya tidak nyata. Draco ingin sekali mencari apa jawabannya namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Draco." Panggil seseorang, suaranya seperti milik Pansy.

Ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di dalam kamarnya, dengan Blaise dan pansy berada di sebelah kanan-kirinya terlihat begittu khawatir. Draco mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pansy yang memberikan segelas air putih padanya, Draco meminum air itu sampai habis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu, Dray. Saat kita berbicara mengenai keluargamu, tiba-tiba kau merintih kesakitan lalu jatuh. Saat aku akan memanggil Snape tiba-tiba kau melarangku, jadi aku memanggil Pansy. Aku benar-benar panik, Dray!" ujar Blaise.

Draco melihat Pansy, gadis itu sepertinya baru menangis. Draco terkejut karena tiba-tiba Pansy memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat dan terisak-isak di dadanya.

"Oh, Draco… aku takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau benar-benar kesakitan saat aku dan Blaise membawamu kemari, kami takut kalau kau tidak bisa kembali." Isak Pansy,

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Draco hanya membelai pundak Pansy untuk menenankan gadis itu. Ia menoleh pada Blaise, remaja bermata Hazel tersebut memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pans. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Bujuk Draco.

Pansy melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco dan memberikannya tatapan galak, "Draconis Xavier Demetrius Malfoy! Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak khawatir padamu? Kami ini temanmu dan kami takut kalau kau terluka, jadi jangan memberikan aku alasan apapun untuk mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak boleh khawatir padamu!" suara Pansy berubah menjadi galak, seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anak-anaknya yang nakal.

Mendengar Pansy menggunakan nama lengkapnya berarti menandakan kalau gadis itu benar-benar marah, Draco tidak berdaya menghadapi Pansy yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Pans. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Ujar Draco, "Kau juga, Blaise."

Pansy menghela nafas panjang, "Draco, aku akan tetap khawatir padamu. Kau temanku, dan aku khawatir karena aku peduli padamu. Itu juga berlaku padamu juga, Blaise." Ujar Pansy dengan nada pasti.

"Iya, Pans." Jawab Draco dan Blaise bersamaan.

"Dray, apa kau bisa memberitahu kami tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Blaise dengan suara lembut, ia tidak ingin Pansy memarahinya gara-gara ia menggunakan suara keras.

Draco ingin memberitahu temannya, namun tidak untuk saat ini karena ia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa bisa kita membicarakan hal ini besok, Blaise! Saat ini aku sangat lelah." Katanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau butuh istirahat agar kau sehat, Draco." Ujar Pansy, ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, mengubah pakaian yang Draco kenakan tadi menjadi piyama. Ia dan Blaise beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Draco. "Nah, kami pergi dulu ke kamar masing-masing. Semoga cepat sembuh, Draco!" kata Pansy, menyelimuti tubuh Draco.

"Malam, Draco." Kata Blaise, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Mungkin sudah pukul 3 pagi saat ini atau mungkin lebih, ia butuh istirahat juga.

"Malam, semua." Ujar Draco sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Blaise dan Pansy melihat Draco untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Draco dalam tidur tanpa mimpinya.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

**Catatan Sihir :**

Impenda Obliviate : seperti Obliviate biasa, hanya saja ini adalah versi yang digunakan penyihr untuk menghilangkan ingatan orang-orang yang ada di lukisan.

Impenda Putresz : Mantra sihir yang digunakan untuk membuat tidur penyihir atau mereka yang ada di dalam lukisan

Silencio : mantra sihir yang fungsinya untk membuat tempat menjadi tenang dan tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun, biasanya digunakan oleh mereka yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak ingin ada orang lain bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

**AN : **Terima kasih telah membaca, maaf kalau chapter ataupun cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Oh, ya... terima kasih atas review yang kalian berikat pada chapter-chapter yang lalu.

Oh, ya... masalah Romance antara Harry dengan Draco kubuat sedikit _slow_..., soalnya aku agak kebingungan untuk membuat Romance. dan terlebih karena cerita ini berchapter , mungkin cukuplah.

**Kata asing : **Mon Cherry = dalam bahasa Perancis berarti sayang atau yang terkasih.

**Author : Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : 3rd, AU, OOC, Slash

Pairing : HPDM and other

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**By**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

"Membantu Madame Pomfrey di rumah sakit adalah hukuman yang buruk setelah hukuman bersama Filch, belum lagi ditambah dengan detensi bersama manusia setengah raksasa yang bernama Hagrid. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan melewatinya, Draco." Ujar Pansy dengan ekspresi masam di wajahnya. "Kalau aku jadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah membunuh diriku sendiri sejak lama."

"Setidaknya Draco tidak dikeluarkan karena memukul Nott, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Lucius bila mendapati anak laki-lakinya yang merupakan ahli waris dari semua kekuatan Malfoy dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts." Imbuh Blaise. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Saat ini ketiga murid Slytherin yang baru keluar dari ruangan kelas profesor Flitcwick dalam pelajaran Charm tersebut langsung bergegas menuju pinggir dari hutan terlarang di mana Pondok Hagrid berada, untuk mengikuti pelajaran pemeliharaan satwa gaib bersama manusia setengah raksasa yang merupakan pengawas lapangan dari Hogwarts itu. Karena keonaran yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketiganya harus menerima hukuman yang berbeda dari kepala sekolah selain ia harus mengurangi point dari asrama. Pansy yang hanya mnengolok-ngolok Nott mendapatkan detensi untuk membantu profesor Snape selama dua minggu, sementara Blaise menerima hukuman berupa membantu Filch selama sebulan dan mereka semua tahu kalau hukuman dengan pengawas koridor itu adalah sangat sadis, penuh dengan penderitaan dalam artian pendek. Draco sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal harus membantu Madame Pomfrey dan Hagrid selama sebulan, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik? Tentu saja hukuman yang tidak seberapa itu tidak akan membuat Draco dan lainnya merasa bersalah atau apa, mereka masih merasa puas bisa menghajar dan mempermalukan Nott di depan semua murid dan Staff guru. Mungkin ini adalah rasa balas dendam di antara Slytherin yang menimbulkan perasaan seperti itu, balas dendam memang manis rasanya.

Mereka bertiga menuruni anak tangga kastil dan akhirnya tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di depan pondok Hagrid. Beberapa murid dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin telah berkumpul di sana, Draco melihat kalau sedikit dari murid Slytherin merasa penasaran sementara sebagian besar merasa bosan. Ekspresi memang tidak bisa menipu, setidaknya mereka merasa lebih baik daripada para Gryffindor yang sepertinya merasa sedikit ngeri tentang pelajaran itu.

"Ukh, lihat tempat ini.. seperti sampah yang tidak berguna. Lihat saja kalau ayahku tahu." Keluh Nott keras-keras kepada Crabe dan Goyle yang tertawa. "Kalau aku jadi Dumbledore, sudah pasti akan kupecat manusia setengah raksasa itu dan kubakar pondoknya."

Beberapa dari murid Slytherin ikut tertawa dalam banyolan Nott, sementara anak-anak Gryffindor memberikan tatapan ganas pada Nott. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan saat ini Nott sudah tewas terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Draco, Pansy, dan Blaise menghiraukan semua itu untuk mengambil tempat di belakang murid Slytherin lainnya, mereka bertiga menganggap apa yang dilakukan oleh Nott adalah hal yang bodoh. Tidak ada seorang Slytherin sejati yang melakukan kegilaan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nott itu. Draco hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpikir apa yang ia lakukan dua tahun terakhir ini seburuk dengan apa yang Nott lakukan.

Merasa tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Draco, Blaise berkata, "Kau tidak separah itu, memang sifatmu sangat buruk namun kau tidak melakukan hal separah yang dilakukan oleh Nott."

"_Thanks_, kau membuatku lebih baikan saja." ujar Draco,

"Tentu saja, itulah gunanya teman."

Pansy memutar bola matanya saja, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Blaise. Gadis itu membuka ikatan buku tentang monster miliknya, ia memegangnya dengan erat agar buku tersebut tidak mencoba menggigit tangannya, dengan perlahan Pansy menyentuh punggung buku itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya dan membelainya perlahan. Buku tadi bergidik pelan sebelum dengan tenang terbuka sampulnya untuk memperlihatkan isinya kepada kedua temannya yang lain. Draco dan Blaise terlihat terkejut saat Pansy berhasil melakukannya, keduanya segera mencoba menggunakan taktik milik Pansy dan tidak lama kemudian di tempat itu ada tiga buku yang terbuka secara sempurna.

"Bagaiman kau tahu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Pansy hanya memberikan senyum misterius, "Aku punya rahasia sendiri, Draco _darling_." jawabnya singkat kepada Draco.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran saja, Pans."

"Tentu." kata Pansy singkat, "Itulah tujuannya mengapa aku ada di sini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak juga."

Draco ingin menjawab perkataan dari Pansy, tetapi ia tidak jadi karena pada saat yang sama Blaise menyodok perutnya dengan siku, menandakan kalau ia harus diam sebentar saja. Kelihatannya pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul di sini!" teriak Hagrid yang rupanya telah menunggu berdiri di depan pagarnya.

Hagrid berjalan menjauh menuju ke dalam hutan, untuk sesaat Draco merasakan adrenalinnya terpompa, mengetahui siapa Hagrid pasti dia membawa makhluk yang sangat berbahaya, dan bahaya adalah nama tengah dari Draco. Draco yakin dia pasti akan sangat menyukai hal ini. Dari balik rerimbunan hutan, mereka semua melihat Hagrid menuntun seekor makhluk yang sangat besar, seekor Hippogriff lebih jelasnya. Makhluk itu adalah setengah burung juga setengah kuda dengan sepasang mata keemasan, dalam hati Draco merasa sedikit geli karena Hippogriff itu adalah simbol keberanian yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah versi Gryffindor setelah singa keemasan. Kalau saja seekor ular yang ditunjukkan pasti akan menjadi lebih menarik.

"Hippogriff." seru Hagrid gembira, melambaikan tangan ke artah binatang-binatang itu. "Cantik, kan, mereka?"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa manusia setengah raksasa itu menggunakan Gryffin sebagai pelajaran pertama pada pengawasan terhadap satwa gaib?" Bisik Pansy pada Blaise dan Draco.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku ini sangat menarik." ujar Draco dengan nada misteriusnya.

Pansy mendelik ke arah Draco dan Blaise hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dia pasti membuat ramalan lagi, Pans." kata Blaise menanggapi Pansy.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau lihat!" pinta Pansy menjadi bersemangat.

"Buckbeak akan menyerang Nott, membuatnya harus masuk ke rumah sakit karena itu. Ini sangat menarik apalagi sebelumnya ia membiarkan Potter untuk menungganginya, kuduga Nott melakukan sesuatu yang buruk bila membuatnya harus diserang oleh seekor Gryffin." jawab Draco. Anak itu tersenyum tipis seolah-olah ia sedang tidak ada di tempat itu bersama yang lain. "Menteri Fudge bersama Alexander Nott akan menjatuhi sang Gryffin hukuman mati."

Draco tidak sadar kalau tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dua pasang milik Blaise dan Pansy sementara sepasang mata lainnya adalah milik dari Harry Potter yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, ia tidak suka bila membuat ramalan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Remaja laki-laki itu kembali fokus pada penjelasan Hagrid mengenai Hippogriff yang ada di depan mereka.

"Mau bertaruh?" tawar Draco dengan suara ceria.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mau bertaruh padamu, Draco." Ujar Pansy. "Dan tidak akan pernah."

Blaise menghela nafas, "Siapa itu Buckbeak, Draco?"

Draco mengedipkan matanya, mulai sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Ia menoleh kepada Blaise, "Oh, itu nama Hippogriff yang akan dijatuhi hukuman nanti." Ujarnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Merlin, Draco. Kau bertambah aneh setiap harinya."

"_Sorry, _beginilah diriku." Ujar Draco sedikit cemberut seperti anak usia lima tahun yang tidak diberi permen oleh orangtuanya.

Draco memegang lengan kanannya, ia bisa merasakan anak-anak yang lain merasa ngeri, seperti melihat mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan dan tidak bisa bangun. Dalam hati Draco mengutuk kemampuannya sebagai _empath, _ia benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Dikala orang yang normal merasakan perasaan yang biasa saja, Draco harus mendapat tekanan untuk merasakan hal-hal yang sebetulnya bukan miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu, kemampuannya tersebut memang sangat peka, seorang _empath_ tidak hanya bisa merasakan emosi orang di sekitarnya namun juga mereka sangat peka kepada aura sihir yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Bisa dikatakan sebagai indera keenam atau mata ketiga, semakin kuat penyihir itu maka akan semakin sensitif pula sihir yang akan ia rasakan. Mungkin saat liburan nanti Draco harus meminta bantuan ayah baptisnya untuk memblokir kemampuannya tersebut untuk sementara, baik kemampuan _seer_ maupun juga _empath_, bagaimanapun juga ayah baptisnya adalah seorang High Lord vampire dan tentu saja sebagai seorang vampire ia bisa mengendalikan perasaan manusia dengan mudah. Rasanya Draco ingin memukul dirinya sendiri, mengapa sejak dulu ia tidak memikirkan fakta itu? Mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan merasakan sensasi aneh bila diselimuti oleh orang banyak seperti itu.

"Draco." panggil Blaise, orang yang dimaksud menoleh padanya. "Aku tahu kalau pagi tadi kau harus pergi ke pondok Hagrid untuk menerima detensi, dan aku juga tahu kalau hukumanmu itu salah satunya adalah membantu pelajaran Hagrid yang berbahaya seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan binatang-binatang buas ini?"

Sebuah seringai lebar muncul di bibir Draco, "Kenapa, Blaise? Apa kau takut kalau ada unicorn hitam termasuk dalam daftar pelajaran?" melihat temannya mengangguk, Draco meneruskan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatit dengan phobia-mu itu, Zabini. Unicorn hitam tidak akan kita pelajari sampai kita menginjak tahun kelima, kau bisa menghela nafas lega."

Dengan senyum bodohnya Blaise mengangguk lega, Draco menghiraukannya dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari hagrid. Namun ia terganggu saat Draco berkata, "Untuk saat ini." dengan lirih. Tapi secara lirih apapun temannya mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja Blaise dapat mendengarnya. Mana mungkin tidak, bila orang yang dimaksud mengatakannya tepat di samping telingamu?

"Nah, hal pertama yang kalian perlu tahu tentang Hippogriff adalah mereka angkuh." kata Hagrid, "Gampang tersinggung, hippogriff-hippogriff ini. Jangan pernah hina Hippogriff, karena dia bisa menghabisi kalian."

Nott, Crabe, dan Goyle berbisik-bisik, tidak akan heran bila mereka merundingkan cara untuk mengacaukan pelajaran pertama Hagrid. Dari sudut matanya, Draco mengamati mata keemasan milik seekor Hippogriff sangat mirip dengan mata burung hantu-elang miliknya, begitu angkuh dan bangga dengan dirinya namun bisa untuk diandalkan.

"Kalian harus selalu tunggu sampai si Hippogriff bergerak lebih dahulu." Hagrid meneruskan, "Itu berarti sopan. Kalian berjalan ke arahnya, dan membungkuk, lalu kalian tunggu. Kalau dia balas membungkuk, berarti dia ijinkan kalian untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau dia tidak membungkuk, cepat-cepat kalian pergi, karena kalau kena cakarnya itu sakit sekali.

"Baik, siapa yang mau coba lebih dahulu?" tanya Hagrid begitu bersemangat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menawarkan diri, bahkan para murid Gryffindor yang terkenal akan keberaniannya juga sama, kebanyakan dari mereka merasa ngeri berhadapan dengan makhluk yang bernama Hippogriff itu. Draco mengamati teman sekelasnya sambil membelai apel merah yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, dengan cueknya ia menggigit buah tersebut lalu memakannya tanpa melihat tatapan yang diberikan oleh Pansy yang ada di sampingnya. Tentu saja ia ingin maju ke depan, namun Draco adalah Malfoy dan sebagai seorang Malfoy ia tidak boleh terlihat begitu bodoh ataupun naive. Kode kedua sebagai seorang Malfoy : _Kuasai dirimu sebaik mungkin, kalau perlu hapus semua keinginan dan ambisimu bila itu artinya untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang terbaik dalam pengendalian dirimu_. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi Draco selalu menggunakannya.

Hagrid kelihatan kecewa saat tidak ada yang menawarkan diri mereka untuk mendekati Hippogriff, namun dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Potter mengangkat tangannya, mungkin tidak ingin membuat teman setengah raksasanya kecewa. Remaja laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu maju dengan ragu-ragu, perlahan tapi pasti. Beberapa orang berbicik kepada teman mereka, membicarakan Potter yang berani atau apa dia tidak takut mati? Seperti Nott yang membicarakan kalau Potter akan mati di tempat dan dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya, baik Draco maupun kedua temannya hanya diam saja karena mereka bertiga memang tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa.

Draco menghiraukan pujian Hagrid untuk Potter dengan menatap ladang labu yang ada di samping pondok Hagrid, labu-labu di sana tumbuh sangat lebar dan berwarna ranum, Draco yakin kalau labu-labu itu akan digunakan dalam perjamuan makan malam pada malam Hallowen. Bicara mengenai Hallowen, Draco masih ingat dengan mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah mimpi yang sangat mengganggu dan tidak ia ketahui apa maksudnya. Setelah penglihatan pertama yang ia dapat, beberapa minggu kemudian ia mendapat penglihatan kedua. Draco hanya berterima kasih penglihatannya kali ini tidak mengenai peperangan di mana banyak mayat bergelimpangan atau darah berceceran di mana-mana, tapi mimpinya yang kedua sedikit lebih rumit. Ia masih melihat anak kecil yang sama ia lihat pada mimpi pertamanya, namun tanpa penyihir bernama Merlin berada di sampingnya. Anak itu selalu menyebut kata 'dia', 'ayah', 'sang naga', dan 'sang Samhain' yang tentu saja membuat Draco semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi? Mengapa Draco mendapat penglihatan rumit seperti itu? Mungkin kalau ia sedikit awas dan memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah keluarganya, kemungkinan Draco untuk mengungkapkan apa maksud penglihatannya itu akan jauh lebih besar daripada tidak sama sekali. Draco menggigit apelnya sekali lagi saat ingatannya melayang entah ke mana, ia merasa seperti berada di antara dunia mimpi dan kenyataan. Apalagi saat malam Hallowen semakin dekat Draco merasa ia seperti bukan dirinya lagi, mimpi-mimpinya semakin sering tertaut pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Pekikan dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya membuyarkan lamunan Draco, ia mengedipkan matanya saat angin kencang muncul di sana. Rupanya angin kencang tadi timbul saat Hippogriff yang bernama Buckbeak itu mengepakkan sayapnya, dan terbang tinggi dengan Potter yang menunggangi punggungnya. Draco mengagumi bagaimana Potter berada di atas langit, dia begitu bebas seperti seekor burung. Tidak heran kalau Potter adalah tipe penerbang, ia bisa menggunakan sapu terbang saat pertama kali mencoba. Dalam hati ada sedikit rasa cemburu terhadap kemampuan Potter yang seperti ini, ia bagus berada di atas seperti itu, Draco mengakuinya meskipun itu dengan berat hati. Remaja itu mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, menghilangkan perasaan cemburu dan semacamnya terhadap kemampuan Potter. Melihat Potter yang sangat semangat saat menunggangi sang Hippogriff membuat sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Draco secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja remaja itu tidak tahu mengapa demikian dan menganggap ia tidak tahu.

Saat Harry yang menunggangi Buckbeak mendarat, Hagrid bersorak kegirangan dan menawari anak-anak yang lain untuk mencoba berhadapan dengan Hippogeriff-Hippogriff yang lainnya. Trio Slytherin, atau begitu yang orang-orang kenal, berjalan menuju salah satu Hippogriff yang tertambat di salah satu batang pohon besar di sana.

"Dia cantik." puji Pansy saat mereka bertiga telah berdiri di hadapan Hippogriff itu.

Draco bisa melihat mengapa temannya mengatakan binatang gaib itu cantik, mungkin ini dikarenakan bulu-bulunya yang berwarna karamel kecoklatan dan akan terlihat seperti berbulu emas ketika tertimpa oleh cahaya matahari. Di samping Draco, Blaise mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa nama Hippogriff ini, Dray?" tanya Blaise, ia menatap mata keemasan milik Hippogriff itu dengan was-was, sedikit takut kalau sang binatang buas akan menyerang mereka.

"Goldwick. Namanya adalah Goldwick." jawab Draco, teringat akan penjelasan Hagrid ketika ia membantu profesor itu untuk mengawasi binatang buas lainnya sebagai detensi dari Dumbledore.

"Emas? Yang benar saja."

"Diam, Blaise. Tidakkah kalian lihat kalau Goldwick memiliki bulu yang menarik, sepertinya dia jinak. Tapi sejinak apapun seekor Hippogriff, Hippogriff tetaplah Hippogriff, salah satu hewan buas yang cukup agresif." komentar Pansy, ia melihat binatang yang dimaksud membungkuk pelan ketika Draco memperagakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Potter beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apa aku bisa mengelus bulunya, Dray?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Draco mengangguk setuju, membuat seorang Pansy gembira dan segera melaksanakan keinginannya untuk mengelus bulu-bulu indah milik Goldwick. Blaise menatap pemandangan itu dengan tanda tanya di benaknya, ia masih ragu kalau binatang itu tidak akan menyerang mereka. Blaise tidak akan ke sana, ia tidak berani berhadapan dengan Hippogriff itu, tapi siapa yang akan ia candai kalau semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia seorang slytherin. Blaise menatap binatang itu lagi, ia melemparkan tatapan menggelegar padanya ketika ia tahu kalau Goldwick menatapnya seolah-olah ia menjuluki Blaise pecundang.

"Ayo, Blaise, kemari!" Pinta Pansy, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat remaja laki-laki yang berasal dari Itali itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi, "Jangan katakan kalau kau takut dengan makhluk manis ini, Blasie _darling_?" tentu saja di sini ada sedikit nada ejekan dari Pansy.

"Namaku Blaise, Parkinson, bukan Blasie. Jangan samakan namaku dengan nama anjingmu!" ujar Blaise, ia berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya. "Dan terima kasih banyak atas komentarmu yang sama sekali tidak kubutuhkan saat ini."

"Oh, sama-sama untukmu juga."

Draco hanya bisa adu mulut kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar terhibur, terkadang Blaise dan Pansy selalu bertengkar seperti pasangan suami isteri tua yang telah bertahun-tahun menikah. Hanya saja di sini ada tiga hal yang salah mengenai pernyataan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Yang pertama mereka berdua bukanlah pasangan suami istri karena keduanya hanya berteman, untuk saat ini. Yang kedua mereka berdua tidaklah tua, orang bodoh mana yang menyebut anak berusia tiga belas tahun itu tua? Pastinya mereka mempunyai masalah mental kalau menganggap hal demikian. Dan yang ketiga tentu saja Blaise dan Pansy itu tidak pernah menikah selama bertahun-tahun, pernahnya itu adalah mereka berdua telah berteman sejak mereka masih memakai popok, sebuah persahabatan yang unik.

Remaja itu mengamati teman sekelasanya dalam pelajaran ini, beberapa dari mereka ada yang mendapat sedikit kesulitan mengenai Hippogriff namun pada umumnya lancar-lancar saja. Nott, Crabe, dan Goyle mengambil alih Buckbeak. Buckbeak telah membungkuk kepada Nott, yang sekarang mengelus paruhnya dengan sikap menghina.

"Ini gampang sekali." kata Nott melecehkan, cukup keras sehingga Draco bisa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah tahu pasti gampang, kalau Potter bisa melakukannya... taruhan, kau tidak berbahaya sama sekali, kan?" katanya kepada si Hippogriff, sangat tidak sopan. "Iya kan, makhluk jelek kasar?"

Secepat kilat cakar baja itu menyambar. Nott menjerit nyaring (dalam opini Draco seperti seorang wanita yang melolong karena ditinggal kekasihnya) dan saat berikutnya, Hagrid bersusah payah memaksa Buckbeak untuk memakai kalung lehernya lagi, sementara Buckbeak sendiri masih berusaha untuk menyerang Nott lagi yang saat itu masih tergeletak di atas rumput, darah merembes keluar dari jubahnya. Draco berjalan menghampiri Nott, dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Tentu saja sebagai murid yang pernah mengikuti pelajaran kesehatan sihir di sekolahnya yang dulu, luka Nott bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah namun hal itu tidak Draco lakukan, sebab ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang lain. Jadi yang bisa Draco lakukan adalah menghilangkan kotoran dari luka itu dengan men-Scourigyfi-nya menggunakan tongkat sihir.

"Aku hampir mati!" jerit Nott, sementara teman-temannya panik. Ia mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan erat, mungkin nantinya akan menimbulkan bekas di lengan yang berwarna putih ivory itu. "Aku hampir mati, lihat aku! Dia membunuhku!"

"Kau tidak akan mati." kata Hagrid, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. "Tolong ada yang bantu aku harus bawa dia pergi dari sini... terima kasih, Malfoy, pertolonganmu membantu."

"Akh..." pekik Nott, ia masih belum melepaskan lengan Draco. "Ini sakit sekali... aku hampir mati!"

Selesai melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Draco menekan tongkat sihirnya di atas luka Nott dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan lirih, membuat luka tadi membeku untuk sementara dan memati rasakan luka minor agar Nott tidak meronta-ronta lagi sehingga darahnya tidak keluar lagi, ia akan menyerahkan sisanya kepada Madame Pomfrey nantinya.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Nott." komentar Draco, suaranya lirih sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali dirinya dan Nott sendiri, "Hentikan rintihanmu, kau tidak mau lukanya terbuka lagi sebelum tiba di rumah sakit, kan? Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan mencoba memberontak seperti itu karena luka yang terbuka rasanya sakit sekali."

Sesaat itu juga Nott berhenti menjerit dan merengek, ia merasa ngeri membayangkannya. Sementara itu Draco memberikan anggukan kepada Hagrid untuk membawa Nott ke rumah sakit. Ia melihat Granger membuka pagar, sementara Hagrid menggendong Nott dengan mudahnya menaiki padang landai menuju kastil.

Sangat terguncang, kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib mengikuti dengan berjalan. Beberapa anak Slytherin berteriak-teriak mengata-ngatai Hagrid.

"Aku yakin dia pasti dipecat, Nott senior tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang berbahaya terjadi pada Nott junior." Kata Pansy, ia melihat bekas darah Nott di atas rerumputan di mana ia berbaring tadi.

"Salah Nott sendiri!" tukas Dean Thomas. Crabe dan Goyle menegangkan otot-otot mereka dengan mengancam.

"Bagaimana ini salah Theo? Jelas-jelas ini salah Hagrid, dia yang menggunakan Hippogriff sebagai satwa pembelajaran untuk tahun ketiga. Merlin, satwa itu sangat berbahaya dan bahkan Hippogriff tidak ada dalam kurikulum murid tahun ketiga!" kata Millicent, dengan keras dan di dalamnya ada nada mencemooh.

"Diam kau, Bullstrode! Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu!" teriak Ron Weasley, wajahnya begitu merah sebelum berubah menjadi ungu karena marah.

"Atau apa? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan semuanya sudah jelas kalau ini adalah salahnya Hagrid." tukas gadis itu, sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir Millicent.

Harry yang berdiri di samping Ron mencoba untuk menahan Ron yang akan memukul gadis itu, mata emeraldnya berkilat di balik kacamata bundarnya, mencoba untuk menahan marah yang ingin meledak-ledak saat itu juga.

"Bullstrode, hentikan ocehan yang tidak masuk akal ini sebelum nantinya ada pertengkaran. Situasi saat ini telah kacau, kau tidak ingin menambahnya menjadi kalut, bukan?" kata Hermione.

Seamus yang berdiri di samping Dean mengangguk, "Dengarkan Hermione, Bullstrode. Terlebih lagi kita tahu kalau Nott yang salah, jelas-jelas Hagrid tadi mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh menghina Hippogriff karena mereka bisa menyerang kita. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Nott? Apakah ia mendengarkan? Sama sekali tidak, berarti di sini Nott-lah yang salah." komentar Seamus, Dean menepuk bahunya yang mengatakan kalau ia setuju dengan temannya itu.

Hermione memberikan glare kepada Seamus, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." ia menatap Millicent dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. "Dengar, ini semua bukan salah siapa-siapa. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengolok-ngolok Hagrid."

Beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya tertawa, salah satunya berkata. "Auww... si kecil Darah-Lumpur ingin menjadi pahlawan..."

Draco melihat mata Hermione berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata itu, kelihatannya panggilan darah-Lumpur telah melekat kepada seorang Hermione Granger. Gadis itu kini mundur ke belakang dan Harry mencoba untuk menenangkannya sementara Ron Weasley merasa tidak terima temannya dikatakan seperti itu.

"Draco." Panggil Blaise.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya bertambah parah? Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, aku tidak ingin waktu itu terbuang sia-sia karena pertengkaran yang tidak berguna ini."

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal ini." jawab Draco singkat dan padat.

"Mengapa tidak?" rengek Blaise seperti anak kecil

"Mereka yang memulai jadi mereka sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya." kata Draco, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pansy memberikan seringai kecil kepada Blaise dan bersama Draco ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Blaise yang sadar kalau dirinya tertinggal ia langsung segera mengejar kedua temannya, meninggalkan anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor beradu mulut di sana.

Apa yang diramalkan Draco hari itu benar-benar terjadi, Buckbeak mengamuk dan menyerang Nott karena Nott telah menghinanya. Hippogriff adalah seekor makhluk gaib yang sangat angkuh dan menunjukkan kebanggaan yang besar terhadap diri mereka, mereka juga tidak suka dihina atau dilecehkan sehingga mereka akan mengamuk begitu saja saat Nott menghinanya seperti itu.

Blaise dan Pansy hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Draco seharian itu namun selebihnya mereka menghiraukan kejadian yang menimpa Nott karena menurut mereka luka cakaran tersebut tidak terlalu parah, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Draco telah membuat ramalan yang kejadiannya sebegitu buruknya. Ramalan yang mengenai Alexander Nott, ayah dari Theodore Nott benar-benar murka juga terjadi betulan, laki-laki itu meminta hewan buas yang telah menyerang anaknya dihukum mati dan Hagrid dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis seharian, anak itu benar-benar terhibur dengan semua kejadian yang ada, bagaimana tidak? Orang sepenting Alexander menuntut Hagrid hanya karena luka anaknya yang tidak seberapa adalah hal yang lucu. Untuk menghindari lolongan tangis atau hawa duka yang menyelimuti ruangan rekreasi yang ditimbulkan oleh beberapa anak, Draco memutuskan untuk kabur ke salah satu kelas kosong yang berada di puncak menara selatan, di mana ia bisa melihat pemandangan malam seperti yang ada di kelas astronomi. Sampai malam tiba pun Draco masih belum beranjak dari sana, anak itu sibuk duduk di beranda jendela sambil mengamati langit malam yang terlihat begitu tenang. Kaca jendela yang ia buka pun membuat angin malam bebas menerpa tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya yang biasanya rapi menjadi berantakan, namun itu bukan masalah besar.

Bintang-bintang yang ada di langit benar-benar bertaburan secara maksimal di tengah malam, dari tempatnya duduk Draco pun bisa melihat rasi bintang Orion dan juga rasi bintang Sirius yang letaknya tidak jauh dari satu-sama yang lain. Nama-nama rasi bintang adalah nama yang digunakan dalam tradisi keluarga Black untuk menamai bayi yang baru lahir dalam keluarga itu, seperti neneknya yang bernama Druella dan kakeknya yang bernama Cygnus, bahkan Sirius yang merupakan sepupunya itu juga dinamakan menurut rasi bintang anjing. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah ironi sebab wujud animangus dari Sirius adalah seekor anjing juga, tepatnya tipe anjing Grim. Draco mengetahui hal itu sebab ibunya yang dulu pernah dekat dengan Sirius menceritakan hal itu kepada Draco saat ia masih kecil. Tidak hanya mereka saja, ayah dari Sirius juga dinamakan dari rasi bintang, tepatnya bintang Orion. Orion dan Cygnus Black adalah kakak beradik dalam pewaris keluarga Black, namun pewaris tunggal tetap jatuh ke tangan kakek Orion karena Orion memang anak pertama dalam generasi waktu itu.

Andromeda yang merupakan bibi Draco juga dinamakan dari rasi bintang, dia dulu pernah menjadi keluarga Black namun semenjak menikah dengan Teddy Tonks, seorang muggle, ia diusir dan tidak diakui lagi dalam pohon keluarga Black, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang bernama Nympadora Tonks juga. Keluarga Black adalah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang tidak menerima darah muggle di dalamnya, jadi bila ada anggota keluarga yang memilih untuk memberontak seperti yang dilakukan oleh Andromeda maupun Sirius maka mereka akan diusir bahkan tidak diakui lagi sebagai anggota keluarga. Kasus yang dialami oleh Sirius memang lebih ironi daripada yang dilakukan oleh bibinya, Sirius yang awalnya adalah sang pewaris harus terusir karena ia menjadi Gryffindor dan berinteraksi dengan muggle serta keluarga penyihir putih, tidak mengindahkan tradisi dalam keluarga dan lain sebagainya. Walburga yang memang berkuasa dalam tatanan keluarga dan juga ibu dari Sirius pun mengusir putera sulungnya dan memberikan hak waris penuh kepada putra keduanya, Regulus Black. Namun sayangnya Regulus tewas terbunuh dalam misinya sebagai pelahap maut, entah itu benar atau tidak, Draco tidak tahu secara pasti. Dalam peraturan hukum yang ada, bila ada sang pewaris meninggal maka hak waris diberikan kepada anggota keluarga yang masih hidup, tapi karena Sirius telah terusir maka ia tidak berhak menerimanya. Begitu pula dengan Andromeda. Karena anggota keluarga Black yang masih diakui adalah Bellatrix, Narcissa, dan Draco maka hak waris itu pun jatuh ke tangan Draco sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarga Black, hal ini tentunya menjadikan remaja itu sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Black yang masih ada pada generasinya meskipun ia adalah cucu dari Cygnus Black.

Jari-jari tangan Draco sibuk membelai sebuah bola kaca bening yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Bola kaca itu adalah sebuah bola kristal yang biasa digunakan seseorang untuk meramalkan sesuatu di masa depan, benda tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari bibinya yang bernama Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) yang saat ini tengah berada di penjara Azkaban lebih dari 12 tahun. Meskipun orang yang memberinya hadiah ini sangat tidak menyukai ramalan, tapi wanita itu benar-benar tahu benda yang begitu berguna sehingga ia memberikan hadiah tersebut untuk ulang tahun Draco yang pertama.

Bola kristal tadi bergerak dari atas pangkuannya, melayang di udara dan tepat berada di hadapan Draco. Bola yang awalnya bening tadi sekarang ini mulai ditutupi oleh kabut, sebuah simbol yang sama dengan yang tertera di tangannya muncul di permukaan bola kristal sebelum menghilang untuk digantikan dengan gambar seekor anjing Grim yang menelusuri hutan gelap, dari yang ia lihat pasti hutan itu adalah hutan terlarang. Bola mata Draco yang silver kebiruan itu terlihat begitu cemerlang ketika tertimpa sinar rembulan, namun ia mengabaikan pantulan bola matanya dia atas permukaan kristal saat ia mengamati permukaan bola kristalnya dengan seksama, sepertinya anjing ini adalah sosok Animangus dari Sirius Black yang pernah Draco dengar dari cerita ibunya.

Draco yakin kalau anjing itu adalah Sirius, ia berani bertaruh. Tapi untuk apa Sirius berada di pinggir hutan terlarang, apalagi bila hutan itu sangat dekat dengan Hogwarts di mana para Dementor menjaganya dengan ketat dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalamnya tanpa izin. Draco menyipitkan matanya saat melihat anjing itu berjalan mendekati dedalu perkasa yang liar, entah apa yang dilakukannya namun pohon yang liar itu tiba-tiba tenang dan Sirius menghilang di sana. Ini sangat mustahil terjadi, pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai hal ini, tapi Draco tidak tahu apa itu. Draco mengamati gambar yang ada di bola kristalnya untuk sesaat, pohon yang diam tadi kini kembali seperti semula. Tunggu, menurut ibunya Sirius Black adalah salah satu dari anggota perompak pada generasinya, terkenal sebagai pembuat onar dan juga membenci Snape. Kalau begitu, mungkin saja Sirius tahu jalan rahasia di kastil ini. Kalau teori itu benar maka Sirius yang menghilang di samping Dedalu jadi lebih masuk akal.

Draco membelai bola kacanya sekali lagi untuk mengganti gambar yang ada, pemandangan berubah pada keadaan aula besar. Kosong dan sedikit gelap, begitu yang terlihat di bola kristal, namun tatapan mata Draco berhenti pada sosok yang terlihat buram kurang jelas berada di kelas sejarah. Sosok itu seperti hantu, mungkin hantu dari professor Binn.

Tink yang duduk di bahu Draco melihat masternya dengan rasa kagum tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Draco bisa mencemooh orang dengan wajah netral seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Pixie mungil itu mengeluarkan pendar cahaya dari sayapnya, ia ingin Draco memperhatikannya.

"Oh, Hallo Tink! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di sana dari tadi." Ujar Draco dengan senyum tipis, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini sendirian?" melihat kepala mungil pixie peliharaannya memberikan anggukan kecil, Draco melanjutkan. "Malam ini aku merasa ingin memata-matai semua orang, tentunya melalui bola kristal kecil pemberian bibi Bella. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau bibi Bella memberiku benda kecil yang begitu berguna ini, kurasa ia tidak tahu apa kegunaan benda ini secara pasti bila ia memberikannya padaku dan tidak ia berikan pada Voldemort. Hmm... kau tahu apa yang kutemukan dari sesi memata-matai tadi, Tink?"

Draco mengacak rambut pendeknya, membuat rambut yang awalnya sedikit berantakan kini bertambah berantakan seperti milik Potter, dan tentu saja Draco tidak akan mengakui hal itu karena ia tidak suka bila ada orang menyamakannya dengan Potter. Draco merasa sedikit frustasi setelah mengikuti pelajaran sihir naganya, masih ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai kebenaran sihir dari apa yang ia ramalkan. Sihir tidak bisa diramalkan begitu saja meskipun orang yang meramalkan itu adalah seorang _seer_ seperti Draco, sebab dari penjelasan mentornya mengenai sihir, sihir itu adalah hal yang tidak terduga dan semua penyihir harus bisa menentukan prediksi masing-masing pada saat itu juga. Hal itulah yang membuat Draco frustasi, sebab dari apa yang ia ketahui sama sekali tidak ada artinya bila dia telah berada di hadapan seekor naga sihir yang telah berusia lebih dari tiga ribu tahun.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Draco mengikuti pelajaran itu, selama itu pula ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki cara berpikirnya agar bisa menggunakan sihir dengan baik, tapi tentu saja semuanya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang ia harapkan, ia masih harus bekerja keras untuk menyempurnakannya. Dari Hogwarts, hanya dia yang terpilih sebagai _Apprentice_ naga, satu hal yang ia herankan mengapa Potter sang Gryffindor Golden Boy tidak terpilih sebagai _Apprentice_ juga adalah sebuah misteri. Mungkin suatu saat ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada mentor-nya, di Arcadia Draco tidak bisa mempelajari tipe sihir naga karena profesor Lenzarg, guru dari sihir naga di sana tidak mengijinkan Draco untuk mengikutinya. Saat Draco bertanya mengapa ia tidak bisa mengambilnya, ia hanya menjawabnya kalau Draco belum siap, benar-benar membuat Draco frustasi dan sekarang saat ia berada di Hogwarts, ia harus mempelajari tipe sihir yang sangat sulit. Lebih sulit dari Blood magic dan ritualnya. Kembali pada hal yang nyata, setelah ia kembali ke Hogwarts dan menuju ke ruangan rekreasi, Draco benar-benar merasa frustasi karena ia harus melihat Nott dengan perban bodohnya bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah raja besar yang menguasai tempat itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tentu saja Nott tidak tahu kalau ia bersikap konyol sebab dari apa yang Pansy katakan kalau tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan perkataan dari Nott kecuali anak-anak tahun pertama atau beberapa anak Slytherin karena pengaruh ayah Nott. Karena beberapa alasan itulah Draco memilih kabur ke kelas kosong itu yang memang pada saat itu tidak sedang digunakan untuk pelajaran seperti biasanya, jadi dengan diam-diam ia bisa menggunakannya dengan leluasa.

Kembali melihat bola kristalnya, Draco memfokuskan pada gambar sosok Sirius Black dalam mode animangusnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Tink? Dia adalah Sirius Black, penjahat yang katanya adalah pelahap maut yang menurut rumor ia tidak waras. Aku tidak tahu apakah sepupuku itu adalah pelahap maut atau bukan, terlebih lagi tangan kanan Voldemort. Ayah tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, tapi itu tidak penting. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sepupuku berhasil kabur dari Azkaban, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tapi kurasa ia menggunakan taktik yang jenius. Menurut rumor ia kabur karena ingin membunuh Potter, sama sekali tidak masuk akal melihat James Potter adalah sahabatnya sendiri dan Harry Potter adalah anak baptisnya." Kata Draco lirih, Tink mengangguk perlahan. "Kurasa tidak lama lagi kita akan mendapat kejutan yang menarik dari Sirius, kau ingin melihatnya?"

Tink mengangguk penuh antusias, membuat Draco tertawa kecil, "Sorry, Tink, kau harus menunggunya saat itu terjadi." Draco membelai bola kristalnya sekali lagi, bola kristal tersebut berhenti berkabut dan kembali seperti semula. Draco mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.

Pixie kecil itu memberikan glare kepada Draco, sedikit cemberut dengan pipinya menggelembung dan hal itu malah membuat Draco tertawa semakin keras. Tawa Draco berhenti saat ia mendengar pintu besar setingi 10 kaki yang ada di kelas tersebut terbuka, membuat remaja itu menoleh singkat sebelum kembali menghiraukan siapapun yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan mata tajam seperti yang Draco perkirakan.

"Jadi di sini ke mana sang pangeran kabur setelah makan malam? Kau tahu, kalau kau terus-terusan menyendiri seperti ini aku tidak akan heran lagi kalau mereka akan menjulukimu pangeran penyendiri." Kata orang itu, suaranya sangat melodius dan begitu feminim, tidak diragukan lagi kalau pemilik suara itu adalah seorang anak perempuan.

"Hm." Hanya itu komentar dari Draco.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan tempat ini? Hampir setiap saat kalau kabur kau selalu mengunjungi kelas ini."

Draco menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sama dengannya, berambut merah marun kalem dengan kulit tubuh berwarna pucat kalem. Gadis itu memiliki karakteristik seperti seorang bangsawan, Draco yakin kalau dia memang salah satu anggota keluarga penyihir bangsawan. Sepasang mata berwarna almond terlihat begitu dingin, karismatik, kuat, dan juga berbahaya. Secara umum anak perempuan itu sangat cantik, Draco yakin kalau ia sudah dewasa pasti dia akan menjadi salah satu murid tercantik pada generasinya.

"Setiap kali aku kabur? Apa kau pengagum rahasiaku saat ini?" balas Draco tidak peduli.

"Kau tawari sekalipun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Apa tidak boleh orang lain merasa penasaran denganmu, Draco?" ujar gadis itu, ia berjalan menghampiri Draco yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping Draco, dengan kedua tangan terlipat berada di depan dadanya. "Hampir setiap malam kau selalu kabur ke tempat ini, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu berada di sini karena itu memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya penasaran saja mengapa tempat ini?"

"Tenang."

"Kau berada di tempat ini untuk mencari ketenangan?" tanya gadis itu lagi, melihat Draco mengangguk perlahan dan menghiraukannya membuat gadis itu menghela nafas. Mata almond-nya menatap grand-piano yang ada di depan papan tulis, ruangan itu sudah lama tidak digunakan bila debu yang menyelimuti tempat itu sangat tebal. "Kau memang aneh, Draco."

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau kesal karena itu." Komentar Draco, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang suka bercakap-cakap seperti ini. Katakan padaku apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya berada di sini?"

"Langsung tepat sasaran seperti biasanya." Ujar gadis itu, ia melihat piano besar itu untuk sementara. "Aku ingin kau memainkan sebuah melody untukku."

"Daphne?"

Sebuah senyuman tipis yang sayu muncul di bibir Daphne saat melihat grand piano, seperti ada sebuah kesedihan yang ia pendam bahkan matanya yang dingin tadi kini melembut seperti menyimpan emosi di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Daphne secara lirih. "Tolong, Draco!"

Tink yang duduk di bahu Draco kini berdiri dan terbang pelan mengitari ruangan kelas itu sebelum mendarat di atas grand piano, sihirnya membuat debu yang menutupinya menghilang. Draco menatap Daphne untuk sesaat, mengamati postur tubuh gadis itu sebelum mengangguk setuju. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri grand piano itu, tanpa terburu-buru Draco membelai penutup kunci-kunci tuts sebelum membukanya. Remaja laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu duduk di atas kursi yang ada di sana. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memainkan alat musik itu namun ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Daphne, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh tuts piano dengan jari-jari tangannya yang elegant sebelum ia membiarkan mereka menari di atas kunci piano, membentuk nada-nada yang merdu dan indah.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya hanya melody yang Draco mainkan saja terdengar di ruangan itu, menghilangkan keheningan di sana dan membuat dua remaja itu terlarut dalam emosi dan pikiran masing-masing. Ketika melody yang Draco mainkan berhenti, Draco mengawasi teman seasramanya dengan teliti.

"Daphne?" panggil Draco, mencuri perhatian gadis itu. "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibumu."

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu merasa buruk karena kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" Aku sudah baikan sekarang, mungkin sebaiknya aku harus kembali ke asrama sebelum Tracy tahu kalau aku tidak ada di tempat tidur." Ujar Daphne.

"Ide bagus." Ujar Draco, "Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke asrama?"

Daphne menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku gadis besar, jadi tidak perlu untuk diantar lagi. Kau berada saja di sini kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah Daphne meninggalkan ruangan itu, Draco menatap telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyanggupi permintaan Daphne, Draco tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan namun harus memainkan sebuah piano? Semua tahu kalau Draco mahir memainkannya, tetapi karena suatu alasan ia berhenti memainkannya sebab piano mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Baru hari itulah ia pertama kali menyentuh piano sejak berhenti dua tahun yang lalu, remaja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan Tink yang terbang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan hati-hati Draco keluar dari ruangan kelas itu untuk menuju ke suatu tempat di kastil tersebut, ke mana tujuannya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu dan yang pasti tidak menuju ruang rekreasi yang berada di bawah tanah.

Kesibukan baru Harry di bulan Oktober adalah latihan Quidditch, salah satu olahraga favoritnya karena terbang di atas sapu terbang. Di tim Quidditch Gryffindor, Harry mempunyai posisi penting sebagai seeker utama, tugas seorang seeker di sini adalah menangkap bola kecil yang bernama Snitch, sangat lincah dan sulit untuk ditangkap karena cepat dan kecil ukurannya namun bola ini akan memberi point besar bagi tim yang seeker-nya berhasil menangkapnya. Mengejar Snitch memang posisi favorit Harry, ia sangat menikmatinya karena ia memang suka terbang. Meskipun kapten Quiddtich Gryffindor yaitu Oliver wood melatih anggota timnya secara gila-gilaan, Harry sama sekali tidak mengeluh, ia menginginkan piala Quidditch tahun ini berada di tangan timnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry berhasil menangkap Snitch, ia mendarat di atas rumput dan turun dari Nimbus 2000-nya. Dengan senyum yang lebar ia memperlihatkan bola berpendar keemasan itu kepada Fred dan Goerge, kedua beater tim-nya dan juga kakak dari Ron.

"Tangkapan yang bagus, Harry." Kata Fred atau Goerge, Harry tidak bisa membedakan keduanya.

"Aku yakin..."

"Kita pasti akan memenangkan..."

"Piala Quidditch..." ujar keduanya bersama-sama.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita atau untukku tepatnya, untuk memenangkan piala Quidditch." Ujar Oliver sedikit putus asa saat memikirkan nasib timnya.

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, dan Angelina Johnson (tiga Chaser mereka) mendarat di samping keempat anggota tim.

"Yang perlu kita cemaskan adalah Slytherin, mereka selalu mempunyai taktik licik untuk menjatuhkan kita." Imbuh Katie. "Tahun lalu saja kita hampir kalah dari mereka."

"Tapi aku yakin kita pasti akan menang." Kata Fred.

Goerge mengangguk, "Setuju, apalagi tahun ini seeker mereka ganti."

"Ganti?" tanya Harry tidak paham.

"Yeah, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Dumbledore melarang Malfoy untuk mengikuti pertandingan tahun ini. Tapi dari apa yang kudengar, Malfoy sendiri juga mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai seeker. Flint benar-benar marah basar karena itu."

"Sulit untuk dipercaya."

Kalau Malfoy mengundurkan diri lalu siapa yang akan menggantikannya? Harry penasaran dan juga tidak terima karena itu, semua tahu kalau Malfoy adalah rival Harry dalam semua bidang baik Quidditch maupun lainnya, jadi ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kalau Dumbledore yang melarangnya Harry bisa memahami alasannya, namun Goerge tadi mengatakan kalau Malfoy punya alasan tersendiri untuk mengundurkan diri, tapi apa? Harry ingin tahu apa alasan Malfoy, pertandingan tidak akan seru bila Malfoy tiba-tiba tidak ikut seperti itu sebab tidak ada tantangannya. Bahkan sampai malam tiba Harry masih memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan essai ramuannya. Oleh karena itu Harry memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, tentu saja Hermione yang memang selalu mendukung Harry dalam masalah akademi memberikannya senyuman bangga untuk Harry, seperti seorang ibu ketika melihat anak bayinya dapat berjalan sendiri.

Harry mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas perkamennya, dia tidak begitu mengerti masalah ramuan yang dijelaskan Snape hari itu karena ramuan memang bukan bidangnya, apalagi Harry terlalu sibuk untuk menghindari kemarahan Snape yang tidak ada habisnya padanya. Lebih baik ia tulis sesuatu daripada ia harus menerima detensi dari si rambut berminyak-Snape itu, Harry benci setengah mati pada kepala asrama Slytherin tersebut, kepala asrama dan muridnya sama-sama menyebalkan, selalu mencari alasan untuk memberikan detensi kepada Harry atau mengambil point dari asramanya.

"Akar _daisy _yang dipotong melebihi 2,5 inchi panjangnya tidak akan bisa digunakan dalam ramuan pengubah wujud, Potter." Komentar seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Harry, dari suaranya saja Harry sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mengendap-ngendap di belakangku seperti itu, Malfoy! Dan kenapa pula kau menggangguku!" ujar Harry kesal, ia tidak suka ada orang lain menyelinap di belakangnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Malfoy.

Malfoy berdiri tegak dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya, "Aku tidak mengendap-ngendap di belakangmu, Potter. Jangan besar kepala seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengambil buku yang ada di rak di belakang tempat dudukmu." Kata Malfoy, "Dan tentu saja, yang kulakukan tadi sulit untuk dikatakan mengganggu bila kau sendiri saja sibuk meremas-remas pena bulumu daripada menulis Essay."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Harry dengan nada mengusir, ia tidak peduli apakah perkataannya kasar atau tidak. Ia tidak suka Malfoy terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, bukannya ia malah pergi tetapi Malfoy semakin mendekat.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Harry?" bisik Malfoy

Harry sedikit merinding mendengarnya, "Hei, kau memanggilku Harry!" protesnya.

"Bukankah itu namamu? Apa kau lebih ingin kupanggil mata empat atau _scarhead_?" Harry menggeleng lemah, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Harry?" Draco berbisik pelan di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri dan membuatnya merinding lagi.

"Iya, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh mendengar kau menyebut nama pertamaku, Mal..ehm... Draco." Sebuah rona merah muncul di wajah Harry, membuat seringai Draco sedikit lebar namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Harry memperhatikan Draco tengah memegang sebuah buku di tangan kanannya, ia berjalan menunju ke meja seberang dan duduk di hadapan Harry. Keduanya duduk dalam diam, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak nyaman berada di hadapan satu sama lain seperti itu. Draco menghiraukan Harry untuk membaca buku yang tadi ada di tangannya sementara Harry sendiri mencoba menyelesaikan essay yang tengah ia kerjakan tadi, untuk beberapa saat lamanya hanya suara gesekan pena bulu dari Harry atau suara lembaran buku yang dibalik dari Draco yang terdengar sebelum suara Harry menghela nafas terdengar. Draco beranjak dari buku yang tengah ia baca untuk melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Aku menyerah dengan essay ini, sebaik-baik apapun aku mengerjakannya pasti akan menjadi buruk di hadapan Snape. Ini susah sekali." Keluh Harry pelan.

Draco tersenyum kecil, ia membalik bukunya ke halaman selanjutnya dan melanjutkan membacanya. "Kau belum menyelesaikannya?" tanyanya kepada Harry tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini susah sekali, aku sudah mencocokkannya dengan buku yang kuambil mengenai ramuan ini namun setelah kucoba mencocokkannya dengan hasil yang pernah kucoba beberapa hari yang lalu sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku tahu kalau Hermione sudah menyelesaikan essay miliknya dan hasilnya sempurna, tapi dia tidak mau meminjamkannya kepadaku."

"Kelihatannya kau terlalu terpaku pada buku."

"Memang kenapa? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

Draco memutar bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Harry, "Buku memang sumber ilmu yang baik, tapi itu bukan berarti kita harus terpatut sepenuhnya kepada buku teks karena tidak selamanya apa yang tertulis di dalam buku itu sempurna. Contohnya ramuan yang kau buat, dalam teks yang kau baca kalau kau menambahkan _Schicer_ (semacam biji tumbuhan langka) sebanyak tiga butir akan membuat ramuan berubah warna, tapi di sana tidak dijelaskan jenisnya apa karena kita tahu jenisnya begitu banyak. Oleh karena itu sebelum kau ingin membuat ramuan perubah wujud itu kau harus melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut lagi agar hasilnya maksimal. Di buku sama sekali tidak di jelaskan, aku yakin temanmu Granger telah melakukan penelitian yang lebih baik untuk membuat ramuannya sempurna."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakuan?" Harry tidak suka melakukan ini tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, lebih baik melakukan ini daripada mendapat detensi dari Snape karena essay-nya tidak sempurna. "Apa kau bisa membantuku!"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Si hebat Harry Potter meminta bantuan dari diriku? Draco Malfoy?" goda Draco dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Harry memberinya tatapan kesal dan frustasi, ia ingin memukul wajah Malfoy agar seringai itu hilang dari wajahnya, "Kau mau membantuku atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya katakan saja! Tidak perlu seperti itu!" ujar Harry kesal, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Harry, kau mudah sekali untuk dikerjai. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu, aku akan membantumu!" kata Draco dengan tenang, kebalikan dari Harry.

Harry kembali duduk di mejanya. Ia membiarkan Draco membimbingnya dalam mengerjakan essay-nya, namun ia gagal untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Draco saat itu. Remaja itu terus-terusan menatap punggung tangan kirinya dengan hati-hati dan menyembunyikannya di dalam jubah panjang yang ia kenakan. Dalam hati Draco sedikit panik karena simbol terkutuk yang ada di punggung tangannya muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia prediksikan atau ia hilangkan ilusinya. Ia berharap ekspresi senetral mungkin agar Harry tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER :

Draco akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai Samhain kepada Blaise yang masih sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Draco pingsan. Sementara itu simbol yang ada di tangan Draco mulai terasa sakit untuk pertama kali ketika malam Hallowen semakin mendekat. Seorang teman lama dari Arcadia yang juga _outsider_ dari keluarga pengkhianat akan muncul untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

AN : Ini adalah chapter keenam, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Author : Sky


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimer : Harry POtter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings. Di sini aku hanya meminjam karakter dan sedikit tema ceritanya

Warning : 3rd year, AU, Slash, dll (gak perlu disebutin karena mungkin akan tahu sendiri)

Pairing : Selama ini masih HPDM, tapi nggak tahu ntar gimana.

* * *

AN : Ini adalah chapter ke tujuh dari seri ini. oh, iya... theme song kali ini adalah lagunya Rihanna yang I'm Back serta a girl like me, Bruno Mars- Just the way you are, Beyonce- Dangerously in love, Taio Cruz- Dinamite, dsb. (bukan promosi, lho!). Btw, thanks mau masuk untuk membaca fic-ku)

* * *

**Heir of Darkness**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Sudah tiga minggu lamanya semenjak pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan secara tidak sengaja, selama itu pula Harry dan Draco mulai melakukan pertemuan untuk memupuk hubungan pertemanan antara satu sama lain meskipun dari mereka tidak ada yang berani mengakuinya di hadapan yang lain, hanya saja mereka selalu merasa nyaman bersama dengan yang lainnya. Harry tersenyum bila memikrkan hal itu, kalau saja beberapa minggu ada yang mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan duduk bersama dengan Malfoy tanpa babak belur akibat pertengkaran di antara mereka, maka Harry akan tertawa di wajah mereka dan menyarankan orang tersebut untuk memeriksakan kesehatan mental mereka di St. Mungo. Tapi lihatlah sekarang ini, Harry selalu berada di samping Malfoy saat keduanya berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan Harry sering membicarakan apa yang ia pikirkan kepada Draco dan anak itu selalu mendengarkannya.

Tentunya situasi yang semacam ini tidak diketahui oleh kedua temannya, Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka. Kalau Ron mungkin sudah jelas, dia pasti akan merasa dikhianati karena Harry berteman dengan Malfoy yang pernah menghina mereka. Kalau Hermione? Harry berharap gadis itu bisa berpikiran lebih terbuka dan sedikit dewasa dari Ron, dan mau menerima persahabatannya dengan Malfoy. Berada di samping Draco belakangan ini, Harry mengetahui dua hal yang ia pelajari dari Draco. Yang pertama adalah remaja itu sulit untuk mengekspresikan emosinya kepada orang lain namun ia tahu kalau Draco peduli kepada teman seasramanya, hal ini bisa dilihat dari tindakan yang ia lakukan, dan ini sangat mengejutkan kalau boleh Harry mengatakannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Harry tahu kalau Draco bisa peduli kepada orang selain dirinya sendiri. Hal kedua yang Harry ketahui mengenai Draco adalah dia seorang yang kutu buku, mungkin lebih parah dari Hermione meskipun Draco tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu. Harry tahu kalau itu bukan hal yang baru lagi, tapi Harry baru menyadarinya saat mereka bertemu ia selalu melihat Draco bersama dengan sebuah buku berada di atas pangkuannya atau di atas mejanya. Harry sediki heran kalau Draco tidak memakai kacamata sampai sekarang ini, pernah Harry bertanya kepada Draco tentang masalah ini dan mengatakan apakah penglihatan Draco ada hubungannya dengan statusnya dengan berdarah murni? Jangankan jawaban yang Harry dapat, Draco hanya memberikan senyuman misterius yang sulit Harry baca apa maksudnya. Oleh karena itu Harry tidak akan mengungkit-ngungkitnya lagi.

"Harry, jangan main-main dengan makananmu! Lebih cepat kau makan daripada kau buat mainan." Tegur Hermione yang duduk di samping Harry.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata bundar itu baru sadar kalau ia telah berada di aula besar untuk makan malam bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia menemukan Hermione memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan : cepat-makan-telur dadarmu-dan-jangan-melamun-saja-karena-aku-tidak-suka kepada Harry.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar, 'Mione." Keluh Harry, ia menyingkirkan piring tersebut dari hadapannya.

"Harry, dari kemarin kau hanya makan sedikit. Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak makan kali ini kau bisa pingsan dan tidak bisa menggunakan shir karena kehabisam energi." Komentar Hermione. Ia memberikan glare kepada Ron yang ingin mengambil piring Harry tersebut, "Ron, makanan itu milik Harry dan kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!"

"Tapi, 'Mione. Harry tidak menginginkannya, apa tidak sayang kalau makanan seenak ini tidak dimakan. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Harry kalau makananmu kumakan?"

Harry mengangguk dan memberikan senyum kecil kepada temannya, "Tentu saja, Ron. Kalau kau mau ambil saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Dengan senang hati Ron menggeser piringnya yang kosong dan menggantikannya dengan milik Harry sebelum menyantapnya dengan rakus, tentu saja ia menghiraukan ekspresi jijik yang dilemparkan Hermione kepadanya.

"Hei, Harry, apa kau sudah dengar kalau akhir pekan ini kita ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Seamus yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Harry tidak begitu paham.

Seamus dan Dean mengangguk bersamaan, "Pengumumannya sudah ditempel di papan asrama pagi ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade, kata ibuku Hogsmeade adalah desa penyihir yang sangat tradisional dan di sana banyak toko-toko unik." Ujar Seamus.

Harry juga pernah mendengar pernyataan yang sama dari Ron, dia sedih karena tidak bisa ikut. Mungkin ini suatu keajaiban kalau Harry bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade, paman Vernon tidak akan pernah mau menandatangani surat ijinnya dan yang paling menyedihkan yaitu dia adalah satu-satunya wali Harry yang hidup sampai Harry berusia 17 tahun, usia dewasa di mana Harry bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri dan tidak membutuhkan seorang wali.

"Burung hantu milik siapa itu?" tanya Dean sedikit penasaran.

Harry melihat ke atas untuk melihat apa yang Dean maksud. Seekor burung yang sangat indah, berbulu keperakan dan terlihat begitu gagah tengah terbang dengan sepucuk surar tergantung di kaki kanannya. Harry rasa itu bukan burung hantu biasa, mungkin seekor Hybrid atau apalah karena burung tersebut sedikit beda dengan burung hantu lainnya. Pasti pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat kaya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Malfoy!" jawab Ron dengan nada benci di dalamnya.

Benar sekali dengan yang Ron katakan, burung tersebut mendarat di meja Slytherin dan bertengger di bahu Draco. Harry melihat Draco tengah membuka amplop surat yang dibawa oleh burung hantunya, ia membuka segelnya sebelum membaca isi surat tersebut. Ekspresi Draco berubah menjadi sangat dingin, Harry tidak begitu mengerti namun ia terus memperhatikan Draco. Sang pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy tersebut memiliki ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya saat membaca surat tersebut, apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya pasti itu sangat tidak baik. Draco membelai bulu keperakan milik peliharaannya sebelum melepas burung tersebut untuk kembali ke menara burung pos yang ada di Hogwarts, Zabini yang duduk di samping Draco terus mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin ingin tahu apa itu, namun Draco terus menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak ingin berbicara pada saat itu. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, Harry tahu itu dan ia ingin tahu apa maksudnya. Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Parkinson, yang kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menatap Draco dengan ekspresi dingin, sebelum Draco pergi meninggalkan aula besar.

2 menit berlalu setelah Draco meninggalkan aula besar, Harry-pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan niat ingin mengikuti Draco. Ia harus mengejar teman barunya tersebut sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pergi duluan!" hanya itu jawaban dari Harry sebelum berlari keluar dari aula besar.

Harry berlari untuk menyusul Draco, ia sedikit khawatir padanya karena Harry mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai surat tersebut. Dia sedikit berjengit karena suara langkah kakinya terdengar begitu keras di lantai, oleh karena itu ia sedikit memelankan langkahnya dan berharap Draco tidak tahu kalau Harry mengikutinya. Dari balik koridor ia melihat Draco berbelok menuju ke koridor yang lain, namun saat Harry tiba di sana ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Slytherin tersebut, seperti menghilang begitu saja. Harry melihat ke arah koridor lain untuk mengecek apakah Draco berada di sana atau tidak, dan sepertinya hasilnya sama saja, Draco hilang begitu saja.

"Ke mana perginya dia?" tanya Harry lirih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin dia tadi berada di sini."

Harry merasa kesal dan juga lelah. Kesal karena ia tidak bisa menemukan Draco dan lelah karena dari tadi ia berlari untuk menyusul Draco tapi hasilnya tetap saja sia-sia, sementara itu awan hitam yang pada awalnya hanya terlihat menggantung saja kini total menutupi langit malam yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Harry sedikit berjengit ketika suara dari petir menggelegar dengan keras sebelum disertai dengan titik-titik air yang turun dari awan mendung, dan pada akhirnya hujan deras pun terjadi. Remaja berambut hitam berantakan itu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya pelan. Harry berbalik dengan cepat yang membuatnya hampir jatuh bila bukan karena sepasang tangan yang memegang kedua lengannya dengan erat, dalam hati Harry mengutuk kecerobohannya dan akan minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

Kata maaf dan terima kasih yang akan diucapkan Harry berhenti di ujung lidahnya saat melihat siapa yang membantunya tadi, sepasang mata silver kebiruan balik menatapnya dengan penuh kesan di sana. Draco Malfoy yang sedari tadi Harry cari kini berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar terkesan dengan tindakan bodoh yang Harry lakukan barusan.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin aku akan mengira kalau kau ingin membuntutiku." Kata Draco kepada anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, "Entahlah, ini aku atau apa tapi aku selalu merasa kita sering sekali bertemu secara tidak terduga seperti ini."

Melihat Harry yang masih membatu karena terkejut, membuat senyuman/ seringai muncul di wajah Draco... ia benar-benar menikmati rona merah yang muncul di wajah Harry, "Katakan padaku, Harry, mengapa kau tidak berada di aula besar bersama teman-temanmu yang lain? Mengapa malah berada di koridor yang sepi seperti ini?"

Harry ingin sekali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari tatapan yang diberikan Draco. Berbeda dari tatapan biasanya yang Draco gunakan ketika bersama orang lain, Harry dapat bersumpah kalau ia melihat sebercak kehangatan muncul di sana. Dan apapun itu membuat Harry merasa gembira, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberinya perhatian seperti ini selain orang yang berada di dekatnya, bahkan saat Harry berada di dekat kedua teman akrabnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Remaja itu membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan lembut mengangkat dagunya, memaksa Harry untuk kembali kepada kenyataan. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin dalam saat ia menyadari jarak di antara mereka berdua sangatlah dekat, bahkan Harry bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di dekat wajahnya.

'Dia benar-benar tampan.' Pikir Harry dengan senyum tipis berada di wajahnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu apalagi hal yang ia pikirkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki, terlebih lagi orang yang ia maksud adalah seorang Slytherin.

"Harry?" panggil Draco, mencoba untuk membuat Harry fokus padanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Hmm... kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, Draco. Senyumanmu sangat indah." Ujar Harry tanpa pikir panjang, saat sadar apa yang ia katakan, Harry merasa dirinya benar-benar malu dan memutuskan untuk mati saja.

Senyuman yang dimaksud bertambah lebar, senyuman yang sebenarnya tanpa ada seringai sedikitpun.

"Senyumanku indah bagimu?" Ujar Draco dengan nada pelan, "Betulkah itu, Harry?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun ibu jari Draco menyentuh bagian yang berwarna merah tersebut, membuat Harry berhenti menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat jari-jari yang lembut itu membelai bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, sementara tubuh Draco memerangkapnya di antara dinding kastil dengan Draco yang ada di hadapannya. Harry merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, lebih cepat dari biasanya sementara ia mencoba untuk tidak blushing lagi meskipun itu gagal, Harry benar-benar menikmati sensasi hangat yang remaja berambut pirang platinum itu lakukan pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau Sirius Black menyerangnya atau dementor , dan Voldemort membunuhnya. Harry benar-benar merasa genap. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Draco secara perlahan, dan mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu untuk mengikutiku, Harry?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama.

"A... aku benar-benar khawatir padamu." Ujar Harry mulai berbicara,

"Khawatir?"

"Iya... khawatir." Harry merilekskan dirinya saat tangan kiri Draco yang bersarung tangan kulit membelai lehernya. "Kulihat kau begitu marah setelah menerima surat yang kau terima, jadi aku menyusulmu ke sini. Ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Harry." Ujar Draco singkat dengan lembut, ia menatap Harry dengan sebuah ekspresi aneh di wajahnya yang sebetulnya tidak ia mengerti. Bahkan keadaan yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak ia rencanakan, namun Draco tetap melakukannya. Ia membelai wajah Harry yang lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Harry memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata emerald yang sangat indah, ia ingin protes kalau bukan jari telunjuk Draco menyetop bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata protes.

"Sshh... percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Harry seraya tersenyum lebar, membuat Draco untuk kembali tersenyum pada Harry.

Kedua remaja itu saling terhanyut pada satu sama lain, mereka tidak mempedulikan beberapa hantu yang berseliweran memberikan tatapan aneh kepada mereka berdua. Draco terus membelai pipi Harry, bahkan ia semakin memerangkap Harry dari pandangan orang lain di tembok itu. Keduanya semakin dekat, bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Harry merasa jantungnya semakin bergejolak, ia menatap bibir milik Draco dan yakin sekali kalau tidak lama lagi bibir yang berwarna merah muda lezat itu akan menyentuh bibirnya. Remaja itu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan siswa Slytherin itu mendekat padanya.

"Ehem." Sebuah deheman yang ditujukan kepada mereka berdua.

Harry merasa kecewa saat Draco melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya karena orang yang mengganggu mereka, Harry sendiri merasakan pipinya sangat panas karena malu dan semakin bertambah merah saat tahu siapa orang berdehem tadi. Dia melihat Pansy Parkinson melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya, gadis itu terlihat begitu puas karena apa yang ia lakukan tadi dan sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Mata biru milik gadis itu berkilat penuh nada humor, ia memberikan tatapan lucu kepada Harry yang membuat remaja itu merasa salah tingkah karena diperhatikan seperti itu oleh seorang Slytherin yang mempunyai banyak pengaruh seperti Pansy Parkinson.

"Aw, Draco, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya sebuah 'urusan' yang begitu penting dengan Potter!" goda Pansy dengan nada humor di suaranya,

Wajah Harry benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus sementara Draco hanya menatap Pansy dengan malas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan berdiri tepat di samping Harry yang sepertinya ingin berada di tempat lain selain di sana.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kalau kau punya urusan yang penting seperti yang kau katakan tadi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau 'urusan penting' yang kau maksud adalah memerangkap Potter dari semua orang yang ada di sudut tembok kastil lalu akan menggodanya habis-habisan." Kata Pansy, seringainya masih melekat di sana. Dia benar-benar menikmati keadaan ini. "Tunggu sampai Blaise tahu, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan urusan ini berlalu begitu saja."

"Parkinson, ini... ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Harry, mencoba menjelaskan. "Draco tidak melakukan hal yang kau maksud tadi."

Pansy tertawa singkat, "Oh, jadi sekarang kau memanggilnya Draco, Potter! Wow, aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan, Draco?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh humor. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Draco yang masih berdiri di samping Harry, sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap Pansy dengan bosan.

Harry benar-benar panik sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas pikiran kalau apa yang akan mereka lakukan tadi akan diketahui oleh orang lain pada saat yang tidak tepat, apalagi orang yang dimaksud tersebut adalah seorang Slytherin dan yang terparah adalah Pansy Parkinson, salah satu dari Trio Slytherin yang tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja hidup dengan tenang selama sang ratu ular itu memberikan perhatian khusus kepada orang itu. Harry bisa membayangkan gosip panas yang akan beredar sebentar lagi, _Harry Potter sang Gryffindor Golden Boy Tertangkap Basah tengah Berduaan dengan Draco Malfoy, sang pangeran Slytherin sendiri_. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah.

Draco yang melihat wajah pucat Harry itu akhirnya beranjak dari sandarannya di depan tembok, "Pansy, hentikan leluconmu itu! Kau membuatnya ketakutan saja." Ujarnya.

"Tapi, Draco... ini sangat menarik. Ini adalah fenomena yang sangat langka di mana seorang Slytherin dan Gryffindor akhirnya menjalin hubungan selain permusuhan."

"Tentu saja ini menarik, tapi sayangnya hubungan yang kau maksud itu adalah hubungan pertemanan biasa dan tidak lebih." Entah karena apa perkataan Draco itu membuat dada Harry sedikit sesak namun ia abaikan hal itu.

"Yang dikatakan Draco memang benar, kami tidak lebih dari teman." Kata Harry, ia memberikan senyuman terpaksa pada Pansy yang tentu saja tidak luput dari pengawasan gadis itu.

"Apa kalian yakin tidak ada hubungan yang lebih?" tanya Pansy sekali lagi. "Aku tidak akan keberatan meskipun kau seorang Gryffindor, Potter! Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Draco memberikan anggukan singkat, ia menghiraukan Pansy sesaat untuk memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Harry menghela nafas pelan, seperti ia kecewa atau apa karena Draco tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, namun dari emosi yang muncul di sekitarnya Draco bisa memastikan kalau Harry tengah merasa malu, kecewa, dan juga sedih pada saat yang sama. Apapun itu Draco tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Pans, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco pada akhirnya.

"Makan malam di aula besar telah selesai lima menit yang lalu, jadwalku kosong sampai tengah malam nanti. Sementara Blaise tengah berada di ruang detensi, karena tidak punya kegiatan makanya aku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kasti untuk sesaat. Tidak tahunya aku akan bertemu denganmu dan Potter yang tengah sibuk..."

"Pansy." Potong Draco, "Mengapa tidak kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu dan pergi dari sini?"

"Tapi, Draco..." rengek Pansy.

Draco mengangkat alis kirinya dan memberikan sebuah 'Aku-ingin-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-rahasia-dan-tidak-membutuhkanmu-jadi-cepatlah-pergi-dari-hadapanku-sebelum-kau-akan-menyesal' tatapan kepada Pansy.

Seperti anak kecil yang tidak suka disuruh-suruh, Pansy pun merajuk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memberikan glare kepada Draco, yang sebenarnya terang-rengan memberikan seringai penuh kemenangan pada Pansy serta Harry yang kelihatannya tetap berwajah merah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi! Apa sekarang kau senang, Mr. Malfoy!" ujar Pansy.

"Tentu."

Dengan balasan itu Pansy segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana, saat merasa Pansy telah jauh dan tidak terlihat di koridor kastil itu, Harry menatap pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke asrama, Harry!" ujar Draco dengan lembut, masih tidak melihat Harry semenjak Pansy pergi.

"Draco?"

"Hmm...?"

Kali ini Draco melihat Harry untuk pertama kalinya, banyak sekali emosi yang tidak terduga berlalu di wajah Harry. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Harry malah berkata, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting!"

"Apanya yang tidak penting?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Ron dan Hermione akan khawatir kalau aku tidak segera kembali ke sana." Katanya, "Aku, pergi dulu. Selamat malam, Draco!"

Draco tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun kepada Harry, namun ia hanya memperhatikan Harry yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia terus mengamati remaja berambut hitam berantakan tersebut sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Suara petir yang bergemuruh di luar kastil benar-benar membahana suaranya, sementara rintikan air yang semakin lama semakin deras mulai menghiasi pemandangan malam yang benar-benar kelam.

Latihan Occlumency yang sering Draco lakukan sama sekali tidak berguna saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan kejadian barusan tadi. Kalau saja Pansy tidak datang, Draco pasti tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk mencium Harry, keinginan yang entah darimana munculnya. Draco benar-benar merasa bodoh, ia tidak percaya kalau pengendalian emosinya bisa retak semudah itu, membiarkan sedikit saja nafsunya terlihat dan Draco yakin bila kejadian itu terjadi, pasti ia akan membuat Harry takut padanya. Remaja itu membiarkan lamunannya menguasai dirinya untuk sesaat, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Draco tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hal ini pada hormon yang ada dalam tubuhnya, lagipula itu bukan salah siapapun kalau hormon pubertas yang ada di dalam dirinya melonjak-lonjak tanpa kendali.

Draco membiarkan tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinumnya, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan dalam artian sangat menarik. Ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk membiarkan hormonnya menjadi liar tanpa kendali, ia punya pengendalian diri lebih dari itu dan Draco tidak akan membiarkan hormonnya mengendalikan segala proses berfikirnya. Remaja yang menyandang gelar pangeran Slytherin tersebut menengok lurus ke depan, tanpa sadar dia menangkap seorang hantu tengah memperhatikannya, Draco sadar kalau Bloody Baron dari tadi memperhatikan scene yang Draco dan Harry lakukan itu dengan rasa humor di sana.

"Hubunganmu dengan Harry Potter benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat, Mr. Malfoy." Ujar Bloody Baron yang tetap berada di mana ia melayang di samping jendela, tepat di dekat Draco.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu kalau menjadi dirimu."

Bloody Baron tertawa kecil seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco berupa lelucon, "Remaja. Itu pasti, kalian benar-benar mempunyai otak yang diselimuti oleh emosional yang tinggi. Tapi aku kagum padamu, Mr. Malfoy, kau benar-benar bisa mengendalikan emosimu jauh labih baik dari remaja seusiamu lainnya."

"Komentarmu seperti memberitahukan kalau kau baru pertama kali melihat drama yang seperti ini. Aku mendapat gambaran kalau masa remajamu jauh lebih gila daripada sekarang." Jawaban yang dingin dari Draco.

Bloody Baron mengangguk, ia menatap tangan silvernya yang tembus pandang sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam meskipun ia tahu kalau orang mati atau hantu sudah tidak bernafas.

"Hidupku pada saat itu jauh berbeda dari sekarang, penuh dengan kekangan karena siapa aku pada saat itu, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi kekangan itu akhirnya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan saat aku bertemu dengan Lord Slytherin, beliau terus membantuku untuk menjadikan siapa aku... menjadi orang besar yang disegani dengan sihir yang kuat. Tapi karena suatu kesalahan kecil menimbulkan akibat yang begitu besar, membuatku terbunuh dan membuat mendiang Lord Slytherin kecewa." Papar Bloody Baron, "Kalau saja aku bisa kembali ke saat-saat itu, pasti aku bisa mencegahnya agar tidak terjadi lagi."

"Apa yang telah terjadi itu tidak bisa diulangi lagi, Baron. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya bisa menyesal atau meratapi apa kesalahanmu, tapi setidaknya kau diberi kesempatan kedua untuk berada di sini sementara yang lainnya tidak bisa. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan memikirkan hal itu dengan baik-baik. Sebuah kesempatan kedua di mana kau bisa berada berdekatan dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Tapi dia sangat membenciku karena merenggut jiwanya, Mr. Malfoy. Aku telah membunuhnya semasa hidupku dengan sangat kejam, kalau aku menjadi dia pasti aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku." Ujar Bloody Baron, wajahnya mengisyaratkan kepedihan yang telah ia pendam selama ratusan tahun.

Draco menatap hantu itu dengan rasa simpati yang terpancar di bola matanya, ia memang tidak begitu mengerti apa kesalahan terbesar dari Bloody Baron tapi karena seorang Empath Draco jadi bisa merasakan hal itu, rasanya Draco ingin muntah dan kalau saja ia seorang wanita, pasti Draco sudah menangis sejak tadi atau ikut membenci dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan emosi dari orang lain benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

"Tidak semuanya akan berpikiran seperti itu." Kata Draco singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Draco mendengarkan suara hujan yang semakin deras dari sana, "Anggapan orang lain itu sangat berbeda dari anggapan kita. Mungkin saat itu dia sangat membencimu, tapi kebencian yang diturunkan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya pasti lama-kelamaan akan terkikis. Kau tahu, kita tidak akan tahu apa pemikiran dari orang lain karena kita memang bukan seorang pembaca pikiran seperti seorang Legillimens. Jadi jangan asumsikan apa pemikiran wanita yang kau maksud! Aku memang bukan seorang hakim, tapi tidak berarti aku tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari apa yang kulihat selama ini." Kata Draco, "Katakan padaku, Baron. Apakah wanita yang kau maksud adalah hantu seorang Lady yang mendiami menara Ravenclaw?"

Kedua pasang mata milik Bloody baron melebar tidak percaya, dia menghiraukan seringai yang muncul di bibir Draco untuk memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Ia melihat remaja itu secara seksama, Pewaris Malfoy itu benar-benar orang yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Apakah remaja yang mendengarkan cerita mengenai masa lalunya ini adalah remaja yang sama bengal dan mengandalkan kekayaan keluarganya seperti remaja yang Bloody Baron perhatikan selama dua tahun terakhir?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Bloody Baron penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat senyuman misterius dari Draco, ia mengangkat bahunya karena ia tidak ingin meberitahunya secara langsung. "Aku punya sumber tersendiri."

Bloody Baron hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ia memebrikan anak itu sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah hantunya. Hujan telah berhenti secara tiba-tiba, namun mereka masih bisa melihat rintikan air kecil yang turun dari langit.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya." Ujar bloody Baron

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Lord Le Fay." Jawab hantu itu dengan suara kalem.

Draco merasa kedua matanya terbuka begitu lebar mendengar nama yang diutarakan oleh hantu itu, ia benar-benar terkejut. Bukan karena ia dibilang sama dengan Lord Le Fay atau apa, namun Draco terkejut karena masih ada seorang Le Fay hidup di zaman keempat para pendiri Hogwarts. Sebab dari apa yang Draco ketahui, keluarga Le Fay telah menghilang 200 tahun setelah pertempuran legendaris antara dua bersuadara, Uriel Pendragon yang terkenal dengan julukan sang Lord Hallowen atau Lord Samhain dan Mordred Pendragon yang juga putra dari Morgana Le Fay, sampai keduanya tewas. Kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Bloody Baron benar mengenai Lord Le Fay, berarti ada satu hal yang Draco lewatkan.

"Le Fay siapa?" tanya Draco sedikit tidak pasti.

"Orion Le Fay, sang pewaris dari keluarga tertua Le Fay. Pangeran kegelapan itu sendiri."

Bayangan seorang anak kecil yang begitu familier tengah menatap langit malam dengan tatapan sayu tiba-tiba langsung terlintas di benak Draco.

**ŸŸŸŸŸŸ**

**

* * *

**

Semalaman penuh Draco tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang Bloody Baron katakanb semalam, dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Orion Le Fay sang legenda itu sendiri pernah hidup di zaman keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Draco memiliki alasan mengapa ia sulit mempercayainya, alasan pertama adalah dari apa yang pernah ia baca Orion lahir saat perang berkecamuk selama 30 tahun, dan alasan kedua adalah Draco sulit mempercayai ada orang yang berusia 1500 tahun kalau memang Orion hidup di zaman keempat pendiri Hogwarts yang berjarak 1500 tahun setelah perang berakhir. Tapi Draco tidak mempunyai bukti untuk mendukung pernyataan itu, dan dia mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Bloody Baron mengenai sang pangeran kegelapan berada pada zamannya sangat bertentangan dengan sejarah yang Draco ketahui.

'Apa Orion berpindah menggunakan Time turner?' tanya Draco di dalam hati.

Itu memang mungkin, tapi Draco tidak mau mempercayainya karena Time Turner tidak bisa melemparkan apapun dalam waktu selama itu. Satu-satunya yang terpintas di benak Draco adalah Orion menggunakan Dimension Magic yang sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui bagaimana kebenarannya, semakin ia memikirkan hal itu semakin pusing pula kepalanya.

Draco memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk sementara, ia menikmati angin yang menyapu rambutnya dari tempatnya duduk di atas kereta kuda bersama Blaise dan Pansy. Hari itu adalah akhir pekan dimana kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade berlangsung, semua murid tahun ketiga keatas yang memiliki izin dari orangtua atau wali dari mereka akan diizinkan untuk mengunjungi desa penyihir itu. Draco yang memang mempunyai izin tersebeut tentunya ikut berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Draco ikut pergi ke sana karena Pansy, gadis itu menggunakan Blackmail padanya untuk membuat Draco terpaksa ikut. Pansy mengancam akan menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Blaise bila Draco tidak ikut, karena Draco tidak ingin Blaise ikut-ikut menggodanya seperti Pansy makanya dengan terpaksa ia ikut. Mungkin saat berada di kerumunan siswa Hogwarts, Draco bisa mencari kesempatan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari mereka berdua untuk membuatnya jauh dari keramaian.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hogsmeade Draco melihat serangkaian buah labu yang diukir menyerupai tokoh Jack O' Lantern, karakter muggle yang melambangkan tentang hantu Hallowen yang selalu berseliweran pada saat itu. Kalau teringat akan cerita bodoh yang pernah dibacakan oleh ibunya, Draco yakin semua orang pasti akan memutar bola matanya karena cerita yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Cerita tentang hantu penumpang kuda tanpa kepala yang selalu berkeliaran dengan misi mengambil kepala orang yang ditemuinya untuk menggantikan kepalanya adalah hal yang bodoh, mungkin cerita mistik itu berasal dari Nick si kepala hampir putus. Keduanya mempunyai karakteristik yang sama, kalau saja para muggle mengetahui apa hari Hallowen itu sesungguhnya pasti mereka tidak akan berani membuat lelucon seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu, mereka adalah muggle. Para muggle sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dua ribu tahun lebih dari sekarang pada saat itu pada malam yang sama, para makhluk sihir bertindak menuruti insting mereka, memburu para manusia untuk dijadikan mainan, serta terjadi duel berdarah di antara saudara sedarah yang hampir membumi hanguskan segalanya. Bahkan pada malam yang sama, terjadi tragedi yang menyedihkan di mana sang Pangeran kegelapan lepas kendali dalam emosinya sehingga menewaskan ribuan penyihir dan muggle yang menghalangi jalannya sebelum ia menghilang begitu saja.

Draco merasakan tubuhnya merinding bila membayangkan peristiwa itu, ia menghabiskan satu jam penuh di kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ia makan dari perutnya ketika ia membaca pengulasan secara detail mengenai pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh pangeran kegelapan 2500 tahun yang lalu, benar-benar ingatan yang mengerikan. Draco hanya bersyukur ia tidak hidup di masa itu.

"Draco, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Ujar Pansy yang membuyarkan lamunan remaja berambut pirang planitum tersebut.

Orang yang dimaksud menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Pans. Aku memang sudah pucat sejak dulu." Jawab Draco.

"Tapi kau lebih pucat dari biasanya, sepertinya ada sesutu yang membuatmu tidak enak badan atau emosi sesaat yang membuatmu mual." Kata gadis itu, ia benar-benar khawatir pada temannya.

"Kelihatannya pilihan kedua yang kau katakan itu lebih masuk akal untuk menggambarkan keadaan teman kita yang satu ini, Pans." Sahut Blaise yang duduk di samping Pansy, ia memperhatikan kedua temannya dengan rasa tertarik di sana. "Selama perjalanan kau hanya diam saja dan sepertinya pikiranmu terbang entah ke mana, beberapa menit yang lalu ekspresimu berubah serius, lalu berubah menjadi panik sebelum ekspresi jijik muncul di sana. Katakan padaku, Draco Malfoy, apa yang membuatmu sampai kau melupakan 'topeng es'-mu seperti itu?"

Draco memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Blaise yang tengah menyeringai padanya sebagai balasan dari perkataan bodoh itu. Ia memilih untuk diam saja daripada menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tangan kirinya yang bersarung tangan ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan dagunya saat melihat lentera buah labu di sana.

"Draco, meskipun aku tidak sependapat dengan cara Blaise yang bodoh itu (di sini Pansy mendapatkan protes keras dari Blaise namun Pansy hiraukan hal itu) tapi aku setuju kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu belakangan ini. Kami adalah temanmu, Dray, jadi kami merasa khawatir padamu. Katakan pada kami apa yang mengganggumu, mungkin saja kami bisa membantumu." Bujuk Pansy dengan nada keibuan, atau lebih cocoknya Pansy sangat mirip dengan seorang ibu yang selalu menjaga anak-anaknya, begitu pengertian (terlalu pengertian menurut pendapat Draco). Draco yakin laki-laki manapun yang mendapatkan Pansy sebagai isterinya, pasti mereka bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung. Sebab jarang ada wanita yang bisa menjadi dewasa seperti Pansy pada usia yang begitu belia.

Blaise melihat temannya itu dengan serius, ia sangat yakin kalau ada yang mengganggu Draco sampai seperti ini. Sebab dari apa yang Blaise ketahui, Draco Malfoy adalah tipe orang yang sangat dingin dan jarang menampakkan emosinya di depan banyak orang, meskipun orang yang dimaksud adalah keluarganya sendiri. Jadi ia merasa sedikit khawatir karena Draco memperlihatkan emosinya seperti itu pada mereka, terlebih lagi Blaise sedikit bingung dengan Draco. Sudah empat hari lamanya Draco selalu menggunakan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya, apakah dia terluka? Kalaupun iya mengapa ia tidak pergi ke Madame Pomfrey untuk disembuhkan? Atau mungkin karena itu adalah trend? Tidak, Blaise menepis kesimpulan itu karena dari apa yang dia tahu lagi kalau Draco Malfoy adalah orang PALING tidak pedulian pada gaya atau model yang berlaku. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan asalkan itu nyaman, tapi untungnya semua pakaian yang Draco kenakan selalu sesuai dengan dirinya (anak yang beruntung! Gerutu Blaise), Draco tidak peduli dengan tatanan rambutnya entah itu rapi atau berantakan seperti Potter, tapi tetap banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau tatanan rambut yang sedikit berantakan itu seksi. Dan yang lebih Blaise tidak mengerti adalah, Draco Malfoy paling tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan, entah itu baik atau buruk ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Terkadang Blaise merasa iri kepada temannya itu, namun pikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh karena Blaise bangga menjadi dirinya sekarang ini.

Kembali pada permasalah tangan kiri Draco yang menggunakan sarung tangan kulit itu, Blaise sama sekali tidak tahu akan jawaban maupun alasannya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca emosiku, Blaise?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Coba kupikir dulu." Kata Blaise, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan ia mulai mengerti emosi yang temannya miliki itu. "Aku ingat. Kau menjadi sedikit aneh semenjak kau pingsan di ruang rekreasi sebulan yang lalu, walaupun pada biasanya kau cukup aneh tapi setelah itu kau semakin aneh."

Bicara mengenai kejadian sebulan yang lalu Blaise langsung teringat akan sesuatu, "Dan Draco! Kau dulu berjanji akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada kami, tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak mau bercerita."

"Aku juga ingat tentang itu, Dray. Kau belum menjelaskan apa penglihatanmu kepada kami waktu itu. Aku sangat khawatir bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Imbuh Pansy. "Kumohon, Dray... beritahu kami apa yang terjadi!"

Setelah didesak oleh Pansy yang memasang wajah memelas, mau tidak mau Draco luluh juga dan berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua, namun tidak di perjalanan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau di hutan es yang ada di Hogsmeade, tempat itu sedikit jauh dari desa utama tapi setidaknya kita mendapat privasi untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Usul Blaise, yang tentunya mendapat anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Jadi setelah mereka bertiga sampai di Hogsmeade, ketiganya tidak mengikuti rombongan anak-anak yang lain untuk melihat beberapa bangunan yang ada atau mengunjungi toko-toko menarik yang memperlihatkan barang-barang dagangan mereka yang menarik. Mereka bertiga sudah cukup melihat semua itu dan cukup bosan, sebab sebagai penyihir berdarah murni mereka telah sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu baik di dalam kota maupun luar kota untuk mengurusi urusan keluarga masing-masing.

Sehingga baik Blaise, Draco, dan Pansy memisahkan diri mereka dari rombongan. Ketiganya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalur, mendekati sebuah hutan es abadi yang ada di sana. Pansy berhenti sebentar dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, ia menggumamkan mantra penghangat ke tubuh mereka bertiga. Meskipun saat ini udara sudah sedikit dingin karena memasuki musim gugur, namun keadaan udara akan jauh lebih dingin di dalam hutan es. Apalagi pakaian mereka bertiga tidak cocok untuk menghadapi situasi seperti itu, jadi mantra penghangat yang diaktifkan oleh Pansy akan sangat berguna untuk menghalang dinginnya es atau salju yang ada di sana.

"Meskipun berkali-kali aku mengunjungi tempat ini, aku selalu saja merasa kagum pada es yang turun di penghujung musim semi. Padahal aku sangat yakin udara di luar lebih hangat." Ujar Blaise ketika mereka bertiga melihat batang-batang pohon besar yang diselimuti oleh es dan salju.

Pemandangan tempat itu sangat mirip dengan gambar hutan di musim dingin di depan kartu natal, daun-daun yang ada di sana meranggas dan ditutupi oleh salju serta danau yang membeku. Blaise menuntun kedua temannya menuju ke tempat yang berada di dekat danau membeku yang ada di sana, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan dengan sihir ia menyapu searea tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk duduk bersih dari salju dan es.

Sementara Blaise membersihkan salju dan es, Pansy memasang Silencio di sana serta tenda-tak-terlihat untuk melindungi mereka dari es dan salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"_Ignis_." Ujar Draco, ia membuat api untuk menghangatkan badan mereka. Ketiganya duduk mengitari api unggun yang Draco buat.

"Tempat ini benar-benar terkutuk, maksudku di sini ada banyak sekali salju tebal yang menutupinya tapi bagian desa malah bernuansa hangat." Kata Pansy, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka dengan tempat ini."

"Aku tidak bisa lebih sependapat denganmu lagi, Pans. Hutan es adalah tempat favoritku di Hogsmeade, kita bisa menggunakan danau yang membeku tersebut untuk main ski." Kata Blaise.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Pansy, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Draco. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan, lain kali kita ke sini kita harus membawa peralatan main ski. Tempat ini selalu tertutup oleh salju abadi, aku sedikit heran bagaimana bisa seperti itu."

Draco mendengarkan teori-teori yang dikemukakan oleh kedua temannya dengan tenang, dia sama sekali tiak memberikan komentar apapun tentang hal itu, hanya duduk diam untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua dan menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Pansy. Salju mulai turun di hutan es itu, Draco merasa berterima kasih pada Pansy yang telah menggunakan mantra penghangat di sekeliling mereka, sehingga salju tidak akan mengenai dirinya. Meskioun letak hutan es dan Hogsmeade sedikit jauh, dari sana Draco masih mendengar samar-samar suara dari anak-anak yang lain, tidak akan heran bila mereka banyak mengunjungi toko permen Honeydukes atau toko lelucon Zonko yang ada di sana, tidak hanya itu saja tapi di Hogsmeade terdapat banyak toko-toko yang menjual bermacam-macam barang yang tentunya sangat menarik minat anak-anak.

"Malam ini malam Samhain, cerita di mana Hallowen yang sesungguhnya terjadi." Ujar Pansy dengan nada serius, "Aku masih bisa merasakan horor yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini meskipun aku belum dilahirkan saat itu."

Draco merasakan badan Pansy menggigil karena ketakutan mengingat sesuatu yang Draco sendiri pahami, ia melihat ke arah Blaise dan menemukan temannya itu menatap mata silver kebiruan Draco dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Legenda _Hallow Eve_, cerita di balik peringatan di mana Lord Samhain, Uriel Pendragon bermula. Dari kita bertiga, kurasa Draco yang paling tahu mengenai hal ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya pada kami mengenai hal itu, Dray?" Pinta Blaise.

"Apakah aku tidak mempunyai pilihan?" tanya Draco mencoba mengelak.

"Sama sekali tidak ada, Draco. Kami tidak akan menerima kata tidak darimu kali ini. Kami ingin kau menceritakan tentang apa yang kau ketahui tentang Lord Samhain dan apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu." Kata Pansy.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Apa yang kalian ketahui mengenai Samhain?"

"Dia adalah Uriel Pendragon, putera dari Arthur dengan Guinevre Pendragon. Mimpi buruk para penyihir yang pernah ada karena dia menyatakan perang kepada kita meskipun dia juga seorang penyihir." Kata Blaise.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dia seorang penyihir namun benci pada penyihir." Sahut Pansy, "Maksudku, mana ada orang yang benci dengan siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Itu memang aneh."

"Samhain tidak benci pada penyihir." Kata Draco tiba-tiba, ia menatap tangan kirinya untuk sesaat sebelum menyentuh rambutnya, "Ia tidak pernah benci pada apapun kecuali pada seseorang yang lebih spesifik, ditambah dengan ambisi yang melampaui apapun."

"Tapi... itu sama sekali berbeda dengan cerita yang selama ini kudengar?" ujar Pansy yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Tidak semua cerita yang kau dengar adalah benar, Pans. Terkadang mereka memang memberi petunjuk yang baik untuk mengulas sejarah, namun tidak jarang juga orang-orang membuat cerita untuk menutupi kebenaran yang ada. Dalam kasus ini, bagian kedua tadi lebih masuk akal karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu bohong? Aku masih ingat kalau kau berada di sana saat mereka menceritakannya!"

Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Blaise, ia memberikan anggukan kecil kepada teman lamanya itu.

"Nathaniel Delacroix." Kata Blaise pelan.

Pansy semakin bertambah bingung. "Delacroix? Apa maksudmu Lord Delacroix?" tanyanya pelan.

Baik Blaise maupun Draco saling mengangguk, mereka tersenyum kecil mendengar nama laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu, Lord Delacroix adalah seorang High Lord Vampire di bagian Eropa. Dia telah berusia lebih dari 2000 tahun, dan tentu saja dia mengetahui semuanya dengan pasti karena dari apa yang kutahu Lord Delacroix berada pada tempat yang sama ketika dua Pendragon bersaudara berduel."

Mereka bertiga merasa merinding saat Blaise mengatakan duel bersejarah tersebut, Draco tidak bisa menyalahkan Blaise karena mengatakan hal itu. Duel yang terjadi 2000 tahun atau lebih tersebut adalah duel berdarah yang pernah ada, berlangsung lebih dari 100 tahun antara kedua immortal dari satu keluarga namun berbeda darah. Akibat pertarungan itu hampir semua penyihir yang ada di muka bumi terbunuh dan banyak makhluk sihir lainnya keluar untuk memburu para muggle karena gerbang yang menyegel mereka tidak tertutup lagi, oleh karena itu mengapa peristiwa legendaris itu lebih baik dilupakan daripada terus-menerus menghantui masyarakat penyihir.

"Apa hubungannya Lord Delacroix dengan semua ini?" tanya Pansy yang masih tidak mengerti,

"Draco pernah melihat duel itu lewat Pensive milik Lord Delacroix, itu pun secara tidak sengaja." Ujar Blaise.

Draco mengangguk singkat, sampai sekarang ia masih menderita mimpi buruk akibat itu. Kalau saja waktu bisa berputar, mungkin dengan senang hati Draco tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yaitu melihat Pensive terlarang tersebut. Remaja itu mempunyai perasaan kalau apa yang ia lihat tiga tahun yang lalu akan menjadi ingatan permanen dalam otaknya. Dia mulai menceritakan kembali.

"2750 tahun yang lalu adalah tahun yang sangat bersejarah, karena pada tahun itu di saat yang sama dua bayi identik lahir dari rahim dua wanita yang berbeda namun dari ayah yang sama. Bayi pertama lahir dari seorang wanita bernama Guinevre, ratu Cammelot yang seorang Muggle, bayi laki-laki itu adalah penyihir pertama yang tidak berasal dari darah murni namun memiliki kemampuan sihir yang sangat hebat. Bayi itu diberi nama Uriel Pendragon, nama yang sama dari ayah sang raja Arthur. Bayi kedua juga lahir dengan kemampuan yang sangat hebat, meskipun ia lahir dari seorang manusia namun dia bukanlah seorang manusia. Bayi kedua mempunyai darah naga di dalam tubuhnya, hal ini dikarenakan kutukan perjanjian yang telah dilakukan lima tahun sebelum kelahirannya. Bayi ini diberi naga Mordred Pendragon, yang berarti seekor naga yang gagah berani. Baik Mordred maupun Uriel adalah penyihir kuat dengan kemampuan di atas Merlin, mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain. Persaingan itu semakin panas ketika Mordred membunuh Arthur, ayah mereka, dan perebutan tahta pun dimulai. Dalam duel pertama hal itu dimenangkan oleh Mordred, sehingga Mordred menjadi pewaris yang sah. Sayangnya Mordred yang sebenarnya bukan seorang manusia lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri daripada memimpin sebuah kerajaan, dia beserta keluarganya keluar dari istana dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman." Draco berhenti bercerita untuk sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Hutan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Mordred dan keluarganya adalah hutan yang memiliki aura sihir dan menjaga apapun yang ada di dalamnya dengan sihir yang mereka miliki, sehingga tidak semua orang atau makhluk sihir dapat masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan itu saat ini dinamakan hutan Avalon, sebuah hutan yang mistis dan tidak pernah diketahui di mana keberadaannya, bahkan saat kita menggunakan mantra sihir penunjuk sekuat apapun kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya karena sihir dari Mordred dan hutan itu benar-benar menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu setelah pengasingan Mordred, tidak disangka-sangka dunia menjadi berbeda dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya tapi Uriel mengeluarkan teror di mana-mana, ia tidak puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya dan terus mencari apa yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin menghancurkan baik dunia sihir maupun dunia muggle dan membangun sebuah dunia baru di mana dunia itu hanya ada dirinya yang berkuasa, yang lainnya tunduk. Uriel tumbuh menjadi penyihir dan raja yang sangat kuat, ia banyak melakukan pembantaian di mana-mana dan hampir setengah dari apa yang ada menjadi miliknya.

Mordred yang mengetahui hal itu awalnya tidak merasa peduli karena ia telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan kakak tirinya itu, namun ia baru bertindak saat Uriel membunuh puterinya. Sejak saat itu Mordred menjadi duri di dalam daging Uriel. Duel antara Mordred dengan Uriel berlangsung selama dua ratus tahun sebelum perang terakhir, bahkan para pengikut dari keduanya pun saling bertarung untuk membela apa yang mereka percayai. Keluarga Delacroix adalah beberapa dari keluarga penyihir tertua yang berada di pihak Mordred, Bahkan Nathaniel adalah sahabat akrab dari Mordred sendiri, jadi ini sama sekali tidak mustahil bila ia memiliki Pensive ingatan tersebut."

Baik Blaise dan Pansy terdiam sejenak mendengarkan cerita dari Draco, mereka tidak tahu sampai mendetail seperti yang Draco ketahui. Kejadian itu telah berlalu dalam waktu yang sangat lama, hanya sedikit yang mereka ketahui seperti Mordred adalah putera kandung dari Arthur dan merupakan penyihir yang pernah mengalahkan Merlin untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau cerita mengenai hutan mistis Avalon itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu bagaimana duel itu berakhir?" tanya Pansy.

"Duel itu berakhir dengan kepedihan, Pans. Banyak nyawa yang menjadi korban, tempat itu mirip seperti kolam darah. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal yang begitu mengerikan seperti itu, bahkan kalau saja aku bisa mencuci otakku, mungkin itu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Duel itu tidak ada puhak yang menang maupun pihak yang kalah, baik Mordred maupun Uriel sama-sama binasa pada saat yang sama." Jawab Draco.

Blaise menatap temannya dengan lekat, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mordred tewas setelah menyegel jiwa Uriel, ia menggunakan segenap sihir yang ia miliki untuk melakukan itu. Kejadian itu terjadi pada malam terakhir Oktober yang terus diperingati sebagai malam Hallow eve bagi para penyihir gelap, bahkan pada saat yang sama tujuh keluarga penyihir yang baik mendukung maupun menjadi pengkhianat dari Samhain ikut menghilang bersama tersegelnya Uriel. Uriel sang Pendragon, atau yang telah mendapat julukan sang Samhain bersumpah kalau ia akan kembali untuk mengakhiri apa yang pernah ia mulai, dan pada saat itu tiba ia akan membiarkan para penyihir baik gelap maupun tidak untuk merasakan kebebasan sementara itu."

Pansy membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melihat apa yang akan Samhain akhiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia jadi teringat percakapan antara Lucius Malfoy dengan ayahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka membahas masalah Lord Samhain yang akan kembali dan Pansy bisa melihat keduanya berwajah begitu pucat setelah membicarakan hal itu. Kalau saja apa yang Pansy bayangkan benar, maka ancaman dari Voldemort yang menurut masyarakat penyihir pada umumnya sangat menakutkan bukanlah ancaman yang begitu besar bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi bila Samhain benar-benar bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pansy dapat menyimpulkan kalau penyihir pada umumnya tidak akan siap dengan kebangkitan Samhain, mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan menang kali ini bila kejadian itu akan terulang kembali.

Tidak hanya Pansy yang berpikir masalah itu, Blaise juga berpikir masalah yang sama. Hanya saja Blaise memikirkan masalah mimpi yang Draco miliki beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia tahu kalau mimpi itu masih ada kaitannya dengan apa yang Draco ceritakan hari itu.

"Dray." Panggil Blaise pelan, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat saat kau pingsan?"

Blaise melihat Draco memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya, tiba-tiba Blaise bisa merasakan rasa horror muncul dari tubuh Draco. Blaise memang bukan seorang empath seperti temannya itu, namun meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mendeteksi emosi yang terlewatkan di wajah temannya. Remaja bermata Hazel tersebut memberikan rasa simpati kepada Draco, ia tahu kalau dugaannya saat ini adalah betul.

"Kau memimpikan apa yang kubayangkan, bukan?" tanya Blaise perlahan, ia tersenyum masam saat Draco memberikan anggukan singkat. "Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Draco berbohong, ia tidak ingin memberitahukan kedua temannya itu mengenai penglihatannya yang kedua setelah duel antara Mordred dengan Uriel. Penglihatan pertama sudah cukup bagi dirinya untuk memberitahu mereka lebih jauh. "Tidak ada yang lain."

Blaise menyipitkan matanya kepada Draco, sedikit tidak percaya dengan nada bicara yang ia gunakan. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu..." kata-kata Draco dipotong oleh Pansy yang mencubit lengannya.

"Dray, jangan gunakan nada bicara seperti itu kepada kami. Kami tahu kalau saat ini kau tengah menutupi sesuatu dari aku dan Blaise. Itu tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti dan tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Ini adalah rahasiamu." Sahut Pansy dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Aku sudah cukup senang karena kau mau memberitahu kami apa yang tengah kau pikirkan dan penjelasan mengenai hal itu, Dray. Melihat hal yang mengerikan seperti itu tentu bisa mengubah seseorang, meskipun orang itu dingin sepertimu."

Remaja yang menjadi tempat sandaran bagi Pansy hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, namun ia sedikit lega karena baik Pansy maupun Blaise tidak akan memaksanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukan mereka masalah Orion yang sebenarnya adalah putra dari Mordred, namun ia tidak ingin membuat mood mereka hari itu menjadi gelap, oleh karena itu ia mengurungka niatnya, terlebih lagi dari apa yang Draco amatai kedua temannya belumlah siap menerima berita mengejutkan seperti itu. Dapat diartikan mereka berdua masih lugu, belum ternoda oleh kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun, sama sekali berbeda dengan Draco yang sejak kecil telah mengerti apa artinya kehidupan itu. Mungkin ia _mature _terlalu cepat, sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Ketiganya terdiam untuk sejenak, menikmati keindahan hutan es yang ada di Hogsmeade itu. Draco melihat butiran-butiran es yang jatuh ke tempat mereka duduk mencair secara perlahan, hal itu dikarena mantra penghangat yang Pansy gunakan, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat butiran es yang jatuh dari langit. Tidak heran kalau tempat itu selalu tertutup oleh salju meskipun bulan itu bukanlah bulan Desember.

Draco teringat akan sebuah cerita mengenai tempat itu, dari apa yang ia dengar tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat terkutuk yang sangat terkenal. Dahulu kalau di tempat ini hidup seorang penyihir wanita yang sangat cantik, karena parasnya itu banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya dan menginginkan wanita itu untuk menjadi istri mereka. Karena banyaknya penyihir laki-laki yang memikirkan hal sama, akhirnya mereka berkompetensi dengan melakukan duel sampai mati untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi suami sang penyihir wanita. Banyak nyawa hilang secara sia-sia, membuat sang penyihir wanita menangis dan hatinya terasa teriris. Karena itulah sang penyihir wanita ingin menghentikan duel itu dengan membuat mereka melupakan dirinya kalau ia pernah nyata, ia melakukan isolasi diri dan membuat hutan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya tertutup oleh es abadi, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya, ia mengurung dirinya di sana. Membuat tempat yag dulunya berupa hutan yang sangat indah dan hangat menjadi hutan yang tertutup salju dan tidak bisa berubah untuk selama-lamanya. Hutan terkutuk adalah namanya, sangat mirip dengan cerita hutan Avalon yang terkutuk atau mungkin segel yang terukir di punggung tangan kirinya.

Bicara mengenai ironi, sampai seumur hidup pun Draco akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang memiliki darah terkutuk di dalam tubuhnya. Ia seorang Malfoy dan Black, namun dia juga keturunan dari keluarga Le Fay, keluarga yang memiliki darah terkutuk. Sebuah Darah yang sama mengalir di dalam tubuh Mordred Pendragon dan Orion Le Fay, darah yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan lepas dari kutukan maut sampai orang itu meninggal atau menjadi pengkhianat.

* * *

Toko itu adalah satu-satunya toko yang ingin Draco kunjungi ketika kunjungan ke Hogsmeade tiba, sebuah toko buku bekas yang berada di sudut desa, begitu sepi dan hampir tidak ada seorang pelanggan pun yang ada di sana. Buku tidak akan pernah menarik perhatian para murid Hogwarts karena pada umumnya hal utama yang ada di benak mereka saat kunjungan seperti itu adalah mengunjungi beberapa toko menarik seperti Honeyduks yang menjual bermacam-macam permen, Zonko yang menjual berbagai macam alat jahil, beberapa kafe yang ada di sana dan bermacam-macam toko menarik lainnya, kecuali toko buku apalagi buku bekas tentunya.

"Kau mau pergi ke sana?" tanya Blaise menyentuh bahu Draco.

"Tentu, sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke sini. Akan ada banyak buku tua yang dijual di dalam, tentunya harga buku itu akan jauh lebih murah dari pada yang ada di _Diagon Alley_." Jawab Draco.

Blaise melihat toko buku bekas itu dengan ekspresi jijik, ia paling anti dengan buku tua karena terkadang buku tua sering membuat Blaise semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Dray. Aku dan Pansy akan menunggumu di _Three Broomstick. _Kita akan bertemu di sana satu jam lagi." Ujar Blaise setelah melihat jam besar yang ada di sana.

"Tentu." Kata Draco singkat.

Pansy dan Blaise beranjak dari sana, "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan buku tua, Dray!" ujar Pansy dengan ceria sebelum pergi bersama Blaise meninggalkan Draco di tempat itu.

Draco berjalan menuju tempat itu, ia menengok sebentar saat bunyi bel pintu berbunyi ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya. Seorang pria tua yang mungkin telah berusia puluhan tahun terlihat tengah sibuk dengan kopinya di sudut ruangan, Draco memberikan anggukan singkat yang dibalas dengan acungan cangkir kopi dari pria tua itu sebelum ia melihat-lihat di sana. Seperti yang Draco duga, tempat yang terlihat kecil dari luar tadi ternyata dalamnya begitu luas, mungkin tempat ini diberi mantra pengluas, karena sejauh mata memandang Draco melihat berak-rak buku yang sangat tinggi dan banyak. Tempat itu adalah surga, pikir Draco dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Selama 45 menit Draco menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat-lihat dan membaca satu dan dua buku yang ada di sana, tempat itu benar-benar surga karena dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang usianya jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sekarang (13 tahun). Bahkan Draco tidak heran bila ia menjumpai buku yang berusia lebih dari ribuan tahun. Remaja berusia 13 tahun itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menutup buku cerita yang terbuka di hadapannya itu dan beranjak menuju rak di mana buku tadi berasal. Mata Draco menangkap gambar buku yang menarik perhatiannya saat Draco menaruh buku yang ia baca tadi, dengan perlahan ia menarik buku tersebut dari raknya dan memandang sampulnya.

Sebuah buku tua yang terlihat begitu usang dan sedikit berdebut, mungkin telah berada di sana sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan mungkin tidak pernah dibaca oleh siapapun sejak buku itu datang ke toko. Orang tidak akan tertarik membaca atau mungkin membeli sebuah buku yang ditulis ke dalam huruf Rune dalam dialek Persia, huruf yang begitu kuno. Draco melihat tag yang tergantung di atas rak butu itu untuk melihat kapan buku tersebut ditulis, tag di sana menunjukkan angka 879 M, ukuran buku yang sangat tua dan telah melewati angka seribu tahun.

Draco melihat sampul buku yang berwarna hijau emerald dengan nuansa sedikit keperakan, begitu datar dan tidak menarik perhatian, namun saat Draco meraba judulnya yang terasa sedikit timbul, buku tadi jadi terasa lebih menarik. Judul buku tadi ditulis menggunakan tinta timbul berwarna keperakan, sedikit pudar memang namun Draco masih dapat membacanya. Berbeda dengan isinya yang menggunakan huruf Rune dalam dialeg Persia kuno, judulnya dapat diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris yang berarti _Kehidupan dan Kematian : Kebenaran dari Hal yang Dapat Diprediksikan._

"Tidak ada pengarangnya, sedikit aneh." Gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri. "Menarik."

Ia membuka lembaran pertama sesudah sampul buku, hal pertama yang ia lihat pada halaman setelah cover adalah gambar yang sama dengan simbol yang tertera di punggung tangan kirinya. Merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, Draco mencoba untuk membuka halaman berikutnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak ingin membukanya di tempat umum. Mungkin ia akan membeli buku itu. Setelah memantapkan niatnya, dengan buku itu berada di genggamannya Draco berjalan menuju tempat di mana pria tua tadi berada.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak? Apa ada buku yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya pria tua itu dengan senyum ramah terseungging di bibirnya.

Draco mengangguk singkat, "Aku ingin membeli buku ini." Ujarnya, ia menyerahkan buku tadi kepada pria tua itu.

Pria tua tadi menatap Draco dengan shock, "Kau mau membelinya? Buku ini menggunakan bahasa dan tulisan aneh, tidak ada yang membelinya karena tidak ada yang bisa membacanya. Kau bisa membacanya?"

"Iya. Berapa harganya?" jawab Draco singkat.

"10 Sickle perak, kuberikan harga murah karena buku buku ini adalah buku tua." Ujar Pria tua itu.

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia merogoh kantong uangnya dan memberikan 10 sickle perak (harga yang murah) kepada pria tua itu. Setelah menerima uang dari Draco, pria tadi menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Draco yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tidak ada yang membelinya sejak buku itu datang ke tokoku 60 tahun yang lalu. Sangat aneh." Gumam pria tua itu, Draco hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum keluar dari toko buku bekas.

Dari arah barat Draco bisa melihat langit bersemu kemerahan, menandakan saat itu sudah sore dan kunjungan ke desa penyihir akan segera berakhir. Mungkin saat ini ia harus pergi ke tempat Madame Rosmerta untuk bertemu dengan Blaise dan Pansy sebelum kunjungan berakhir, dengan rencana yang ada di kepalanya Draco beranjak dari sana. Untuk beberapa saat ia meneruskan berjalan, saat ia melewati tempat yang sangat sepi dan tidak ada toko di sana Draco berhenti sejenak. Ia merasakan aura dari seseorang yang cukup familier berada di tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, anak itu sedikit menggigil karena aura yang ia rasakan sangat kuat. Meskipun ia benci menjadi seorang Empath yang sangat sensitif terhadap sihir, namun ia merasa berterima kasih mempunyai kelebihan itu karena ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya.

Mata silver kebiruan Draco menatap tajam ke sekeliling dan ia menjaga wajahnya sedingin mungkin, ia merasakan sumber sihir dari siapapun yang mengikutinya tadi berasal dari atas pohon. Dan pada saat yang sama Draco harus menghindar dengan cepat dari mantera pemotong yang dilontarkan oleh orang itu ke arahnya.

Draco mendongak ke atas, dia menemukan orang yang menyerangnya tengah duduk di atas dahan pohon mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. Draco melambaikan tangannya, memanggil sihir elemen yang ia kuasai dan membuat dahan pohon itu menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, membuat orang tadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung jatuh mendarat di atas tanah.

"Sihir-tanpa-tongkat-sihir yang hebat, Draco. Aku sangat terkesan." Ujar orang itu, dari suaranya Draco bisa memastikan kalau orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Kau membututiku dari toko tadi dan kau punya nyali untuk menyerangku, permainan apa yang saat ini kau mainkan?" tanya Draco dengan dingin dan kalem.

"Permainan? Aku merasa terhina kalau kau menyebutnya begitu. Bagaimana kalau sapaan hangat kau berikan padaku." Ujar orang tadi. "Lama tidak bertemu, Draco, dan aku senang karena kau datang tepat waktu seperti surat yang kukirimkan kemarin. Kau tahu, aku sangat meindukanmu."

Draco masih menatapnya dengan keras, "Hallo untukmu juga. Dan tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu!"

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

AN : Thanks sudah membaca, dan maaf bila ada susunan kata yang kacau karen salah tulis atau kesalahan teknis lainnya.

Author : Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : AU, 3rd year-post war. slash, Mpreg, OOC, Dark! Fic, Bashing

Pairing : DMHP, RWHG, LMNM, ?/PP, BZSF, other

* * *

AN : Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah mau mengunjungi bagian fic-ku ini. apabila ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang salah aku minta maaf, makhlumlah karena aku masih belum terbiasa, BTW.. nie adalah chapter kedelapan, selamat membaca!

* * *

**HEIR OF THE DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya sedikitpun kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi, bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun Draco sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Draco memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Bila sebelumnya Draco tidak tahu apa itu makna kecantikan dan keanggunan, maka kali ini Draco harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya terbilang sangat cantik, berambut panjang ikal berwarna pirang kecoklatan dengan kontras kulit mulus berwarna putih tanpa noda apapun. Sebuah senyuman yang merekah di wajah cantik gadis itu mampu membuat laki-laki manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, sangat sensual namun berbalut dengan keluguan sebagai topengnya. Sepasang mata biru milik gadis yang berusia 18 tahunan itu terlihat begitu cemerlang saat Draco memperhatikannya. Bisa dipastikan dia bukan warga negara Inggris bila melihat keanggunan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, dia adalah seorang warga Italia.

Sebuah bros kecil berbentuk seekor elang perak tersemat di jubahnya, tidak salah lagi kalau gadis itu adalah murid Arcadia bila melihat limiter khusus yang berbentuk bros itu.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Akhirnya gadis itu mengakhiri kebisuan diantara keduanya dengan bernafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Draco?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, ia membelai rambut panjangnya dengan jemari panjangnya sambil menatap Draco dari sudut matanya. Kalau saja Draco lebih tua sedikit, ada kemungkinan ia akan tergoda dengan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, menjadi murid Hogwarts seperti yang kau lihat." Di sini Draco melihat ekspresi gadis itu sedikit berjengit, membuat seringai kecil muncul di wajah Draco. "Tapi pada umumnya aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini? Suratmu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa yang ingin kuketahui."

"Mau menebak sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak akan menebaknya. Tapi, bila kau sampai berani menginjakkan kakimu ke Inggris lagi berarti ini sangat penting."

"Itu kalau kau menganggapnya penting." Ujar gadis itu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Draco.

Sebuah kota kayu panjang, sekitar 15 inchi kalau tidak salah, dibuat dari kayu Cherry coklat yang kelihatan begitu mengkilap. Kotak itu adalah sebuah kotak yang menjadi tempat bagi tongkat sihir, dan benar sekali saat gadis itu membuka segelnya, dua buah tongkat sihir serupa berada di dalamnya. Terlihat begitu kuat dan sama sekali tidak bertuan. Draco merasakan tengkuknya merinding saat ia merasakan sensasi sihir yang keluar dari kedua buah tongkat sihir itu, auranya seperti memanggil sihir yang Draco miliki untuk menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai saat Draco membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali menjadi normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, reaksi yang sangat bagus, begitu pikir gadis itu. Ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut, menghalangi bayangan sosok dari tongkat sihir yang berada di dalamnya.

"Itu..." Draco memulai berbicara namun gadis itu memotongnya.

"Tepat sekali. 13 ½ inchi, terbuat dari kayu pohon legenda _Edenwood_ dari Avalon dengan intinya yang berasal dari darah seorang Draconian. Tongkat sihir kembar yang pemilik terakhirnya adalah Lord Le Fay" Ujar gadis itu, ia menyebut nama dari sang pangeran kegelapan dengan penuh makna sebelum melirik ke arah Draco, atau tepatnya pada tangan kirinya sebelum berbicara lagi, "Benda inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku datang ke Inggris lagi. Kau tahu, tongkat sihir selalu memilih tuannya agar dapat digunakan, bukan tuannya yang memilih tongkat sihir."

"Jadi?" tanya Draco tidak pasti.

"Tongkat kembar Eden ini memilihmu sebagai tuannya, Draco. Selama bertahun-tahun benda ini tidak dapat disentuh oleh siapapun, bahkan olehku dan keluargaku yang menjadi penjaganya pun hasilnya juga tetap sama namun setelah kau menggunakan tongkat ini secara tidak sengaja untuk berduel 2 tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba sihir yang lama tertidur di dalamnya kembali hidup dan menginginkanmu untuk memilikinya."

Draco menatap sosok gadis itu dengan lekat, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena keadaan ini terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, Draco tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tongkat sihir kembar milik Orion memang sangat kuat karena benda itu dibuat dan diukir sendiri oleh Morgana Le Fay, neneknya, sebagai hadiah perlindungan ketika Mordred meninggal. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Orion dan Morgana sendiri yang bisa menyentuhnya apalagi menggunakannya, bahkan orang lain yang menyentuhnya saja akan langsung terkena efek sampingnya yaitu terserap energi sihirnya sampai habis dan bila orang itu tidak segera melepaskannya maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan tewas seketika. Yang Draco tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan tongkat itu kalau banyak orang yang menggunakan sebelumnya tidak pernah, meskipun ia tahu kalau pertama kali menyentuhnya adalah tidak sengaja. Ia belum pernah mendengar tongkat Eden memilih seseorang sebagai majikannya kecuali kalau orang itu adalah Orion sendiri.

Fenomena ini tentunya menarik perhatian dari keluarga Salvatore yang sebenarnya adalah keluarga yang menjaga benda itu. Dan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga tersebut, lebih tepatnya adalah sang ahli waris. Elena Salvatore adalah nama dari gadis itu, murid Arcadia yang berada pada 2 tingkat di atas Draco.

"Mengapa aku? Bila ada orang yang bisa menyentuh tongkat itu, seharusnya orang tersebut adalah ayahku. Dia adalah Lord Malfoy."

Elena menggeleng kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan seyakin itu bila menjadi dirimu. Lucius Malfoy memang keturunan Le Fay namun dia bukanlah pewaris terakhir yang terpilih, sebelum meninggal Lord Le Fay berpesan pada _ancestor_-ku kalau mereka harus menyerahkan tongkat itu pada pewaris terakhir dari garis keturunan Le Fay, dan kau Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kumaksud."

"Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud, Salvatore. Kalau kau ingin pewaris yang sesungguhnya maka orang itu adalah Lucas. Dia adalah putera pertama dari keluarga Malfoy." Kata Draco dengan dingin.

"Lucas bukan pewaris yang sesunguhnya, Draco. Ok, dia adalah putera pertama dari keluarga Malfoy dan saudara tirimu tapi jangan lupakan juga kalau dia adalah berdarah campuran." Kata Elena dengan santai.

Tanpa sadar Elena terdorong ke belakang oleh angin yang sangat kuat, ia membelalakkan matanya karena ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Ia melihat sosok remaja berusia 13 tahun yang ada di depannya, ia berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana, meskipun terlihat begitu santai namun Elena tidak kehilangan fakta kalau Draco benar-benar merasa marah akan kata-kata yang Elena keluarkan. Mengingat siapa Draco Malfoy sesungguhnya maka tidak akan tidak mungkin kalau ia bisa melukainya saat itu juga.

"Jangan sebut nama Lucas dengan nadamu itu, Salvatore! Aku masih belum melupakan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada kakakku tiga tahun yang lalu." Ujar Draco, nadanya begitu glacial.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-katamu mengenai hal ini lagi. Masalah Lucas memang tidak bisa kulupakan apalagi sebagian besar yang membuat keadaan bertambah kacau seperti ini adalah dirimu sendiri, jadi jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi bila kau tidak ingin dua orang anggota Malfoy memburumu sampai ke neraka."

"Kau memang keras kepala, Draco. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu cukup lama tapi kau masih belum bisa melihat alasan mengapa aku harus melakukannya..."

"Dan kau cukup bodoh untuk melakukannya dengan alasan apapun juga, meskipun aku mengerti apa itu tapi bukan berarti ayahku akan mengerti. Lucas adalah putera kesayangannya dan kau telah menjual jiwanya kepada Samhain, ini benar-benar ironi yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tahu dan aku sangat menyesal melakukan tindakan itu. Percayalah, Draco."

Draco tidak menjawab, tangan kanannya sibuk membelai sampul buku yang baru ia beli tadi yang saat ini ia letakkan di balik jubahnya. Jari-jemarinya berdansa di atas sampul yang sedikit kasar tersebut dan dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya keluar dari dalam jubah yang ia kenakan.

"Mengapa aku harus percaya padamu kalau kenyataannya kau telah merusak kepercayaan yang aku dan Lucas berikan padamu, Salvatore? Katakan satu hal padaku, Elena, buat apa aku harus melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya?" tanya Draco dengan nada lirih namun tidak kalah tajam dengan yang tadi.

"Draco, kumohon..." Elena tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tangan Draco menyetopnya, ia menelan ludah saat ia melihat anak laki-laki yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Elena merasa sedikit merinding, ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi bila ada seseorang yang mengusik seorang Dark Sorcerer, dan ironi sekali orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi, apa.. apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik! Draco, aku ke sini hanya ingin membicarakan masalah tongkat sihir Eden denganmu!" ujar Elena lagi, ia berharap kata-katanya itu tidak membuat Draco marah.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Elena bila ia membuka mulutnya. Draco tahu kalau ia tidak mudah terpancing emosi, namun kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya dan terkadang ada saatnya bagi Draco untuk menumpahkan segala emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Baik kemarahan, kebencian, kebahagiaan, dan perasaan lainnya pada suatu waktu. Namun bila ia mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu di mana ia harus kehilangan Lucas, emosinya selalu memuncak dan ingin menumpahkan kebenciannya pada wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memfokuskan emosinya pada Occlumency yang ia kuasai, secara perlahan-lahan Draco menaruh segala amarahnya di balik dinding Occlumen yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun itu. Dia tidak ingin membunuh penerus Salvatore sekarang, ia tidak ingin perang antara keluarga Malfoy dan Salvatore terjadi lagi seperti beberapa abad yang lalu karena kesalahan yang bodoh dan berakar pada persepsi, atau dalam artian lain adalah ego yang sangat besar di antara keduanya.

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Draco." Kata Elena.

Draco berhenti berpikir dan menatap gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengan barusan.

"Mengapa? Bukankah tongkat Eden telah ada di dalam keluarga selama beberapa generasi, mengapa kau menyerahkannya dengan begitu mudah kepadaku?" tanya Draco.

Elena tersenyum kecil, "Kau adalah pemilik yang sah benda ini."

Draco memutar bola matanya, sedikit meragukan perkataan Elena. Ia memang mempunyai darah klan Le Fay yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, namun itu bukan berarti menjadikannya seorang pewaris, Draco adalah anak kedua yang kemudian menjadi pewaris saat sang pewaris yang sebenarnya telah meninggal, dalam artian lain Draco Malfoy bukanlah orang yang dimaksud dan dia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengambil posisi itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau mencari orang yang salah." Kata Draco lirih.

"Teruslah mengelak sampai kau puas, tapi simbol itu tidak akan pernah menipuku! Kau punya simbol itu 'bukan?" dengus Elena sedikit kesal, matanya tepat tertuju pada tangan kiri Draco yang bersarung tangan. Ia menyeringai pelan, "Tanda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Lord Le Fay yang terakhir. Kalau Lucas adalah orang kau maksud, maka ia pasti memiliki tanda yang sama, namun kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki apa yang kau miliki."

"Bagaimana kau..." tiba-tiba mata Draco terbelalak lebar, ia menatap Elena dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Jangan katakan kau dan dia..."

Rona merah muncul di wajah gadis itu, ia memberikan glare kepada Draco yang masih shock mendengar 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar, "Itu sudah berlalu begitu lama, Malfoy." Kata Elena.

"Aku juga tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu." Gumam Draco, ia menatap ke arah langit barat, sudah berwarna merah kepucatan, Blaise dan Pansy sekarang ini pasti sudah menunggu Draco di _Three Bromstick_. "Bicara mengenai simbol, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Elena tersenyum kecil dan matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia tahu sesuatu yang Draco tidak ketahui, "Bagaimana aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak penting, jadi pertanyaan sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah apa arti dari semua ini, bukan?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli namun mau tidak mau ia sedikit penasaran juga. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Elena tahu kalau Draco mempunyai simbol di tangan kirinya, namun maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan terselubungnya tadi adalah Draco ingin tahu apa arti dari ini semua dengannya. Draco yakin kalau Elena tahu sesuatu, dia adalah Salvatore, salah satu dari 7 keluarga yang pernah menjadi pengikut dari Lord Samhain. Mungkin tahu akan latar belakang maksud simbol yang muncul tiba-tiba di tangannya tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa.

"Bisa aku melihatnya?" tanya Elena, Draco mengangguk dan melepas sarung tangannya dan memperlihatkan simbol yang mirip seperti salib berhuruf petir berada di punggung tangan kirinya. "Kutukan darah Le Fay, tidak salah lagi."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari tanda itu, Draco?" tanya Elena dengan nada serius, ia menatap kedua mata silver kebiruan milik Draco dengan lekat-lekat. "Itu adalah simbol yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Mordred, kutukan darah yang tidak akan pernah hilang selama darah mereka masih mengalir di tubuh keturunannya. Kutukan ini muncul pertama kali ketika kakek dari Lady Morgana mengikat perjanjian dengan seekor naga berusia 10000 tahun, kutukan ini melambangkan perjanjian mereka dan tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun nama Le Fay punah seperti sekarang. Apa yang Lucas katakan memang benar, sihirmu sangat mirip dengan sensasi sihir yang pernah ia rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan lukisan Orion."

"Apa artinya ini semua?" tanya Draco, sedikit bingung dengan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ia memang pernah mendengar masalah kutukan perjanjian itu namun ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah membahas tentang apa itu dan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Apa kau masih tidak tahu juga? Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara detail kepadamu, Draco? Kau adalah murid jenius, mengapa tidak kau menggabungkan beberapa fakta yang ada?" tanya Elena. "Malam ini adalah Hallow eve, 2500 tahun yang lalu pada malam hallowen, sang pangeran kegelapan dilahirkan di dunia ini dan Mordred berhasil menyegel saudara tirinya pada malam Hallowen juga, malam di mana gerbang roh antar dimensi terasa begitu kuat kemunculannya daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Malam di mana banyak roh yang mencoba membebaskan diri mereka untuk kembali ke dunia. Draco, apa kau mengerti akan maksudku? Apa kau bisa menghubungkannya dengan tanda kutukan itu?"

Draco terdiam sebentar, otaknya berputar keras untuk mencari jawaban yang ia rasa lebih masuk akal dari penjabaran yang Elena berikan. Draco yakin ia pasti tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan ia temukan nanti, tanda di tangan kirinya semakin tampak saat malam Hallowen semakin dekat pada tahun ini padahal tahun lalu hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Pada saat yang sama malam Hallowen adalah malam kelahiran dari Orion dan malam di mana Mordred menyegel Uriel untuk selamanya, serta arti simbol itu yang sebenarnya adalah kutukan darah akibat perjanjian dari leluhurnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba mata Draco terbuka lebar, ia tahu ia tidak akan menyukai ini namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang kalau ia...

"Kau tadi mengatakan kalau aku..."

Elena mengangguk, "Kau adalah sang pewaris Le Fay yang sesungguhnya, Draconis Malfoy. Dan tanda yang ada di kanan kirimu adalah buktinya, tidak ada seorang pewaris yang tidak memiliki tatto dari keluarga mereka."

"Kalau kau tahu masalah ini, berarti semuanya tahu yang sesungguhnya juga?"

"Hanya tiga orang saja tidak termasuk keluargaku, ayah baptismu adalah orang pertama yang pertama kali mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Draco benar-benar merasa dikhianati saat itu, ayah baptisnya tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada dirinya.

"Itu karena dia adalah orang sama yang pernah menjadi ayah baptis dari Orion juga."

* * *

Suasana malam Hallowen memang terasa begitu damai, banyak anak-anak yang menyukai moment-moment seperti ini. Di berbagai sudut ruangan yang ada di Hogwarts banyak dihiasi buah labu orange yang berukirkan wajah dari Jack O'Lantern, bahkan hiasan itu bertambah begitu meriah ketika berada di aula besar. Di sepanjang meja asrama banyak ditemukan hiasan dari buah labu serta lilin-lilinnya, apalagi langit-langit aula besar disihir agar menyerupai langit malam berkabut dengan gerombolan kelelawar di sana, hal ini bertujuan untuk memberikan sensasi horror di sana.

Pada jam-jam seperti ini, anak-anak pasti masih berada di aula besar untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam di sana. Apalagi malam ini Dumbledore membebaskan murid-muridnya dari pelajaran untuk menikmati malam kebangkitan arwah yang begitu bersejarah, banyak atraksi-atraksi dari hantu Hogwarts mereka tampilkan di aula besar. Dari apa yang Draco dengar, Nick si kepala nyaris putus mengulang kembali bagaimana ia dihukum mati ketika ia masih hidup, bahkan Bloody Baron pun ikut serta dalam acara itu.

Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti tengah berada di aula besar, namun ada satu orang anak yang memilih untuk tidak berada di sana. Draco lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Anak itu masih memikirkan pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama Elena tadi sore, ia masih merasa tidak percaya dengan fakta yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang dimaksud apalagi salah satu fakta yang dikatakan oleh Elena mengenai ramalan Orion yang pernah dibuatnya 2500 tahun yang lalu.

Draco menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas piano yang tengah ia mainkan tadi dengan keras, membuat bunyi keras yang ditimbulkan oleh senar-senar piano. Remaja itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua siku tangannya yang berada di atas grand piano, sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi. Draco tidak menyukai hal ini. Sejak dulu ia lebih menginginkan menjadi penyihir yang normal, berada di Arcadia yang ada di Rusia dan lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Mungkin fakta yang terakhir sudah ia jalani, Draco lulus dengan nilai gemilang pada usia 13 tahun setelah menjalani pendidikan di Arcadia sejak usia 8 tahun yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 10 tahun, namun karena suatu hal Draco mengaksel semua pelajarannya dengan mudah apalagi ia harus menghandle-nya saat musim liburan karena sejak usia 11 tahun ia harus pergi ke Hogwarts. Dalam artian singkat, Draco berstatus murid dari dua sekolah sihir ternama yang berbeda tempat.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini Draco jadi teringat akan malam Hallowen yang ada di Arcadia, suasana di sana selalu dibuat sedikit mencekam pada malam-malam seperti itu. Apalagi murid dari kelas Necromancy harus mempraktekkan sihir Necromancer untuk menghidupkan arwah dan menyusun kehidupan mereka sampai tengah malam tiba. Tidak heran kalau Necromancy adalah sihir terlarang untuk dipelajari, hanya dipelajari di Durmstrang, Arcadia, Noctiluca, dan Salem saja. keempat sekolah itu memang sekolah sihir yang tidak berada di pengawasan kementrian sihir di masing-masing negara, dan mempraktekkan ilmu hitam dengan bebas. Draco lebih menyukai di sana dari pada di sini. Kalau saja ia anak normal yang tidak menjadi pewaris dari keluarga penyihir tertua, mungkin ia bisa melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginannya setelah lulus. Dan keinginan itu pasti berhubungan dengan jiwa berpetualang Draco, ia ingin mengelilingi dunia untuk melihat dunia sihir di berbagai pelosok dunia. Namun sayangnya, ia bukanlah anak yang normal, ia adalah anak yang penuh dengan masalah yang sebenarnya bukan salahnya sendiri dan karena itulah ia bernama Draconis Xavier Demetrius Malfoy, sang pewaris dari tiga.. bukan… tapi empat keluarga penyihir kuno yang pernah ada, sebuah julukan yang sangat merepotkan dan Draco siap untuk melepas itu semua asalkan ia bisa menjadi anak yang normal. Hidupnya tidak pernah serumit ini sebelumnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok dua buah tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, terlihat begitu lugu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Draco beranjak dari kursi di depan pianonya dan berjalan menuju di mana kedua tongkat itu berada, ia mengambil salah satu dari kedua tongkat itu dan menatapnya, tidak jarang jari-jarinya membelai kurva yang terukir di bagian depan tongkat. Tongkat kembar memang jarang ada namun bukan berarti tidak mungkin untuk ditemukan, mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat dan mampu menggunakan sihir yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Draco tidak pernah tahu kalau Orion menggunakan tongkat kembar yang ada di tangannya ini 2500 tahun atau 1000 tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah sedikitpun hal itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sebelum hari ini terjadi, Draco hanyalah pemilik dari sebuah tongkat sihir dan sekarang... ia adalah pemilik dari tiga buah tongkat sihir sekaligus. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat ilegal untuk dilakukan bagi seorang murid Hogwarts.

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya, "Takdir apa yang akan kuhadapi setelah ini? Aku benci ramalan, mereka tidak pernah membuat hidupku tenang." tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat ironi melihat dia adalah seorang _seer_, seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat ke masa depan dan membuat ramalan sendiri.

Draco menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba untuk mengusir kejenuhan yang muncul di pikirannya, remaja itu merasa begitu lelah seperti ia tidak pernah beristirahat selama bertahun-tahun. Pembicaraannya dengan Elena menyita banyak energi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mulai dari masalah tongkat Eden, ramalan Orion, kembalinya Samhain, dan Lucas. Lucas...? Draco memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, kejadian itu memang sudah lama berlalu tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya seperti terjadi baru kemarin saja.

"_Accio _perkamen dan pena!" ujarnya lirih sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya, membuat secarik perkamen dan pena tinta yang tersimpan di dalam lemari bukunya keluar dari sana sebelum Draco menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kiri.

Dari apa yang ia ketahui dari Elena, orang pertama yang mengetahui kalau Draco adalah pewaris dari keluarga Le Fay adalah ayah baptisnya, jadi ia mempunyai ide untuk menghubungi laki-laki itu untuk meminta penjelasan dan mengapa semua itu harus dirahasiakan darinya. Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia mencelupkan ujung pena bulu elangnya ke dalam tinta berwarna ungu dan mulai menulis sebuah surat di atas secarik perkamen itu. Setelah merasa cukup puas, Draco mengambil sebuah amplop dari laci mejanya dan menggunakannya untuk membungkus surat darinya, Draco menggunakan logo keluarga Malfoy sebagai penyegelnya.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari sana, Draco memasukkan kedua tongkat tadi ke dalam tempatnya sebelum memasang sihir penyegel yang sangat kuat dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja belajarnya bersama surat yang baru saja ia tulis. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Blaise berdiri di hadapannya. Temannya itu mengenakan baju kasualnya, sebuah T-shirt dengan celana hitam, sangat jarang Draco melihat Blaise berpakaian sesantai ini sebab selama ini Blaise selalu menekankan kalau ia adalah penyuka model design baju yang mencerminkan ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Dari mereka bertiga, hanya Draco dan Pansy-lah yang sering mengenakan baju santai ketimbang Blaise.

"Mau mengikuti duel yang diselenggarakan oleh profesor Snape dan Lupin?" tanya Blaise dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Jadi itu alasannya.

"Mengapa tidak?" ujar Draco, "Di sana ada Snape?"

"Tentu saja. memang kenapa?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin saja aku bisa belajar dari Snape untuk membuat jubahku mempunyai efek yang lebih mendramatisir seperti milikinya." Katanya, Draco menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, ia meninggalkan jubahnya di dalam kamar dan bersama Blaise ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan jubah milik profesormu, Dray!"

"Aku tidak bisa membantunya, Blaise. Jubah melambai seperti kelelawar itu terlihat keren, kesannya jadi lebih misterius." Jawab Draco.

"Terserah padamu sajalah, Dray. Ayo pergi, kita tidak ingin Pansy mengamuk lagi kalau kita tidak segera berada di sana."

* * *

Kelas duel yang digunakan tidak lain adalah kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, saat Draco dan Blaise memasukinya, tempat itu telah berubah menjadi arena yang dikerumuni oleh murid-murid yang tertarik mengikuti duel pada umumnya. Bangku-bangku yang biasanya terjajar rapi di tengah kini telah tersingkir di pinggir ruangan, Draco baru pertama kali memasuki tempat ini sejak Lupin menjadi profesor. Sebelumnya Draco tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam apalagi saat Lupin membahas mengenai Boogart, hampir tiap hari Draco selalu absen dengan berbagai alasan, namun alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Boogart-nya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat dinding, tepat di barisan terakhir namun mereka masih dapat melihat jalannya duel yang ada di depan. Yang berduel kali ini adalah Pansy dengan seorang murid perempuan dari Hufflepuff, tidak kurang dari dua menit setelah Lupin mengatakan tanda mulai, Pansy melemparkan Jinx kepada murid yang malang itu, membuat rambut murid perempuan itu berubah warna menjadi hijau dan anak itu menangis pada saat itu juga. Pansy benar-benar menang telak atau memang ia kejam membuat seseorang menangis? Draco juga tidak tahu.

Dengan senyuman lebar Pansy turun dari arena duel dan berjalan menghampiri kedua kawannya yang berada di barisan belakang.

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa juga aku ikut klub bodoh ini." Kata Pansy ketika ia telah berdiri di hadapan Draco dan Blaise, ia mengambil tempat berdiri di samping Blaise.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Mungkin ini karena kau punya tendensi untuk mengalahkan semua Hufflepuff yang ada." Jawab Blaise masa bodoh, "Kau tahu, Pans, kau membuat gadis malang itu menangis."

Baik Draco dan Pansy menoleh ke mana pandangan Blaise tertuju, ke arah gadis Hufflepuff yang berambut hijau gara-gara ulah Pansy. Gadis itu masih menangis meskipun ia sudah ditenangkan oleh temannya, Draco kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Pansy dan menemukan temannya itu tersenyum lugu seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan perbuatan itu, wajah malaikat yang Pansy adopsi. Draco dan Blaise saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum, apa yang dilakukan Pansy memang sedikit keterlaluan namun bukan berarti kalau hal itu tidak lucu.

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat tidak berdosa, membuat Blaise tertawa kecil dan Draco tersenyum tipis.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua temannya untuk melihat siapa saja yang berada di kelas itu, ia melihat sekelompok Ravenclaw, lima orang Hufflepuff, beberapa dosen Gryffindor, dan satu group Slytherin kelas empat ke atas namun ia juga melihat beberapa murid di tahun bawah berada di sana juga. Tanpa sadar Draco menemukan dirinya mencari-cari sosok anak berambut hitam berantakan dengan nama Harry Potter, Draco menemukan orang yang ia maksud tengah melihat duel yang ada di arena penuh antusias. Serasa tahu ada yang melihatnya, ia mendongak dan mata mereka berdua bertemu. Draco memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Harry sebelum kembali fokus pada kedua temannya, sayang sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman manis yang Harry lemparkan padanya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Draco menemukan dirinya begitu lelah meskipun ia tidak melakukan duel. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyedot energinya, berkali-kali Draco mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tetap terjaga namun tidak jarang juga usahanya gagal. Tiba-tiba Draco teringat percakapannya dengan Elena tadi sore.

* * *

"_Malam ini adalah malam Hallowen, Draco. Kau harus ingat hal itu, kutukan yang ada pada dirimu itu adalah permanen dan akan aktif saat malam samhain terjadi. Kau akan merasa begitu lelah dan sihirmu merasa tersedot, meninggalkanmu untuk sementara waktu. Saat itu tiba, kau harus mencari tempat yang aman karena tanda yang ada pada tangan kirimu akan bereaksi dengan portal roh yang selalu terbuka pada malam Hallowen, membuatnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu." Ujar Elena. "Energi para Necromancer pada malam-malam seperti ini adalah tidak stabil yang akan membuat mereka kehilangan kendali sehingga kita tidak tahua apa yang akan terjadi, dan sialnya lagi kau seorang Necromancer dan Le Fay pada saat yang sama. Rasa sakit pada malam ini akan lebih parah 3 kali lipat dari biasanya."_

"_Apa ini akan selalu terjadi pada malam Hallowen?"_

_Elena menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya pada tahun pertama saja saat mereka berusia lebih dari 13 tahun. Ini adalah pertanda kalau mereka siap untuk menerima sihir permanen mereka, dalam artian lain adalah pendewasaan pada inti sihir yang ada dalam tubuh para penyihir."_

"_Usia 13 tahun untuk Le Fay, namun usia 16 tahun untuk penyihir normal. Sedikit curang kalau begitu."_

"_Terserah apa katamu, Malfoy. Bila kau selamat melewati tahap pertamamu, lebih baik kau hubungi ayah baptismu tercinta itu atau Lucius Malfoy, kurasa mereka berdua tahu akan hal ini. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah good luck saja."

* * *

_

Draco membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak ingat menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan bagaimana mungkin ia lupa akan fakta kalau malam ini adalah waktunya? Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan dadanya terasa sesak, ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi baju yang tengah ia pakai dan pasti saat ini juga wajahnya begitu cepat. Kalau apa yang Elena katakan benar mengenai pendewasaan inti sihir dalam tubuh penyihir akibat kutukan darah, maka sebentar lagi Draco akan kehilangan kesadaran. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Blaise, Pansy, aku harus pergi dulu. Kurasa aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Ujar Draco, berbohong tentunya,

Pansy terlihat sedikit khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Dray? Tidak biasanya kau ingin tidur pada jam seperti ini." Sahutnya.

"Tenang saja, Pans, aku baik-baik saja. hanya sedikit lelah karena kegiatan tadi." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Draco."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Draco segera meninggalkan kelas itu, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin bertambah parah. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor dengan tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya, rasanya jantung milik Draco ingin keluar karena terasa begitu sakit. Melebihi rasa sakit akibat terkena sihir Cruciatus, berkali-kali Draco harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding kastil. Ia melepas sarung tangan kirinya, apa yang Elena katakan memang benar, tanda itu kini berwarna seperti api yang mulai menjalar di tengan kirinya.

"Merlin, ini keterlaluan... ugh.." ujar Draco, saat ia berhasil menuju kamarnya ia mengaktifkan ward yang sangat kuat di pintu masuknya. "Aku tidak ingat mereka membicarakan kalau sihir dewasa itu akan muncul dalam kesakitan seperti ini."

Tanpa mengganti baju atau apa lagi, Draco langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur karena pada saat yang sama kesadarannya hilang, hanya gelap yang bisa ia lihat. Sementara itu keadaan di luar kastil yang awalnya begitu tenang dan damai kini menjadi berangin keras disertai bunyi petir yang menggelegar, hujan badai yang sangat besar melanda daerah itu. Elemen yang ada di alam memberikan pertanda mengenai sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Mereka menyambut kedatangan sang pewaris yang telah bangkit di dunia ini. Sang pewaris dalam deretan garis keturunan terakhir yang membuktikan kebenaran dari pewaris Le Fay sebelumnya.

Pada saat yang sama di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari Hogwarts, seorang laki-laki muda tengah berdiri menatap langit malam yang berkabut dari atas balkon kamarnya. Mata laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang besar, ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah aura yang kuat muncul secara tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya.

Laki-laki itu menggenggam pembatas balkonnya dengan sangat erat, kedua mata violetnya menatap langit malam yang semakin lama semakin mendung sebelum bunyi petir dari atas langit menggelegar bersamaan dengan cahaya kilat yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Semoga kau selamat dalam ritual ini, Draconis. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar laki-laki itu dengan nada lembut, ia menatap malam untuk sekali lagi sebelum menghilang menuju ke dalam manor tempatnya berada.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

AN :** Di bagian ini Harry memang nggak aku munculkan karena aku punya sebuah rencana untuknya, silakan tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih telah mau membaca... kalau ada saran dan kritik, kalian bisa menulisnya di rewiews atau di PM-ku, Thanks-ya!

**Author : **Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Dislaimer : Harry Potter dkk bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K Rowlings

Warning : AU, Slash, 3rd year, OOC, OC, Future Mpreg

Pairing : DMHP, RWHG, other

* * *

AN : Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate seri ini, aku mempunyai rencana kalau fic ini akan kuteruskan sampai tahun ketujuh Harry Potter. selamat membaca!

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Sudah selama dua minggu lebih Harry tidak melihat Draco di mana-mana, Draco tidak muncul di kelas ramuannya atau double pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam (meskipun Draco tidak pernah muncul sekalipun ke kelas itu sejak tahun pelajaran dimulai) bahkan saat jam istirahat sekalipun Harry juga tidak menemukan Draco di aula besar dan juga tidak bersama dengan teman-temannya. Harry benci mengakuinya namun ia sangat merindukan kehadiran murid Slytherin itu, meskipun mereka baru menjalin pertemanan dengan satu sama lain namun hanya di hadapan Draco-lah Harry bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, sehingga setelah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu maka tidak akan heran bila Harry merasa khawatir.

Rumor muncul di mana-mana mengenai pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu, ada yang mengatakan kalau Draco pindah dari Hogwarts namun ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Draco diculik oleh makhluk sihir dan tidak akan kembali. Namun dari segala rumor yang ada, hanya ada satu yang membuat Harry ingin mencabik-cabik mereka, rumor itu adalah mengenai Draco kabur bersama seseorang yang ia cintai karena hubungan mereka ditentang oleh banyak pihak sehingga Draco dan orang itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts agar bisa bersama. Harry benar-benar tidak suka hal ini, bahkan saat Lavender memberitahukan rumor yang hillarious ini kepada sekelompok Gryffindor di ruang rekreasi, reaksi mereka adalah tentu saja menertawakannya atau cukup tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar (kebanyakan para murid perempuan menganggapnya begitu romantis). Mereka tidak percaya akan rumor itu karena yang berhubungan dengan rumor gila itu adalah Draco Malfoy sendiri, pangeran Slytherin yang menurut kabar hatinya terbuat dari es dan tidak bisa mencintai seseorang kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Harry benar-benar marah saat mendengarnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan oleh teman-temannya. Selama dua minggu ini Harry juga mengalami banyak masalah, mulai dari Sirius Black yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam kastil untuk membalas dendam padanya sampai pengalaman terpahitnya dengan Dementor. Beberapa hari setelah pertandingan Quidditch yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Nimbus 2000-nya, Harry mulai berpikir dengan apa yang ia dengar ketika Dementor mendekatinya. Suara-suara yang ia dengar ternyata tidak lain adalah suara ibunya yang memohon kepada Voldemort untuk tidak membunuh Harry, Harry benar-benar berada di dalam dilema karena Dementor mempengaruhinya lebih hebat dari orang lain namun di sisi lainnya Harry senang sebab ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya untuk yang pertama kali, Harry tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Profesor Lupin memang telah berbaik hati untuk mengajarkan Harry sihir Patronus agar Harry bisa mengusir Dementor yang mendekat padanya namun selama pelajaran-pelajarannya ini Harry sulit sekali untuk membentuk Patronus yang sempurna, hanya debu-debu ringan saja yang dapat Harry keluarkan dari ujung tongkatnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Harry frustasi.

"Cukup, Harry. Pelajarannya cukup sampai di sini!" ujar Lupin, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyegel Boogart yang ada di dalam peti untuk masuk ke dalam lemari, professor itu memberikan isyarat kepada Harry untuk mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. "Aku cukup terkejut kau dapat membentuk patronus kecil meskipun ini jauh dari sempurna, tapi kemajuanmu sangat luar biasa dan ini tentu saja membuatku cukup bangga untuk mengajarimu."

"Ini jauh dari apa yang kuharapkan, profesor." Kata Harry, ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras, Harry. Kau cukup hebat untuk membentuk awan-awan cahaya kecil menggunakan mantra ini, belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat ada seseorang yang berhasil membentuk hal itu ketika mereka pertama kali mencoba, meskipun orang itu lebih hebat darimu. Tentu saja kau membuktikan kalau teoriku ini salah, Harry. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku terkejut." Kata Lupin, mencoba untuk menyemangati Harry.

Harry merasa hatinya hangat ketika mendengar perkataan dari Lupin, mungkin ia terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri karena ia belum berhasil membuat Patronus yang sempurna meskipun telah mencoba berkali-kali, ia jadi teringat akan perkataan yang Draco berikan padanya sebualan yang lalu mengenai diri Harry yang terlalu pesimis dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan apapun yang terjadi. Harry tersenyum karena itu, namun senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya meredup saat ia sadar kalau Draco menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau memikirkan mengenai masalah Mr. Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Lupin dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Harry mendongak dan melihat Lupin, "Tidak, buat apa aku memikirkan Malfoy!" elak Harry.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Harry. Aku bisa melihatnya sangat jelas dari wajahmu kalau kau merindukan Mr. Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya, Harry, karena itu sama sekali tidak salah. "

"Professor, apa anda tahu ke mana Draco menghilang?" tanya Harry, mungkin saja sebagai profesor, Lupin tahu.

Lupin tersenyum hangat kepada Harry, "Kau khawatir kepada Mr. Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Lupin dengan nada yang hangat, nada yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Wajah Harry merona merah namun ia tidak mengelak dari pernyataan profesor-nya, Harry mengangguk pelan dan tidak berani bertemu dengan kedua mata milik Lupin yang ia tahu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ada banyak rumor tersebar mengenai keberadaan Mr. Malfoy saat ini, mengapa kau tidak bertanya kepada Mr. Zabini atau Ms. Parkinson, Harry?" tanya Lupin lagi.

"Aku tidak berani melakukannya, Profesor. Mereka akan menghinaku kalau aku bertanya kepada mereka, mereka akan menganggapku sebagai Gryffindor kecil yang suka ikut campur akan urusan mereka. Mungkin Parkinson tidak begitu buruk pada awalnya meskipun aku sedikit ragu, tapi Zabini yang kukhawatirkan." Jawab Harry jujur, ia memang tidak ingin menemui kedua teman akrab Draco karena Harry khawatir apa anggapan mereka kepadanya, dan ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Zabini karena remaja dari Italia itu selalu membuatnya merinding hebat bila mata Hazel miliknya menatap Harry. Tapi dari mereka berdua yang sebenarnya harus Harry khawatirkan sendiri adalah Parkinson, gadis itu memang selalu terlihat ceria dan tidak berbahaya namun dibalik keceriaannya ia adalah ular berbisa yang siap menyerang menggunakan bisanya kepada siapapun yang berani mengusik daerah kekuasaan mereka. Tetapi dari mereka trio Slytherin, sebenarnya yang paling berbahaya adalah pangeran Slytherin itu sendiri karena dia penuh dengan kejutan yang tidak terduga.

Harry mengambil nafas panjang, ia ingin tahu ke mana Draco berada saat ini dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Harus Harry akui kalau ia sangat merindukan kehadiran Draco di sampingnya, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu selalu membuat Harry tenang dan mampu untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Di manapun Draco berada, Harry harap temannya itu dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Apa anda benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Draco sekarang, professor?" tanya Harry sekali lagi.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku, Harry?" bukannya menjawab, Lupin malah gantian bertanya,

Mata hijau emerald Harry yang mirip sekali dengan milik ibunya berkilat, "Mungkin anda tahu karena anda adalah salah satu dari profesor yang mengajar di Hogwarts."

Lupin menghela nafas karena ini, "Jujur, Harry. Aku juga tidak tahu ke mana Mr. Malfoy berada, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengenalnya karena ia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kelasku meskipun ia mempunyai jadwal di kelas Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Tapi, yang kuketahui dari pembicaraan para profesor yang lain adalah Lucius Malfoy meminta Draco Malfoy untuk kembali ke Whiltshire." Kata Lupin.

Wajah Harry memucat ketika mendengar nama dari Malfoy senior, orang sama yang memberikan diary milik Tom Riddle kepada Ginny, orang sama yang menimbulkan masalah pada tahun kedua Harry berada di Hogwarts.

"Malfoy menginginkan Draco untuk kembali? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry sedikit khawatir.

"Entahlah, Harry. Baik profesor Dumbledore maupun lainnya juga tidak tahu mengenai alasan yang sebenarnya. Harry, mengapa tidak kau kembali ke menara Gryffindor? Kita teruskan pelajaran ini minggu depan saat pikiranmu sudah tenang."

"Tapi..."

"Harry." Panggil Lupin, suaranya lirih namun bijaksana, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras, meskipun kau belum menciptakan patronus yang sempurna tapi menimbulkan debu sihir dari tongkat sihir itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat, Harry. Bahkan pertama kali aku mencobanya, aku tidak bisa seberhasil dirimu."

Kalimat itu masuk ke dalam hati Harry, membuatnya sedikit lebih senang daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Harry memang tengah menyalahkan dirinya karena ia tidak mempunyai ingatan yang cukup bahagia untuk menciptakan Patronus yang sempurna, sihir yang satu ini ia akui cukup berat meskipun kedengarannya sangat sederhana. Kalau saja Draco ada di sini, mungkin ia bisa membantunya.

Harry memutuskan untuk mengakhiri malam ini, ia cukup lelah karena tekanan-tekanan yang Harry hadapi hari ini. Remaja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jubahnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Terima kasih atas pelajarannya malam ini, Professor." Kata Harry dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya, mata emeraldnya begitu bersinar dari balik kaca mata bundar yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Aku senang mengajarimu, kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini minggu depan di tempat dan waktu yang sama." Jawab Lupin dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Harry mengangguk, "Selamat malam, Profesor." Kata Harry sebelum keluar dari kelas itu untuk menuju menara Gryffindor.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju menara Gryffindor, konsentrasi Harry pergi ke pertanyaan tentang keberadaan Draco saat ini? Ia khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, meskipun ia cukup baikan setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Profesor Lupin namun Harry mempunyai perasaan kalau ada suatu hal yang buruk akan menimpa Draco, Harry selalu mempercayai perasaannya itu karena sangat jarang hal itu gagal. Apalagi yang kita bicarakan adalah Lucius Malfoy, orang paling berbahaya setelah Voldemort dalam dunia sihir yang ada di Inggris. Laki-laki itu sangat ambisius dan kuat, tidak terkecuali ia juga licik dan mungkin saja ia kejam. Harry masih percaya kalau Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap maut, hal ini semakin diperkuat dengan alasan Lucius Malfoy-lah satu-satunya orang yang membuat diary milik Tom Riddle berada di Hogwarts pada tahun kemarin. Harry benar-benar khawatir kepada Draco.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang samar-samar berasal dari salah satu kelas yang tidak terpakai di lantai tiga. Karena penasaran Harry mendekat ke arah kelas itu, ia membuka sedikit pintunya dan apa yang ia lihat membuat nafasnya tercekat. Sebuah suara yang lembut mengalun dari grand piano yang ada di tengah kelas itu, seorang gadis tengah memainkannya sambil mengalunkan suara emasnya. Melodi itu terdengar sangat pilu, Harry mendengarkannya dalam diam dan melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Seorang gadis berusia sama dengannya dan tidak salah lagi merupakan siswi di asrama Slytherin bila melihat emblem yang ada di jubahnya, seekor ular Basilisk berwarna silver adalah simbol dari asrama Slytherin, sebuah simbol yang diciptakan oleh Salazar Slytherin sendiri. Gadis itu, Harry sering melihatnya bersama dengan Draco bila anak laki-laki itu tidak bersama kedua temannya yang lain. Harry bahkan sering mempunyai perasaan tidak suka kepada gadis itu saat melihatnya begitu dekat dengan Draco, atau berbicara dengan Draco dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Harus ia akui kalau gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut merah dan tubuh yang bagus meskipun masih berusia belia. Apalagi dia adalah penyihir kalangan atas yang sama dengan Draco, Harry tidak akan terkejut lagi bila Draco lebih memilih gadis itu ketimbang dirinya.

Tunggu... apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia dan Draco hanya mempunyai hubungan pertemanan biasa saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Harry menghiraukan suara-suara kecil yang muncul dari dalam hatinya untuk mendengarkan melodi yang gadis itu mainkan, Harry tahu siapa namanya, kalau tidak salah adalah Daphne Grenggrass.

Daphne menghentikan menyanyinya namun tidak berhenti memainkan alat musik yang sangat mempesona itu, Harry merasa iri padanya karena ia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik apapun dalam hidupnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dengan Harry mendengarkan alunan lembut yang Daphne mainkan dari tempatnya berada, Harry bersembunyi di salah satu bawah bangku yang ada di sana, ia harap Daphne tidak mengetahui keberadaan Harry di sana. Namun sayangnya harapan itu tidak akan terjadi, suara keras yang Harry timbulkan ketika siku Harry tidak sengaja menabrak bangku meja membuat suara yang cukp keras, pada saat yang sama suara dari piano yang Daphne mainkan berhenti.

"Siapa itu di sana, cepat keluar! Aku tahu kalau ada seseorang yang ada di sini!" kata Daphne, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ekspresinya kini menjadi lebih dingin, berubah begitu cepat dari normal menjadi keras.

"Siapapun itu, keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu!" ujar Daphne lagi, kini suaranya lebih keras dari tadi.

'Crap..' kutuk Harry dalam hati, mau tidak mau ia harus menunjukkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Dengan itu Harry keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan siap untuk menghadapi seorang Daphne Grenggrass.

"Potter, kenapa aku tidak begitu terkejut kalau kau adalah seorang penguntit!" kata Daphne dengan dingin, bahkan kata-katanya saja hampir mirip dengan Draco, Harry menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku bukan penguntit." Jawab Harry singkat, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yang tidak karuan.

Daphne mengangkat alis kirinya dan melihat Harry dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Oh, benarkah itu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini kalau bukan menguntit namanya, sembunyi di bawah bangku dan memata-matai seorang Slytherin, pekerjaan yang rendah. Apa yang akan Mc Gonnagall lakukan bila ia tahu kalau sang _Golden Boy_ berkeliaran seperti ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Grenggrass! Jangan bawa-bawa Mc Gonnagall dalam hal ini, aku tidak sengaja datang ke sini jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengancamku!" hardik Harry, ia memberikan glare kepada gadis itu. Harry tidak takut dengan ekspresi angkuh yang ditujukan gadis itu padanya.

Daphne tersenyum sadis, ia kembali duduk pada kursi piano yang ia tempati tadi dengan menghadap ke arah Harry, ia menggunakan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan kaki kanannya dan kedua matanya melihat Harry dari atas ke bawah, seperti Harry itu adalah makhluk yang lebih pantas berada di bawahnya. Pose yang sangat sempurna bagi seorang Lady, dan Harry sangat membenci hal itu. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan tersebut ingin sekali mengutuk Daphne yang terus-terusan menatapnya dengan dingin, ia tidak suka ekspresi gadis itu yang kelihatan seperti mencemooh dirinya.

"Mengapa kau melihatku dengan seperti itu?" tanya Harry sedikit heran.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin melihat sosok pahlawan dari dunia sihir dari dekat. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat jarang di dapat bagi seorang Slytherin untuk melihatmu dari dekat." Ujar Daphne, sebuah seringai kecil muncul dari sudut bawah bibirnya. "Aku heran, apa yang Draco lihat darimu?" Daphne mengatakannya dengan sangat lirih, sampai-sampai Harry tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Daphne menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau adalah Gryffindor pertama yang pernah dekat dengan seorang Slytherin, sampai-sampai kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Draco."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Harry sedikit panik, ia tidak suka bila ada orang asing yang mengetahui urusan yang begitu sensitif itu.

"Potter..Potter, ekspresimu itu bisa dibaca dengan jelas kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Draco bisa berteman dengan dirimu yang begitu impulsif seperti ini." Ujar Daphne dengan santai, ia masih menggunakan tatapan mencemooh itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Grenggrass? Aku tidak pernah menginjinkan kalau kau boleh menilaiku sesukamu." Harry menggenggam jemarinya begitu erat, sampai-sampai pangkal jarinya berwarna putih.

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya sebelum merileks-kan dirinya, ia membelai rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah. Harry bisa melihat kalau warna merah dari rambut Daphne sangat berbeda dengan milik keluarga Weasley, milik gadis itu terlihat begitu berkilau dan tertata begitu indah, memberikan kesan kalau gadis itu merawatnya setiap hari.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau kau tidak tahu, Potter. Kalian, para Gryffindor benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu jendela emosi. Kalian benar-benar sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau selama ini kalian bunuh diri setiap kali menentang kami, para Slytherin? Bahkan Nott saja tahu akan fakta itu, tidak heran kalau ia senang sekali mencari keributan denganmu atau para Gryffindor lainnya." Jawab Daphne, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan anggun. "Kau tahu, Potter, emosi itu adalah gudang dari semua masalah dalam diri manusia namun tanpa emosi juga, seorang manusia tidak akan menjadi siapa diri mereka sampai saat ini. Mungkin Draco yang harus mengatakan ini padamu dan bukannya aku, tapi berhubung ia sedang tidak ada maka terpaksa aku yang harus mengatakannya. Bila kau ingin mengalahkan Dark Lord, kau harus bisa melihat sudut pandang lawanmu, tanpa itu apapun yang kau pelajari akan menjadi sia-sia."

Harry membeku di tempat mendengarnya, ia melihat gadis berambut merah itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Daphne mengatakan hal ini padanya, namun apapun itu pasti Harry akan membutuhkannya suatu saat. Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia menemukan Daphne tengah berada di depan pintu, gadis itu mau meninggalkannya sendirian berada di sana.

Sebelum Harry bisa mencerna apa yang ia pikirkan, ia buru-buru menyetop Daphne untuk sesaat.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanya Harry sedikit tidak mengerti dengan gadis dari Slytherin itu.

"Aku punya alasannya tersendiri, Potter. Yang kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Daphne, ia melihat Harry dari balik atas bahunya. Secara perlahan ia memutar gerendel pintu tingkap itu dan keluar dari sana, namun lagi-lagi Harry menyetopnya.

"Lalu, di mana Draco sekarang?" wajah Harry merona merah saat menanyakan hal itu.

Sebuah senyum menggoda merekah di bibir Daphne, "Kalau kau ingin tahu di mana pangeran kecil itu, mengapa tidak kau menanyakan hal tersebut pada kedua sahabatnnya. Aku yakin mereka berdua tahu di mana ia berada." Kata Daphne sebelum meninggalkan Harry sendirian di sana.

Harry benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia berbicara dengan seorang Slytherin tanpa menimbulkan perkelahian, sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya namun Harry lega karena setidaknya ia tidak lagi harus kembali mengunjungi Madame Pomfrey di rumah sakit. Malam semakin larut dan Harry berpikir kalau ia harus segera kembali ke menara Gryffindor, ia harus cepat-cepat tidur karena besok ia ada latihan Quidditch melawan tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Mekipun Harry yakin kalau ia bisa mengalahkan tim lawan, namun anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu bisa merasakan kalau pertandingan kali ini akan sedikit berbahaya, apalagi dengan para Dementor yang berjaga di sekitar kastil Hogwarts. Harry benar-benar merinding membayangkannya dan tidak bisa menganggap enteng Quidditch kali ini.

* * *

Harry tidak tahu ada di mana ia sekarang, sepanjang mata memandang Harry hanya bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang tinggi besar dan semak yang sangat lebat, ia berada di sebuah hutan yang tidak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana Harry sama sekali tidak tahu, karena terkahir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia tengah berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur putih di rumah sakit. Tempat itu sangat asing namun entah mengapa Harry merasa pernah berada di sana. Perasaan yang sangat aneh, Harry menatap tubuhnya dan mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan piama, bahkan saat ia merogoh saku celananya Harry tidak menemukan tongkat sihirnya.

Kali ini Harry benar-benar panik. Ia berada di sebuah hutan yang aneh, tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir sebagai senjata dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah ia masih mengenakan piama putih milik rumah sakit yang ada di sayap kiri Hogwarts. Suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh kepakan sayap burung membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri tegak, anak itu melihat ke segala arah untuk menemukan sesuatu yang memberinya petunjuk sedang berada di mana dia atau yang lebih baik adalah jalan keluar, sayangnya apa yang Harry harapkan tidak ada yang terwujud. Sebuah kilatan cahaya yang lumayan menyilaukan terbang mengarah padanya dari samping, Harry menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah agar ia tidak tertabrak oleh entah-apa-itu.

Remaja itu menggunakan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan, ia membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya yang melorot sebelum menangkap sosok cahaya tadi. Sepertinya apa yang Harry lihat tadi adalah bulu dari seekor burung yang sekarang ini bertengger di salah satu dahan kokoh sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Harry memicingkan matanya untuk melihat burung apa itu, ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini namun lagi-lagi Harry merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familier ketika melihatnya.

"Phoenix berbulu putih? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau burung semacam itu ada di dunia ini." Ujar Harry lirih pada dirinya sendiri, ia bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya di atas permukaan tanah.

Harry sedikit berjengit karena piama yang ia kenakan menjadi kotor saat ia tiarap tadi, tapi Harry menghiraukannya untuk mengamati phoenix yang aneh tersebut. Burung itu berukuran sama seperti Hedwig, bulunya putih bersih seperti salju yang jatuh di bulan Desember dengan beberapa helai bulu panjang yang merupakan ciri khas dari seekor Phoenix, namun bukannya merah yang menjadi warna khas-nya melainkan adalah kuning keemasan dengan pendaran cahaya yang masih tampak. Mata hitam pekat milik burung itu terus-terusan menatap Harry tanpa berkedip sekalipun, membuat perasaan Harry menjadi tidak enak karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Harry mencoba untuk pindah dari tempatnya berdiri, namun ia masih merasakan burung tersebut tetap mengikutinya.

'Burung itu kelihatan tidak asing, tapi di mana aku pernah melihatnya?' pikir Harry yang mencoba menghiraukan phoenix putih tersebut.

Sebuah alunan suara yang terdengar berlawanan dari tempat Harry berada membuat burung itu berhenti menatap Harry, tidak salah lagi kalau suara yang Harry dengar muncul dari sebuah permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh seseorang. Harry merasa senang karena ia bisa menemukan seseorang berada di sana dan mungkin saja dengan itu Harry akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Harry menoleh ke arah burung itu saat ia mendengar kepakan sayap yang berasal dari arah yang sama, burung phoenix tadi akan terbang meninggalkan Harry sendirian di hutan belantara yang sangat asing.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Harry panik, ia tidak ingin sendirian di sana.

Tapi sayangnya burung tersebut menghiraukan pertanyaannya, meskipun Harry tidak mengharapkan seekor burung bisa menjawab pertanyaannya namun setidaknya hewan tersebut tidak akan meninggalkannya di sana. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain dan tidak ingin sendirian berada di sana maka Harry menutuskan untuk mengikuti burung tadi dengan berlari, ia berlari terus ke dalam hutan dan suara yang ia tadi bertambah lebih keras. Setelah 2 menit berlari mengikuti ke mana burung tadi pergi, Harry merasakan nafasnya tersengal-sengal hebat, ia tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi. Mau tidak mau ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya ke batang pohon yang ada di sana, Harry mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Merasa nafasnya mulai normal, Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ia berada tengah hutan, tempatnya sangat rindang dan nyaman apalagi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dari arah yang berlawanan.

Kedua mata emerald-nya menangkap sosok dari seseorang, rupanya suara biola yang sangat indah tadi adalah permainan seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Harry berada. Saat Harry melihat sosok itu baik-baik, Harry merasakan dirinya membeku. Orang yang memainkan biola itu sangat mirip dengan Draco, namun orang itu bukanlah anak laki-laki yang berusia 13 tahun, melainkan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mungkin berusia 25 tahunan.

Nafas Harry semakin tercekat saat ia menangkap sosok seekor naga besar bersisik silver berbaring di samping Draco yang tengah memainkan alat musik itu, jantungnya berdesir kencang apalagi ketika ia melihat kedua mata Draco yang tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat dingin, sedingin bongkahan es yang mampu membuat tengkuk Harry merinding.

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**

AN : Terima kasih sudah membaca, apabila ada kesalahan ketik di dalam cerita aku minta maaf.

Author : Sky


	10. Chapter 10

Dislaimer : Harry Potter dkk adalah milik dari J. . Rowlings, aku hanya meminjam karakter mereka saja (atau lebih?)

Warning : Au, OOC, Slash, Fluff in this chapter, blood (but not graphic), future Mpreg, grey!side

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Orion/Salazar, others

* * *

AN : Terima kasih kalian udah datang ke bagian fic-ku ini, nggak banyak lagi yang bisa kukatakan tapi selamat membaca!

* * *

**HEIR OF THE DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Nafas Harry semakin tercekat saat ia menangkap sosok seekor naga besar bersisik silver berbaring di samping Draco yang tengah memainkan alat musik itu, jantungnya berdesir kencang apalagi ketika ia melihat kedua mata Draco yang tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat dingin, sedingin bongkahan es yang mampu membuat tengkuk Harry merinding.

Orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco hanya melihat lurus ke depan sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan biolanya, ia seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Harry yang berdiri di depannya. Harry sedikit bingung, tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dalam hati ia sedikit senang karena fakta itu. Ia memperhatikan penampilan orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco.

Orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi, mungkin sekitar 6'4 kaki kalau tidak salah, tubuhnya kekar namun tidak over, bisa dikatakan dia mempunyai tubuh ideal dengan dada bidang, Harry tidak salah dengan itu karena ia bisa melihat otot-ototnya yang orang itu sembunyikan dibalik kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya tampan, mirip seperti inkarnasi seorang adonis dan Harry tidak akan ragu lagi dengan itu karena sejak Draco masih kecil saja ia sudah memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, jadi apabila ia dewasa maka dapat dipastikan ia akan tumbuh seperti seorang adonis. Rambutnya berwarna pirang platinum yang dipotong pendek namun tidak terlalu pendek, terlihat sedikit berantakan yang memberikan kesan seksi dan misterius apalagi tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata silver kebiruannya. Aura dari orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco mengatakan kalau ia bukan orang yang sembarangan, sangat berbahaya dan dingin namun menimbulkan orang lain tertarik dengannya karena ada kemisteriusan dan elegant yang terkandung dalam auranya.

Sebuah bunyi 'uhu' pelan terdengar dari salah satu dahan pohon, membuat permainan biolanya berhenti. Harry melihat burung phoenix tadi beruhu riang, kelihatannya hewan itu mencoba untuk menarik perhatian sang pemain biola.

"Kau kembali begitu cepat." Ujar orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco dengan pelan, ia memberikan senyum pelan, "Berita apa yang kau bawa hari ini, Erus?"

Burung tadi terlihat begitu riang sebelum mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, meninggalkan tempatnya bertengger untuk tebang menuju ke arah orang-yang-mirip-dengan-Draco dan mendarat di bahu kanannya. Harry melihat pemandangan itu dengan kagum, burung yang kelihatan begitu sombong padanya tidak beberapa lama tadi kini terlihat begitu manja dengan orang itu.

"Hmm... apa kau yakin?" tanya orang-yang-mirip-Draco pada burung phoenix putih tersebut, kalau saja burung itu seorang manusia pasti Harry sudah bisa melihatnya mengangguk penuh dengan antusias. "Sal pasti tidak akan menyukai dengan hal ini."

"Apanya yang tidak akan kusukai?" tanya sebuah suara tenor lembut dari belakang orang-yang-mirip-Draco.

Harry merasakan kedua matanya membuka begitu lebar saat ia melihat orang yang bernama Sal ini muncul dari dalam hutan yang lebat itu, tidak salah lagi karena orang ini begitu mirip sekali dengan Harry Potter. Mungkin lebih dewasa dengan penampilan orang berusia 24 tahunan, dengan wajah yang sangat elegant dan cantik, mencirikan kebangsawanan. Sal mengenakan jubah berwarna emerald dengan baby blue tipis yang ada di sana, di lehernya tergantung sebuah pendant segitiga dengan lambang seekor ular silver bermata emerlad di tengahnya, rasanya Harry pernah melihat lambang itu tapi entah di mana Harry lupa. Sal benar-benar mirip dengan Harry yang sudah dewasa, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam ikal tertata rapi meskipun sedikit berantakan seperti Harry, namun terlihat lebih halus dan bercahaya. Sepasang mata emerald yang begitu tajam melunak ketika ia melihat orang-yang-mirip-Draco menatapnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hallo, _Darling, _senang kau bisa mengunjungi kami." Ujar orang-yang-mirip-Draco.

"Hmm... apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang burung peliharaanmu bilang padamu mengenai aku, 'Ri! Aku benar-benar penasaran di sini." Ujar seseorang yang Harry tahu mungkin bernama Sal.

Sal berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tenang, Harry merasa ia sama sekali tidak percaya saat melihat dirinya.. bukan.. bukan dirinya namun orang yang bernama Sal ini mirip sekali dengan seorang penggoda, begitu sensual apalagi dengan senyum tipisnya di sana, satu kata yang bisa Harry lukiskan yaitu... seksi namun berbahaya, cantik dan elegant. Seperti seekor panther yang ingin menggoda mangsanya. Sal berjalan menghampiri orang-yang-mirip-Draco sebelum memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi kirinya.

"Rasa penasaran bisa membuat seekor kucing mati. Kau harus hati-hati dengan itu, _darling." _

Sal hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli, "Kalau kucing mati yang kau maksud adalah Caster milik Godric, aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sal dengan wajah selugu mungkin, membuat kekasihnya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah Sal. "Malahan aku akan senang hati memberikan bantuan untuk meng-_Avada kedavra _kucing yang tidak tahu diri itu, si bodoh Gryffindor itu pasti akan menangis darah melihat kucingnya mati seperti serangan jantung." Di sini seringai yang lumayan lebar muncul di bibir Sal, ia tengah membayangkan saat-saat itu akan terjadi.

"Godric tidak akan terima kalau kau membunuh kucingnya."

"Mengapa tidak? Dia masih punya Fawkes yang tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya, aku bisa bersumpah burung itu seperti istrinya sendiri. Mungkin aku akan percaya itu kalau aku tidak tahu Godric sudah punya istri." Di sini Sal cemberut, Harry mendekat pada mereka berdua karena ia tahu mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Salazar, kau tidak boleh memberikan asumsi seperti itu pada Godric."

Apa? Orang ini Salazar? Dalam artian Salazar Slytherin... tapi bagaimana mungkin? Oh.. Harry merasa dirinya begitu bodoh saat tidak menyadari kalau nama pendek Sal dalam artian lain adalah nama kesayangan dari orang-yang-mirip-Draco. Kalau Sal adalah Slytherin yang juga mirip dengan dirinya, Harry Potter, lalu siapa orang-yang-mirip-Draco? Pantas saja lambang pendant liontin yang dikenakan Salazar begitu familier, itu adalah lambang dari keluarga Slytherin yang sekarang menjadi lambang rumah asrama bagi anak-anak Slytherin. Dan Godric yang Salazar Slytherin maksud pasti Godric Gryffindor.

"Mengapa tidak? Dia pantas menerimanya." Protes Sal, ia memberikan tatapan kesal pada orang-yang mirip-Draco. "Aku akan membalas Godric tentang leluconnya minggu lalu. Aku tidak terima ada orang yang membuatku sebagai objek lelucon mereka."

Harry terlonjak kecil saat naga yang tertidur di samping orang-yang-mirip-Draco terbangun dan menguap lebar, mata violet dari naga bersisik silver tersebut terbuka lebar sebelum menatap pasangan tadi, khususnya pada orang-yang-mirip-Draco.

Harry melihat dirinya... aduh... bukan dirinya tapi Salazar memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan, "Bahkan Emrys saja setuju padaku. Orion, seharusnya kau memihakku dan bukannya Godric." Ujar Salazar dengan nada cemberut di sana.

"Mengapa aku harus memihakmu?" tanya orang-yang-mirip-Draco atau yang bernama Orion itu dengan tenang atau malah tidak peduli, naga yang ada di samping Orion menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu sebelum kembali meneruskan tidurnya dengan tenang. Emrys sang naga tidak peduli pada ocehan masternya dan kekasih dari masternya itu.

Salazar mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya ke arah Orion, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya pada Orion sebelum berkata, "Ada dua alasan yang bagus mengapa kau harus memihakku. Yang pertama kau adalah kekasihku dan itu tugasmu untuk membelaku, bukannya orang lain. Lalu alasan yang kedua adalah aku mate-mu dan kau adalah milikku, alasannya sama dengan yang pertama, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakannya karena aku yakin kau cukup tahu tentang itu." Ujarnya.

Orion memberikan senyuman kecil kepada kekasih kecilnya, namun ia tidak membalasnya menggunakan komentar atau perkataan apapun, tetapi Orion menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Salazar dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya mengusap bulu-bulu lembut milik Erus sang phoenix. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat sebelum suara uhuan Erus memecah keheningan. Harry melihat postur mereka berdua dalam diam, wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan yang terbilang cukup aneh atau mungkin malah mirip seperti pasangan yang telah menikah karena mereka suka sekali berdebat, namun pada saat yang sama mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Harry tahu siapa Salazar Slytherin, namun ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang bernama Orion itu dan bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mirip dengan dirinya dan Draco. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau apakah ini masa lalu. Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan dirinya terhisap oleh sesuatu dan muncul di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing.

* * *

Harry berada di sebuah manor yang sangat besar dan indah, namun ia menghiraukan semua itu karena ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit merinding. Tempat yang kelihatan sangat indah tadi ternyata di selimuti oleh asap, tidak hanya itu saja namun Harry juga melihat banyak tubuh bergelimpangan di sana dan darah berceceran di mana-mana. Beberapa orang yang masih hidup mencoba untuk menyelematkan diri mereka dari amukan seekor naga yang begitu besar dan saat Harry lihat ternyata naga tadi adalah Emrys yang Harry ketahui milik dari Orion. Harry berjalan masuk ke dalam manor, suasana pertempuran benar-benar terasa di sana, bahkan Harry tidak pernah melihat banyak mayat dalam satu tempat sekaligus, ia menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dan sampailah ia di sebuah ruangan yang kalau melihat gambar di sana adalah sebuah tempat ritual.

Di tengah tempat itu berbaring seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pekat dan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih bersih, ia seperti seorang putri tidur yang menunggu pangerannya untuk membangunkannya dari tidur panjang, wanita itu terlihat begitu abadi seperti sang dewi Aphrodithe dalam mitologi Yunani. Tidak hanya itu saja, namun Harry juga melihat dua orang laki-laki saling berhadapan di sebelah kanan-kiri wanita muda tadi dengan tatapan garang pada salah satunya. Saat Harry dekati, salah satu dari mereka adalah Orion, ia mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan kalem namun hal itu tidak menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia menyimpan kebencian yang sangat dalam pada lawannya. Baik keduanya mempunyai luka dan darah keluar dari luka mereka.

Harry melihat mereka dengan takjub saat keduanya mulai berduel, gerakannya sangat cepat hingga Harry tidak bisa mengikutinya. Mereka seperti peduel sejati, Harry melihat Orion melompat untuk menghindari kilatan hijau yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya dan segera melemparkan bola-bola api berskala besar dari ujung tongkatnya sebelum membuat ruangan tadi membeku, memerangkap apapun sampai tidak tersisa. Baik Orion maupun lawannya saling mengambil langkah pasti di atas es yang tebal tadi.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke zaman ini!" tanya Orion dengan tenang, ia memegang kedua tongkat sihir kembarnya di kedua tangannya sebelum memberikan tatapan pada wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kita masih mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai, Le Fay! Dan aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum aku bisa menghapus keturunan Le Fay dari darah kotor mereka." Ujar laki-laki yang menjadi lawan Orion dengan ekspresi beringas, "Kau tahu, urusan 1500 tahun yang lalu belumlah selesai dari yang kau kira."

"Bukankah dendam itu sudah selesai semenjak ayahku menyegel ayahmu? Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau membuntutiku sampai ke waktu manapun, karena dendam keduanya telah berakhir ketika dua darah Pendragon terakhir tewas."

"Kau salah besar, dendam itu tidak akan berakhir karena baik kau dan aku adalah Pendragon juga. Dan wanita jalang ini.." di sini dia menatap wanita muda itu dengan ekspresi benci di sana. "Dia adalah sumber dari semuanya. Kalau dia tidak tidur dengan kakek Arthur, maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Mordred tidak akan terlahir dan aku beserta keluargaku akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Baik kau dan wanita ini, kalian berdua akan berakhir di tanganku secepat mungkin. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mandi menggunakan darah kalian berdua."

Orion menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak suka akan nada bicara laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, bahkan Harry sendiri juga tidak menyukai nada yang sangat sombong dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki tadi. Harry semakin penasaran, tidak tahu apa-apa dan harus melakukan apa karena Harry tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir bersamanya, kalaupun ia mempunyai pasti ia juga tidak tahu untuk melakukan apa, karena baik mereka berdua adalah peduel yang jauh lebih hebat dari Harry.

"Kalau ayahku tidak terlahir, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan paman Uriel saat itu juga. Dan kau, Alaric, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau berada di posisi kami pada saat itu?" ujar Orion dengan lembut, "Apa yang dilakukan oleh nenek tidak salah, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah istri pertama dari kakek. Sebagai seorang pangeran kau harusnya tahu akan hal itu, Alaric. Di sini tidak ada yang salah."

Suara dari Orion sangat lembut, membuat Harry ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan pada saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya lagi, apa yang ia lihat sama sekali berubah karena kini ia hanya melihat dinding putih rumah sakit yang sangat ia kenali dari teksteurnya, tempat yang sama di mana Harry berada sebelum ia melihat hal-hal yang aneh tadi. Bahkan Harry masih berada di posisi sama, ia masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di rumah sakit Hogwarts.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kulihat barusan ini? Nyatakah? Atau semata-mata hanya khayalanku saja?" tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar bingung tentang semuanya.

Karena memikirkan apa yang barusan ia alami dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Harry tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia takut kalau saat ia memejamkan matanya, ia akan melihat pemandangan tubuh yang bergelimpangan di mana-mana, Harry paling tidak suka akan hal seperti itu.

* * *

Musim gugur di Hogwarts dan daerah sekitarnya telah digantikan oleh musim dingin dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Pohon-pohon yang dahannya telah meranggas terlihat begitu indah saat butiran salju yang putih bersih menutupi dahan-dahannya, menggantikan daun-daunnya yang telah gugur duluan.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di luar kastil Hogwarts mengamati pemandangan yang indah ini dengan senyum sayu di wajahnya, ia menghiraukan betapa dinginnya salju atau celana bagian bawahnya yang basah karena salju yang mencair. Harry Potter benar-benar menyukai musim dingin, alasannya bukan karena ia bisa melihat salju atau bisa bermain lempar-lemparan bola salju bersama Ron atau Hermione. Bukan... bukan alasan itu ia menyukai moment seperti ini. Harry menyukai musim dingin karena ia selalu menemukan kalau musim yang begitu dingin ini benar-benar damai, begitu tenang dan tidak ada yang menganggu karena masa liburan Natal telah tiba. Harry tidak bisa ikut liburan untuk pulang ke rumah kerabatnya, keluarga Dursley akan terus memusuhinya kalau ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke sana. Oleh karena itu Harry memilih untuk tinggal di Hogwarts sementara anak-anak yang lain memilih untuk menghabiskan liburan Natal bersama keluarga mereka, kalau Harry? Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa.

Meskipun Harry tahu kedua sahabat baiknya tinggal di Hogwarts selama musim liburan natal, dia tidak ingin bersama mereka untuk beberapa saat. Keadaan di antara mereka bertiga semakin memanas ketika Hermione membuat Firebolt yang Harry terima pagi ini disita oleh Mc Gonnagall, padahal sapu itu adalah sapu terbang terbaik yang ada pada masa ini. Mungkin cukup untuk menggantikan sapu pertama Harry yang hancur pada bulan kemarin. Sebenarnya Harry mengerti dengan alasan Hermione, dia merasa khawatir kalau Firebolt itu adalah kiriman dari Sirius Black untuk mengguna-gunai Harry, namun alasan itu tentu saja ditepis oleh Ron yang tentu saja membuat keadaan di antara mereka bertiga menjadi memanas.

Harry memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, membiarkan angin dingin untuk menghempas wajahnya dan butiran-butiran salju putih yang dingin jatuh di tubuh Harry. Harry menghiraukan semua itu, pada saat-saat seperti ini Harry merasakan apa yang namanya bebas, merasa sama sekali tidak terkekang oleh apapun. Remaja berusia 13 tahun itu menatap ke atas, ia semakin merapatkan syal yang ia kenakan ke lehernya dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang bersarung tangan untuk mencari kehangatan. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya, ia membayangkan tentang kehidupan alternatif tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bila kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Mungkin saat ini mereka akan merayakan Natal di rumah sambil berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman, tidak menghabiskan waktu liburan sendirian seperti yang Harry lakukan sekarang ini. _Mood _Harry menjadi gelap dan sedih bila memikirkan itu, padahal dalam dirinya ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, tapi ia tidak bisa membantu karena pikiran-pikiran yang memberontak selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Harry menengok ke belakang saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya seketika itu, dan _mood-_nya yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang. Ia menemukan dirinya terperangkap pada sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang sangat ia rindukan dalam beberapa waktu ini.

"Draco!" Seru Harry dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Berdiri di belakangnya adalah Draco Malfoy, orang yang menghilang selama sebulan terakhir ini dan satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy. Draco mengenakan baju hangat berwarna abu-abu dengan celana berwarna hitam pekat, ia berdiri dengan rileks seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa atau dalam kamus Harry adalah menghilang begitu saja, kedua tangannya ia masukkan berada di dalam saku celananya. Sementara sepasang mata silver kebiruannya hanya menatap ke sekeliling, melihat hutan terlarang yang ditutupi dengan salju dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasa.

Sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco yang tadinya menatap ke sekeliling kini fokus ke Harry, menatap lekat pada mata emerald milik Harry yang mampu memperangkapnya di sana. Harry merasa gembira, dan ingin sekali memeluk anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini, namun pada saat yang sama ia juga ingin marah serta memukul Draco karena ia berani-beraninya menghilang begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Harry.

Harry melihat Draco memejamkan setengah kelopak matanya ketika angin yang lumayan kencang dan terasa begitu dingin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, Draco benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat dengan posenya seperti ini. Harry merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Draco, entah apa itu ia tidak tahu dengan pasti namun Harry sangat yakin kalau orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah pangeran Slytherin sendiri.

"Hallo, Harry... bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara lembut dari Draco membuat Harry terbangun dari lamunannya, ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya menatap remaja laki-laki itu.

Wajah Harry bersemu merah dan ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona itu di balik syal tebal yang ia kenakan di leher. Harry tidak mampu berkata-kata, ia merasa kesal, marah, gembira, dan malu secara bersamaan. Bahkan saat Draco berjalan menghampirinya hingga remaja itu berdiri tepat di depan Harry, ia sama sekali tidak beranjak, hanya menatap ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang bergitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Draco melihat dan menertawakannya. Harry benar-benar marah dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa meledak, temper-nya sama sekali tidak terbendung lagi.

Harry merasakan usapan lembut di wajah kirinya, namun ia masih membatu di tempat. Tiba-tiba ia menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari wajahnya, ia tidak ingin disentuh pada saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Dra.. Malfoy... kau.. kau...!" Harry setengah berteriak namun tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, hatinya begitu sakit.

Sementara itu Draco hanya menatapnya dengan diam, matanya menunjukkan kalau ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Harry seperti ini namun ia menyembunyikan itu di balik persona dinginnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat temannya itu mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata kutukan atau kemarahan yang ingin Harry lontarkan kepada Draco.

"Berani-beraninya kau... pergi lalu.. lalu..." raut kekecewaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya, Harry mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Harry." Panggil Draco dengan tenang namun nadanya begitu lembut, ia tidak ingin membuat anak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini bertambah marah.

Salju di bulan Desember begitu dingin dan mampu membuat siapa saja menggigil, namun fakta itu Harry hiraukan karena ia begitu marah Draco. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan berada di sini saat ini juga, Harry memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil. Saat ini ia tidak ingin melihat Draco, ia tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang suka menyembuyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia jauh tidak suka dengan orang yang pergi diam-diam dalam waktu yang lama dan membuat Harry begitu merindukannya.

Harry beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melewati Draco begitu saja, namun belum juga ia beranjak satu meter dari Draco, tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangan kirinya dengan sangat erat, mencegahnya untuk pergi dari sana.

* * *

**An : **terima kasih sudah membaca

Author : Sky


	11. Chapter 11

Dislaimer : Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings?

Warning : AU, OOC, Slash, 2rd year, others

Pairing : DMHP, others

Genre : Romance, Adventure, etc

Rating : T

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**Harry tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, beberapa menit yang lalu ia berada di sini sendirian untuk melihat gerimisan hujan salju dan mencari tempat menyendiri yang tenang untuk memikirkan apa yang tengah ada dalam otaknya. Namun tiba-tiba Draco datang dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa tentang ke mana ia pergi selama ini melainkan ia hanya berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sehingga membuat Harry marah. Tentu saja Harry tidak bisa menjaga emosinya, ia marah dan berteriak kepada Draco yang kelihatan masih tenang-tenang saja, sangat berbeda dengan Harry. Dan yang membuat Harry bertambah bingung adalah Draco mencegahnya untuk pergi dan hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah Harry berada di pelukan seseorang, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dan tidak membiarkannya lepas meskipun Harry berusaha untuk berontak sekeras mungkin.

Karena lelah untuk memberontak jadi Harry membiarkan Draco memeluk tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu. Tubuh itu melindungi Harry dari guyuran salju yang turun dari langit, Harry merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Ssh..." desis Draco pelan, ia membelai rambut Harry secara perlahan dan memeluk pinggang Harry semakin erat. Harry menggeliat pelan namun Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak membiarkan Harry untuk pergi. "Kita perlu bicara."

Harry mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Draco, ia merasa hangat dan tidak mempunyai rencana untuk meninggalkan tubuh hangat yang menyelimutinya itu, bau tubuh Draco membuatnya begitu tenang. Jantungnya berdebar keras, apalagi ia merasakan hembusan nafas dari Draco menyapu rambutnya secara perlahan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena ini.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang, apa kau janji tidak akan lari lagi, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut, tangan kanannya membelai rambut hitam itu dengan lembut, seolah takut kalau apa yang disentuhnya akan lari dan menghindar dari dirinya.

Draco merasakan Harry mengangguk dan secara perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Harry. Draco mundur selangkah untuk melihat Harry secara jelas, remaja yang disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir itu saat ini kelihatan begitu imut dengan warna merah yang menghiasi kulitnya, dan terlihat manis apalagi saat Harry menggigit bibit bagian bawahnya, membuat bibir yang ranum itu semakin menggairahkan. Ia seperti boneka porselain, begitu cantik untuk dilihat namun rapuh dan akan pecah bila disentuh terlalu keras.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Harry pelan dan melihat ke bawah seolah-olah sepatunya adalah benda yang paling menarik saat ini, ia tidak berani menatap mata Draco karena ia tahu dirinya akan semakin bertambah blushing kalau melihatnya. Aura Draco berbeda dari sebelumnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan membuat Harry ingin menyentuhnya.

"Semuanya, apapun yang kau inginkan." Gumam Draco.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Draco begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan di sana, Harry diam membatu saat itu juga dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Remaja yang berusia 13 tahun itu merasakan kedua kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan bertambah berat saat Draco menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya dengan perlahan dan Harry merasakan sebuah bibir yang sangat lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dan tangan yang mengelus wajahnya itu merayap ke bagian belakang lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat, ia merasa Draco melingkarkan tangannya kembali ke pinganggnya dan bibir itu terus menciumnya tanpa henti. Harry tahu kalau moment ini adalah hal yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan, ciuman pertamanya dengan Draco di bawah guyuran salju yang putih bersih dan Harry akan mengingat moment yang membahagiakan ini untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Pansy merasakan alis kirinya berkedut pelan, ia benar-benar sebal dengan orang yang bernama Blaise Zabini saat ini. Anak itu benar-benar mengesalkan, sangat hyper seperti anak kecil yang baru mengalami natal pertama mereka. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengangganggu Pansy dengan alasan dirinya tengah bosan dan tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menghiburnya, Pansy tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Blaise saat ini dan sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya kalau anak yang hyper duduk di sampingnya ini adalah pewaris keluarga yang sangat kuat. Tentu, Blaise adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Zabini yang pastinya tampuk kekuasaan sebagai Lord Zabini akan jatuh ke tangan Blaise saat ia beranjak dewasa, hal ini juga sama dengan Draco dan dirinya.

"Demi Merlin, Blaise! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu diam untuk semenit dua menit saja? kau membuatku gila dengan ocehan panjang lebarmu itu." Teriak Pansy kesal, ia memberikan glare pada remaja yang berasal dari Italia itu.

Blaise cemberut karena tidak dianggap serius oleh temannya dari tadi, namun ia tidak memungkiri kalau ia senang bisa mendapat perhatian barang semenit saja dari anak perempuan yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat terbaiknya selain Draco.

"Well, kau bisa menghiburku agar aku tidak bosan." Jawab Blaise dengan senyum lenar di wajahnya, Pansy mencoba untuk menghiraukannya namun Blaise tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini. "Ayolah, Pans! Kau tidak mungkin akan membiarkanku mati kebosanan seperti ini bukan?"

"Carilah orang lain dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ugh.. tidak ada orang yang sesuai. Nott pulang untuk liburan, Crabe dan Goyle orangnya membosankan dan terlebih lagi mereka juga liburan. Si manis Grenggrass bersaudara juga tidak ada di asrama karena mereka ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka, lalu Draco tidak ada di Hogwarts karena ada di Delacroix manor untuk mengunjungi ayah baptisnya, terus..." Blaise menghentikan ocehannya saat Pansy menggumamkan Silencio di sekitarnya untuk meredam suara Blaise.

"Mengapa tidak kau mengganggu Granger dan Weasel yang kita tahu tidak pulang untuk liburan. Yang benar saja, Blaise, kau ini bukan lagi anak usia 4 tahun... jadi jangan bertingkah seperti kau berusia segitu!"

Blaise meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada kirinya, dengan ekpresi mengejek dan berlagak seolah-olah dia tertusuk atau apa. "Ugh... kau menyakiti perasaanku yang rapuh, _Milady_." Ujar Blaise dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya. Pansy memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Blaise, "Mereka sangat membosankan."

"Kalau begitu cari hiburan lain dan jangan menggangguku?" ujar Pansy, bukunya terlupakan karena perdebatan mereka.

"Tapi, Pans..." rengek Blaise, "Kau jauh lebih menghiburku dari pada yang lainnya. Ayolah kita main sebentar saja."

"Blaise.."

"Ayolah, kumohon!" rengek Blaise seperti balita yang tidak mendapatkan manisan di tangan mereka.

"Meskipun aku merasa terhormat karena dapat menghiburmu, tapi aku tetap mengatakan 'Tidak'."

"Pansy."

"Tidak."

"Pansy!"

"..."

"Pans...?"

"..."

Pansy menghiraukannya dengan kembali pada objek bacaannya, membuat Blaise semakin merengut. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Blaise yang berawan hitam tadi menghilang, sebuah seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia menyelinap di belakang Pansy dan dengan perlahan ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga temannya dan pada saat itu juga wajah Pansy memerah panas dengan keinginan untuk menendang Blaise sampai ia tidak bisa duduk lagi semakin kuat. Melihat tanda bahaya, Blaise kabur dari sana namun ia terjatuh karena Pansy melemparkan sebuah kutukan padanya yang membuatnya tersandung.

"Aww..." Rintih Blaise kesakitan.

Pansy berlari ke arah Blaise dan mencengkeram kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh Blaise dengan kasar. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis kecil, cengkeraman Pansy cukup kuat juga.

"Blaise Isaiah Zabini, kau harus menjaga mulut embermu itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan kalau rahasia itu bocor apalagi sampai ada yang tahu, berdoalah pada Merlin supaya memberiku kekuatan untuk tidak membunuhmu saat itu juga. Apa kau mengerti!" bentak Pansy yang setengah kesal pada tingkah Blaise.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Blaise mengangguk pasrah, Pansy benar-benar menyeramkan. Keduanya tersentak kaget saat lukisan pintu masuk terbuka dan Draco masuk ke dalamnya, melihat pemandangan yang histeris itu ia mengangkat alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat kali ini, Blaise?" tanya Draco dengan tenang.

Baik Pansy dan Blaise menoleh ke arahnya, Draco mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum saat Pansy melepaskan Blaise yang kelihatan begitu lemas itu dan berlari menghampirinya sebelum memeluk Draco dengan sangat erat.

"Merlin, Draco! Kau kembali dengan selamat, aku pikir kau..." ujar Pansy setengah histeris.

"Tenang, Pans. Aku pulang dengan selamat seperti yang kau tahu, dan bagaimana kabarmu dengan Blaise di sini?" gantian Draco yang bertanya, ia melepaskan pelukan Pansy untuk melihat Blaise berjalan menghampirinya, penampilan remaja itu terlihat tidak rapi seperti biasanya karena ia baru saja dihajar oleh Pansy. "Hallo, Blaise. Kelihatannya Pansy baru saja menghajarmu."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghiraukan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Draco, ia menyipitkan mata hazelnya saat menangkap sosok seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Draco. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Draco membawa orang itu namun Blaise tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa, hanya seringai khas yang mengatakan kau-tertangkap-basah-kali-ini-Malfoy pada Draco.

"Hallo juga, Dray... satu bulan tidak bertemu dan sekarang kulihat kau sudah mempunyai _significant person _dalam waktu yang singkat ini!" balas Blaise, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Pansy yang sebenarnya melihat dari tadi pura-pura tidak tahu, namun setelah Blaise mengatakan hal itu ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak memberikan senyum nakal pada Draco. Senyuman Pansy berubah menjadi seringai saat ia melihat Harry Potter yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dari pandangan mereka sekarang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, gadis muda itu berjalan menghampiri Harry yang berdiri membeku di samping dinding dan memerangkapnya di sana.

"Wow, Draco... aku bisa menemukan mengapa kau menganggap Potter sangat menarik, dia imut." Ujar Pansy dengan seringai Slytherin khas-nya. Ia mencubit pipi Harry yang kemerahan itu. "Sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi laki-laki, Dray... kau bawa kekasih kecilmu untuk menemui keluarga."

Mendengar kata-kata dari Pansy membuat Harry semakin blushing, Draco hanya menatapnya dengan menarik sebelum menyentuh bahu Pansy untuk menyingkir dari Harry, kalau Harry terus-terusan seperti ini bisa dipastikan ia akan kehabisan darah. Pansy itu adalah tipe wanita yang tidak akan melepaskan apapun semudah mungkin, jadi Draco harus menolong objek yang menjadi sasaran dari temannya ini apabila dia tidak ingin orang yang menjadi objek malu setengah mati dan trauma seumur hidupnya.

"Cukup, Pans... aku tahu dia imut, jadi berhentilah untuk mengganggunya." Kata Draco dengan pelan.

"Mengapa tidak? Potter sangat menarik." Protes Pansy.

"Itu karena aku yang bilang." Ujar Draco, ia menemukan Blaise menyeringai lebar padanya. "Dan ini juga berlaku padamu juga, Blaise."

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli tetapi dalam hati ia mengangguk setuju, remaja berusia 13 tahun itu melihat postur Draco mengisyaratkan mereka kalau nanti akan ada pembicaraan yang sangat panjang. Hmm... menarik, tapi tentang apa? Apa tentang rahasia itu? Tanya Blaise dalam hati, ia kembali menemukan Potter tengah bingung mengapa ia berada di ruang reksreasi Slytherin.

"Draco." Panggil Blaise, "Mengapa kau mengajak Potter berada di sini? Bukankah dia seorang Gryffindor yang sangat membenci Slytherin?" tanya Blaise.

Harry yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung melihat Blaise dan protes, "Aku tidak membenci Slytherin, jadi jangan mengecapku seperti itu!" protes Harry, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco, satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman di antara kerumunan para Slytherin saat ini. Secara otomatis Draco melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Harry yang langsing, ia tidak melihat tatapan puas dan bangga yang diberikan Pansy padanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hanya tidak suka saja dengan sebagian besar kalian." Gumam Harry lirih yang dapat didengar oleh ketiga Slytherin yang ada di sana tentunya.

Baik Pansy, Draco, dan Blaise saling berpandangan takjub mendengarnya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Blaise yang pertama kali tersadar langsung berjalan menghampiri salah satu sofa elegant yang berada di depan perapian di ruangan itu, yang lainnya mengikuti Blaise dan duduk di sampingnya. Harry bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah ia ikut duduk apa tidak, untungnya saja Draco menarik kedua tangannya dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Nyaman?" bisik Draco ke telinga Harry.

Harry mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Awww... itu sangat manis?" cemooh Blaise melihat _lovey-dopey _di antara temannya dan Potter. Ia baru diam saat tatapan serius diberikan Draco padanya serta mara emerald milik Harry berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka dengan Slytherin, Potter?" tanya Pansy. Gadis itu sedikit tertarik dengann kisah dari Harry Potter yang membenci Slytherin.

Harry menatap Draco dengan seksama tanpa berkedip, "Itu karena pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang Slytherin, dia memberikan kesan yang tidak baik. Jadi aku berpikiran semua Slytherin akan bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah yang terbaik dan merendahkan yang lainnya."

Mendengar jawaban polos dari Harry itu, Pansy dan Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak. Serahkan saja pada Draco yang berusia 11 tahun untuk mengenalkan apa itu dunia sihir pada orang yang belum pernah ke sana, hasilnya pasti akan sangat menarik karena pada saat itu Draco masih berpegang teguh tentang konsepnya. Draco tersenyum kecil saat mengingat moment yang diceritakan oleh Harry, saat itu bisa ia akui kalau dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak baik. Bukannya berbicara dengan baik-baik namun malah menjelek-jelekkan orang tersebut, meskipun begitu Draco tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia tengah bersandiwara agar terlepas dari kecurigaan Dumbledore, perintah dari ayahnya tidak bisa ia langgar dan pada saat itu ia masih harus menuntaskan pendidikannya di Arcadia juga. Tidak hanya itu juga, pada usianya yang masih 11 tahun Draco juga masih dalam stress berat karena kehilangan Lucas di tangan Sinclair meskipun kejadian itu telah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tetapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Draco bersyukur Harry tidak menjadi seorang Slytherin, dia tidak ingin kepolosan Harry ternodai oleh kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima karena Slytherin itu sedikit brutal.

Melihat Draco yang terdiam, Harry merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya tadi. Ia membelai lengan Draco untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Maaf, Draco. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu." Kata Harry dengan tulus.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Itu tidak apa-apa, 'Ry. Aku sama sekali tidak teringgung, harus aku akui kalau aku memang mempunyai tingkah yang tidak baik pada saat itu."

"Memang sekarang tidak?" tanya Blaise dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku manja seperti yang kau maksud, Blaise. Maka kau akan menjadi pelayanku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu pada temanmu yang tampan ini. Kau terlalu menyukaiku untuk menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti peri rumah!"

"Coba saja!" tantang Draco, kedua matanya berkilat penuh canda di sana.

Harry tertawa kecil mendengar pembicaraan antara Draco dengan Blaise, tidak pernah ia bayangkan kalau dua orang Slytherin yang terkenal selalu serius dapat bercanda seperti ini. Dalam bayangannya mereka pasti akan saling bertarung atau apa, tidak pernah seperti ini. Tetapi Harry lega karena ia tahu sisi Slytherin yang santai seperti ini, ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengikuti saran topi penyeleksi yang memintanya untuk masuk asrama Slytherin namun Harry yang keras kepala terus meminta agar tidak dimasukkan ke sana.

Tapi apa yang telah berlalu tidak bisa terjadi lagi, Harry tidak bisa menyesalinya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Parkinson dan Zabini adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan seperti itu." Komentar Harry, ia merapatkan baju hangatnya pada tubuh kecilnya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kalian hanya belum tahu sisi mereka yang itu, para Slytherin itu sangat pandai untuk menyembunyikan kepribadian mereka yang sebenarnya." Jawab Draco, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat tungku perapian yang ada di kamarnya menyala dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi hangat.

Saat ini mereka ada di ruang duduk dalam kamar Draco yang besar di asrama Slytherin, Harry memperhatikan dekorasi kamar Draco yang sangat elegant dan berkesan seperti ruangan seorang bangsawan. Tentu saja, Draco adalah seorang bangsawan... bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa lupa akan fakta itu! Melihat kemewahan yang ada di sini membuat Harry sedikit cemburu, di Slytherin mereka mendapatkan kamar sendiri yang cukup besar, sementara di Gryffindor? Satu kamar saja harus dibagi untuk lima orang anak, tidak heran kebanyakan mereka yang ada di Slytherin terlihat begitu congkak. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, tidak terkecuali dengan Draco.

Harry melepas baju hangatnya karena ruangan itu sudah menjadi hangat oleh perapian yang telah menyala, ia melihat Draco mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Harry. Harry memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama, ia merasa wajahnya begitu panas saat ia menyadari kalau dengan Draco tadi mereka berciuman di bawah salju putih.

"Harry." Panggil Draco dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, ia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry sekarang. "Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini karena perapian yang hangat saja. kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" jawab Harry yang tentu saja bohong.

"Tentu."

Keduanya diam untuk sementara, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Harry menggeliat di tempat duduknya karena ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan suasana yang seperti ini, ia memang menyukai Draco tapi skenario di mana Draco menciumnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Ia mengamati sosok Draco dari balik kacamata bundarnya, Draco sangat mirip dengan Orion yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan ini, mungkin sosok Draco yang sekarang adalah versi anak-anak dari Orion. Harry tidak mengerti tentang apa itu arti mimpinya dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya di tempat yang pertama atau untuk mengetahui apakah yang ia mimpikan itu adalah benar-benar nyata?

Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, sepertinya Lady Fate memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Tahun ini ia mengalami hal-hal yang berat, tidak hanya ia menemukan fakta kalau Sirius Black-lah yang membuat keluarganya terbunuh, namun misteri yang menyelimuti Draco perlahan-lahan membuatnya terusik.

Harry mengghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh remaja laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini sebab dari apa yang ia lihat, Draco terus memperhatikannya dengan mata silver kebiruan indah miliknya itu. Tatapan itu begitu lekat, Harry menunduk dan melihat ke atas pangkuannya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Draco. Ingatannya kembali pada bayangan saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Draco, mengapa kau menciumku tadi?" tanya Harry dengan suara lirih, hampir-hampir Draco tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Draco melihat Harry secara perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin saja." jawabnya singkat.

Ia memperhatikan Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan raut wajah kecewa di kedua mata indahnya.

"Jadi kau menciumku karena kau hanya ingin saja dan mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanku tadi?" tanya Harry, nadanya seperti orang patah hati. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Malfoy."

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya singkat saat Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Harry pergi sebelum mendengarkan apa alasannya. Draco menarik kedua tangan Harry, membuat remaja itu terjatuh di atas pangkuan Draco dan terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Draco. Mau tidak mau Harry harus kembali duduk.

"Lepaskan. Aku!" kata Harry, ia menekankan nadanya pada tiap-tiap kata untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tengah serius.

"Tidak, Harry. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau masih marah seperti ini. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ujar Draco dengan tenang, ia mencoba untuk menahan Harry yang masih ingin berontak.

Harry menatap Draco dan memberinya glare, "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kata-katamu tadi sudah cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku pernah ada, Draco!" teriak Harry, ia merasa emosi karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku bisa maklum kalau kau menghilang selama sebulan ini tanpa kabar, aku juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu meskipun aku tahu kalau kepergianmu sangat menggangguku. Kau menghilang, lalu muncul begitu saja di hadapanku dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa alasanmu sebenarnya melakukan hal semacam itu padaku, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Dan kemudian kau menciumku... mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku, Malfoy!" teriak Harry, wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Katakan padaku, apa ini hanya permainan para Slytherin untuk membuat Harry Potter malu dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan? Ayo jawab! Kalau memang seperti itu, maka selamat... kau telah berhasil menghancurkan perasaanku menjadi berkeping-keping."

Harry tidak peduli kalau air matanya mengalir deras, dia tidak peduli kalau ia menangis saat ini karena ia tahu hatinya sedang terbakar emosi. Draco masih belum menjawabnya, masih diam dengan tenang seperti patung batu. Apakah rumor itu benar kalau Draco Malfoy memang tidak memiliki perasaan? Harry sedikit terkejut saat Draco membelai rambut hitamnya dan membenamkan Harry ke dalam pelukannya, dengan lebih erat. Harry tidak ingin protes, ia lelah untuk berontak sehingga ia membiarkan Draco untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Harry?" tanya Draco dengan lembut, ia mencium puncak kepala Harry. Harry menggeleng pelan tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Apa kau siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku sekarang?"

Draco membelai pundak Harry, ia masih belum melepaskan Harry dari pelukannya. "Harry, aku tahu kalau kau merasa tersakiti oleh perbuatanku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu meskipun itu dalam satu detik."

"Lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" tanya Harry pelan, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Draco. "Mendekatiku lalu mencampakkanku seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini!"

"Perasaan, Harry. Perasaan yang menjadi alasannya. Perasaan adalah hal yang sangat asing bagiku, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan seperti sekarang ini, sehingga saat aku mulai merasakannya hal ini membuatku takut. Ini adalah hal yang sangat asing bagiku. Sebagai Slytherin kau diajarkan untuk menutup perasaan dan emosimu, dan terlebih lagi apabila kau terlahir dalam keluarga pernyihir berdarah murni maka kau harus bisa mengendalikan apa itu yang dinamakan emosi sejak kau pertama kali dilahirkan di dunia ini. Bayangkan saja, Harry. Selama hidupmu kau tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa terhanyut lalu tiba-tiba kau dipaksa untuk merasakannya, apa yang akan kau rasakan?"

Harry membelai sweeter yang digunakan oleh Draco dengan jari-jarinya, "Itu akan terasa aneh, sangat asing dan itu membuatku ingin memberontak atau mungkin dalam penyangkalan." Jawab Harry perlahan, ia mulai paham pada alasan Draco.

Draco tersenyum pelan, "Kira-kira seperti itulah apa yang kurasakan. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat perasaanmu sakit atau terluka. Harry, aku menciummu hari ini karena dengan itu aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menyakitiku?" tanya Harry pelan dan penuh dengan harap. Merasa sedikit bodoh karena telah histeris seperti tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menyakitimu. Lalu, apakah kita baik-baik saja?" gantian Draco bertanya dengan nada pelan dan lembut, dipandangnya mata emerald milik Harry dengan penuh hangat.

Harry tersenyum kecil sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai nakal, "Tergantung. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu tentang diriku?"

Draco diam untuk sesaat, ditatapnya Harry dengan lekat dalam beberapa saat.

"Kau, Harry Potter, selalu menbuatku gila karena tingkahmu. Meskipun kau seorang Gryffindor Atau yang lebih parah menjadi seorang Hufflepuff, aku tetap menyukaimu. Ya, Harry... Aku sangat menyukaimu lebih dari apapun, apa kau mau menjadi orang yang mampu membimbingku dalam semua ini?" jawab Draco, ia membelai wajah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang imut itu untuk sesaat.

"Dalam artian lain?" desah Harry, ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud Draco, namun ia ingin Draco untuk mengatakannya sendiri dari mulutnya.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia benci untuk mengakuinya namun ia benar-benar merasa gugup. Yup... seorang Draco Malfoy gugup, itu sangat lucu. Harry Potter benar-benar membuatnya seperti Hufflepuff sekarang ini. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan Harry menatapnya dengan kilat canda di sana, _That Little minx!_

"_Be my lover." _Hanya itu yang bisa Draco ucapkan dari narasi panjang yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Senyuman Harry bertambah lebar ditambah dengan rona merah di wajahnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Draco memang tidak sempurna karena ia tahu Draco sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, tapi Harry merasa sangat senang karena Draco mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Harry dan terlebih lagi menawarinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sebuah tawaran yang selama ini menjadi mimpi orang banyak. Dengan senyuman manisnya, Harry menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Apakah itu iya?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja."

Nafas Harry sedikit berhenti saat ia melihat Draco memberinya sebuah senyuman indah, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus tanpa maksud apapun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ya... Draco Malfoy adalah miliknya. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya saat Draco mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah orang yang lebih suka menggunakan tindakan daripada perkataan, Draco. Bahkan untuk menyatakan perasaan saja kau juga menggunakan tindakan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco, nadanya sedikit menggoda.

Harry mengangguk penuh semangat, ia beranjak dari pelukan tubuh kekasihnya (Harry suka menyebut Draco sebagai kekasihnya saat ini) namun tetap dekat dengannya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Draco dan membelai kulit ivory di wajah Draco itu, sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Biasanya orang akan menyatakan perasaan dengan kata-kata yang indah untuk merayu mereka, tapi kau sangat berbeda. Kau malah menciumku."

Draco menyeringai kecil sebelum merepetkan tubuhnya dengan Harry, ia membelai wajah halus milik Harry, "Seperti ini?" bisik Draco di telinganya sebelum melakukan apa yang Harry katakan tadi, ia mencium bibir Harry yang ranum dan melumatnya secara perlahan yang membuat Harry mendesah nama Draco dan melupakan namanya sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

Satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran Harry adalah, 'Siapa tahu kalau Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _good kisser.'_

_

* * *

_

"_Stupefy!" _teriak Blaise, ia melemparkan mantera pembeku pada manusia serigala yang mengejar mereka bertiga. Kutukan itu kena tepat, membuat werewolf yang mendekatinya terpukul mundur 10 meter sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. "_Stupefy... Stupefy!"_

Kutukan yang dilemparkan Blaise mampu menghalau beberapa dari mereka namun tetap saja jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, Pansy yang mengambil nafas panjang di sampingnya langsung mengambil tongkatnya dari dalam saku jubah yang ia kenakan dan menciptakan gelembung pelindung di sekitar mereka. Gadis itu memberikan intruksi kepada Blaise untuk mendekat pada Draco.

"Draco.. kita tidak bisa menahan mereka terus!" kata Pansy sedikit panik, ia berjengit menghindar saat sepuluh manusia serigala mencoba untuk menghancurkan gelembung penghalang yang ia ciptakan tadi.

"Aku tahu, sedikit lagi." Jawab Draco, ia menuliskan sesuatu yang seperti rune kuno di atas tanah dalam beberapa baris. Konsentrasinya penuh pada apa yang ia kerjakan, ia merasa berterima kasih pada gelembung pelindung yang Pansy ciptakan atau ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, maksudku kita berburu jiwa Samhain di malam bulan purnama di hutan Elk yang terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal para werewolf. Merlin, Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkannya!" ujar Blaise, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memperkuat pelindung yang telah diciptakan oleh Pansy. "Bagaimana mungkin Merlin menempatkan benda itu di tempat seperti ini! Ukh... aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang werewolf!"

Draco dan Pansy tersenyum karena ini, serahkan saja pada Blaise untuk membuat lelucon pada situasi genting seperti saat ini apalagi saat mereka adalah daging yang hangat bagi santapan para werewolf yang lapar. Blaise meringis jijik saat melihat air liur mereka yang menetes tidak karuan, kalau mereka bertiga tergigit saja maka dapat dipastikan status penyihir berdarah murni akan kandas dan digantikan oleh status mereka sebagai werewolf masa depan, sungguh mimpi yang indah dan Blaise tidak sabar lagi untuk pergi dari sana.

"Selesai." Ujar Draco, ia berdiri dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada elemen sihirnya.

Pansy dan Blaise mendengar Draco mengucapkan mantra dalam bahasa latin kuno yang sangat panjang, pada saat yang sama mereka merasakan pergerakan sihir di udara menjadi pekat dan kuat disertai dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Sihir itu sangat kuat, bahkan mereka juga melihat para werewolf berhenti mengerang ke arah mereka dan mereka kelihatan sedikit cemas tanpa sebab, mereka berhenti melolong ke arah bulan dan serasa membeku. Suara gemuruh keras berbunyi entah dari mana yang disambung dengan gemerisik daun-daun hutan.

"_Expexta Drgio Lamoiner!" _kata Draco dengan nada tenang.

Barisan huruf rune yang Draco tulis di atas tanah kini bersinar terang, sebuah lingkaran berpola yang bercahaya muncul dari satu sisi ke sisi lain di atas pijakan mereka bertiga. Melingkar pada mereka dan melindunginya, angin yang kencang muncul entah dari mana menyapu para werewolf yang masih cemas tersebut dan memukul mundur mereka sampai membuat kesadaran mereka hilang untuk beberapa menit. Draco mengayunkan salah satu dari tongkat kembar yang ia miliki untuk membersihkan residu sihir, dia tidak ingin keberadaan mereka diketahui lagi.

"Wow, sihir yang hebat." Puji Pansy.

Melihat situasi yang sudah aman, Blaise melepaskan mantra pelindung yang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega, impian menjadi werewolf sekarang terlempar jauh-jauh dari benak ketiganya. Draco menatap ke arah bulan purnama, sebentar lagi tengah malam akan lewat dan apabila mereka tidak bergegas menemukan apa yang tengah mereka carisaat ini juga, ia merasa mereka akan menyesal untuk selama-lamanya dan perjuangan mereka untuk datang ke tempat ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Draco menyesal untuk menyanggupi tugas yang Ivane berikan padanya, mencari kepingan jiwa Samhain di penjuru dunia sebelum Uriel terlepas dari segelnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco mengutuk _Heritage-nya _sebagai reinkarnasi jiwa dari Lord Le Fay, apalagi dalam perburuan jiwa ini ia harus melibatkan Blaise dan Pansy yang menjadi teman baiknya, ia tidak mungkin mengemban tugas ini sendirian meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya sendirian tanpa melibatkan keselamatan orang lain. Mengapa juga hidup itu tidak pernah sesederhana seperti yang ia pikir dan inginkan?

Mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan kerumunan werewolf yang tidak sadarkan diri untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dan aman dari sana, ketiganya terus berlari dan berlari dengan penjagaan yang tidak pernah kendur walaupun dalam keadaan payah seperti sekarang. Apa yang telah mereka lewati adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat, bagaimana tidak? Mereka bertiga hanyalah sekumpulan remaja yang berusia 13 tahun, namun tanpa diduga-duga mereka dapat memukul mundur sekawanan werewolf yang diperkirakan berjumlah 40 ekor. Merasa situasi sudah aman, ketiganya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ini sangat gila, ukh... tadi sekawanan werewolf lalu sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Pansy yang diselingi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Draco yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil tidak peduli, "Entahlah, Pans. Kalau ini bukan situasi yang serius maka aku tidak akan mengajak kalian ke tempat ini."

"Draconis Malfoy, hentikan omong kosong ini! Kau sudah mencoba untuk meninggalkan kami di Hogwarts sebelumnya, dan bersyukurlah kami berhasil menguntitmu atau kau sudah menjadi werewolf junior saat ini. Potter akan menangis darah bila ia menemukan apa yang terjadi padamu." Celetuk Pansy.

Blaise tertawa kecil, "Ini adalah acara yang bagus pada malam setelah ujian. Merlin, ini jauh lebih baik daripada berpesta ria di ruang rekreasi bersama yang lainnya."

"Dan pernyataan ini keluar dari mulut orang yang suka berpesta ria." Sindir Pansy, ia memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Draco mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum.

"_Shut up , Pans!" _Pinta Blaise sambil memberikan glare pada gadis berambut hitam itu, tentu saja semuanya dihiraukan oleh Pansy.

Draco yang mendengarkan adu mulut di antara kedua temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Semua yang ada bermula ketika ia mendapat sihirnya secara penuh pada malam Hallowen beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebagai seorang Le Fay Draco mengalami pendewasaan sihir lebih dini pada usia 13 tahun, 3 tahun lebih muda dari usia seharusnya di mana penyihir mengalami pendewasaan sihir dan menerima warisan darah. Pada malam itu Draco menemukan fakta kalau di dalam dirinya ditemukan kutukan darah yang sangat mengejutkan dan sulit untuk dijelaskan sampai saat ini, tidak hanya ia berasal dari garis keturunan Le Fay dengan Pendragon namun Draco juga merukapan reinkarnasi dari pangeran kegelapan itu sendiri, hal yang membuatnya depresi berminggu-minggu setelah kebangkitannya. Hal ini membuat beban yang ada di pundaknya semakin berat apalagi ia menemukan fakta bahwa paman tersayangnya (secara teknikal adalah paman dari Orion, bukan dari Draco) akan bangkit lagi untuk membalas dendam pada garis keturunannya dan orang-orang yang mengkhianatinya dulu. Ia tahu kalau Uriel bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya, penyihir yang kuat bahkan naga yang berusia ribuan tahun pun tidak akan bisa untuk menghentikannya. Oleh karenanya untuk mencegah hal yang terburuk terjadi, mereka harus menemukan 12 kepingan jiwa Uriel yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia dan menyatukannya lagi untuk dapat menyerang balik. Dari sini mereka mempunyai sebuah berita baik dan berita buruk.

Berita baik dan buruknya adalah 7 keluarga legendaris yang disebut-sebutkan dalam ramalan Le Fay juga ikut bangkit baik itu pada sisi pendukung dan juga pengkhianat, maka perburuan jiwa yang dilakukan oleh Draco dan kawan-kawan juga dilakukan oleh pihak lain. Suasana menjadi semakin panas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita cari di Hutan Elk?" tanya Blaise sedikit bingung. "Kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan jiwa Samhain yang dimaksud, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sihir khas-nya di tempat ini." Jawab Draco dengan tenang.

"Tunggu. Kalau benda itu tidak ada di sini, lalu untuk apa kita ada di sini?" tanya Pansy tidak percaya. "Kita tidak punya alasan berada di hutan Elk, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dikunjungi. Bukan tempat favoritku."

"Tapi tempat favoritku, Pans." Sahut Blaise dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, "Bahaya adalah nama tengahku."

Baik Pansy maupun Draco hanya memutar kedua mata mereka ketika mendengar celoteh ceria dari Blaise. Pansy menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah, duduk di sana sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Draco menatap Blaise sebelum keduanya mengangguk perlahan, melakukan komunikasi dalam bahasa isyarat. Mereka berdua merasakan sihir yang sangat kuat menyelimuti hutan Elk, berasal dari pusat hutan namun sejak tadi mereka tidak menemukan sumbernya.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Draco.

"Iya, tempat ini sangat aneh." Jawab Blaise lirih, ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa? Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Pansy, ia benci kalau merasa ketinggalan.

"Coba rasakan pergerakan residu sihir di sekitarmu, Pans! Tempat ini memiliki sihir yang tidak biasa, seperti hidup. Dan aku merasakan tempat ini memanggilku untuk datang ke sini." Jawab Draco.

Pansy memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengosongkan semua pikiran yang ada dan mencoba untuk membuka aliran sihir yang ia rasakan di sekitar. Selama satu menit ia masih belum menemukannya, namun pergerakan suara angin membantunya untuk berkonsentrasi lebih keras dan hasilnya juga tidak mengecewakan. Ia menemukan pergerakan sihir yang tidak biasa, apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco dan Blaise memang benar kalau tempat ini tidak seperti tempat pada umumnya. Sihir yang menyelubunginya seperti hidup, seperti ada yang menjaganya. Pansy tahu kalau dirinya tidak begitu sensitif terhadap sihir seperti Blaise maupun Draco, namun ia bisa membedakan jenis sihir yang dimiliki oleh tiap-tiap orang.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Sebenarnya apa ini?" tanya Pansy secara perlahan.

Blaise menatap ke sekeliling dan menjawabnya, "Itulah yang ingin kami ketahui, Pans. Alasan itulah yang membuat Draco datang ke tempat ini, apapun itu pasti mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal untuk dijelaskan." Ia berjalan mendekati kedua temannya.

"Aku mengerti. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada berpesta ria namun tidak ada gunanya di ruang rekreasi." Ujar Pansy.

Draco tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts tentu saja mereka habiskan dengan menjelajahi hutan berbahaya seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang, tradisi yang tidak pernah mereka tinggalkan. Jalan pikirannya tiba-tiba berhenti sementara, ia melihat Pansy dan Blaise serta menemukan mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ada hal yang ganjil di sekitar mereka, seperti...

Pemandangan hutan di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba semakin pudar dan...

"Akkhhhkkkhhh..." teriak ketiganya saat mengetahui tanah yang mereka injak menghilang dan ketiganya terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat tinggi dan dalam.

Jadi yang mereka lihat setelah kabur dari serangan werewolf adalah ilusi belaka dan karena tidak awas mereka pun terjatuh ke dalam ilusi yang hutan Elk ciptakan. Betapa bodohnya mereka dan inilah takdir yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya? Kematian?

"Akkkhhhkkk...!" mereka terus terjun ke bawah ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan tidak dikenali sebelumnya.

* * *

AN : Sorry, romance-nya jayus soalnya aku nggak bisa bikin yang scene romance.

Author : Sky


	12. Chapter 12

Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Fluff, powerful!Draco, etc

Genre : Romance, adventure, etc

Pairing : DMHP, others

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

"Akkkhhhkkk...!" mereka terus terjun ke bawah ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan tidak dikenali sebelumnya.

Mereka bertiga merasakan tekanan gravitasi yang sangat besar, menekan agar mereka terus jatuh ke bawah ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Tidak ada yang memperkirakan kalau tempat mereka menyelamatkan diri dari sekumpulan werewolf gila di malam bulan purnama adalah semacam ilusi belaka, bahkan ilusi yang menyelimuti tempat tadi terasa begitu nyata karena baik Draco maupun Blaise tidak merasakan apa-apa meskipun mereka sangat sensitif terhadap sihir.

Dasar dari jurang tadi tidaklah sekeras yang mereka pikirkan. Karena begitu mereka menyentuh dasar jurang, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam danau yang sangat besar dan sangat dalam.

"Ini sangat gila, ukh... airnya dingin sekali!" ujar Blaise, ia berenang ke permukaan dan sepanjang mata melihat ia tidak menemukan daratan. Hanya air danau saja.

Blaise memegang tubuh Pansy dengan erat agar gadis itu tidak tenggelam, sementara itu Draco berenang menuju ke arahnya. Ia memeriksa keadaan Pansy dan baru bernafas lega karena temannya baik-baik saja.

"Kita seperti berada di dalam gua." Kata Pansy, nadanya begitu lelah dan wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. "Apa tempat ini masih berada di daerah elk, Dray?"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu. Maafkan aku, kejadian seperti ini sama sekali di luar perhitunganku. Ilusi yang mematikan dan sekumpulan werewolf, lalu apalagi setelah ini?" ujar Draco, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena membahayakan kedua temannya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia cari sebenarnya.

Karena kesalahannya dalam memperhitungkan semuanya, lihatlah mereka sekarang? Jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalamnya sendiri tidak ia ketahui dan di dasarnya ada danau besar di dalam gua yang menyambut mereka, bahkan batasnya saja sepanjang mata melihat mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Mereka basah kuyup dan tentu saja kedinginan, apalagi saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam air karena tidak tahu harus berenang ke mana.

"Untuk sekali lagi, Draconis, kami tidak menyalahkanmu?" jerit Pansy yang kesal, di sampingnya Blaise hanya bisa mengangguk. "Daripada kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan cara keluar dari sini!"

"Aku setuju dengan Pansy kali ini. Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan sihir pengambang untuk mengeluarkan kita? Aku yakin tongkat sihirku ada di dalam jubahku." Kata Blaise.

Blaise merogoh saku celananya dan wajahnya pucat sebab benda yang ia cari tidak ada pada tempatnya, beberapa saat ia ingat kalau tadi ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sebelum terjatuh dan kalau itu benar berarti...

"_Shit_. Tongkatku terjatuh ke dalam danau?" Umpat Blaise, "Draco. Coba ambil tongkat sihirmu!"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Kelihatannya tongkatku juga terjatuh saat kita terjun 'dengan indah' ke dalam danau." Jawabnya.

"Ketiga-tiganya?" teriak Blaise.

"Aku hanya membawa tongkat kembar saja malam ini, Blaise. Dan iya, kedua-duanya jatuh ke dalam danau." Draco menggigil kedinginan sebelum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu.

Pansy yang berada di antara mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, kedua temannya saat ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Gadis itu mengambil tongkat sihirnya, ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang mungkin bisa menolong mereka namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, Pansy mencoba sekali lagi dan hasilnya masih sama. Blaise dan Draco saling berpandangan sementara Pansy terlihat begitu frustasi.

Pansy melambaikan tongkat sihirnya untuk kesekian kalinya namun hasilnya tetap sama yaitu gagal, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi ia akan melakukannya lagi sebelum tangan Draco memegang tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir.

"Hentikan, Pans. Tidak ada gunanya menggunakan sihir di tempat ini." Kata Draco dengan tenang. Remaja itu memperhatikan dinding-dinding gua dengan seksama, bila orang awam melihatnya mereka pasti tidak menemukan apapun, namun mata Draco sangat awas sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah noktah berwarna hijau kemerahan, warna yang seharusnya bercampur namun tidak bercampur sama sekali. Kalau itu benar, berarti...

"Apa maksudnya di tempat ini?"

"_Blood Magic: Erectaws, _salah satu dari tipe sihir darah yang paling tua dan biasanya digunakan di dalam ruangan ritual untuk mencegah mereka yang ada di dalamnya menggunakan sihir yang tidak diinginkan saat ritual dilakukan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini, dan aku yakin sihir darah itu yang menyebabkan tongkat sihirmu tidak berfungsi. Tapi yang masih membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana mungkin sihir itu bisa digunakan di tempat seperti ini?" ujar Draco, ia merasa berterima kasih pada pengetahuan yang Orion miliki. Orion Le Fay (atau Pendragon?) adalah orang yang sangat jenius mengenai sihir.

"Mengapa tidak dapat digunakan di tempat ini?" kini gantian Blaise yang bertanya, pengetahuannya tentang sihir kuno tidak seluas seperti pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh Draco. Ia masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

"Itu karena sihir _Erectaws _membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk pengaktifannnya. Apabila tempat ritual tidak digunakan lagi, maka pengaruh sihirnya akan menutup tempat itu untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak dapat dimasuki oleh siapapun. Teoriku mengatakan kalau kita bisa masuk ke sini berarti tempat ini masih digunakan, namun untuk apa?" jawab Draco.

"Untuk ritual tentunya." Jawab Blaise acuh tak acuh, ia sedikit kedinginan berada di dalam air.

Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menatap awas ke penjuru bagian gua itu, ia masih merasa tidak percaya kalau sekarang ini bahaya sudah berhenti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini? Ia menyentuh limiter portkey-nya dan mengucapkan passwordnya namun mereka masih tetap berada di sini, berarti tidak hanya sihir yang menggunakan tongkat saja namun portkey juga tidak bekerja. Tapi apa sihir _wandless _bisa bekerja? Kalau tidak dicoba mana bisa tahu.

Draco memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia berkonsentrasi untuk mencari pusat sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia membayangkan sebuah api yang membara terkurung di dalam es, ya... pusat sihir di dalam tubuh Draco adalah api yang terperangkap di dalam es abadi, tidak bisa meleleh oleh api abadi sekalipun. Draco mencoba untuk meraihnya secara perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru, sebuah sensasi nyaman menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sihirnya bekerja, berarti hanya sihir yang menggunakan medium saja yang terhambat bekerja di tempat ini. Sangat menarik.

"Aww, Pans... aku tahu kalau diriku menarik, tapi kau tidak perlu menendangku sekeras itu?" keluh Blaise.

"Untuk egomu yang besar, Blaise. Aku sama sekali tidak menendangmu dan.. Aww.. Blaise Zabini, jangan menendangku?" kata Pansy memberikan glare pada temannya yang berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Bukan aku, sungguh."

"Kalau bukan dirimu lalu siapa? Squid raksasa." Jawab Pansy sarkatis. "Jangan ngaco, aku sudah cukup muak melihat makhluk itu di Hogwarts dan tidak perlu lagi melihatnya di tempat seperti ini."

Draco menatap mereka dengan takjub, ada sesuatu di bawah air ini kalau begitu. Draco mengernyit kesakitan saat ia merasakan hantaman keras pada kaki kirinya, dugaannya memang benar kalau tempat ini sama sekali tidak beres.

"Aduh?" Keluh Pansy kesakitan. Ada sesuatu yang melilit kakinya dan menariknya ke bawah. Pansy memegang tangan kedua temannya saat benda yang melilit kakinya itu semakin kencang menariknya. "Blaise... Draco..." seru Pansy panik.

Baik Blaise dan Pansy mencoba untuk memegangi Pansy, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya percuma karena tarikan yang ada pada Pansy terlalu kencang sehingga membuat Pansy masuk ke dalam danau.

"PANSY... PANS?" Teriak Blaise, "Draco, kita harus mencari Pansy apapun yang terjadi?"

Draco mengangguk perlahan, menyelamatkan Pansy memang ide yang bagus tapi ia tidak tahu makhluk apa yang tinggal di sana dan ia tidak bisa meresikokan nyawa Pansy karena bagaimanapun juga Pansy adalah temannya. Draco melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk menciptakan gelembung udara yang mengelilingi kepala mereka berdua, gelembung itu membantu mereka untuk bernafas di dalam air selama satu jam, setidaknya dalam waktu itu Draco harap mereka dapat menyelamatkan Pansy sebelum semuanya menjawab.

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju sebelum menyelam ke dalam danau secepat mungkin, tempat itu seperti yang diperhitungkan sangat dalam. Bahkan dasarnya saja tidak dapat dilihat karena saking gelapnya. Draco melihat Pansy tengah meronta-ronta dari cengkeraman sebuah tentakel yang sangat panjang, Blaise yang lebih pandai cepat dalam berenang dari Draco segera menghampiri Pansy dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tentakel yang mirip dengna milik seekor gurita raksasa dari kakinya. Remaja itu memberikan kode kepada Draco untuk membuat gelembung udara bagi Pansy sebelum anak itu mati kehabisan udara. Draco menggunakan sihir _wandless_-nya untuk menciptakan gelembung yang sama dengan milik mereka, ia sedikit khawatir karena Pansy terlihat susah bernafas, Draco menduga temannya itu terlalu lama menahan nafas jadi tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Baik Draco dan Blaise berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuh gadis itu dari cengkeraman sang gurita, tapi sekeras apapun mereka melakukannya tetap saja cengkeraman tentakel yang membelit tubuh Pansy semakin erat. Draco memang bisa menggunakan _Wandless- magic _saat ini, namun medan mereka yang di bawah air sama sekali tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu. Remaja berusia 13 tahun tersebut memegang salah satu tentakel yang membelit lengan Pansy, ia mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa latin kuno yang berupa mantra sihir, apa yang dilakukan Draco tadi membuat tentakel tersebut terpotong dengan mudah dan dengan cepat baik dirinya dan Blaise segera menarik tubuh Pansy. Belum juga mereka berenang menjauh, ketiganya merasakan sebuah tarikan yang luar biasa erat dan menarik mereka kembali ke dalam air.

Draco, Blaise, dan Pansy menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Tentakel yang mengikat tubuh Draco kini membelit lehernya, memecahkan gelembung udara yang ia kenakan untuk bernafas. Yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum pandangannya gelap adalah sekelebat bayangan yang mengalir dalam aliran air dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketiganya terseret terus ke dalam air yang sangat dalam dan tidak berbatas.

* * *

Harry menghentikan langkahnya untuk sementara dan melihat ke arah bulan, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak, seperti sesuatu yang sangat buruk tengah terjadi. Harry bertanya-tanya pada hatinya, malam ini ia berhasil menyelamatkan Sirius dan Bucbeak dari hukuman mati serta menemukan kalau ia masih memiliki Sirius sebagai keluarganya, bukankah itu tanda dari kebahagiaan? Tapi mengapa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras?

Remaja itu tiba-tiba teringat pada sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang membuatnya langsung teringat pada Draco, jantung Harry berdetak keras karena itu, ia mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang Draco. Selama seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat Draco karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya lupa, selama seharian ini baik Harry dan kedua temannya sibuk untuk merencanakan pembebasan Buckbeak dari hukuman mati yang akan dilakukan malam ini, sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat untuk menemui Draco. Perasaan bersalah kini hinggap di benak Harry, mungkin ia harus mengunjungi ruang rekreasi Slytherin namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu sebab Harry teringat kalau Snape sedang berada pada mood yang tidak ingin menemui Harry gara-gara ia tahu Harry, Hermione, dan Ron membebaskan Buckbeak.

Harry menarik nafas panjang karena memikirkan ide bodoh itu, memang ia sangat merindukan Draco tapi Harry tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu Snape saat ini. Ia masih cinta dengan hidupnya dan tidak ingin mati muda, tidak... terima kasih.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh ini?" ujar Harry pada dirinya karena tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia mempunyai 'benda' pemberian Draco itu dan tentu saja bisa ia gunakan untuk berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan pikiran itu Harry berlari dari tempatnya berada untuk menuju menara Gryffindor, tepatnya ke dalam asrama anak laki-laki. Harry segera membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil sebuah bola kristal kecil yang begitu bening dari dalam, bola kristal yang indah itu adalah benda pemberian Draco beberapa minggu yang lalu. Draco memberikan benda itu pada Harry sebagai hadiah Natal yang memungkinkan Harry untuk melihat orang yang ingin ia lihat dan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Caranya sangat singkat, ia harus memusatkan sihirnya pada bola kristal sambil memikirkan siapa yang ingin ia lihat pada saat yang sama, menggunakan sihir seperti ini memang sangat asing bagi Harry karena selama ini ia tidak tahu kalau sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh penyihir bisa digunakan secara bebas tanpa mengucapkan mantra atau untuk menyerang serta tanpa tongkat sihir.

Harry duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan bola kristal kecil yang bening tadi berada di pangkuannya, Harry memusatkan sihirnya pada bola tersebut dan dalam hati ia menggumamkan nama Draco serta pikiran-pikiran kalau ia ingin melihatnya. Bola kristal yang tadinya sebening es kini mulai berembun sebelum menjadi keruh, Harry membuka kedua matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya kabut pekat yang menyelimuti permukaannya. Harry sedikit bingung, mengapa bola kristal ini tidak bekerja? Setelah berpikir demikian tiba-tiba pemandangan yang ada di dalamnya berganti, sebuah bayangan yang tidak terlalu jelas mengambang di sebuah medium yang mirip dengan air sebelum kabut yang ada di dalamnya menipis dan hilang tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali, meninggalkan bola kristal bening seperti sedia kala.

Perasaan Harry sedikit campur aduk, apa yang terjadi dengan Draco? Bayangan apa yang ia lihat di dalam bola kristal? Harry menatap ke arah langit malam yang terlihat dari balik jendela di kamar asramanya, begitu hitam dan sama sekali tidak ada bintang yang nampak, hanya sebuah bulan purnama besar dan bersinar saja yang ada di sana. Malam ini terasa begitu ganjil, seperti ada sesutu yang akan terjadi, Harry dapat merasakannya. Gemuruh dadanya yang ia hiraukan sejak tadi pagi kini ia rasakan lagi, kali ini semakin kencang apalagi ketika ia menyadari Harry tidak bisa melihat Draco dari bola kristal itu.

Yang bisa Harry lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa. Ia harap di manapun Draco berada, ia tetap selamat apapun yang terjadi dan kembali pada Harry.

* * *

Di sebuah manor yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Hogwarts, terlihat seorang gadis muda tengah menatap ke arah bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar dengan terangnya. Rambut pirang kecoklatan milik gadis itu terurai begitu panjang, ia biarkan angin malam membelai rambut indahnya itu sementara gaun merah yang ia kenakan terlihat begitu cantik, membuatnya sangat anggun. Gadis muda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, membentuk sebuah pola yang tidak terlihat, seolah-olah ia bisa menjangkau sang rembulan yang ada di langit.

"Elena." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Elena Salvatore, pewaris dari salah satu tujuh keluarga legenda membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum indah merekah pada wajah cantiknya saat ia melihat sosok dari orang yang sangat ia kenal dan lama tidak menemuinya, kedua mata Sapphirenya terlihat begitu bersinar, membuat raut wajahnya bercahaya saat ditimpa oleh sinar rembulan.

Gadis itu memberi laki-laki itu sebuah anggukan singkat, "Hallo, Mr. Flammel. Senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Nicholas Flammel, seorang Sorcerer yang sangat legendaris dan berusia lebih dari 600 tahun itu tertawa pelan mendengar sapaan dari gadis muda yang ada di hadapannya. Meskipun usianya sudah 600 tahun, berkat batu bertuah yang berhasil ia ciptakan ratusan tahun yang lalu membuat ia dan istrinya awet muda dan berumur panjang seperti sekarang. Hanya beberapa orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui kalau ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, dan Elena adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku senang kau mau datang ke rumahku yang sederhana ini, Ms. Salvatore. Aku tahu kalau kau mempunyai waktu yang sangat sibuk untuk menerima undangan kami." Ujar Nicholas dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Mari masuk ke dalam, Perenelle sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian di dalam."

Elena mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Nicholas untuk masuk ke dalam. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tengah keduanya saling terdiam, tidak mengucapkan apapun. Elena sendiri memperhatikan lukisan yang di gantung di sepanjang koridor rumah yang besar itu, Elena yakin kalau lukisan dan benda-benda yang berada di sana berusia tua, jauh lebih tua dari usianya sendiri.

Sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan suasana duel membuatnya berhenti dan mengamati lukisan itu dengan seksama, lukisan itu sangat berbeda dari lukisan-lukisan yang lain. Selain karena usianya yang tua, juga karena apa yang digambarkan di sana terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Latar dari lukisan tersebut adalah sebuah hutan dengan hampir pepohonan yang ada di sana rusak berat, tidak hanya itu saja namun tanah yang ada di sana juga ikut tercongkel. Sayatan-sayatan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan merusak bebatuan besar sampai membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Mata biru cemerlang milik gadis itu menangkap dua buah sosok yang membuat nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Elena terkejut, bukan dikarenakan dua orang yang ada di dalam lukisan luar biasa tampan, meskipun itu benar namun itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnnya. Dua laki-laki yang ada di sana berdiri saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh, sekujur tubuh mereka terluka parah tetapi sorot mata mereka menandakan kalau keduanya tidak peduli dengan luka yang mereka terima. Salah satu dari keduanya berambut pirang keemasan dengan sorot mata berwarna golden yang terlihat seperti bara api kuning yang begitu membara, laki-laki itu memegang tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya dan anehnya di punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap berwarna silver dan keemasan di bagian ujungnya, sayap itu terlihat patah dan berdarah.

Sementara laki-laki yang berhadapan dengannya mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam pekat dengan sepasang mata kelabu yang begitu memukau, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka gores dan tangannya terlihat patah. Sama seperti dengan laki-laki pertama, ia juga memiliki sepasang sayang yang sangat kokoh, kalau pada laki-laki pertama sayapnya berwarna silver maka sayap dari laki-laki yang kedua ini berwarna merah seperti darah tapi Elena yakin itu bukan darah, melainkan warna sayap aslinya.

"Mr. Flammel, lukisan ini..." ujar Elena pelan.

"Gambaran sama yang terjadi pada duel yang bersejarah itu, Ms. Salvatore. Duel antara Mordred dan Uriel Pendragon 1500 tahun yang lalu, aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan lukisan ini dari Lord Delacroix." Jawab Nicholas dengan ceria.

"Lord Delacroix dalam artian adalah Nathaniel Delacroix?" tanya Elena, eskpresi shock terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"_The one and only." _Jawab sebuah suara dingin yang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Selamat malam kalian berdua."

Baik Elena dan Nicholas melihat pemilik suara itu, seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan mencerminkan aura berbahaya di sekitarnya. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang rapi, berkulit pucat, berwajah tampan, dan memiliki sepasang mata Violet yang memukau. Ia bersandar pada dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya laki-laki itu memperhatikan Elena dan Nicholas sebelum kedua bola matanya tertuju pada lukisan yang sangat bersejarah itu.

Sebuah sorot mata sedih muncul di mata laki-laki yang tampan itu sebelum ia menutupinya dengan topeng dingin yang biasa digunakan oleh para bangsawan. Sebuah ekspresi nostalgia muncul di wajah tampan Nathaniel, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu dan apapun yang menjadi topik pemikiran di kepalanya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Elena. Pewaris dari keluarga Salvatore itu menatap salah satu Lord dari tujuh keluarga Legenda pada era Kegelapan yang disebut-sebut sebagai keluarga pengkhianat dan keluarga pendukung, benar sekali... baik keluarga Salvatore maupun keluarga Delacroix adalah keluarga pengkhianat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah bersama-sama dengan keluarga Le Fay.

Gadis bearmbut pirang kecoklatan tersebut kembali melihat lukisan bersejarah yang tergantung di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia memang pernah membaca sejarah dari perang dunia sihir pada era kegelapan yang hampir membumi hanguskan dunia sihir dan populasi dari dunia muggle, namun secara mendetail ia sama sekali tidak mengerti karena ia bukanlah seorang Sorcerer yang hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun seperti Nicholas ataupun seorang kelahiran Vampire seperti Nathaniel.

Nathaniel mengalihkan pendangannya dari lukisan itu untuk melihat putri dari August Salvatore yang berdiri di sampingnya, Elena tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat menawan dan rupawan, tidak heran kalau Lucas rela mengorbankan jiwanya untuk pewaris Salvatore ini. Putra pertama Lucius itu memang begitu bodoh, terlalu buta untuk termakan cinta. Nathaniel hanya berharap Draco tidak mengikuti jejak kakaknya saja, ia tidak ingin kehilangan anak baptisnya dengan jalan sama yang dilakukan oleh Lucas.

"Lord Delacroix." Panggil Elena dengan pelan, "Apakah anda adalah pelukis dari lukisan suasana duel antara Lord Uriel dengan Lord Mordred ini?"

"Iya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat lukisan ini. Sudah 500 tahun lamanya semenjak Nick memintanya dariku." Jawab Nathaniel.

Nicholas yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak mengaguminya. Lukisan ini sangat indah, begitu bernilai bersejarah apalagi menggambarkan suasana yang sebenarnya pada era kegelapan 2500 tahun yang lalu. Akh, Nathaniel temanku... bukankah kau berada dalam medan pertempuran itu bersama Lord Mordred?"

Nathaniel menganggukkan kepalanya kepada sang Sorcerer, ia kembali melihat gambar laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada di lukisannya itu, "Mordred Pendragon atau dalam silsilah keluarga bernama Mordred Le Fay, dia adalah orang yang sangat menarik semenjak masih kecil. Dia adalah putra pertama dari Arthur yang membuatnya menjadi putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Camellot, ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pangeran tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang Sorcerer dan mengasingkan diri di Avalon."

"Hutan-tak-pernah-kembali? Avalon sang legenda?" tanya Elena tiba-tiba.

"Benar, percaya tidak percaya kalau sebenarnya Avalon adalah tempat di mana Mordred dan kedua anak kembarnya, Orion dan Artemis dilahirkan." Ujar Nathaniel, "Aku merindukan masa-masa seperti itu di mana mereka masih hidup."

Baik Elena dan Nicholas memberikan tatapan penuh simpati di belakang Nathaniel, laki-laki ini terlalu banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai, jadi tidak heran kalau ia menjadi begitu dingin dan sedikit kejam pada siapapun kecuali mate dan putera baptisnya.

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan duel antara Uriel dengan Mordred, aku tahu kalau Uriel tidak benar-benar terbunuh seperti yang dikatakan dalam sejarah karena dia memiliki darah Draconian dalam tubuhnya seperti Mordred, tapi aku bingung tentang bagaimana mungkin Mordred bisa terbunuh setelah menyegel jiwa saudara tirinya? Bukankah dia juga seorang Draconian dan Draconian itu adalah makhluk sihir yang _immortal _dan kebal pada sihir?" tanya Elena.

"Ms. Elena, makhluk yang benar-benar _immortal _itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Sihir tidak akan membiarkan mereka untuk hidup selamanya, mereka hanya diberi usia yang sangat panjang sampai ribuan tahun sebelum mereka terlelap dalam tidur abadi. Kau tahu, Lord Mordred meninggal dalam usia yang sangat muda setelah melawan Lord Uriel. Mereka memang sama-sama makhluk sihir legenda yang bernama Draconian, namun mereka berdua telah sampai pada batasnya di mana sihir memberikan kehidupan bagi keduanya." Jawab Nicholas.

Melihat wajah Elena yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Nicholas membuat Nathaniel tersenyum tipis, nona yang berlagak sempurna dan tahu akan segalanya seperti Elena ternyata juga tidak tahu akan rahasia kecil dari dunia sihir yang begitu tersembunyi ini, Nathaniel tidak akan heran akan hal itu sebenarnya karena sebagian besar penyihir yang hidup pada masa ini memang tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Mata violet milik Nathaniel beralih menuju gambar bulan yang terlihat jelas di antara gambar Uriel dengan sahabatnya, usia mereka memang telah mencapai batasnya dan tidak lama lagi dirinyalah yang akan menyusul keduanya ke tempat yang sama.

Dalam usianya yang terakhir ini Nathaniel hanya bisa berharap ingatan Orion yang berada di dalam diri Draco bisa bangkit tepat waktu sebelum semuanya terlambat, tubuh dan usia Uriel memang telah mencapai batasnya namun jiwa dan sihir yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya sama sekali belum padam. Oleh karena itu Nathaniel ingin memberitahukan mereka tentang benda itu, kalau kedua belas pecahan sihir murni tersebut digabungkan maka tidak mungkin tidak akan bisa menyegel Uriel untuk selama-lamanya.

Nathaniel memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sementara waktu, harapan terakhirnya adalah Draco dan ia harap putra baptisnya itu dapat mengingat semuanya kembali meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengingat keberadaan Salazar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Harry Potter sendiri. Garis wajah Nathaniel sedikit mengeras ketika ia mengingat nama Lord Slytherin tersebut, dari dulu ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Orion berhubungan dengan Slytherin. Tapi putra baptisnya itu sangat keras kepala, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan dan apa akibatnya? Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Orion setelah peperangan pada zaman empat pendiri Hogwarts dan baru muncul dalam wujud mini sebagai Draco Malfoy yang dilahirkan dari rahim Narcissa Lucrecia Delamort Malfoy nee Black, istri dari Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lord vampire dari klan Delacroix tersebut mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak biasanya terjadi mengalir dengan bebas, ia merasakan kalau itu adalah aura sihir dari Draco. Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang?

* * *

"Harry, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ron yang berbaring dari tempat tidur tidak jauh dari Harry.

Harry yang sedari tadi mengamati bulan dari balik jendela rumah sakit kini beralih melihat sahabatnya itu memberikan tatapan khawatir padanya, Harry memberikan senyum kecil sebelum menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sama sekali belum mengantuk, Ron." Ujar Harry.

"Kenapa belum? Hari sudah larut kalau kau mau tahu, besok itu adalah hari terakhir kita di Hogwarts dan seharusnya kau tidur sekarang juga biar besok bisa bangun pagi."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan."

Keduanya terdiam sedikit sebelum Ron mengamati sosok temannya yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu dengan diam, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Apa kau khawatir dengan Sirius dan Buckbeak? Tenang saja, Harry, keduanya telah pergi ke tempat yang aman dan aku yakin kalau kementrian tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka." Kata Ron, ia mencoba untuk menghibur temannya. Ron melihat ke arah Hermione yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua, "'Mione, kira-kira ke mana Sirius dan Buckbeak pergi?"

Gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menutup buku yang ada di atas pangkuannya tersebut, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Ron. Tapi aku harap kementrian sihir tidak menemukan mereka, bagaimanapun juga status Sirius Black belum bersih sebagai seorang pembunuh. Padahal kalau boleh aku mengutarakan pendapat, Pettigrew-lah yang seharusnya tinggal di Azkaban dan bukannya Sirius." Jawab Hermione.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Peter Pettigrew memilih untuk bertransformasi sebagai binatang pengerat dan menjadi peliharaan Percy sebelum menjadi peliharaanku." Ron bergidik ngeri, "Ugh... dan membayangkan dia tidur di asrama kita hampir tiga tahun lamanya membuatku merinding. Bisa saja ia membunuh Harry selagi dia punya kesempatan."

Harry hanya memberikan tatapan blank kepada keduanya, "Bersyukurlah si pengkhianat itu tidak melakukannya, atau aku bersumpah demi Merlin kalau aku akan menghantui Pettigrew seumur hidup!" kata Harry berapi-api, ia masih menyimpan kemarahan setelah mempelajari kebenaran di balik kematian kedua orangtuanya. Pettigrew adalah alasan Lily dan James tewas serta membuat Harry menderita seperti ini.

Hermione bertukar pandangan dengan Ron, mereka melihat Harry berbaring ke sisi lain dengan memunggungi keduanya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang tengah ada di dalam kepala Harry saat ini, mereka hanya bisa menduga kalau Harry tengah khawatir pada keselamatan Sirius karena bagaimanapun juga Sirius adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Harry miliki saat ini, sebuah hal yang mengejutkan saat menemukan kalau Sirius Black, sang mantan perompak yang difitnah sebagai pembunuh dari keluarga Potter dan pengikut setia dari Voldemort adalah ayah baptis dari Harry.

"Kelihatannya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk sementara ini. Sirius dan Buckbeak aman, dan yang lebih hebat lagi pak Menteri menganggap Snape sinting. Ok, kita harus tidur saat ini juga karena aku sudah ngantuk dan tidak ingin ketinggalan menikmati sarapan yang enak besok." Kata Ron dengan ceria, ia menguap pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. "Selamat malam, Harry, 'Mione!"

"Selamat malam." Jawab Hermione dan Ron kompak.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tiga pagi dan sampai saat itu juga Harry masih belum dapat memejamkan kedua matanya, rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak terpikir di dalam benak Harry. Dari sekian hal yang ada dalam kepalanya salah satunya adalah mengenai keselamatan Sirius, ia memang tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia baru ketahui, namun yang ada dalam pikiran Harry bukanlah itu. Tapi tentang Draco.

Remaja bermata emerald indah tersebut meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan detakan jantung yang sama sekali tidak beraturan seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar khawatir, ia tidak merasakan aura sihir Draco di Hogwarts ataupun di sekitarnya dan hal ini menandakan kalau kekasihnya itu tidak berada di sekolah, tapi di mana? Bahkan bola kristal pengintai yang Draco berikan padanya juga tidak bisa mendeteksi di mana keberadaan Draco. Harry memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sebentar, perasaannya tidak enak seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan perasaannya tidak menentu seperti ini. Harry tidak menyukainya, ia khawatir pada Draco dan tidak ingin memikirkan kalau kekasihnya sedang berada dalam bahaya, yang Harry inginkan adalah Draco bisa kembali dan menemui Harry dengan utuh keesokan harinya.

Harry mengambil bola kristal yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kantong celananya saat itu juga, ditatapnya benda yang terlihat bening seperti bola kaca itu untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Draco memberikannya pada Harry, Harry tahu kalau benda yang ada di tangannya saat ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Draco. sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Harry saat ia mengingat ketika Draco memberikan bola kristal itu padanya.

**Flash back:**

Suasana setelah piala final Quidditch itu masih terasa sampai sekarang, apalagi perayaan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor begitu meriah ditambah dengan aksi kocak dari Fred dan George. Harry yang menjadi bintang utama dalam perayaan itu hanya bisa tertawa, saat ini ia duduk di atas sofa bersama teman-teman satu timnya merayakan kemenangan. Meskipun hari masih sore tetap saja perayaan berjalan dengan meriah, Harry mengucapkan terima kasih saat Katie memberikannya segelas Butterbear yang nikmat sebelum menengguknya.

Meskipun mereka memenangkan piala dari Slytherin tahun ini dan Harry berhasil menangkap Snitch, Harry masih merasakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa melawan Draco karena kekasihnya itu tengah dilarang untuk bermain Quidditch oleh Dumbledore, Harry merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah saat menyebut Draco sebagai kekasihnya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya dan Draco yang pernah menjadi rival akan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang ini. Bicara mengenai Draco, Harry jadi ingat kalau ia ada janji dengan Draco untuk bertemu di dekat danau hitam, hampir saja ia lupa.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ron yang melihat Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Ron!"

"Cepat kembali sebelum makanannya kuhabiskan?" teriak Ron.

"Tentu." Seru Harry, remaja itu berlari keluar dari asrama Gryffindor untuk menuju ke luar kastil.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Harry menyusuri koridor, ia tidak ingin membuat Draco menunggu lama karena Harry tahu benar kalau Draco tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Ia sampai di luar kastil Hogwarts, setelah itu Harry berjalan pelan-pelan menuju di mana tempat yang mereka sepakati untuk bertemu. Di tempat di mana Draco pertama kali memergoki Harry tengah menguntitnya pada malam itu, membayangkan masa lalu membuat Harry ingin tersenyum.

Remaja berambut hitam tersebut menemukan sosok Draco telah berada di sana, nafas Harry terasa tercekat saat ia mengamati sosok kekasihnya dengan seksama. Ia berdiri dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya sementara kedua mata silvernya terlihat begitu fokus pada pantulan sisa cahaya matahari yang terpantul di permukaan air danau. Draco mengenakan baju berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu elegant dan celana berwarna senada, tidak heran kalau pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat berkelas bila melihat siapa Draco Malfoy sebenarnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh orang memang benar kalau Draco itu adalah seorang pangeran. Auranya meneriakkan misteri yang menyelimuti diri Draco sementara sihir yang ada di dekatnya terasa begitu kalem.

Harry tahu kalau Draco dapat merasakan kalau Harry sudah berada di sana, oleh karena itu tidak ada gunanya lagi ia memata-matai Draco. Entah bagaimana caranya, Draco selalu tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasi atau memata-matainya, mungkin Harry harus menanyakan hal ini pada Draco suatu saat nanti.

"Hallo, Harry." Sapa Draco dengan suara kalem seperti biasa, ia melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan menjangkau tubuh Harry.

"Dray." Kata Harry pelan, ia membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Draco.

Harry merasakan tangan kanan Draco terus memeluk pinggangnya saat mereka berdiri sementara tangan kirinya membelai rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Kalau saja Draco itu satu asrama dengannya, pasti mereka berdua bisa terus seperti ini setiap saat. Harry tahu kalau mereka masih sangat muda, masih berusia 13 tahun sehingga mereka tidak akan melangkah jauh dari berpelukan dan berciuman, mungkin kalau mereka sedikit lebih dewasa? Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas karena memikirkan hal-hal yang berating- M.

"Wajahmu memerah, 'Ry!" ujar Draco dengan senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya.

"Siapa bilang wajahku memerah? Ini hanya pengaruh sinar matahari saja." sangkal Harry.

"Benarkah hanya sinar matahari yang membuatmu memerah seperti ini? Bukan hal-hal yang lain, 'kan?" goda Draco, sebuah seringai khas-nya muncul di bibirnya yang sensual itu.

Harry cemberut melihat ekspresi Draco, ia tetap berada pada penyangkalan. "Draco, _stay away from my head!" _

"Hei, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ia mencium bibir Harry yang masih cemberut itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Draco melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan namun sangat hangat pada saat yang sama.

Keduanya berhenti berciuman saat udara menjadi masalahnya, Harry merasakan wajahnya semakin panas dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco. sementara itu Draco hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah imut yang Harry tampilkan, dalam waktu yang singkat ini Draco baru menyadari kalau Harry memang bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil di hadapannya namun bertingkah dewasa dan berani di depan orang lain, ia menyukai Harry yang jujur pada dirinya sendiri seperti ini ketimbang Harry yang ditampilkan di hadapan orang lain. Menjadi diri sendiri terkadang jauh lebih sulit daripada menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan, dan itulah yang Harry lakukan sampai saat ini, menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan. Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menyipit berbahaya, ia tidak suka melihat Harry melakukan apa yang orang lain inginkan. Slytherin terkenal begitu possessive dengan apa yang mereka miliki dan Draco tidak jauh dari sifat mereka, dia seorang Malfoy dan Malfoy akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Draco melihat tubuh kecil Harry menggigil kedinginan, untuk itu Draco merapatkan tubuh Harry pada tubuhnya yang jauh lebih hangat dari Harry. Draco membimbing Harry untuk duduk di bawah pohon itu tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya diam untuk sebentar, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing namun bukan berarti suasana diam di antara mereka tidak mengenakkan.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, 'Ry." Ujar Draco dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Harry mendongak untuk melihat Draco, untuk sesaat proses berpikirnya berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi yang Draco perlihatkan padanya. Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu terlihat begitu tenang dan tampan seperti biasa, sepasang mata silver kebiruannya begitu lembut tetapi fokus npada Harry, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perhatian yang Draco berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih. Jadi kau menonton pertandinganku?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihat pertandinganmu? Aku sangat suka gayamu saat kau menangkap Snitch dari Nott, dan Gryffindor patut untuk mendapatkan piala Quidditch sekali-kali."

"Draco, apa kau tidak merasa sedikit kesal. Maksudku, aku seorang Gryffindor dan kau adalah seorang Slytherin, terus piala yang berkali-kali jatuh ke tangan Slytherin kini menjadi milik Gryffindor." Kata Harry penasaran, "Bukankah kau seharusnya kesal padaku tapi kau malah memberiku selamat seperti ini?"

Harry tidak dapat menyalahkan dirinya untuk bertanya terus, Draco ini aneh. Asramanya kalah tapi ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli. Harry melihat Draco memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali fokus padanya, ia merasakan tangan kanan Draco membelai rambut hitam berantakan milik Harry dengan lembut. Membuat Harry merasa sedikit mengantuk akibat belaian yang begitu sensual tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak kesal, dalam hati kecil aku akui kalau aku memang sedikit kesal saat Slytherin kalah dalam pertandingan. Tapi pada saat yang sama aku merasa bangga saat kau adalah orang yang memenangkan piala itu." Jawab Draco pelan, "Kalah atau menang dalam suatu pertandingan itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa, tidak perlu untuk dijadikan pembicaraan utama yang nantinya akan memicu permasalahan. Harry, aku ingin kau mengingat ini, aku adalah seorang Slytherin yang sangat bangga pada reputasi asramanya namun aku juga kekasihmu yang akan merasa lebih bangga saat kau menang dalam pertandingan semacam Quidditch ini. Aku mendukung apapun tindakanmu asalkan itu benar, 'Ry."

Harry mengangguk pelan, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dari mulutnya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan kata-kata Draco lontarkan padanya, begitu bijaksana dan lembut seperti orang dewasa. Sama sekali tidak tampak kalau omongan itu keluar dari mulut remaja berusia 13 tahun. Harry tersenyum kecil dan ia mencium pipi Draco sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terlebih lagi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan kalau kau bisa membuat Nott kewalahan seperti yang kau lakukan hari ini." Kata Draco lagi, kali ini kedua matanya bersinar penuh canda.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya karena ini, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Draco tidak menyukai Nott. Memang ia tahu kalau keduanya selalu bertengkar yang pemicu pertama adalah Nott, puncaknya adalah saat makan malam di aula besar beberapa bulan yang lalu di mana Draco dapat menendang keangkuhan Nott, yang tentunya membuat Dumbledore menghukum Trio Slytherin serta melarang Draco untuk ikut serta dalam Quidditch tahun ini. Namun setidaknya ia dapat melukai keangkuhan Nott, memperlihatkan siapa sang pangeran yang sebenarnya. Harry tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian malam itu.

"Aku ingin mengalahkanmu dalam menangkap Snitch, Dray?" kata Harry tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah tahun lalu kau pernah mengalahkanku? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengalahkanku lagi?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tanpa alasan. Aku hanya ingin melihat diriku dapat mengalahkanmu dalam satu hal yang tidak terlalu baik kau kuasai. Kau terlalu sempurna dalam segalanya, dan sebut saja ini kecemburuan semata tapi aku ingin menjadi lebih baik dalam satu hal yang tidak membuatmu sempurna, Dray."

"Hmm... dan kau menemukan subyek yang bagus, aku tidak terlalu baik dalam permainan Quidditch, dan kau dapat mengalahkanku dalam bidang itu. Harry, aku ini sama sekali tidak sempurna yang kau bilang."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Harry tidak percaya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau terlalu sempurna dalam segalanya. Kau pandai, tampan, mempunyai reputasi yang baik dan sempurna dalam segalanya. Terkadang aku sempat berpikir tentang apa yang kau lihat dariku sehingga kau memilihku ketimbang orang lain."

Draco menghela nafas panjang, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Harry dan mencium jemari yang mungil itu dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, 'Ry. Aku tidak pandai seperti yang kau bilang karena terkadang aku melakukan hal yang bodoh juga, dan reputasi yang kumiliki tidak selamanya baik. Aku memilihmu karena aku menyukaimu, mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyukaimu dan menginginkan orang yang bernama Harry Potter untuk menjadi teman sekaligus kekasih, dan aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menyadari betapa berharganya dirimu untukku. Jangan sekali-kali merendahkan diri sendiri, aku tidak suka dengan hal itu." Ujar Draco.

Harry tersenyum lembut, ia menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Draco. kalimat itu sangat manis, Harry tahu kalau Draco tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar tapi mendengar kata-kata yang begitu romantis keluar dari mulut sang pangeran Slytherin sendiri membuat Harry merasa hangat. Harry mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Draco, belum pernah ia melihat sisi Draco yang seperti ini, begitu dewasa dan pengertian mengenai Harry.

Angin sore yang sejuk berhembut menuju ke arah mereka berdua, membelai kulit wajah keduanya dengan lembut. Sementara itu cahaya matahari yang berwarna keemasan terlihat begitu indah, menimpa permukaan danau hitam yang begitu tenang. Harry mengagumi semua itu, apalagi ketika squid raksasa yang tinggal di dalam danau hitam memperlihatkan atraksi yang menarik. Tanpa sadar Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco, keduanya hanya diam dan menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam suasana yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar tangan Draco membelai rambut hitam Harry, sementara Harry sendiri hanya dapat memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan Draco bergerak sedikit, ia melihat Draco mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan apapun itu dari dalam. Mata Harry terbuka sedikit melebat saat melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Draco, sebuah bola kristal bening kecil yang sangat indah. Benda itu tidak terlalu besar seperti bola kristal milik profesor Trelawney namun bola kristal itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Draco memberikan benda itu kepada Harry untuk memegangnya.

"Benda apa ini, Dray?" tanya Harry pelan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Draco. "Kau tidak mencurinya dari Trelawney 'bukan?"

Tatapan yang diberikan Draco padanya mengatakan kalau pertanyaan Harry tadi sangat bodoh, namun Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memegang jemari Harry yang menggenggam bola itu. Harry merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi aneh yang mengelilingi bola kristal tersebut, kedua matanya tebelalak lebar saat bola kristal yang bening tadi menjadi berkabut sebelum bersinar kecil. Harry tidak mengerti benda apa itu, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terserap dari dirinya mengarah pada benda itu. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari Dementor, ia tidak merasakan kegembiraannya yang diserap tapi sesuatu yang berbeda. Harry memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kepada Draco, ia ingin tahun benda apa ini.

"Ini adalah bola kristal pengintai, benda yang sangat langka dan tinggal lima buah di dunia ini. Dengan benda ini kita bisa melihat sesuatu yang kita inginkan, tidak terbatas oleh waktu ataupun tempat di mana kita berada. Kau tinggal menransferkan sedikit sihirmu ke dalamnya lalu pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lihat maka objek tersebut akan tampak." Jawab Draco.

Harry melihat bayangan yang tampak pada permukaan benda itu, dua buah sosok muncul dari dalamnya dan keduanya terlihat bahagia. Harry merasakan kedua matanya basah sebelum air matanya menetes, ia melihat bayangan kedua orangtuanya di dalam bola kristal itu. James dan Lily Potter terlihat menari di sebuah taman yang sangat indah, mereka berusia 20 tahunan kalau tidak salah. Bayangan itu berganti dengan gambar sebuah tempat di mana sedang berlangsung pesta pernikahan, tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah pesta pernikahan James dan Lily.

Harry merasakan Draco mengusap wajahnya, membersihkan kulit mulus itu dari tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari mata Harry.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat merindukan mereka berdua, karena itu aku ingin memberikan benda ini padamu agar kau dapat melihat kedua orangtuamu setiap saat." Ujar Draco, mengagetkan Harry dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tapi..." Harry terdiam saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, anggap saja ini sebagai kado natal dariku. Aku belum sempat memberikanmu hadiah pada waktu itu."

Harry tidak bisa menerima pemberian dari Draco ini begitu saja, benda ini adalah benda langka dan tentu saja harganya pasti luar biasa mahal.

"Draco, benda ini..."

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Kau jauh lebih membutuhkannya dariku." Kata Draco, ia merapatkan jemari Harry kepada bola kristal itu dan mendekatkannya ke dada Harry dengan perlahan. "Aku harap kau mau menerimanya."

Harry mengangguk, senyum bahagia muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengusap bekas air matanya menggunakan lengan baju panjang yang ia kenakan sebelum memeluk Draco dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Dray."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan membelai pundak Harry dengan lembut.

**Flashback end**

Harry menggenggam bola kristal itu dengan sangat erat, ia tahu baik Ron dan Hermione pasti sudah tidur pulas tidak jauh di mana Harry berbaring, namun Harry tidak bisa membantu untuk merasa khawatir kalau-kalau mereka terbangun dan melihat apa yang tengah Harry pegang. Sedari tadi Harry mencoba untuk menemukan di mana Draco berada saat ini melalui bola kristal tapi hasilnya tetap saja, hanya kabut yang berputar-putar saja yang terlihat.

Perasaan Harry bertambah tidak enak karena itu, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Draco. Harry berdoa pada apapun yang mau mendengarkan, ia ingin Draco pulang dengan selamat.

* * *

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup dengan kencang, menyapu dedaunan hutan yang gelap itu. Suara-suara makhluk asing yang mirip dengan seekor burung hantu terdengar di mana-mana, tidak heran kalau tempat itu juga dihuni oleh makhluk sihir yang sangat berbahaya, namun anehnya mereka tidak mau mendekat ke arah danau itu.

Pantulan bayangan bulan yang sangat indah terbentuk di atas permukaan air danau yang sangat jernih, sementara riak-riak kecilnya memecah keheningan malam. Di tepi danau yang sangat besar itu terlihat tiga orang tubuh manusia yang tidak sadarkan diri, seorang anak perempuan dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Mereka tidak sadarkan diri dan berbaring tidak jauh dari satu sama lain. Seekor burung yang sangat aneh memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang sangat aneh, berwarna keperakan seperti tidak memiliki pupil atau apa. Burung itu beruhu pelan saat ia memperhatian sesosok bayangan muncul dari dalam danau, tepat di mana bayangan bulan terpantul di atas permukaan danau.

Bayangan tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, sementara kerudung jubah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan begitu seksama. Sosok tersebut berjalan melewati air danau dengan sangat mudah, ia berjalan menuju di mana ketiga remaja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu berada. Sesosok bayangan itu mengamati ketiganya untuk sesaat sebelum ia fokus pada remaja laki-laki yang berambut pirang platinum yang tergeletak tepat dihadapannya, sebuah aliran sihir bergerak begitu hebat ketika sesosok bayangan misterius tersebut berjalan menghampiri remaja berambut pirang itu.

Angin yang lumayan kencang membuat lengan panjang jubah yang dikenakannya terangkat sedikit, memperlihatkan jemari tangan yang seorang manusia namun tidak tahu apakah sosok bayangan berjubah itu manusia apa bukan. Bayangan tersebut menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada remaja yang tidak sadarkan itu hingga tangannya yang dingin bersentuhan langsung dengan leher berkulit ivory milik remaja laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Sebuah suara uhu pelan keluar dari paruh burung aneh yang bertengger di dahan pohon tidak jauh dari sana, membuat sang bayangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Bayangan tersebut menatap remaja yang berbaring di hadapannya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak diketahui, ia kembali meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di mana urat leher remaja itu berada dan menekannya.

Pada saat yang sama sepasang mata silver kebiruan yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka, ketika itulah sebuah ledakan sihir yang sangat besar terjadi di Hutan Elk yang begitu misterius dan tidak pernah ada tergambar di peta manapun. Membuat keseimbangan aliran sihir terganggu. Membuat beberapa orang yang begitu peka dengan sihir yang ada di dunia ini merasakannya dengan sangat hebat.

* * *

AN : Sorry kalau banyak typo atau kepanjangan!

Author: Sky


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan Legenda Raja Arthur bukan milikku, aku hanya mengutak-atik saja

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, typo, Third year, powerful!Draco, etc

Pairing: DMHP

Rating: T

Genre: Romance and Adventure

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Eksplosi sihir yang besar itu mengeluarkan energi yang sangat dahsyat dan penyihir yang peka terhadap sihir pasti akan dapat merasakannya, bahkan dalam radius yang sangat jauh sekalipun mereka akan dapat merasakan. Di Hogwarts baik Dumbledore dan Snape menoleh ke arah jendela dari kantor mereka masing-masing, mereka merasakan sihir yang sangat dahsyat namun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan itu dan dari mana asalnya. Sementara itu Harry Potter yang terus terjaga dari tidurnya tidak henti-hentinya memegang bola kristal pemberian Draco, ia juga terus berdoa pada apapun yang ada agar Draco kembali dengan selamat. Hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dialami oleh Daphne Greengrass, gadis kecil itu menutup buku rune miliknya yang tengah ia baca itu untuk menatap ke bulan dengan tajam, tanpa sadar ia memicingkan matanya, ia merasa tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Di menara timur di mana menara Ravenclaw berada, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang tersenyum dari balik selimutnya. Mata kebiruan miliknya terlihat begitu sayu tetapi sangat bersinar pada saat yang sama, ia membelai liontin aneh yang ia kenakan di lehernya tersebut sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, sensasi sihir aneh yang ia rasakan serasa menari-nari di permukaan kulitnya itu terasa begitu familier yang akhirnya membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Tidak hanya para penyihir yang ada di Hogwarts saja, beberapa penyihir yang saat ini tengah berada di Flamell Manor juga merasakan eksplosi sihir yang Draco keluarkan. Nathaniel, Elena, Devin, Nicholas, Lucius, serta Perenelle merasakan sensasi sihir itu. Begitu kuat, penuh dengan hasrat dan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Lucius Malfoy yang mengenal sihir milik putranya dengan sangat jelas hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Draco.

Di kastil Arcadia yang begitu tersembunyi, Gellert menghentikan goresan pena bulunya ketika eksplosi sihir itu terjadi. Matanya yang sudah senja langsung mengarah kepada lukisan seorang wanita yang tergantung di dinding kantornya, sebuah lukisan milik Morgana Le Fay itu hanya balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata silver kebiruannya, tidak bergerak dan juga tidak mengucap sepatah kata apapun. Hanya diam menatapnya, seolah ia tahu dengan apa yang terjadi tetapi tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa. Sebuah rahasia yang ia bawa sampai mati.

Tanpa mereka ketahui semua, eksplosion itu juga dirasakan oleh seseorang yang tinggal di sebuah manor besar yang letaknya tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Pemuda yang berdiri di atas balkon jendelanya di sana itu hanya bisa memicingkan mata onyx miliknya, ia tidak peduli saat duri mawar dari bunga yang ia pegang sedari tadi kembali menusuk jarinya, membuat darah keluar dari bekas luka tusukan itu.

"Akhirnya dia menampakkan kehadirannya juga, sampai kapan dia mau bersembunyi lagi?" Gumam pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Sinclair, salah satu dari keluarga pendukung Samhain dan keturunan dari keluarga yang berhasil membakar Avalon dengan paksa 1500 tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu menatap langit malam yang berkabut itu untuk sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan bunga mawar putih yang berlumuran darah di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

**Elk Forest, unknown place**

Draco membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat seseorang mencoba untuk mencekik lehernya, eksplosi sihir yang keluar dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat anak itu memegang tangan kanan milik orang misterius tersebut. Nafas Draco tercekat hampir habis, tekanan di lehernya begitu luar biasa sampai bisa memotong nafasnya, ia menggeliat dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu dari lehernya. Namun tenaga yang ia miliki begitu lemah.

Orang yang menggunakan kerudung jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa emosi bahkan tangannya yang terhubung dengan leher Draco sama sekali tidak terasa hangat, begitu dingin seperti milik seseorang yang tidak bernyawa. Kedua mata Draco terbuka lebar saat ia menyadari sebuah kenyataan, pantas saja ia tidak merasakan suhu panas dari kulit orang itu karena ia tahu kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang hidup, melainkan sebuah tubuh yang dikendalikan, sebuah mayat hidup.

'Necromancy.' Pikir Draco dengan meringis pelan, nafasnya benar-benar habis. Kalau ia membiarkan dirinya berada dalam posisi ini terus maka ia bisa tewas pada saat itu juga.

Remaja itu mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada orang itu, dengan memusatkan tenaganya yang tersisa Draco memanggil sihirnya.

"_Confringo." _Sebuah kobaran api muncul di sana dan dengan cepat Draco merambatkan api yang ia buat tadi ke arah orang itu.

Nyala api yang begitu panas yang membakar jubah hitamnya membuat orang itu terkejut, pada saat itu juga ia melepaskan leher Draco dari genggamannya. Draco terbatuk-batuk untuk sesaat sambil memegangi lehernya, ia yakin di sana muncul bekas genggaman tangan melihat kulitnya yang terang. Remaja berusia 13 tahun itu berdiri dari posisinya, namun ia tetap awas sewaktu-waktu mayat hidup tersebut kembali menyerangnya. Dalam diam Draco mengawasi orang itu untuk sesaat. Makhluk itu terlihat begitu tenang, sama sekali tidak gundah sedikitpun ketika jubahnya terbakar dengan nyala api yang sangat besar.

Orang itu melepaskan jubah hitam yang ia kenakan ke arah danau, membuat permukaan danau yang tenang kembali beriak dan tiba-tiba nyala api tadi muncul di atas permukaan air danau yang dingin, nyalanya begitu terang seperti lidah api _Ignis _yang siap membakar apapun.

Tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Draco terbuka begitu lebar saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan begitu tenang. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 20 tahunan, ia mempunyai proposi tubuh yang bagus dengan tinggi yang ideal sekitar 6'2 kaki. Laki-laki itu memiliki kulit yang pucat, sangat pucat untuk ukuran orang yang masih hidup, ia juga memiliki rambut pirang keemasan pendek yang kelihatan begitu rapi. Dalam artian singkat laki-laki itu sangat tampan, apalagi dengan postur tubuh dan struktur wajahnya yang mencerminkan seorang bangsawan. Dan yang paling membuat Draco tidak mempercayainya adalah ia mengenal siapa laki-laki ini.

Seorang laki-laki yang membuat ingatan masa lalu Draco terbuka untuk sekali lagi, seorang laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi idolanya dan sangat ia banggakan. Benar sekali, laki-laki yang balik menatap Draco tanpa emosi itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Lucas Merian Malfoy. Orang sama yang telah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu di tangan Sinclair itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

"Lucas." Gumam Draco begitu lirih, mata silver kebiruannya mengamati sosok kakaknya dengan seksama, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri Lucas namun ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Yang pertama adalah Lucas sudah tewas, ia tidak mungkin hidup lagi kalau bukan ada seseorang yang menghidupkannya lagi, dan yang kedua adalah aura yang menyelimuti Lucas begitu aneh. Sihirnya begitu sinis, gelap, serta Draco merasakan suatu hal lagi yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Kalau memang benar Lucas dihidupkan oleh sihir Necromancy, berarti ada seorang Necromancer dibalik semuanya ini dan Draco sama sekali tidak menyukai hal yang seperti ini.

Merasa sihirnya mulai pulih sedikit demi sedikit, Draco berdiri dengan tegap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Lucas. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, kalau benar laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya adalah Lucas berarti sihir Lucas yang telah hilang itu akan kembali secara maksimal, apalagi sihir Necromancy yang merupakan seni sihir terlarang itu akan membangkitkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam diri seseorang. Draco dapat merasakannya secara jelas, kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa merembes dari tubuh Lucas. Sebuah kekuatan yang Draco sendiri tidak yakin pernah ada sebelumnya, ia tahu kalau Lucas adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat namun Draco tidak yakin seberapa kuatnya.

Lucas tidak bersuara atau mengeluarkan perkataan dari mulutnya, ia hanya berdiri sambil melihat Draco tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Pemuda itu melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dalam putaran searah, Draco melihat kobaran api yang membakar permukaan danau itu ikut berputar sebelum meninggi dan membentuk bunga api yang begitu besar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Lucas mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya kepada Draco, membuat bunga api yang telah terkumpul itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi padanya.

Remaja berusia 13 tahun tersebut yang jelas-jelas tahu kalau ia tidak memiliki tongkat sihir hanya bisa pasrah, ia melambaikan tangannya ke depan yang membuat air danau membeku dan membentuk perisai tipis untuk melindungi dirinya dari kobaran api itu. Draco melihat ke belakang, ke arah di mana Blaise dan Pansy yang masih pingsan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua temannya terkena serangan dari Lucas seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan tubuhnya terpental saat sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna putih menghantam tubuhnya, ia tidak menduga sebelumnya dan tidak mempersiapkan ini. Draco terpental sejauh delapan meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia tersungkur dan tubuhnya menghantam akar pohon yang menjulang tinggi di samping danau.

"Sial, tanganku." Runtuk Draco, ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang sepertinya patah.

Lucas berjalan menuju ke arahnya secara perlahan, ekspresi wajah tampannya tetap dingin dan tidak menunjukkan indikasi apapun, meski ia telah menyakiti adiknya sendiri ia sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar atau ekspresi mencemooh.

Remaja itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat Lucas berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya itu di kepala Draco, bahkan ujung tongkatnya tersebut menyentuh tepat di tengah-tengah kening Draco. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari segalanya, kelihatannya perjalanan Draco memang sudah sampai di sini.

"_Finite Elforcate Amrigo." _Sebuah suara yang halus keluar dari bibir Lucas membuat Draco membelalakkan matanya.

Sebuah pergantian sihir yang sangat dahsyat terjadi di sana, menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan sosok Lucas yang berdiri di hadapannya kini berganti rupa menjadi seorang wanita cantik berjubah hijau dengan mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik seperti gaun yang dikenakalan oleh wanita klasik pada zaman dulu, berwarna biru dengan kombinasi hijau, rambut wanita itu berwarna pirang keemasan yang sangat panjang. Sepasang mata keemasan yang begitu identik dengan milik seseoran yang pernah Draco kenal menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang di sana, Draco baru menyadari kalau wanita ini diselimuti oleh cahaya tipis yang sangat indah. Bukan hanya kecantikannya yang membuat Draco terkejut, tapi aura sihirnya terasa begitu familier ketika itu menyentuh sihir Draco sendiri.

Wanita itu menyentuh wajah Draco dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut sebelum mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, seperti efek sebuah air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya, Draco merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan rasa tegang yang ia rasakan tadi kini menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"_My dearest child, _akhirnya kita bertemu juga pada kesempatan ini." Sebuah suara yang sangat melodius terdengar dari bibir wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum pelan.

Draco hanya bisa menatapnya saja, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Otaknya sedang memproses pada apa yang terjadi barusan ini, orang yang ia kira adalah Lucas ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi dirinya. Draco mengedipkan matanya saat ia merasakan sihir menyembuhkan lengan kirinya yang patah, bahkan saat ia akan melihat tangannya itu Draco melihat simbol kutukannya yang ada di punggung tangan kirinya muncul, namun juga bercahaya pada saat yang sama.

Wanita itu memegang tangan Draco dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri, ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi keibuan yang begitu lembut.

"Kau begitu mirip dengannya, bahkan kau memiliki sepasang mata yang sama." Ujar wanita itu lagi. "Nah, kita sadarkan kedua temanmu itu dulu."

Wanita misterius tersebut melambaikan tangan kanannya secara pelan, membuat sentuhan sihir menyelimuti Blaise dan Pansy. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya baik Blaise dan Pansy mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, mereka melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan di mana mereka berdua berada sebelum tatapan mereka berdua jatuh pada sosok Draco yang bersama dengan seorang wanita misterius yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih pada apa yang telah kau lakukan." Kata Draco.

"Oh, sama-sama, Draconis."

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Selama 13 tahun ini aku terus memantau bagaimana keadaanmu."

Draco ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita cantik yang berdiri di depannya itu, namun tidak jadi karena ia merasakan Pansy memeluk tubuhnya dan Blaise berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu letih, baju yang mereka kenakan juga kotor serta basah. Mereka tidak hanya capek secara fisik, namun juga sihir serta mental. Mungkin malam ini sudah begitu cukup untuk mereka bertiga, apalagi di tempat ini Draco juga tidak menemukan pecahan jiwa Samhain yang tercecer itu.

Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco kembali memandang wanita itu yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya, menghiraukan keberadaan kedua temannya yang sama-sama memandang ke arahnya. Danau yang menyelimuti tempat itu kini tidak nampak seperti danau yang liar, lebih mirip seperti sebuah _stream _yang lembut, energinya berpusat pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu. Draco melihat tangan kirinya, menyadari sekali lagi tanda kutukannya bersinar terang ketika ia dekat dengan wanita itu. Draco sangat yakin kalau Blaise dan Pansy dapat melihat kutukannya untuk kali pertamanya, ia hanya berharap kedua temannya itu tidak memberikan komentar pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Sihir yang ada di tempat itu berputar dan berpusat pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya, bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Tidak ada seorang mortal-pun yang bisa melakukan hal yang menakjubkan seperti ini, terkecuali kalau mereka memang tidak sepenuhnya seorang mortal. Menyadari pikirannya mengacu pada sesuatu, mata Draco membulat lebar saat menatapnya. Tidak mungkin...

Wanita cantik yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang manusia biasa di hadapan mereka itu mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah dia tahu apa jalan pikiran Draco.

"Draco." Pangil Blaise.

Draco menoleh ke arah Blaise, temannya itu tidak menjawab namun memberikan tanda kepada Draco untuk melihat ke tengah danau. Draco pun mengikutinya, Pansy yang melihat intruksi dari Blaise juga mengikuti arah pandangan mereka berdua. Sebuah perasaan kagum dan terkejut muncul secara sempurna menyelimuti tubuh ketiganya. Danau yang menenggelamkan mereka tadi terbelah, namun tidak sempurna karena mereka masih bisa melihat air di sana-sini, bahkan api abadi yang menyelimuti danau sebelum ini juga menghilang begitu saja. Terlebih lagi pendaran cahaya dari kunang-kunang menyelimuti tengah danau yang terbelah, membuat seperti jalan dari arah mereka.

"Itu bukan kunang-kunang, namun..." ujar Pansy yang masih takjub

"Itu adalah peri, peri cahaya." Sambung Blaise, "Sangat menakjubkan."

"Lihat, di tengah danau yang terbelah itu ada sesuatu yang menyerupai batu." Tunjuk Pansy, ia melihat saat kilauan dari sayap sang peri mengitari sesuatu yang mirip seperti sebongkah batu besar yang berbentuk seperti tugu batu.

Namun yang membuat mereka takjub bukan main adalah adanya tiga buah benda seperti dua buah pedang dan sebuah panah yang menancap di sana.

"Jadi, yang memanggil kami ke tempat ini bukanlah pecahan jiwa yang dimaksud. Namun kau yang memanggil kami?" tanya Draco yang kembali fokus pada wanita itu. Wanita yang ada di depannya ini adalah Lady penjaga danau tersebut kalau Draco tidak salah.

"Benar, akulah yang memanggil kalian ke sini. Sekarang ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya." Ujar sang Lady.

Wanita itu berjalan melewati mereka bertiga untuk menuju ke arah batu yang ada di tengah danau, Draco dan Blaise saling berpandangan sebelum mereka mengikuti wanita tersebut. Pansy yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini hanya bisa mengikuti kedua temannya, mereka berempat berhenti di hadapan batu besar yang ada di sana. Para peri yang menari-nari langsung menyinggkir dengan anggunnya saat sang Lady mendekat ke arah mereka, ia memberikan petunjuk kepada mereka bertiga untuk mendekat.

Enam pasang mata milik ketiga anak itu membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikandung oleh batu besar di tengah danau, mereka pernah melihat benda yang ada di sana, tiga buah benda magical bependar sihir yang pernah mereka lihat dalam buku kuno beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masih kecil. Tiga buah benda itu adalah senjata legenda yang keberadaannya tidak pernah diketahui, bahkan benar atau tidaknya benda itu pernah ada masih diragukan oleh masyarakat penyihir. Tetapi untuk mereka bertiga, keberadaan dan kenyataannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi sebab di hadapan mereka bertiga ini benda tersebut terlihat begitu nyata.

"Excallibur, Ferios, dan Lincolin." Desah Draco, ia begitu mengenali benda ini dengan baik. Ia beralih kepada sang Lady, "Apa maksudnya ini semua? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, aku pikir ketiga benda ini adalah mitos belaka."

"Dan sepertinya bukan lagi sebuah mitos, Draconis, bila kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan secara langsung." Jawab Sang Lady, ia menatap Draco dengan lembut di sana.

"Wow, pedang Excallibur milik sang raja Arthur, pedang Ferios milik Alexander Ferios sang pendamping Mordred dalam peperangan dan Panah Lincolin milik Lady Artemis Le Fay, adik kembar dari Lord Orion." Ujar Blaise dengan nada kagum di sana. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk melihatnya seperti ini, tapi... wow... ini sangat menakjubkan."

"Bukan, Excallibur bukan lagi milik Arthur saat peperangan berlanjut." Kata Draco tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan yang samar-samar mulai masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Dray? Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu." Sahut Pansy, ia menatap panah Lincolin dengan tatapan takjub di sana. Pansy ingin sekali memiliki senjata seperti itu, tapi ia tidak berani berharap karena ia tahu kalau benda itu sudah memiliki pemilik, sang adik dari Orion Le Fay itu sendiri.

"Excallibur adalah pedang buatan Myrddin Emrys yang awalnya diberikan kepada Arthur untuk melawan para penyihir jahat yang menyerang Cammelot serta menjaga perdamaian, namun saat masa _time slip _yang pernah kuceritakan pada kalian berdua itu terjadi, Emrys mengambil pedang itu dari pemiliknya dan memberikannya pada cucu dari Arthur dalam garis keturunan sang Sorcerer." Jelas Draco.

"Sang sorcerer itu apakah Morgana sendiri?" tanya Pansy dengan mata yang masih membulat tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk, Blaise yang otaknya serasa ingin meledak itu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Berarti pemilik sah dari benda itu tidak lain adalah..."

"Orion Le Fay." Kata Blaise dan Pansy bersamaan. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah remaja yang telah menjadi teman mereka sejak kecil itu dengan takjub, tidak pernah menyangka kalau benda sehebat itu akan menjadi milik temannya kalau memang Draco adalah sang reinkarnasi yang dimaksud.

"Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti di sini adalah mengapa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Draco yang ditunjukkan ke pada sang Lady.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Draco padanya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu ditunjukkan padanya.

"Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat, aku bisa merasakan takdir yang sangat hebat di dalam diri kalian bertiga, terutama pada dirimu, Draco. Mencari kedua belas pecahan jiwa itu adalah tugas yang sangat berbahaya dibebankan pada kalian, oleh karena itu aku ingin memberikan ketiga benda ini kepada kalian bertiga untuk menjaga diri. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik sebelum mengembalikannya kepada tempat mereka yang layak." Jawab sang Lady.

"Tunggu, kau memberikan benda yang hebat ini kepada kami. Mengapa?" tanya Pansy.

"Itu karena sihir yang ada di dalam ketiga benda ini memilih kalian sebagai pemiliknya yang baru. Aku harap kalian bertiga mau menerima benda ini dan menjaganya dengan baik." Jawab sang Lady itu dengan tenang.

Baik Pansy, Draco, dan Blaise saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum ketiganya berjalan menuju di mana ketiga senjata dunia sihir yang melegenda itu berada. Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersama-sama, dan dalam hitungan ketiga pula mereka meletakkan telapak tangan mereka di atas benda masing-masing sebelum mencabutnya dengan penuh kekuatan. Ketika benda itu tercabut dari tempatnya, mereka bisa merasakan sihir yang luar biasa hebat mengalir dari sana, mereka cukup terkejut sampai ketiganya tidak mengetahui kalau wanita penjaga tempat itu memberikan senyuman kepada mereka.

Pansy merasakan sihir itu, sangat hangat dan nyamat merasuki tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Blaise dan Draco. Draco sendiri yang merasakan Excallibur yang kembali pada telapak tangannya masih bisa merasakan kehebatannya yang terpendam di masa lalu, sihir yang ada di dalamnya sangat mirip dengan milik Emrys ataupun Orion, begitu familier saat sihir itu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Sebuah senyum sendu muncul di wajah tampannya, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi Draco mulai melihat bayangan-bayangan kecil yang ia rasa berasal dari masa lalunya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Lady Shelton." Ujar Draco dengan pelan. Lady Shelton sang penjaga adalah sahabat dari Morgana sendiri.

Wanita itu mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan tiga buah tongkat sihir yang sangat familier dari balik gaun yang dikenakannya. Tongkat milik Blaise dan tongkat kembar milik Draco, Lady Shelton melemparkan ketiga tongkat itu kepada pemiliknya yang langsung ditangkap oleh mereka berdua dengan cekatan.

"Lady Shelton?" tanya Pansy, tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat lebar saat mengetahui siapa wanita itu. "Kau adalah legenda hidup itu bukan? Roh wanita penjaga gerbang Avalon di mana kerajaan kegelapan milik Morgana Le Fay berada, sang Lady danau Avalon, Lady Shelton?"

"Benar sekali, aku adalah penjaga pintu gerbang hutan Avalon selama berabad-abad tahun lamanya. Halo sang terpilih, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian bertiga di tempat ini. Aku harap kehadiranku tidak membuat kalian bertiga kecewa." Ujar sang Lady.

"Jadi kau memanggil kami ke tempat ini adalah untuk menyerahkan benda ini kepada kami, namun yang aku tidak mengerti dari penjelasanmu sampai sekarang ini adalah untuk apa?" tanya Blaise, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pencarian yang kami lakukan beberapa waktu ini?"

Apa yang ditanyakan Blaise itu memang masuk akal, apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan untuk ukuran penyihir yang sudah dewasa pun hal ini juga sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan, mencari pecahan jiwa Uriel memang tugas yang berbahaya. Namun apabila tidak ada yang melakukannya maka kehancuran dunia sihir dengan disusul kehancuran dunia Muggle tinggal menghitung waktu saja, bahkan peperangan antara Mordred dengan Uriel berabad-abad yang lalu tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi bila Uriel bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka yang ada di sana bisa membayangkan hal itu, kemarahan dari sorcerer hitam terkuat yang pernah ada adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin mereka alami.

Lalu untuk apa mereka bertiga yang hanya sekumpulan tiga orang anak kecil melakukan tugas yang berbahaya itu? Jawabannya sangat mudah, Draco yang memiliki jiwa dari Orion Le Fay memiliki keterkaitan yang sangat erat dengan hal ini. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang (atau itu yang mereka percaya) yang bisa merasakan di mana pecahan jiwa itu berada, sementara Pansy dan Blaise yang juga sebagai sahabat dari Draco merasa kalau mereka harus membantu Draco. Ketiganya adalah bagian dari ramalan itu, sang naga yang diramalkan oleh sang pangeran kegelapan benar-benar akan bangkit dengan ksatria Walpurgisnya. Lady Shelton melihat potensi dalam diri ketiganya, oleh karena itu ia memberikan ketiga benda peninggalan dari pejuang masa lalu kepada mereka bertiga. Lady Shelton hanya bisa berharap kalau mereka bertiga bisa menemukan kedua belas benda itu dengan segera sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

**Stasiun Hogsmeade, Inggris**

Sinar matahari yang hangat menyentuh wajah Harry dengan begitu lembut, remaja itu menikmati indahnya hari ini dengan perasaan yang lumayan rileks, jauh lebih rileks dari pada dua hari yang lalu. Dalam dua hari ini Harry masih merasa khawatir terhadap Draco, ia tidak melihat kehadiran kekasihnya itu di dalam kastil, bahkan dengan melihat peta perompak yang si kembar dan Remus hadiahkan padanya pun Harry juga belum bisa melihat noktah kecil yang berlabel Draco Malfoy di manapun. Bicara mengenai Remus, perasaan Harry menjadi sedikit bercampur aduk. Bagaimana tidak?

Harry merasa senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Moony yang merupakan sahabat baik dari ayahnya namun Harry merasa sedih karena Remus harus meninggalkan Hogwarts karena ia tidak ingin orangtua murid lainnya memberikan peringatan padanya. Oh, betapa Harry sangat membenci Snape saat ini, kalau saja mulut besar Snape tidak mengatakan rahasia Remus maka tentu saja sampai saat ini Remus masih tetap mengajar pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam di Hogwarts.

"Harry, kita harus segera naik ke dalam kereta! Sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat!" seru Hermione dengan penuh semangat.

Harry menghela nafas mendengar bunyi peluit yang sangat nyaring dari kereta. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hagrid maka Harry segera naik ke dalam kereta. Ia mengikuti Hermione ke dalam kompartemen yang telah temannya pilih itu, saat ia akan masuk ke dalamnya tiba-tiba Harry berhenti.

"Harry?" tanya Hermione yang melihat temannya itu tidak lagi mengikutinya.

Harry menoleh ke arah gadis itu, "Kau duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusulmu dan Ron." Ujar Harry.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hermione, pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab karena Harry keburu berlari dari hadapannya.

Hermione yang mematung di sana hanya bisa menatap Harry dengan curiga, mungkin temannya itu akan menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini kalau ia sudah merasa ingin bercerita.

'Aku yakin, tadi aku melihatnya.' Batin Harry, anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah di mana orang yang ia lihat tadi berada.

Harry sangat yakin kalau orang tadi adalah Draco, rambut pirang platinum milik kekasihnya itu hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Malfoy tersebut sangat khas dan tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh orang lain. Harry menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengambil nafas yang tersengal-sengal tadi, kedua mata emeraldnya terlihat begitu tajam dari balik kacamata bundarnya tersebut. Beberapa murid berlalu lalang di sana, mencari kompartemen kosong untuk tempat mereka duduk sampai mereka tiba di stasiun tujuan. Perasaan Harry menjadi kacau, ia frustasi karena ia tidak menemukan sosok Draco. Harry sangat merindukan anak laki-laki dari Slytherin itu, tapi tetap saja ia mengamati peta perompaknya Harry tidak menemukan titik kecil yang berlabel nama Draco di manapun, sampai hari ini Harry tidak menyerah. Harry mempunyai keyakinan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Draco di dalam kereta.

Pintu kompartemen yang Harry jadikan sebagai tempat sandaran tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat remaja manis itu terjengkal ke belakang. Saat Harry merasakan dirinya akan terjatuh, ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar menangkap tubuhnya, dan pada saat itu pula Harry merasakan tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam kompartemen sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Harry memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan yang sangat ia kenal, begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dari baunya saja Harry dapat mengetahui kalau orang yang memeluknya ini adalah Draco Malfoy, kekasihnya yang hilang itu.

"Aku yakin kalau itu pasti dirimu." Kata Harry, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco.

Draco tidak memberikan komentar apapun pada perkataan Harry, ia hanya memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Keduanya masih terduduk di lantai kompartemen, tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar, bahkan saat peluit nyaring yang menandakan keberangkatan keretapun mereka masih berada dalam posisi sama, dengan Harry yang duduk hampir di atas pangkuan Draco dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kekasihnya sementara Draco sendiri hanya memeluk Harry serta meletakkan wajahnya di atas kepala Harry.

Guncangan keras yang ditimbulkan kereta mulai berjalan membuat mereka berdua merenggangkan pelukannya, Harry mendongak ke atas untuk menatap Draco. Kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu sempurna, begitu tampan pada usia remajanya namun terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia yang sebenarnya. Harry membelai wajah Draco, masih merasa tidak percaya kalau ia berada di sini, di hadapan Harry.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencarimu di mana-mana namun kau tidak ada di manapun, rasanya seperti kau menghilang dari Hogwarts." Desah Harry.

Draco tersenyum pelan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry sebelum bibirnya mencium kening Harry dengan lembut. "Itu karena aku memang tidak berada di Hogwarts belakangan ini, 'Ry. Maaf kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau berada di rumah sakit."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membalas senyuman Draco. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berkata demikian kalau kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa memaafkanku." Kata Draco, ia membimbing Harry untuk berdiri bersamanya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sana, untuk pertama kalinya Harry memperhatikan kompartemen itu dan menyadari kalau ia belum pernah berada di sana sebelumnya. Tentu saja Harry tidak pernah berada di sana sebab gerbong di mana kompartemen itu berada adalah kekuasaan Slyhterin, atau lebih tepatnya di mana murid Slytherin menghabiskan waktunya saat perjalanan Hogwarts Express berlangsung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau menceritakan ke mana kau menghilang selama ini!" kata Harry, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Draco dan menikmati belaian lembut dari Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, ceritanya sangat rumit bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti pada awalnya."

"Seberapa rumitnya?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Sangat rumit, aku tidak yakin kalau Dumbledore sendiri mampu memahaminya. Nah, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan apa yang membuatmu berada di rumah sakit, Harry. Aku juga penasaran."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dari Draco dan melihat sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu dengan tajam, "Kau yakin mau mendengarkan?"

"Tentu, ceritakan saja."

Remaja berambut gelap itu mengangguk.

"Draco, apa kau masih ingat tentang kisah Sirius Black yang menurut orang-orang adalah pengikuti setia Voldemort? Semuanya adalah bohong, Sirius tidak pernah menjadi pengikut Voldemort ataupun mengkhianati kedua orang tuaku. Dia dijebak, Dray, oleh Peter Pettigrew yang juga sahabat kedua orang tuaku. Aku menemukan kebenaran ini saat berada di Shrieking Shack beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sirius Black adalah ayah baptisku. Aku mempunyai keluarga, Dray." Kata Harry dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Draco yang mendengarkan cerita Harry memberikan senyuman kecil juga, ia mencium bibir Harry secara sekilas untuk meredakan rasa antusiame dari Harry. Bahkan Harry sendiri malah memeluk Draco dengan sangat erat, dadanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Harry menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Draco, mulai dari penyelamatan Buckbeak dan Sirius yang ia lakukan bersama kedua sahabatnya dari hukuman mati yang diberikan oleh kementrian, sampai rencana Sirius yang mengatakan kalau ia akan memberikan tempat tinggal untuk Harry dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama, ia rindu untuk memiliki keluarga lagi.

Wajah Harry sedikit mendung ketika ia menceritakan Peter Pettigrew yang berhasil kabur di hutan terlarang, Harry yakin kalau Peter akan menemui Voldemort untuk mengabdi padanya lagi.

"Dan ramalan Trelawney yang kudengar pada waktu itu juga mengatakan kalau Voldemort akan bertambah kuat lagi." Kata Harry mengakhiri ceritanya.

Draco yang mendengarkan cerita Harry dalam diam hanya memeluk tubuh kecil Harry dengan erat.

"Apa kau merasa khawatir kalau Voldemort akan kembali lagi dan bertambah kuat dari sebelumnya?" tanya Draco pelan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat duduk yang ada di sana, membuat tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"Tentu, aku khawatir kalau ia akan kembali lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang akan terjadi bila ia kembali. Draco, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Orang-orang menyebutku pahlawan tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan, aku takut untuk mengecewakan mereka."

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan?" tanya Draco lagi, ia mencium pipi Harry dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Mereka mengharapkan banyak dariku..." kata-kata Harry terpotong saat Draco mencium bibirnya.

Rasa shock Harry yang dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu langsung menghilang saat Draco menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka bibir Harry. Secara perlahan Harry tunduk pada apa yang Draco lakukan, tubuhnya terasa terhipnotis saat lidahnya berdansa dengan milik Draco. Harry melenguh pelan penuh dengan kenikmatan saat ia merasakan tarikan tangan Draco pada rambutnya, Draco berhenti melumat bibir Harry namun bukan berarti ia menghentikan ciumannya. Draco kini mencium leher Harry dengan sedikit keras, ia menggigit bagian yang sangat sensitif, membuat Harry mendesah pelan dan membenamkan kedua tangannya pada rambut Draco yang halus. Harry yakin kalau ia akan memiliki tanda merah di lehernya, tubuhnya beralih posisi dengan ia berada di bawah tubuh Draco dengan kekasihnya itu masih menciumi dirinya.

"Dra.. Draco... ugh..." desah Harry.

Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menatap tanda berwarna merah sedikit keunguan yang terbentuk di leher Harry, sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia melihat tanda itu dan ekspresi Harry yang penuh dengan kenikmatan. Mungkin usia mereka baru menginjak 13 tahun, tapi Draco sendiri memiliki mental seperti laki-laki dewasa melihat ia memiliki jiwa dari Orion sendiri. Tangan kanan Draco sibuk membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan oleh Harry, begitu baju itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang lezat, Draco langsung mencium dadanya dengan lembut. Remaja itu membuka kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Draco melepaskan tubuh Harry untuk beberapa saat, dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa barusan tadi?" tanya Harry, wajahnya memerah sementara kacamata yang ia kenakan hampir terlepas dari wajahnya.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia membantu Harry beranjak dari tempatnya untuk bersandar pada tubuh Draco. Remaja itu mencium kening Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia juga membantu kekasihnya untuk merapikan bajunya yang berantakan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu rileks untuk beberapa saat. Apakah itu berhasil?" tanya Draco.

"Lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak keberatan untuk panik lagi kalau kau melakukan ini padaku." Jawab Harry, jawabannya itu membuat Draco tertawa kecil sebelum mengacak rambut Harry yang berantakan tersebut.

"Tentu." Ujar Draco sebelum ia kembali serius. "Harry, mengenai yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku tahu kalau kau adalah pahlawan dunia sihir, orang-orang banyak mengharapkanmu untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau masih seorang remaja yang berusia 13 tahun, seorang pahlawan juga punya batasannya juga dan hal itu tidak bisa untuk dipaksakan. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan melindungimu semaksimal mungkin sehingga kau tidak perlu merasa sendirian di dunia ini lagi."

Harry menggeleng pelan, tatapannya berubah menjadi sayu sehingga terlihat begitu sedih. "Tapi, Draco. Ini adalah pertempuranku, aku tidak ingin membahayakan dirimu. Aku sangat yakin kalau keluargamu serta Slytherin lainnya tidak akan menyutujui hal ini."

"Ssst... jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, aku bisa mengurus hal itu dengan baik, 'Ry. Dan tentu saja, kau tidak akan membahayakan diriku." Mungkin malah sebaliknya, Draco menambahkannya di dalam hati.

Harry tidak menjawabnya, ia tahu kalau berdebat dengan Draco tidak akan ada habisnya, kekasihnya itu memang dingin namun ia juga tipe orang yang keras kepala, apapun yang sudah menjadi niat Draco pasti akan ia lakukan meskipun ia harus bersusah payah untuk melakukannya. Harry sangat mengagumi tekad yang dimiliki oleh Draco, belum pernah ia menemukan orang yang bertekad kuat seperti Draco. Remaja berambut gelap itu memejamkan kedua matanya selama perjalan kereta api itu, ia terus berada di pelukan Draco, tidak ingin beranjak dari sana karena Harry masih ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Draco benar-benar berada di dekatnya.

Harry tahu kalau kekasihnya itu mempunyai rahasia yang sangat besar, mungkin hampir sama besarnya dengan milik Harry sendiri. Kelihatannya Draco berpikiran kalau Harry mengetahui hal itu akan membuatnya takut, sepertinya alasan itulah yang membuat Draco tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada Harry. Kalau Draco bersikeras seperti itu maka Harry tidak bisa memaksanya, ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendesak Draco agar ia mau menceritakannya kepada Harry. Sampai saat itu tiba, Harry akan bersabar.

* * *

**Stasiun Kingcross, London**

Stasiun kingcross yang berada di London terlihat sama seperti biasanya, sangat ramai karena dipenuhi oleh para orang tua yang ingin menjemput putra-putri mereka dari Hogwarts. Setelah Harry berpamitan dengan keluarga Weasley, ia berjalan menghampiri Draco yang menunggunya di sebelah pilar besar yang tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang sihir. Harry memberikan senyuman besar saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri bersandar di sana dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia begitu bosan, kelihatannya ekspresi Draco itu terbatas bila ia berada di tempat umum.

Harry berhenti di samping Draco, ia membiarkan remaja berambut pirang platinum itu menarik tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, Harry tidak khawatir kalau hubungan mereka diketahui oleh publik, ia juga merasa lega saat Hermione dan Ron tidak menentang mereka saat Harry menceritakan hal ini pada kedua temannya dua jam yang lalu. Tentu saja awalnya mereka shock adalah hal yang wajar, hanya saja Ron sedikit merasa sulit untuk menerima keadaan, untung saja Hermione seperti biasanya dapat menangkan temannya yang berambut merah itu dalam waktu yang terbilang tidak begitu lama. Selain itu Harry juga senang saat hubungan mereka diketahui, dengan begini orang-orang (terutama pada penggemar Draco) tahu kalau Draco adalah milik Harry dan begitu pula sebaliknya, ia tidak ingin mereka terus mengejar-ngejar Draco ataupun Harry.

"Apa kau akan mengirim surat padaku?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Tentu, mungkin tidak sesering yang teman-temanmu lakukan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengirimkannya padamu." Jawab Draco, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat tanda-tanda ayah atau ibunya yang akan menjemputnya.

Harry tersenyum kecil karena itu, "Aku akan merindukanmu." Ujar Harry.

Draco tidak menjawab hal itu, ia hanya memberi anggukan singkat. Draco beranjak dari posisinya, ia membimbing Harry pelan beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri seorang pria gendut yang tidak lain adalah paman Vernon. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak suka berada di sana, ekspresinya bercampur antara marah, kesal, dan juga takut. Draco menyeringai pelan karena hal itu, namun ekspresi Draco berubah menjadi kaku saat Dursley memberikan glare kepada Harry.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berada di tempat para orang aneh seperti ini, _Boy! _Cepat naik ke mobil dan jangan diam seperti orang tidak berguna seperti itu!" bentak Dursley kepada Harry, ia menarik tangan Harry dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Draco.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Mr. Dursley." Panggil Draco dengan tenang, membuat laki-laki gendut itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah dari Vernon Dursley berubah menjadi merah keunguan menahan marah saat tahu kalau yang memanggilnya itu tidak lebih dari anak kecil yang sama anehnya dengan Potter. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anak berambut pirang platinum tersebut, ekspresinya begitu dingin dan auranya membuat Vernon merinding.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Nak!" kata Vernon dengan keras, namun Draco dapat melihat kalau ia mencoba untuk tidak takut pada saat itu.

Harry melihat kekasihnya itu menatap pamannya tanpa emosi, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. Draco berjalan menghampiri mereka secara perlahan, ia menatap Vernon dengan tatapan tenang yang menantang pada saat yang sama.

"Kata-katamu salah, Mr. Dursley. Menanyakan apa keinginanku itu adalah frase yang salah sebab aku tidak membutuhkan itu, semua keinginanku dapat terwujud begitu saja karena aku adalah seorang Malfoy. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan kau untuk mengabulkan apa keinginanku." Ujar Draco kalem, ia merasa senang saat kedua mata muggle itu membulat saat mendengar 'Malfoy' di sana. Ia pun melanjutkan lagi, "Namun, ada satu hal yang aku butuhkan darimu, muggle."

Ia mengatakan itu sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Dursley dari Harry, ia bisa melihat pergelangan tangan Harry memerah karena cengkeraman yang kuat tersebut dan Draco sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Draco dan Harry melihat paman Vernon berkeringat dingin, Draco tahu kalau nama keluarganya membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar baik di dunia sihir maupun dunia Muggle. Di dunia Muggle keluarganya itu memiliki banyak perusahan yang besar, terkenal sangat kaya dan memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia sihir. Draco yang juga seorang _empath _itu juga bisa merasakan emosi keluarga muggle Harry itu yang naik turun seperti berhadapan dengan seekor naga.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan memperlakukan Harry dengan baik selama liburan musim panas ini sampai Harry kembali ke Hogwarts." Kata Draco pelan namun dengan nada yang mematikan, Harry yang masih mencerna dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu hanya diam di samping Draco.

"Atau apa? Kau mau mengutukku? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Nak!Kau hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di tempat kami atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah bodohmu itu!" kata Vernon, ia tertawa keras untuk menutupi rasa takutnya pada anak ini. Anak kecil ini benar-benar menakutkan, begitulah batin dari paman Vernon.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Draco, "Benarkah? Terakhir aku mengetahuinya peraturan itu hanya berlaku bagi kelahiran Muggle dan setengah Muggle yang berada di bawah umur, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk _Pureblood." _Ujar Draco dengan sinis.

Baik Vernon dan Harry melihat ke arahnya dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Kau bohong 'kan! Percuma kau menakutiku, anak kecil." Kata Vernon, kali ini keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi kau ingin aku mempraktikkan sihir padamu?" tanya Draco, ia terlihat begitu puas. "Kau tahu, muggle, kalau aku marah maka aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga 'kecilmu' itu dengan lambaian tanganku. kalau sampai aku menemukan kau memperlakukan Harry dengan buruk, kau akan mendapatkan konsekuensinya yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan. Ini juga berlaku untuk putra dan istrimu, Dursley. Apa kau mengerti?"

Di sini Draco menambahkan aura menakutkan yang mampu membuat muggle manapun merinding begitu hebat karena ketakutan. Ah... keuntungan menjadi seorang _empath _adalah bisa memanipulasi emosi dan aura yang ada di sekitarnya, meskipun Draco tidak suka menggunakan kemampuan istimewanya ini kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, tapi ia jauh lebih tidak suka bila Draco mengetahui muggle yang menjijikkan ini melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Harry. Katakan saja Draco _Possessive, _ia tidak akan membantahnya karena hal itu adalah benar. Meski orang-orang menyebutnya '_The cold heartless bastard' _namun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Draco tidak ingin orang-orang yang ia sayangi menderita, ia akan melindungi mereka tentunya dan itulah yang tengah ia lakukan pada Harry.

Vernon mengangguk penuh dengan ketakutan, membuat Draco merasa puas. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Draco, Vernon segera pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan kalau ia akan menunggu Harry di luar.

Harry tersenyum kecil, ia memegang tangan Draco dengan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu melaukan itu semua padaku, Dray." Ujarnya.

"_Its okay, _Harry. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat seorang muggle memperlakukan penyihir seperti apa yang pamanmu lakukan itu, apa yang dilakukannya sangat menjijikkan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi terima kasih banyak, Dray. Kau sungguh mengagumkan."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menarik tubuh kecil Harry ke dalam pelukannya untuk beberapa saat. Mereka menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang pada keduanya, serasa keduanya tidak peduli tengah berada di mana mereka sekarang. Draco melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun tidak melepaskan tubuh Harry sepenuhnya. Remaja itu mengangkat dagu Harry agar Harry melihat matanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di akhir musim panas, Harry." Ujar Draco.

"Apa maksud..." belum juga Harry selesai mengucapkan hal itu tiba-tiba bibirnya dicium oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

Keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa saat sebelum keduanya melepaskan koneksi bibir mereka, baik Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum Draco mengecup kening Harry dengan lembut. Dalam desisnya Draco mengucapkan sebuah rune kuno dengan lirih, ia menggunakan sihir kuno untuk melindungi Harry selama ia berada di dunia muggle. Ia harap sihir itu akan bekerja seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Nah, segeralah pergi ke pamanmu. Kau tidak ingin dia marah lagi padamu 'kan?" ujar Draco.

"Baiklah." Kata Harry.

Harry memeluk Draco sekali lagi sebelum berlari menjauh, sesekali ia memberikan lambaian tangan kepada Draco yang membalasnya dengan lambaian pula dan senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya itu. Draco tidak beralih dari posisinya sebelum sosok Harry tidak terlihat lagi di sana.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan pada saat itu ia mendapati sosok seorang laki-laki berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum di sana.

"Kurasa anak itu membuat dirimu jauh lebih baik dari tahun lalu, Draco." Ujar laki-laki itu, ia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"_Shut up, Nathaniel!" _kata Draco pelan.

Ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun itu dengan diikuti oleh ayah baptisnya tersebut, keduanya menuju ke arah yang sedikit sepi sebelum mereka be-_dissapparate _dari sana.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir. Chapter yang akan datang kita akan menuju ke tahun keempat Harry di Hogwarts

Author: Sky


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, typo, etc

Pairing: DMHP

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance

* * *

AN: Akhirnya aku update juga serial ini, maaf kalau terlalu lama menunggunya. Aku minta maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang sesuai

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**by**

**Sky**

* * *

**Delacroix Manor, South France**

Tempat itu terlihat begitu lenggang dan tenang, angin yang terasa begitu sepoi-sepoi itu masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan besar yang jendelanya terbuka. Tidak ada yang biasa di dalam ruangan tersebut, lebih tepatnya karena ruangan yang ada di sana terlihat begitu mewah seperti tempat tinggal sebuah keluarga kerajaan yang begitu kaya. Penerangan yang begitu damai dari sinar matahari yang masuk ke sana memberi kesan yang elegant, sementara kelambu berwarna putih yang melambai-lambai dari arah balkoni jendela besar itu memberikan petunjuk bahwa sang penghuni kamar tidur tersebut sudah tidak berada di sana.

Seorang remaja laki-laki, mungkin berusia antara 13-14 tahun yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt berwarna krem dengan celana piama itu tengah berdiri di ambang balkon yang luas tersebut. Rambut pirang platinum miliknya terlihat begitu lembut saat angin barat membelainya dengan perlahan, sementara wajah tampannya itu terlihat begitu kalem dan damai seperti biasa, tidak ada emosi sedikitpun yang terpancar di sana kecuali kedamaian.

Di bahu kanan remaja laki-laki tersebut tengah bertengger seekor burung hantu yang sangat cantik, bulunya yang putih bersih itu menandakan kalau burung itu adalah milik dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Andai saja kau berada di sini bersamaku, Harry, aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyukai pemandangan yang indah ini." Ujar Draco lembut, ia membelai bulu Hedwig dengan tangan kanannya.

Burung hantu salju yang merupakan milik dari Harry Potter itu ber-uhu riang, menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan yang Draco katakan. Ia sudah lama mengamati majikannya bersama remaja yang ia gunakan bahunya untuk bertengger ini, majikannya selalu gembira bila ia menceritakan mengenai orang ini kepada Hedwig. Hedwig harap Draco, nama remaja ini, tidak akan mengecewakan majikannya.

Untuk sekali lagi setelah kedatangan Hedwig ke tempat ini 35 menit yang lalu, Draco tidak henti-hentinya membaca tulisan tangan Harry yang terbubuh di atas kertas yang saat ini tengah ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Sudah dua bulan lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan Harry, namun Draco merasa lega karena Harry terus memberinya kabar melalui surat yang diantarkan oleh Hedwig. Hanya saja yang Draco sayangkan adalah ia tidak bisa membalas surat itu semuanya seperti apa yang Harry lakukan, ayah baptisnya memberi larangan untuk mengirimkan surat kepada Harry karena ia menduga kalau mereka terus berkirim surat seperti itu akan menyebabkan pihak Dumbledore dapat melacak di mana keberadaan mereka saat ini. Nathaniel itu adalah orang yang terlalu paranoid, bahkan Draco dan Devin pun mengakuinya dengan berat hati. Tidak mungkin Dumbeldore dapat melcak keberadaan mereka di sini, sebab bagaimana pun juga letak manor yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Delacroix itu tidak ada di dalam peta, tempatnya terlindung oleh sihir hitam yang begitu pekat sehingga orang-orang tidak akan bisa menemukannya kecuali mereka yang sudah terikat hubungan dengan sang Lord Delacroix sendiri.

Meski Draco tahu kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, ia tetap mematuhi perintah dari Nathaniel, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki itu adalah pelindungnya dan Draco tidak akan melanggarnya. Harry mengerti akan hal tersebut sebab Draco pernah membahasnya dalam surat balasan yang ia tulis untuk Harry beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mata silver kebiruan milik Draco kembali menelusuri tulisan tangan Harry yang ada di dalam surat itu, perlahan-lahan ia membacanya dengan senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya.

**Dear Draco,**

**Hai, Dray... aku harap kau tidak bosan dengan suratku yang entah sudah berapa kalinya kukirim padamu, aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak menulis padamu, aku sangat merindukanmu dan berharap kau terus berada di dekatku.**

**Meskipun kau memberiku bola kristal yang memudahkanku untuk melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya di tempat keluarga Dursley, kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka membenci semua yang berkaitan dengan sihir dan Hogwarts, terlebih lagi kalau aku menggunakan sihir pasti kementrian akan melayangkan surat peringatan. Jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa berhubungan denganmu adalah dengan surat saja, aku harap Hedwig tidak marah padaku karena aku terus mengirimnya ke Perancis di mana kau berada saat ini.**

**Draco, terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan padaku kemarin, aku sangat menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir kalau kau akan memberikan liontin dan bunga mawar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, wow... apa kau tipe seorang yang romantis sekarang? Tapi aku sangat menyukainya, mereka begitu manis.**

**Saat ini aku berada di rumah keluarga Weasley untuk menghabiskan liburan, dan jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu lagi bila aku menyebut Weasley dalam surat ini! **

**Dray, apa kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi ada pertandingan Quidditch dunia yang diselenggarakan di Inggris? Mr. Weasley mendapatkan tiket untuk kami semua dan aku senang mereka mengajakku dan Hermione untuk ikut melihat pertandingan itu, aku harap pertandingannya sangat seru... maksudku ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch dunia antara Irlandia dengan Bulgaria. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihatnya. Apa kau juga akan melihatnya? Kalau iya, bisakah kita bertemu?**

**Aku sangat merindukanmu, tentu saja hal ini sudah kubahas di surat-suratku yang telah ada di tanganmu saat ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya lagi kalau aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu, aku harap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama.**

**Kurasa sekian dulu suratku ini, Ron terus mencoba ingin tahu untuk siapa aku menulis surat. Semoga kau dapat membalas yang ini.**

**NB: Kau harus menemuiku!**

**Love you,**

**Harry James Potter**

Draco seraya tersenyum kecil saat membaca surat kecil dari Harry, ia tahu kalau Harry sangat merindukannya dan Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada Harry, Draco sudah mengatakannya pada suratnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Remaja itu melipat surat yang ia pegang tadi menjadi lipatan yang rapi sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop, ia melirik ke arah Hedwig yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata kuning besarnya dengan penuh rasa keingin tahuan di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya, Hedwig. Kurasa kau pasti sangat lelah, mengapa kau tidak istirahat di sangkar Falcon untuk beberapa saat sebelum terbang ke tempat Harry?" tawar Draco.

Dengan uhu pelan setuju dari Hedwig, burung hantu berbulu putih tadi terbang meninggalkan bahu Draco untuk menuju ke dalam kamar di mana sangkar kosong Falcon berada.

Draco beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menyelipkan surat dari Harry ke dalam buku jurnal miliknya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Remaja yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun tersebut mengambil handuk dari tempatnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, Draco rasa ia harus segera menyegarkan badan sebelum turun ke bawah di mana Nathaniel dan Devin telah menantinya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian kita menemukan Draco duduk di meja makan besar yang ada di Delacroix manor, sepiring sarapan yang terlihat begitu mewah telah terhidang di hadapannya. Dengan tautan alis kirinya ia melihat Nathaniel yang tengah berinteraksi dengan suaminya, mereka terlihat begitu akrab sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau Draco berada di dalam ruangan sama dengan mereka. Draco menghiraukan mereka, ia mengambil secangkir teh hangat dan meminumnya dengan perlahan, ia menatap hidangan yang berada di sana dan ketika merasakan ia tidak terlalu lapar maka ia pun tidak memakannya.

"Draco, apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" tanya suara lembut milik Devin yang ditujukan padanya.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah manis Devin menatap ke arahnya, dan Nathaniel hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Draco yang sudah sering ia lihat seperti ini. Lord dari keluarga Delacroix yang duduk di kursi kepala hanya memberikan tatapan kepada Draco, tentu saja hal itu Draco hiraukan. Remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut balik menatap mata violet milik Nathaniel.

"Tidak, perutku sudah kenyang saja." Kata Draco singkat, ia sama sekali tidak berbohong mengenai hal itu.

Devin mengangguk pelan, tapi wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran di sana. Bila Draco memang tidak ingi sarapan, maka siapalah dia harus memaksa Draco untuk makan. Nathaniel yang mengawasi interakasi di antara kekasihnya dengan anak baptisnya hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Apa ada yang menganggangu pikiranmu, Draco?" tanya Nathaniel, mencoba untuk membuat sebuah interaksi komunikasi dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Sedikit." kata Draco, ia mengambil segelas teh hangat dari atas mejanya dan menengguknya secara perlahan, "Mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Kau mendapat penglihatan tentang masa depan lagi?" tanya Nathan, tentu saja ia tahu kalah Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _seer _yang mempunyai penglihatan tentang masa depan dan masa lalu yang terkadang muncul dalam situasi yang tak terduga.

Draco mengangguk pelan, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah baptisnya karena ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Anak laki-laki yang baru menginjak usianya yang ke-14 tersebut berdehem pelan sebelum mengambil secangkir teh hangat dari hadapannya, secara perlahan ia menyeruput isinya, perutnya merasakan sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh teh tersebut. Satu hal yang Draco sukai dari teh adalah benda tersebut mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat serta pikirannya tenang, oleh karena itu Draco senang untuk mengkonsumsinya, terlebih lagi bila ia berada dalam keadaan stress.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya?" tanya Nathaniel.

"Kurasa tidak untuk saat ini, kupikir akan lebih baiknya kalau kita menyelesaikan sarapan terlebih dahulu." Kata Draco kepada ayah baptisnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kelihatannya penglihatan yang kau dapat itu sangat penting, mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan sarapan nantinya."

Devin yang mendengar sugesti dari Nathaniel itu langsung memberinya death glare, ia tidak suka kalau suaminya itu mengangganggu acara makan keluarga seperti ini. Melihat tatapan ganas yang diberikan Devin padanya itu membuat Nathaniel untuk mengurungkan niatnya, Draco yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Sekuat apapun Nathaniel, bila ia berurusan dengan Devin maka dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin itulah ikatan yang sangat kuat, sebuah ikatan cinta yang sampai saat ini sulit sekali untuk Draco pelajari, meskipun ia masih menjadi seorang Orion 1500 tahun yang lalu ketika ia mencintai Salazar.

Salazar Slytherin, nama itu berdengung hebat di dalam ingatannya. Draco tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini, mengingat kekasihnya tersebut membuat Draco tidak nafsu makan. Draco tidak yakin apakah Salazar terlahir kembali atau tidak, kalaupun ia terlahir kembali Draco harap Salazar adalah Harry sebab ia mempunyai perasaan kuat mengenai hal itu. Remaja itu menghela nafas panjang sembari bersender pada kursinya, meskipun ia berada di sana bersama Nathaniel dan Devin, tetapi pikirannya melayang tidak menentu, dan hal inipun tidak luput dari pengamatan Nathaniel yang telah mengenal baik siapa Draco.

Lord Vampire tersebut ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Draco, tetapi ia tidak jadi ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan dari Devin yang menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Draco sendiri, Nathaniel mengangguk pelan sebelum memberikan seulas senyum kepada Devin dan kembali kepada sarapannya.

Mereka bertiga meneruskan sarapan dengan tenang, sepuluh menit kemudian Draco meletakkan sendok dan garbunya di atas piring sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Nathan singkat.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, cepsatlah kembali kalau begitu."

Draco tidak menjawab hal itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan manor. Manor milik keluarga Delacroix telah berusia ribuan tahun, dan selama Draco bisa mengingatnya tempat itu selalu terlihat besar dan kokoh, mirip sebuah kastil pertahanan yang menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan. Kedua mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menatap ke segala arah, dan sepanjang ia melihat Draco menemukan hamparan hutan yang mengelilingi manor. Bahkan sihir yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut terasa begitu keramat di kulit Draco, sebuah sihir tua kalau ia tidak salah duga.

Remaja itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari tahu sesuatu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sedikit yang ia ketahui kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata kuning keemasan dari seekor burung elang terus mengamatinya sejak ia keluar dari manor, dan burung itu terbang untuk mengikuti Draco.

Draco terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kerimbunan hutan, pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang benar-benar kelihatan sangat tua. Dugaannya memang tepat kalau tempat ini memang berusia lebih dari seribu tahun, Draco bisa memastikannya melihat sihir yang menyelimuti tempat itu, begitu keramat dan kuno namun sangat kuat serta berbahaya bila ada yang mengusiknya. Kaki Draco membawanya menuju ke sebuah tempat luas yang ada di tengah hutan, ia melihat sebuah tugu batu kecil berada di sana. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Draco merasakan sensasi aneh mengenai tempat itu, bukan sebuah ketakutan yang ia pikirkan tetapi sebuah kenangan mengenai seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sering mengajak seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun ke sana.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menerjang kepala Draco secara bertubi-tubi, ia memegang keningnya sambil meringis untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ingatan itu sangat kuat, sebuah ingatan mengenai dirinya yang satu lagi dengan seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya di masa lalu. Kaki Draco tidak mampu menahan berat badannya, ia terjatuh dan terduduk pada saat yang sama dengan kepala yang masih pening. Monumen kecil itu menyimpan banyak kenangan, sebuah kenangan kecil yang telah lama Orion kubur sampai tidak berbekas. Kenangan mengenai keluarganya yang tidak pernah ia kenal, kenangan mengenai saudara kembarnya dan ibunya yang telah meninggal ribuan tahun yang lalu bersama Merlin dan ayahnya.

* * *

**World Cup Quidditch, Irlandia Vs Bulgaria**

Harry merasakan perutnya terkocok hebat sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah, pengaruh _portkey _yang pertama kali ia rasakan benar-benar tidak mengenaka. Harry semakin tidak mengerti mengapa para penyihir menyukai perjalanan dengan menggunakan _portkey,_ Harry menatap ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan si kembar, Ron, Ginny, dan Hermione jatuh tersungkur gara-gara benda 'terkutuk' itu. Harry mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Cedric, Mr. Diggory, dan Arthur mendarat dengan mulus, tidak jatuh seperti Harry dan lainnya. Dunia memang tidak adil.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Cedric sembari memberikan senyuman.

Harry mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan yang Cedric berikan padanya. Cedric Diggory adalah kapten Quidditch dari tim Hufflepuff, saat ini ia tengah berada pada tahun keenamnya dan merupakan salah satu dari murid terpopuler di Hogwarts. Harus ia akui kalau Cedric ini sangat tampan dan menarik, bahkan Harry tidak menolak saat Cedric berdiri sangat dekat dengannya dan membantunya membersihkan jaket Harry yang kotor. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dan baik hati, kalau saja Harry tidak jatuh cinta pada Draco maka Harry akan mengejar Cedric.

Meskipun Cedric sangat tampan dan kelihatannya tertarik pada Harry, tetapi Harry tidak bisa berpaling dari Draco, kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat Harry seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan otaknya. Membuat _the boy whi lived _jatuh cinta padanya. Pada musim panas ini Harry menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan Draco dan mengiriminya surat hampir tiap hari, ia selalu menceritakan hari-harinya pada Draco dan apa yang ia kerjakan pada Draco, meskipun Harry tahu kalau Draco tidak selalu membalas surat-surat tersebut.

Ingatannya mengenai Draco itu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila, bahkan ia tidak keberatan saat Ron memukul bahunya untuk menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya atau Hermione yang memberinya tatapan penuh curiga. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya orang yang jatuh cinta, Harry tidak tahu sebenarnya sebab ini adalah yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mereka semua meneruskan perjalanan dan tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat memukau, Harry sampai terbelalak melihat kerumunan orang, tenda, dan sebuah stadium yang sangat besar berada di sana. Jadi inikah suasana pertandingan Quidditch dunia itu? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Harry, tenda kita ada di sana!" ujar Ron kepada Harry sebelum ia menyeret sahabat baiknya itu ke dalam sebuah tenda yang penampilannya sangat lusuh.

Tetapi pemikiran Harry mengenai tenda yang sangat lusuh tersebut berubah saat ia melihat bagian dalamnya. Kedua mata Harry terbelalak lebar di balik kacamatanya sementara mulutnya sedikit menganga, terkejut sekali melihat apa yang ada di dalam tenda tersebut. bukan lagi sebuah tenda lusuh yang terlihat sangat kecil, tapi lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah rumah besar dengan kamar yang sangat banyak, bahkan Harry menemukan Molly tengah memasak di dapur. Tenda tersebut benar-benar sangat ajaib.

"Wow, _I love magic." _Katanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Harry memiliki sebuah kamar yang ada di sana sebelum ia mengikuti si kembar, Ginny, Ron, dan Hermione menuju ke arah carnival yang ada di luar tenda. Harry menemukan banyak penyihir di sana, dan tidak hanya penyihir dari Inggris saja sebab Harry menemukan beberapa penyihir dengan penampilan yang begitu asing. Si kembar Fred dan George sudah pergi entah ke mana karena mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi di sana, tidak heran kalau mereka berdua tengah merencanakan kejahilan seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat bagian tempat ini." Ujar Ginny, "Ayo, 'Mione, kau ikut denganku." Ujar Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Ginny. Kalian jangan bikin keributan di sini, ya?" kata Hermione sebelum ia mengikuti Ginny.

"Dasar Hermione." Keluh Ron, "Aku akan mencari melihat-lihat tempat ini. Ayo, Harry?" ajak Ron.

Harry akan menjawab kata 'iya' kepada Ron, tapi kata-katanya tertahan di dalam mulutnya saat ia melihat sosok Draco tengah berbicara dengan seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Harry tersenyum kecil karena itu dan ia berencana akan menghampiri Draco. setelah hampir sebulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, Harry sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu dan ingin merasakan tubuh itu memeluknya. Tetapi Harry tidak akan bisa menghampiri Draco bila Ron masih berada di sana, oleh karena itu Harry harus menolak ajakan dari Ron.

"Maaf, Ron, kelihatannya kau harus pergi sendiri." Ujar Harry, mencoba senetral mungkin agar Ron tidak curiga.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ron penasaran, "Ayolah, Harry!"

Harry mengggeleng pelan, "Kupikir aku tinggal saja di sini dulu, aku kurang enak badan."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Harry? Apa aku perlu untuk memanggilkan Mom untuk merawatmu?" tanya Ron, ia terlihat begitu khawatir dan hal ini membuat Harry sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak perlu, hanya beristirahat sebentar saja pasti baikan. Kurasa ini adalah pengaruh _portkey _tadi, perutku hanya mual saja."

"Oh, itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi, dulu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika Dad mengajakku untuk menggunakan _portkey _pertama kalinya. Kupikir aku akan tinggal bersamamu dulu sampai kau baik..."

"Jangan!" Harry terlalu cepat mengatakannya, wajahnya memerah, "Maksudku kau tidak perlu tinggal karena aku, bukankah kau ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, sungguh."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ron sekali lagi

Harry mengangguk, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Ron kalau ia tidak membutuhkan Ron untuk tinggal. Wajahnya sedikit cerah saat Ron memutuskan untuk melihat tempat itu sendirian saja, dan Harry membiarkan sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah manisnya saat temannya itu meninggalkan Harry sendirian saja di sana. Sebenarnya Harry merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah berbohong kepada Ron, tetapi kalau ia tidak melakukan itu maka Ron tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri, padahal ia ingin sekali berbicara dnegan Draco saat ini.

Seperti mengerti dengan apa yang Harry pikirkan, remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia empat belas tahun tersebut merasakan sebuah lengan yang kekar memeluk pinggangnya, sebelum ia merasakan punggungnya bersender pada sebuah dada bidang yang ia rasa sangat kekar untuk ukuran seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun. Harry memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah bibir lembut mencium lehernya, dan ia hampir tidak peduli kalau saat ini mereka tengah berada di kerumunan ramai seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Harry kepada remaja yang masih mencium lehernya itu.

Draco tidak membalas perkataan Harry, tapi Harry bisa tahu jawaban Draco dari pelukannya yang terasa begitu erat di pinggangnya itu. Kekasihnya tersebut memang bukan orang yang vokal untuk mengatakan pendapatnya, ia lebih suka membuktikan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan tindakan daripada sebuah perkataan, sebuah hal yang Harry sukai namun terkadang juga ia benci.

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya, ia berputar untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Draco terlihat begitu sempurna, sangat misterius seperti biasanya apalagi ditambah dengan kerudung jubah yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari publik seperti sekarang ini, tetapi Harry bisa melihat seulas senyum yang Draco berikan padanya sebelum mengambil kedua tangan Harry dan mencium punggung kedua tangan yang mulus itu. Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas, belum pernah ia diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh seseorang seperti ini, dan Harry merasa kalau apa yang Draco lakukan padanya tersebut adalah hal sangat manis dan merupakan bentuk dari tindakan Draco yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Harry.

"Ikuti aku!" Kata Draco pendek, ia masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Harry.

Harry mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Draco menuntun dirinya, keduanya berjalan dalam diam namun aura keduanya terasa sangat nyaman. Untuk beberapa saat Harry memperhatikan genggaman tangan Draco di tangan kanannya, kontras dari keduanya terlihat begitu jelas di mana tangan Draco terlihat jauh lebih besar dari milik Harry. Mereka seperti melengkapi satu sama lain dan sempurna, pemikiran ini membuat Harry _blushing _lagi.

"Ke mana kau membawaku?" tanya Harry yang penasaran.

Draco menengok ke arah Harry, "Ke suatu tempat di mana kita bisa berbicara berdua saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Harry mengangguk lagi, keduanya berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertandingan dilaksanakan. Tempat itu sangat luas dan sepanjang mata memandang Harry menemukan pemandangan yang indah, untuk beberapa saat ia merasakan damai, apalagi ketika angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Harry tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Draco yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia menemukan Draco menurunkan kerudung jubahnya dan Harry tidak bisa menarik matanya dari pemandangan yang menakjubkan tersebut.

Tidak untuk pertama kalinya Harry berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirinya untuk mendapatkan Draco yang kelihatan begitu menawan dan mirip sekali dengan seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng yang sering ia dengar dari cerita bibi Petunia kepada Dudley saat ia masih kecil, mungkin sebutan pangeran memang sangat tepat untuk Draco melihat kekasihnya itu adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Harry?" tanya Draco setelah ia mengambil tempat duduk di atas rerumputan yang ada di sana.

Harry mengikuti langkah Draco, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Draco, bahkan ia pun tidak segan lagi untuk menyandarkan kepala dan bahunya pada Draco. Sang pangeran tersebut memeluk tubuh kecil Harry dalam pelukannya, sesekali pula ia mencium pelipis Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dray."

Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco dan merasakannya bergetar saat Draco tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri, kurasa keluarga Dursley tidak berani menyentuhmu lagi seperti tahun lalu."

"Iya, kau benar-benar membuat paman Vernon ketakutan." Di sini Harry tertawa kecil, "Aku senang kau melakukan hal itu, mereka mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkanku sendirian pada musim panas ini, dan aku sangat senang dengan hal itu. Terima kasih, Dray."

"Sama-sama, Harry." Balas Draco singkat, ia membelai rambut Harry dengan lembut.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu yang panjang di sana, di mana Harry bercerita dan Draco yang mendengarkan cerita itu. Tidak jarang sekali-kali Draco mencium Harry dan tidak melepaskan tubuhnya agar ia selalu dekat dengannya, dan Harry pun tidak mempunyai masalah dengan hal itu, ia merasa senang karena mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari Draco. Dan dilemanya mengenai Cedric beberapa waktu yang lalu pun musnah begitu saja, pesona Draco tidak bisa membuatnya untuk berpaling kepada yang lain. Harry rasa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, dan pemikiran Harry itupun terus berlanjut bahkan saat Draco mencium bibir pink milik Harry dan membuat remaja berambut hitam itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah perasaan yang nikmat dan damai mengalir dalam pikiran Harry, membuatnya sangat nyaman dan tidak ingin untuk keluar dari perasaan seperti ini. Hanya dengan Draco ia bisa merasakan seperti ini, dan siapakah Harry untuk menolak pesona dari sang pangeran?

* * *

AN: ini adalah fic kedua yang aku update pada minggu ini, semoga sesuai dengan keinginan kalian semua n_n

Author: Sky


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, Au, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"Draco." Panggil Lucius Malfoy kepada putranya yang saat itu tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Lucius dan Draco malfoy saat ini tengah berdiri di salah satu atribun milik kementrian sihir untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch dunia antara Irlandia dengan Bulgaria, untuk sementara ini kedudukan Bulgaria memimpin dengan skor 20-60, dan sorak sorai dari penonton lainnya begitu antusia mengenai pertandingan ini. Keadaan begitu semarak, hampir semua penonton pertandingan itu begitu bersemangat dan antusias untuk mendukung tim kesayangan mereka. Para veela yang merupakan pendukung dari Bulgaria terlihat menari dengan indahnya, memberikan dukungan dan para penonton yang melihat mereka (khususnya laki-laki) merasa terhipnotis oleh mereka. Hal ini sama sekali berbeda dengan dua orang Malfoy yang berdiri di salah satu atribun kementrian, mereka begitu tenang saat menonton pertandingan, bahkan terkesan serius bagi Lucius.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun yang bernama Draco tersebut menoleh kepada ayahnya dengan tatapan penasaran pada sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu. Lucius tahu kalau putranya menikmati pertandingan ini, oleh karena itu ia mengambil tiket dari kementrian agar mereka sekeluarga bisa menikmati momen langka seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Lucius. Mengenai penyerangan pada malam ini, para pelahap maut akan menyerang _camp _Quidditch ini tidak lama lagi, dan Lucius ikut terlibat dalam masalah itu. Lucius tahu, ia berperan sebagai agen ganda antara pihak Voldemort dengan pihak dari tiga keluarga Pengkhianat, tapi demi putra dan keluarganya Lucius lebih condong pada bagian yang terakhir.

Ia telah memberi tahukan hal ini kepada Ivane Sleyvskie, Nathaniel Delacroix, dan Gellert, bahkan Nicholas dan Elena saja tahu tentang apa rencanyanya. Hanya saja Lucius belum sempat membicarakan hal ini kepada putranya, tetapi Lucius yakin kalau putranya tersebut telah mengetahuinya dengan baik tanpa ia beritahu, sebab apapun yang terjadi Draco adalah seorang _Seer _yang mampu membaca masa depan dan juga seorang _Empathy _yang bisa membaca emosi. Ia harap Lucius tidak salah dengan perhitungannya.

"Iya, ayah." Ujar Draco, ia menghiraukan teriakan kencang dari para penonton lainnya.

Lucius dan Draco saling bertatapan satu sama lain, ekspresi keduanya begitu dingin bagaikan es yang berada di kutub utara, dan begitu identik meskipun perbedaan usia di antara mereka berdua begitu jauh. Melihat harapan dan pesan yang ditunjukkan dari sorot mata ayahnya, wajah dingin Draco mulai menghangat, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang menyimpan misteri di sana. Draco mengangguk singkat, ia percaya kepada ayahnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Ujar Lucius dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan merindukanmu setelah ini." Kata Draco.

"Huh, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, _son." _Ujar Lucius dengan nada sendu, "Aku dan ibumu akan menunggumu di Rusia. Setelah ini berakhir, semua keputusan akan ada di tanganmu, Draco. Aku tahu kalau jiwa Lord Le Fay yang ada dalam tubuhmu akan terus membimbingmu, dan aku berharap apapun itu kau selalu diberi keselamatan."

Draco tidak membalasnya, remaja itu menurunkan pandangannya dari Lucius untuk menatap punggung tangan kirinya di mana ia tahu kalau di sana ada sebuah tatto yang menandakan kalau kutukan Le Fay akan selalu hidup di dalam tubuh kecilnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucius adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal, ia belum pernah mendengar semuanya, tetapi semuanya itu tidaklah penting sebab ia sudah mendapat penglihatan tentang apa rencana ayahnya. Lucius akan bergabung dengan pelahap maut malam ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tetapi hal itu adalah sebuah kedok sebelum ia dan Narcissa memalsukan kematian mereka berdua. Nathaniel yang saat ini telah berada di Malfoy Manor akan menghancurkan tempat itu sebagai tanda bukti yang kuat kalau keluarga Malfoy 'diserang', dan dengan 'kematian' dari Lord dan Lady Malfoy maka pengaruh mereka sebagai pelahap maut akan menghilang, namun hal ini akan membuat Draco menjadi 'yatim piatu' dan secara terpaksa Draco akan diangkat sebagai Lord muda Malfoy dalam usianya yang masih 14 tahun.

"Aku akan menjenguk kalian berdua di Rusia." Kata Draco, remaja itu memeluk tubuh ayahnya, cukup untuk membuat Lucius terkejut sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya Draco memeluknya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun.

Lucius mengangguk, ia mencium kening Draco sebelum sang Lord Malfoy pada akhirnya meninggalkan tribun penonton untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Draco Malfoy sendirian di tempat itu. Mungkin setelah ini perjalanan Draco akan menjadi semakin berat, tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Lady _Fate _memang senang sekali memainkan dirinya, dan untuk sekali saja Draco iri akan kehidupan normal dari seorang remaja seusianya. Dari ekor matanya Draco menangkap sosok Harry yang tengah berdiri di antara keluarga Weasley dan Granger, kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu semangat dan bergembira, senyumannya penuh dengan kepolosan yang ada di sana, dan Draco ingin menjaga hal itu tetap dimiliki oleh Harry. Saat Harry menangkap sosok Draco yang tengah menatapnya, wajahnya memerah sedikit sebelum melemparkan senyuman manis kepada sang pangeran dan kembali fokus pada pertandingan.

Draco mencoba fokus kepada pertandingan yang berlangsung, tetapi ia tidak merasakan antusias sedikitpun, pikirannya begitu kalut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Draco sangat yakin kalau ia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik, tapi bukan hal itulah yang ia khawatirkan. Ia mengemban tugas yang sangat berat dan Draco tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan keadaanya, meskipun ia kuat tapi ia juga memiliki batasnya juga, sebab bagaimanapun juga Draco hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Remaja itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia meraba tongkat sihirnya dan membelainya dengan perlahan. Kehalusan tongkat sihir miliknya tersebut membuat Draco sedikit tenang, sihirnya kembali normal dan tidak terasa begitu liar seperti sebelumnya. Ia harap rencana yang dibuat oleh Lucius tersebut berhasil.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut beranjak dari podium tempatnya berdiri, ia harus pergi dari sana selagi penyerangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh pelahap maut belum di mulai. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan mereka semua, namun kalau ia melakukan hal yang demikian maka Draco akan keluar dari rencana yang telah disusun secara matang, dan hal itu tidak ia inginkan.

Draco berjalan terus keluar dari stadium, ia membaur dengan para penonton lainnya sehingga tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Ketika Draco sudah sedikit jauh dari tempat pertandingan tersebut, kedua mata silver kebiruannya menatap tempat tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, ia harap Harry akan baik-baik saja di sana, dan Draco tidak meragukan kemampuan kekasihnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Harry adalah penyihir yang kuat meski kemampuannya belum terasah dengan baik. Draco percaya Harry bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Sorak sorai yang riuh terdengar dari tempat Draco berdiri, namun sorak sorai tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan penuh kepanikan saat beberapa sosok berjubah hitam menyerbu daerah tersebut, membuat onar dan kerusakan di sana. Pelahap maut, tidak salah lagi.

'Sepertinya semua ini telah dimulai.' Pikir Draco.

Sepasang mata silver kebiruan miliknya menatap ke atas langit, dan dugaannya benar kalau mereka memang pelahap maut. Simbol dari pengikut Lord Voldemort terlihat jelas di atas langit, menyelimuti mendung langit dengan sangat sempurna, kalau saja Draco tidak terbiasa melihat hal yang jauh lebih menakukan dari hal ini, pasti dia akan ikut panik juga. Ternyata apa yang ia lihat beberapa minggu yang lalu memang hal yang nyata, Lord Voldemort bangkit lagi untuk menuntut balas kepada Harry seperti intensitasnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Voldemort adalah urusan dari Harry dan penyihir yang ada di Inggris, ia tidak bisa ikut campur di dalam semua ini sebab ia memiliki sebuah tugas yang jauh lebih besar dari itu.

Lucas pernah mengatakan pada Draco beberapa tahun yang lalu kalau seseorang itu terlahir di dunia karena ada alasannya yang tersendiri, dan terkadang mereka tidak menyadari akan hal itu, mereka kerap menyadarinya ketika waktu telah terlambat dan pada akhirnya hanya membawa penyesalan pada hidup mereka. Saat Draco bertanya tentang kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, Lucas hanya tertawa saja dan tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya memberi tahu kalau ia bisa melihat takdir yang menyelimuti Draco adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar. Draco yang saat itu masih berusia empat tahun tentu saja tidak mengerti, dan barulah sekarang ini ia mengerti perlahan demi perlahan.

'Aku dilahirkan dengan membawa jiwa dan ingatan dari Lord Le Fay bersamaku, berasal dari keturunannya bersama Salazar namun bukankah ini adalah hal yang sangat ironis kalau aku adalah Orion sendiri', pikir Draco dengan senyum getir di wajahnya.

Pernah Draco bertanya kepada Nathaniel tentang alasan mengapa dia dilahirkan di dunia ini, Nathaniel hanya menjawab: "Lucas memang benar, setiap manusia dilahirkan dengan alasan dan tujuan yang berbeda. Tidak terkecuali dengan aku, Devin, Orion, dirimu, dan bahkan Uriel pun memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hidup, Draco, _Lady Fate _menunjukku untuk menjaga Orion dan sekarang menjaga dirimu, itulah alasan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun kedengarannya sangat kejam dan sangat menyakiti diriku pada akhirnya, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikit juga. Aku bangga menjadi ayah baptis bagi kalian berdua."

Nathaniel, Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Pada dasarnya sang Lord vampire itu sangat dingin, namun Draco bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian, terutama kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap sangat penting. Nathaniel rela melakukan apa saja demi orang itu dan tidak peduli pada konsekuensinya, terkadang Draco merasa iri kepada Devin, bahkan Orion yang berada dalam dirinya pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sang Lord vampire dari keluarga Delacroix itu adalah ayah baptis dari kedua jiwa yang bersemayam di tubuh Draco, dia adalah pemandu dan seorang _guardian, _tidak banyak orang yang tahu akan hal yang satu itu. Alasan mengapa Nathaniel memilih untuk menjadi ayah baptis Draco pun masih menjadi misteri yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya, namun Draco sangat yakin kalau laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut melakukan semua itu karena ikatan jiwa Draco dengan Orion yang sangat kuat.

Suara teriakan penuh histeris mulai terdengar di telinga Draco, penyerangan telah dimulai dengan ia berdiri di sana, di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari lokasi penyerangan. Remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengambil salah satu dari tongkat Eden dari dalam saku celananya, ia mengacungkan benda itu ke langit tepat di mana simbol Voldemort berada di langit.

"_Evaporate elcer." _Gumam Draco mengucapkan mantra sihir.

Sebuah sinar berwarna biru keluar dari ujung tongkat Draco, sinar tersebut berpencar dan membentuk sekumpulan kupu-kupu kecil bersayap biru yang membentangkan sayap indahnya ke angkasa. Makhluk yang eksotis tersebut terbang ke arah simbol Voldemort berada dan secara ajaib membentuk selimut kabut, tiba-tiba saja aura hitam yang menyelimuti tanda tersebut menghilang secara perlahan sebelum menimbulkan debu berwarna biru yang pada akhirnya menghilang, lenyap tidak bersisa. Draco tahu kalau perbuatannya itu sangat drastis, cukup untuk menimbulkan sebuah kepanikan baik di pihak para penyihir maupun pelahap maut yang ada di sana.

"Kalau saja muka bumi adalah papan catur, maka pertarungan yang tertunda akan segera terselesaikan pada saat ini juga." Gumam Draco, remaja itu mengambil sebuah koin perak dari dalam sakunya dan menggumamkan 'pergi' sebelum _portkey _tersebut membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Hutan utara Irlandia**

Tidak lama setelah Draco mengucapkan pasword _portkey-_nya, ia muncul di depan sebuah pondok kecil yang ada di tengah hutan. Remaja itu memasukkan tongkat Eden miliknya kembali ke dalam saku celananya sebelum ia melihat ke sekeliling, pondok kecil itu berukuran cukup besar dan terlihat begitu indah, berada di tengah hutan yang ada di Irlandia dan dikelilingi oleh selimut sihir penjaga yang sangat kuat. Draco menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia berjalan menuju ke arah pondok kecil itu, sihir yang menjaga daerah di sekeliling pondok itu mengenali aura sihir yang dimiliki oleh Draco sehingga remaja itu dapat masuk ke dalam daerah pondok tersebut.

Draco mengetuk pintu pondok tersebut dengan pelan, tidak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan Pansy berdiri di hadapan Draco.

"Draco, aku senang sekali kau bisa datang." Ujar Pansy seraya memberikan pelukan singkat kepada temannya tersebut.

"Tentu, Pans." Balas Draco sebelum memeluk Pansy kembali.

Kedua sahabat itu masuk ke dalam pondok, Draco mengamati kalau selera temannya sangat bagus sebab bagian dalam pondok itu terlihat sangat nyaman seperti bagian dalam sebuah rumah keluarga yang sangat hangat. Di salah satu sofa yang berada di dekat perapian Draco menemukan Blaise tengah mempelajari sebuah buku kecil bersampul hijau emerald dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya, Dray?" tanya Pansy dengan nada ceria, ia mengambil tempat duduk di atas lantai di samping kaki Blaise berada.

"Bagus, Irlandia memenangkan pertandingan tahun ini serta para Veela marah dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang cukup mengerikan." Jawab Draco, ia berdiri di belakang Blaise dan ikut membaca isi dari buku kecil yang ada di tangan Blaise.

"Veela adalah makhluk yang sangat cantik, namun mereka akan berubah menjadi makhluk jelek seperti burung besar bila mereka marah atau kesal. Bukankah ini yang namanya ironi? Dari makhluk cantik menjadi jelek."

"Yang kau maksud itu adalah _Light _Veela, Pans." Tambah Blaise yang kedua matanya belum beralih dari buku yang ia pegang, ia menghiraukan Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Pansy memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah _Light _Veela. Tapi hal ini sangat berbeda dengan _Dark _Veela, mereka jauh lebih cantik dari veela lainnya dan mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi monster bila mereka marah." Kata Pansy, ia teringat pada buku mengenai Veela yang ia temukan di perpustakaan manor-nya beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Hmm... lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Draco menatap ke arah Pansy yang memainkan rambut panjangnya, "Tidak perlu kuberitahu kalian pasti sudah tahu." Jawab Draco dengan bosan, Draco meraih buku kecil dari tangan Blaise sebelum membaliknya, "Ketemu."

Blaise menoleh ke arah Draco, "Tempat itu? Kau yakin?" tanyanya sebelum mendapat anggukan singkat dari Draco.

Suara tawa Pansy membuat Blaise dan Draco menoleh padanya, "Tentu, tapi kelihatannya hal itu lebih seru kalau kau yang memberi tahu kamu secara langsung." Kata Pansy, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum menghampiri Draco, kedua mata birunya melihat apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu, "Jadi kita ke sana?"

Draco mengangguk, "Desa Black, di daerah selatan Rusia. Di dalam buku ini menyebutkan kalau pecahan jiwa Uriel yang pertama terjatuh di sana, namun tepatnya aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu. Aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini secepat mungkin sebelum tahun keempat dimulai."

Baik Blaise dan Pansy berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka tahu kalau tugas utama mereka bertiga sebagai _Knights of Walpurgis _adalah menghancurkan 12 pecahan jiwa Samhain sebelum makhluk terkutuk itu bisa bebas dan menghancurkan dunia sihir. Dan mereka bertiga cukup berterima kasih kepada sang Lady yang telah memberikan buku bersampul hijau tersebut. Buku yang ditulis oleh Mordred Pendragon sebelum ia menyegel Uriel, buku itu disegel oleh sihir yang sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membacanya kecuali mereka yang terpilih sebagai _Walpurgis _seperti mereka bertiga. Buku itu sebenarnya tidak berisi apa-apa, hanya kertas kosong namun akan muncul petunjuk satu demi satu saat salah satu benda yang dimaksud berhasil dihancurkan.

Dan petunjuk pertama yang tertulis di lembar pertama Draco yakini mengarah pada desa Black.

"Tapi darimana kau yakin kalau benda itu berada di sana?" tanya Blaise tidak yakin.

"Blaise, petunjukknya mengatakan kalau _'aku tidak terlihat di mana-mana, selalu menetap di tempat berpendar bintang yang tertutup oleh kabut hitam. Sihir tidak dapat mencapaiku, cahaya selalu menjadi penghalangku. De la ce tau ghiret uy." _Kata Pansy, ia membaca kalimat pertama, "Berpendar bintang yang tertutup kabut hitam, kalimat terakhir adalah hitam atau Black, menujukkan nama sebuah keluarga. Sihir yang tidak mencapaiku kalau dalam istilah lama bisa diartikan sebagai komunitas kecil daru dunia sihir, namun sama sekali tidak terjangkau oleh manusia dalam kurun waktu lama. Sangat jelas kalau itu adalah tempat yang terisosali. Dan kalimat terakhir mengatakan raja adalah segala-galanya dalam rune kuno."

Blaise dan Draco memandang Pansy seolah-olah gadis manis berambut hitam itu adalah alien yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh tahu, teka-teki ini sangat muda seperti membalikkan tangan kanan." Kata Pansy lagi dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengatakan seperti itu, Pans." Ujar Blaise, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Draco tersenyum tipis kepada kedua temannya tersebut, "Raja adalah segala-galanya yang diartikan sebagai pusat." Tambah Draco, "Yang dikatakan Pansy adalah benar, petunjuk ini mengarah pada Desa Black."

"Apa kau pernah mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya, Dray?' tanya Pansy.

"Tidak, desa Black memiliki sebutan sebagai desa penyihir yang hilang. Tempat itu tidak dihuni lebih dari tiga ratus tahun karena suatu alasan, aku sendiri kurang tahu mengapa demikian namun tempat itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai tempat yang tersembunyi. Desa Black didirikan oleh kakek buyutku, Thomas Black, sebagai penghormatan kepada istrinya. Awalnya tempat itu sangat tentram, penduduknya begitu banyak dan bisa dikatakan sebagai desa yang makmur lebih dari Hogsmeade. Tapi sekarang desa itu menjadi desa tidak berpenghuni, pernah ada penyihir yang nekat masuk ke dalam sana beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang penyihir tersebut tidak diketahui keberadaannya, menghilang tanpa bekas." Jelas Draco, ia menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Berarti kita memiliki dua kemungkinan bila masuk ke desa itu, yang pertama kita bisa menghancurkan pecahan jiwa itu dan bisa keluar dengan selamat atau yang kedua kita menghilang untuk selama-lamanya." Tambah Blaise, ia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak peduli, aku ikut denganmu, Dray. Setidaknya aku tidak akan bosan kali ini sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts."

Pansy menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan Blaise.

"Baiklah, tujuan kita yang pertama adalah desa Black, dan kita berangkat sore ini kalau bisa." Kata Draco dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Sore ini? Tapi bukankah malam ini ada hal yang sangat penting, Dray?" tanya Pansy, Blaise yang ada di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

Draco memencet hidungnya sendiri untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap kedua temannya, yang dimaksud Pansy adalah penghancuran Malfoy Manor dan 'kematian' ayah serta ibunya, ia belum mendengar rencana itu secara langsung dari siapapun sampai sekarang ini. Memang, seharusnya ia harus berpartisipasi dengan keluarganya, tapi Draco memiliki tugas yang penting untuk berburu pecahan jiwa Samhain, dan hal ini tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, dan semuanya sudah aku urus." Jawab Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Blaise yang bertanya.

"Kepala sekolah Ivane menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura kalau aku harus menginap di salah satu rumah teman, hal ini bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan sebuah alibi. Dan aku rasa dirimu tidak akan keberatan 'kan, Blaise?"

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memberikan senyum tipis pada Draco. Anak laki-laki keturunan Italia tersebut mengerti dengan maksud sahabat baiknya, demikian pula dengan Pansy. Keduanya akan melindungi Draco.

Terkadang kesetiaan kedua temannya itu melebihi kesetiaan yang dimiliki oleh para Hufflepuff dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur. Draco tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan bisa terbilang sangat berbahaya, tetapi mereka (terutama Draco sendiri) tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menyegel paman dari Orion untuk selama-lamanya selain menghancurkan pecahan jiwa yang tercecer itu. Tempat jatuh jiwa tersebut bisa di mana saja di belahan dunia ini, Draco hanya berterima kasih ia memiliki sihir dan aliansi yang bisa diandalkan. Masalah Lord Voldemort ia serahkan pada Harry, sementara masalah kebangkitan Uriel akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, ia harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Harry secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

Author: Sky


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Pairing: DracoxHarry

* * *

_Prev:_

"Kepala sekolah Ivane menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura kalau aku harus menginap di salah satu rumah teman, hal ini bisa digunakan untuk menciptakan sebuah alibi. Dan aku rasa dirimu tidak akan keberatan 'kan, Blaise?!"

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memberikan senyum tipis pada Draco. Anak laki-laki keturunan Italia tersebut mengerti dengan maksud sahabat baiknya, demikian pula dengan Pansy. Keduanya akan melindungi Draco.

Terkadang kesetiaan kedua temannya itu melebihi kesetiaan yang dimiliki oleh para Hufflepuff dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur. Draco tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan bisa terbilang sangat berbahaya, tetapi mereka (terutama Draco sendiri) tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menyegel paman dari Orion untuk selama-lamanya selain menghancurkan pecahan jiwa yang tercecer itu. Tempat jatuh jiwa tersebut bisa di mana saja di belahan dunia ini, Draco hanya berterima kasih ia memiliki sihir dan aliansi yang bisa diandalkan. Masalah Lord Voldemort ia serahkan pada Harry, sementara masalah kebangkitan Uriel akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, ia harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Harry secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

**HEIR OF DARKNESS**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

"Aku tidak suka ini." Kata Blaise untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menatap rintikan hujan yang turun ke bumi dari balik kaca kompartemennya.

Pansy menghiraukan temannya yang satu ini sebab Blaise merengek akan hal yang sepele adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, temannya yang berkulit coklat ini memang tidak pernah tahu kapan ia harus diam dan kapan harus bersuara. Pansy melepas kacamata bacanya dan beralih dari buku yang sejak tadi asyik dia baca untuk melihat Blaise, gadis itu memberikan glare keras pada Blaise untuk diam.

"Ayolah, Pans. Kau tidak perlu menatapku setajam itu!" komentar Blaise, ia menghela nafas. "Perjalanan ini sangat panjang, aku bosan sekali. Rasanya hidupku akan berakhir di sini."

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Blaise." Sahut Draco, ia tersenyum penuh makna di sana, anak itu saat ini tengah duduk di hadapan Blaise dengan sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah terbuka di pangkuannya. Tangan kirinya membalik buku tersebut ke halaman selanjutnya, masih dengan senyum kecil yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Pansy memutar kedua bola matanya, ia menggumamkan seperti 'Blaise dan Drama Queen-nya' dengan lirih. Tapi harus gadis itu akui kalau perjalanan menuju desa Black memang sangat panjang, terlebih lagi mencari pecahan jiwa dari seseorang yang terkenal sangat berbahaya tidaklah begitu mudah, Pansy yakin kalau akan banyak rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi tapi dia tidak terlalu khawatir sebab ia selalu siap menghadapi semuanya. Ia melirik ke arah Draco, temannya itu masih fokus kepada buku bacaannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Pansy tidak mengerti bagaimana Draco bisa sekalem ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal di Inggris tengah terjadi berita heboh mengenai keluarganya.

Kalau Pansy yang menjadi Draco saat ini, gadis itu bisa menebak kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa sekalem ini, pasti ia akan panik dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya meskipun itu akan membuatnya mendapat mimpi buruk. Inggris pada saat-saat seperti ini telah berubah menjadi tempat yang berbahaya, meskipun kebanyakan masyarakat tidak tahu akan kenyataan tersebut. Bagaimana masyarakat penyihir Inggris selalu tidak peduli pada bahaya yang sebenarnya sudah di depan mata mereka, Pansy tidak tahu dan hal ini masih menjadi misteri bagi dirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah membaca _Daily Prophet _pagi ini?" Tanya Blaise tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan secarik Koran dari dalam tasnya, di headline Koran tersebut terpampang judul mengenai Dark Mark, Kematian keluarga Malfoy, dan Draco Potter.

Blaise memberikan Koran tersebut kepada Pansy yang memintanya, gadis itu membaca beberapa berita yang tertera di sana dalam diam, sementara itu Draco yang perhatiannya beranjak dari bukunya tengah memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada Blaise sebelum kedua matanya beralih dari sana.

Remaja berambut pirang platinum itu tidak perlu membaca artikel yang tertulis di Koran pagi ini, sebab ia sudah tahu akan ke arah mana semuanya. Berita tentang kematian dua anggota keluarga Malfoy menjadi berita utama di samping fitnah yang mendera kekasihnya. Draco bisa membayangkan hal itu, karena ia sudah memprediksikan kalau semua ini akan terjadi. Kedua mata silver kebiruannya tetap fokus pada bacaan yang ada di depan matanya, tidak peduli kalau pemberitaan itu sebenarnya sedikit menggangguk benaknya. Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar di dalam kompartemen mereka bertiga, kecuali suara rintikan hujan yang menghantam atap serta jendela kaca kompartemen, suara kereta api yang berjalan, atau mungkin suara kertas yang dibuka baik itu oleh Draco maupun oleh Pansy yang tengah membaca koran tersebut. Dalam artian singkat, suasana yang menyelimuti kompartemen kecil tersebut sedikit tegang.

"Aku tidak pernah membaca sampah seperti itu, Blaise." Kata Draco singkat, membuyarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. "Kebanyakan dari berita yang tertulis di sana adalah gossip yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan."

Blaise mengangguk, menghela nafas dalam-dalam yang sebenarnya bentuk apresiasi untuk sahabatnya karena telah membuyarkan ketegangan. "Rita Skeeter memang jurnalis gossip yang terkenal, tapi masyarakat penyihir Inggris memakan berita itu dengan penuh kepercayaan." Jari-jari tangannya menyisir rambut hitamnya yang lebat. "Manusia memang selalu mempercayai berita yang menurut mereka menarik, tidak peduli apakah berita itu bohong apa tidak. Dan kehadiran Rita Skeeter yang memberikan berita bohong dan skandal sama sekali tidak membantu keadaan."

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak suka dengan penyihir yang ada di sana." Jawab Draco singkat. "Bahkan murid Hogwarts pun akan memakan berita tersebut tanpa pandang bulu, dan aku yakin kalau Draco akan menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi melihat dia ada di turnamen Quidditch Internasional saat para pelahap maut menyerang."

"Aku tahu itu." Blaise memberikan komentar, ia melihat Draco menutup buku yang tadi ia tengah baca di atas pangkuannya. "Dan aku tidak akan iri dengan kepopulerannya saat ini, bahkan kalau boleh aku berkomentar saat ini aku malah bersimpati padanya."

Draco tersenyum kecil, dalam hari ia berharap semoga Draco bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan baik. Kemarin ia telah menyampaikan perpisahannya dengan baik, meskipun ia tahu caranya tersebut membuat remaja bermata hijau emerald itu bingung, tapi ia harap Draco bisa mengerti. Draco Malfoy adalah remaja dengan segudang misteri, dan Draco tahu hal itu dengan baik. Dan memilih untuk menjali hubungan dengan Draco sama artinya dengan mendaftarkan dirimu untuk selalu siap memecahkan semua misteri yang menyelimuti kehidupan remaja bermata silver kebiruan tersebut.

'Takdirmu sebagai _The Boy Who Lived _akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Draco. Di mana kau dihadapkan oleh bermacam-macam pilihan di tengah kebangkitan musuhmu. Apa kau bisa kuat menghadapi semua ini?' tanya Draco dalam hati, penglihatannya mengenai masa depan memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan, tapi dia juga tidak mau membahas hal itu. Meskipun ia tahu kalau semua ini akan berlangsung walupun samar-samar, Draco tidak akan mencampurinya. Apapun yang terjadi biarlah terjadi sebagaimana mestinya, hidup akan lebih berarti dengan apa yang tidak ia campuri. Itu adalah prinsipnya.

"Oh.. ini _bullshit _sekali!" runtuk Pansy, ia melemparkan _Daily Prophet _yang ia baca tadi kepada Blaise kembali, ekspresinya mengisyaratkan kalau gadis itu tengah kesal.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia mendengar temannya tersebut mengutuk koran yang ia baca tadi, ini pertama kalinya Draco mendengar Pansy (yang seorang little Lady) mengutuk seperti ini. Remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya pada kedua temannya sebelum fokus pada Koran yang sekarang sudah sedikit lusuh di tangan Blaise.

"Boleh kubaca, Blaise?" tanya Draco, ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saat Blaise memberikan koran itu kepadanya.

"Menarik bukan?" hanya itu komentar yang diberikan Blaise kepada Pansy.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut menatap temannya berdarah Italia dengan tatapan "_Are-You-Kidding-Me?" _yang kemudian dibalas oleh Blaise dengan tatapan "_I-Am-Not- Kidding-You" _balik.

Pansy menarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, ia mencoba merilekskan badannya dengan bersandar pada tempat duduknya.

"Berani sekali kementrian itu, apa yang Fudge pikirkan?!" kata Pansy yang masih kesal setelah membaca _Daily Prophet. _"Dia mengatakan 'Draco Malfoy yang malang, setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya akan menjadi apa nasibnya kelak? Saya sebagai Perdana Menteri akan menangani semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya dengan baik'. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perdana menteri dengan perkataan yang dimuat di koran. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya, kelihatannya semua ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Blaise mengalihkan pendangannya dari Pansy yang saat ini masih mengambuk sendiri kepada Draco yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan koran tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda emosi yang muncul di wajah Draco, kecuali kekaleman yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh pewaris dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Terkadang Blaise Zabini tidak mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Sama seperti Pansy, mungkin kalau Blaise berada di posisi Draco sekarang ini, ia akan meneror kementrian habis-habisan. Katakanlah Blaise tidak peduli dengan urusan politik dan sebagainya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bermain dengan politik serta urusan seperti itu. Sejak mereka kecil dan ketika memasuki Hogwarts, keluarga penyihir yang dikategorikan sebagai keluarga bansawan tradisional telah mengajarkan ilmu politik serta etika kepada anak-anak mereka sejak kecil, bagi Blaise dan lainnya hal seperti ini lebih mirip permainan mereka setiap hari.

Seperti tahu dengan apa yang Blaise pikirkan, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tengah ia baca kepada sosok temannya yang tengah menatap pemandangan kabur dari balik kaca jendela kompartemen mereka. Merasa ada yang melihat dirinya, Blaise mengalihkan pandangannya juga dan menemukan sepasang mata silver kebiruan milik Draco menatapnya. Sepasang mata silver kebiruan bertemu dengan sepasang mata hazel, keduanya berkomunikasi dalam diam dan hanya menggunakan tatapan mata, tidak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba seulas seringai kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat terulas di bibir kedua remaja tersebut.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

"Harry, kau terlihat tidak begitu sehat hari ini." Ujar Hermione pelan, kedua matanya menatap sabatnya dengan seksama sejak tadi.

Harry yang hanya melihat butiran air hujan dari balik kaca kompartemennya menghela nafas kecil, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Hermione yang saat ini memberikan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran di sana. Tersenyum kecil, Harry mencoba untuk membuat Hermione tidak khawatir padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mione. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."Jawab Harry dengan lembut.

Hermione menilik remaja bermata emerald itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua orang bisa tahu kalau Harry Potter tidak baik-baik saja seperti apa yang ia katakan, apalagi setelah mereka membaca berita yang tertulis di halaman koran Daily Prophet, berita yang ditulis oleh seseorang yang bernama Rita Skeeter itu membuat Hermione emosi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menulis berita bohong tentang Harry, mengatakan kalau Harry sebenarnya yang menggunakan sihir untuk menciptakan _Dark Mark_ di langit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Itu adalah sihir tingkat tinggi yang bahkan Hermione sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana pengucapan mantranya. Gadis itu menduga kalau pikiran Harry tengah kalut akan masalah itu, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tegar dari semua fitnah yang menderanya.

Tapi sedikit yang Hermione maupun Ron ketahui, sebenarnya Harry tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benar Harry adalah ia khawatir dengan keadaan Draco. Dari berita yang ia baca pagi ini, Harry mengetahui kalau Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, nama kedua orangtua Draco, terbunuh dalam penyerangan yang dilancarkan para pelahap maut di Malfoy Manor. Kedua jasad ditemukan namun tidak dengan Draco, Harry merasa bersyukur mengetahui kekasihnya itu selamat dari penyerangan, namun bukankah itu membuat remaja berambut pirang platinum tersebut menjadi yatim piatu seperti Harry? Kehilangan orangtua adalah hal yang terberat, Harry bisa merasakan hal itu meski ia tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtuanya secara langsung, tapi Draco mengenal kedua orangtuanya dengan baik, bukankah ini akan malah menyakitkan?

Harry meremas celana yang membalut paha kanannya dengan erat, lagi-lagi ia terlarut dalam pikirannya. Harry ingin berada di samping Draco, ia menjadi pillar bagi Draco yang ia tahu saat ini keadaan kekasihnya tengah rapuh. Namun semua keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua tidak memungkinkan seorang Harry Potter melakukan semua itu, mereka berdua hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, bukan dalam artian umum melainkan artian yang khusus. Harry berharap Draco bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, mungkin saat Hogwarts Express berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade ia akan mencoba untuk mencari Draco, Harry ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan remaja itu.

"Harry.. hei Harry!" Kata Ron yang mencoba untuk mencari perhatian temannya yang tengah melamun itu.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya membuat Harry membuyarkan lamunannya, mengunci pikirannya di dalam kepalanya. Harry menaikkan satu alisnya kepada Ron.

"Apa, Ron?" tanya Harry singkat.

Meletakkan coklat kodok yang sedari tadi ia makan ke atas pangkuannya, Ron menghela nafas lega lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tahu kalau ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dirimu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghiraukan panggilanku seperti itu." Gumam Ron singkat.

"Aku tidak menghiraukanmu, Ron."

"Dan kau menyangkal lagi." Kali ini anak laki-laki termuda dari keluarga Weasley menghela nafas panjang. "Ayolah, kau harus mengakuinya. Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi semua itu kau hiraukan. Kau memiliki tatapan aneh dalam matamu, Harry, seolah-olah kau bukan Harry yang kami kenal."

Sahutan yang childish dari Ron itu membuat Harry merasa jengkel, namun mencoba untuk tidak menampakkannya pada wajahnya. Harry menghiraukan Ron untuk sementara, ia menatap ke arah Hermione dan sepertinya gadis itu juga sependapat dengan temannya yang berambut merah tersebut. Jadi kedua sahabatnya menganggap Harry menghiraukan mereka? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam ingatan Harry, bahkan tidak pernah dalam mimpi buruknya ia ingin melakukan hal itu, tidak peduli kalau terkadang baik Ron dan Hermione bersikap menyebalkan padanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya, Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin meledak di sini dan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya kepada mereka berdua, apalagi pagi ini moodnya bertambah semakin buruk karena tidak bertemu dengan Draco. Mungkin yang orang katakan memang benar, _temper _yang Lily miliki menurun kepada Harry, tidak peduli kalau anak manis bermata emerald tersebut memiliki karakteristik seperti James Potter namun paras manis serta emosinya lebih tepat menurun dari Lily Potter _nee _Evans.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian menganggapku menghiraukan kalian. Tapi demi Merlin aku tidak pernah punya maksud seperti itu." Ujar remaja manis tersebut setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya yang ingin meledak. "Kalian berdua adalah teman-temanku, jadi kurasa aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu."

"Kami mengerti, Harry. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini kau sedang banyak pikiran, apalagi dengan semuanya yang terjadi belakangan ini. Maafkan aku dan Ron juga, kami tidak bermaksud untuk memojokkanmu." Jawab Hermione seraya tersenyum kecil.

Gadis berambut ikal itu menyikut perut Ron, memintanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu daripada diam seperti orang yang bodoh. Dan sikutan yang cukup membuatnya kesakitan itu akirnya menyadarkan anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, setelah memberikan _glare _pada Hermione akhirnya ia angkat bicara juga.

"_No Problem, mate! _Tapi ingat, kami ada di sini kalau kau butuh tempat untuk cerita…."Ron memutus kalimatnya sendiri, sebuah rona merah muncul di kedua wajah berbintiknya saat ia menyadari kalau kalimatnya sedikit ambigu. "Maksudku kami siap membantu, bukan tempat gossip seperti Parvati ataupun Lavender!"

Sebuah penyangkalan yang mulus itu membuat Harry dan Hermione memberikan tatapan penuh gurauan pada si rambut merah, yang tentu saja dihiraukannya ketika ia berpaling dari mereka. Melihat hal itu membuat Harry dan Hermione saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum gelak tawa dari kompartemen tersebut terdengar.

"_Thank you, guys!_" Harry mengucapkannya dengan tulus, suaranya dilapisi oleh nada keceriaan yang membuat kedua temannya tersebut balik tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama, Harry. Ingat satu hal ya, kami akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai kapanpun. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri kalau bersama kami, baik aku dan Ron menerimamu apa adanya."

Suara lantang Hermione menggema di dalam kompartemen kecil, mengiringi suara _Hogwarts Express _yang masih melaju dengan kencangnya di atas jalurnya. Senyuman ceria Harry berubah menjadi sedikit pilu, jujur ia akui kalau dirinya sangat senang mendengar kalimat penuh perhatian dari salah satu sahabat baiknya, tapi dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Harry bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan sampai kapan ia harus menyemunyikan rahasia ini dari mereka berdua. Remaja manis bermata emerald ini memiliki sebuah keraguan yang sangat besar, kedua matanya beranjak menatap ke arah pemandangan yang terlihat dari balik kaca kompartemennya. Secara samar-samar mereka terlihat, tidak heran akan hal itu sebab kereta sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi.

Harry menyandarkan pelipisnya pada kaca yang dingin itu, kedua matanya masih melihat hamparan hutan luas yang dilalui oleh _Hogwarts Express, _secara sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan perdebatan yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Ron dan Hermione.

_Aku merasa senang dengan pengakuan Hermione, kupikir selama ini aku sendiri tapi semuanya berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Tapi aku masih ragu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila kalian berdua mengetahui hubunganku dengan Draco. _Pikir Harry, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sementara dan tanpa sadar perasaan lelah mulai menghampirinya. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah hampir seharian merasa khawatir pada Draco dan harus menghadapi kedua temannya ini. Merasakan lelah yang tidak terkira sementara kesadarannya semakin memudar, akhirnya remaja manis itu membiarkan tubuhnya terlelap dalam belaian tidur.

"Har… Ouch…" Ron yang mencoba memanggil nama kawannya tersebut langsung mengerang kesakitan, pasalnya Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya itu menyikut perutnya hingga membuatnya untuk mengurungkan niatnya memanggil nama temannya tersebut.

"Apa masalah.." Lagi-lagi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut berhenti ketika melihat Hermione memberikan ekspresi serius yang menyuruhnya untuk diam, hal ini bisa terlihat dengan sebuah jari telunjuk Hermione menempel pada bibirnya sendiri.

Hermione memberikan gerakan singkat yang menyuruh Ron untuk melihat ke arah Harry, dan mau tidak mau Ron pun melakukannya meski sedikit kesal. Namun kekesalan yang mengganjal di hati Ron semakin memudar saat ia melihat teman baiknya, Harry, tengah tertidur dengan keningnya menempel pada kaca kompartemen. Sepertinya kelelahan, dan Ron serta Hermione memahami hal itu dengan baik. Banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, dan semuanya itu membuat Harry sulit untuk mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

"Dia kelelahan mungki. _Poor Harry, _aku harap aku bisa membantunya dengan baik."Kata Hermione dengan suara lirih, gadis itu menyingkirkan koran _Daily Prophet _yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya kembali ke sampingnya.

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mimpi buruknya semakin lama semakin menyeramkan, bahkan aku yang tidur sekamar dengannya pun tidak bisa mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak." Sahut Ron yang menggunakan nada lirih, ia takut untuk membangunkan kawannya yang mulai tertidur itu.

"Dia masih memiliki mimpi buruk itu?" Kedua mata Hermione membulat tidak percaya ketika penjelasan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ron.

"Iya, dan sebagai akhirannya Harry pasti berteriak seperti orang kesetanan." Imbuh Ron lagi, ekspresinya mungkin khawatir namun setengah dari perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak heran kalau Harry tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup."

Mimpi buruk yang Harry dapatkan itu bukanlah hal yang normal. Terkadang ia mendapatkan penglihatan tentang kebangkitan Voldemort atau ular besar yang menyerang orang, namun disuatu saat ia juga mendapatkan mimpi mengenai kehidupan seseorang, ya.. yang dimaksud kehidupan seseorang itu adalah kehidupan Salazar dan Orion. Dari balik kacanya yang ada di dunia mimpi Harry melihat semuanya dengan jelas, mengenai seorang Salazar Slytherin pada masa kecilnya, bagaimana kehidupan "klon" dewasanya tersebut tumbuh di bawah tekanan dan penganiayaan secara fisik dan mental dari para _muggle _yang menganggapnya aneh, sampai pertemuannya dengan Orion Le Fay yang membawanya ke dalam percintaan. Semua drama dan tragedy yang terjadi di dalam mimpi Harry itu cukup mampu membuat pikiran seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun tersebut trauma, bahkan setelah ia mengalami mimpi itu tanpa sadar ia menangis sendiri atau bahkan berteriak. Mungkin itu bukan Harry yang mengalaminya sendiri, namun dalam hati ia tidak ingin orang lain mengalami hal yang memilukan seperti itu.

Dan hal yang terjadi tersebut cukup suksek membuat istirahat Ron terganggu pula, kalau bukan karena teriakannya yak arena isakannya.

Ron tidak menanggapi perkataan Hermione setelah itu, ia hanya memberikan dengusan kesal dengan volume yang lebih lirih. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran anak laki-laki tersebut, namun entah apapun itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tanpa sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Ron mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya menjadi lebih putih dari biasanya.

_Perasaan apa ini? _Pikir Ron dengan sayup-sayup. Sedikit yang ia ketahui, benih-benih kecemburuan yang telah Ron tanam sejak dulu mulai memunculkan tunasnya.

* * *

**Stasiun Blackhame, Rusia**

Stasiun Blackhame adalah stasiun tertua yang pernah dibangun di daerah Rusia, tempat itu sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu dan menjadi pusat dari transportasi yang ada selain menggunakan _portkey _pada masa itu. Namun semegah apapun stasiun Blackhame di masa lalu, tempat itu tidak lebih dari stasiun tua yang jarang digunakan pada saat ini, bahkan sejauh mata memandang hanya segelintir orang yang masih menggunakannya. Tidak banyak orang yang menggunakan tempat itu lagi, bahkan mereka terkesan melupakan tempat yang dulunya memiliki kejayaan di masa lalu, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan desa Black yang misterius. Semenjak tempat itu ditinggalkan oleh penduduk aslinya, imbasnya pun mengena pada stasiun Blackhame yang merupakan stasiun penghubung kereta dari dunia luar yang ingin mencapai desa Black.

Draco memicingkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat hanya dua atau lima orang yang berada di tempat itu, dan ditambah tiga orang lagi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mereka sendiri. Setelah menaiki kereta tanpa henti dari Inggris selama satu setengah hari, akhirnya mereka bertiga turun juga di Rusia selatan, tepatnya di stasiun misterius ini. Meski dulunya stasiun ini dibangun oleh salah satu nenek buyutnya, tetap saja Draco tidak dapat mengindahkan fakta kalau tempat ini terkesan aneh dan sedikit….

"Ganjil." Kata Blaise secara tiba-tiba yang sukses memotong jalan pikirannya.

Pansy yang duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam stasiun itu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda kalau dia setuju dengan yang Blaise ucapkan. Tempat ini memang sedikit menyeramkan, meski ia seorang penyihir dan sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang abnormal, tapi stasiun Blackhame jauh dari kata normal atau abnormal, lebih dari abnormal tepatnya. Gadis itu melilitkan syal coklatnya lebih erat di lehernya, mencoba untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya. Kedua mata Sapphire milik gadis muda itu menelisir sosok Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya dan sosok Draco yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, remaja berambut pirang platinum itu tengah menyibukkan dirinya membaca sebuah pamphlet besar yang tergantung di tempat itu. Melihat di mana mereka berada, Pansy tidak akan heran lagi kalau tulisan yang tertera pada pamphlet tersebut menggunakan bahasa Rusia yang sangat rumit, dan ia yakin dari mereka bertiga hanya Draco saja yang bisa membacanya.

"Tempat ini sedikit aneh, aku tidak suka berlama-lama berada di sini." Ujar Pansy kepada kedua temannya, mencoba untuk membuyarkan keheningan yang terasa tidak nyaman di antara ketiganya.

Blaise mengangguk setuju sebelum ikut menimpali, "Tapi kita harus ke mana setelah ini? Apa langsung masuk ke desa Black atau bagaimana? Kurasa kita tidak membuat rencana yang terlalu matang sebelum memutuskan ke sini. Merlin, tempat ini benar-benar aneh. Bahkan dari sini pun aku tidak melihat orang-orang yang biasanya mengerumuni sebuah stasiun!"

"Diam , Blaise! Rengekanmu itu membuatku sakit kepala." Kata Pansy sebelum memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

Remaja yang disuruh diam oleh temannya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, namun ia memberikan _glare _dari mata hazel-nya kepada Pansy. Namun mengatakan kalau tempat ini tidak nyaman adalah hal yang normal, Blaise berpendapat demikian untuk beberapa saat, tapi sayangnya Pansy sedang tidak mood untuk menanggapi ocehannya yang tidak karuan. Mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan tersendiri, Blaise menyentuh tongkat sihirnya yang tengah berada di dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Perasaan hangat dan sihir yang familier itu merambat dari ujung jari-jarinya sebelum menyebar ke tubuhnya, mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman yang sedari tadi ia rasakan semenjak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Ujar sebuah suara lirih sebelum sebuah sosok naga bercahaya muncul di sana.

Dari pancaran cahaya itu, baik Blaise dan Pansy merasakan hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk mereka langsung sirna, seperti tidak pernah terjadi di sana. Naga hasil sihir _Patronus _tersebut melayang dan berlari di sekeliling mereka bertiga.

"Dray, mengapa kau menggunakan sihir itu di sini? Bukankah di sini sama sekali tidak ada dementor atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Blaise yang tidak mengerti.

Remaja yang memiliki sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu menatap ke arah mata hazel Blaise yang masih melihatnya penuh dengan tanda tanya, ia hanya menggeleng kepalanya perlahan sebelum memasukkan salah satu tongkat sihir kembarnya kembali ke dalam saku mantel coklat yang ia kenakan. Draco membelai kulit cahaya milik naga _Patronus_-nya, dari sana perasaan dingin yang serasa membelenggu jiwanya langsung pudar tapi seperti biasa ia hanya menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ada alasan mengapa Lord muda Malfoy itu menggunakan sihirnya di tempat ini. Sihir _Patronus _merupakan sihir yang sangat berguna untuk menghalau dan menciptakan barrier dari Dementor, makhluk penjaga penjara Azkaban yang terkenal dengan mampu menghisap jiwa manusia, namun sedikit yang orang ketahui kalau fungsi dari sihir tersebut tidaklah itu saja, ada beberapa lagi. _Patronus _diciptakan oleh Myridin Emrys atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Merlin, penyihir besar sepanjang sejarah itu menciptakan sihir tersebut untuk melindungi para penyihir dari serangan makhluk penghisap jiwa manusia dan juga melenyapkan residu sihir lama yang menjadi mimpi buruk. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, residu sihir adalah hal yang biasa dan mungkin tidak berbahaya, namun apabila residu sihir tersebut terus berada di tempat yang sama dan tidak pernah hilang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, residu tersebut dapat menciptakan sebuah kabut tebal yang mampu melenyapkan tubuh manusia dalam jangka waku yang tidak lama. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghilangkan hal tersebut adalah mensummon sihir _Patronus _atau menggunakan _pure magic _(Sihir murni) yang terkenal dengan tingkatan kesulitannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin cuma menghangatkan kita saja." Jawab Draco dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Jawaban yang singkat dan tidak secara langsung, artinya masih menyimpan beberapa hal yang tidak dikatakan, adalah cara Draco untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Baik Blaise maupun Pansy saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap Draco yang telah berdiri di hadapan mereka, keduanya pun menghela nafas. Temannya yang berambut pirang platinum ini memang tidak pernah memberikan jawaban secara langsung, pasti jawabannya selalu tersembunyi dalam artian tertentu.

"Ingatkan aku lagi mengapa aku bertanya padamu, Dray." Kata Blaise dengan nada dongkol.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Itu karena kau penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan dan sepertinya hanya aku saja yang bisa menjawabnya." Jawab Draco dengan lugunya. Sunggu aneh, kata lugu dan Draco yang berada dalam satu kalimat terdengar sangat aneh.

"_Dear Merlin, _harusnya aku tahu itu." Ujar Blaise, dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh temannya itu, membuat seringai di wajah tampan Draco melebar.

"Draco, berhentilah bercanda sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau katakan hal yang sebenarnya mengapa kau men-_summon _nagamu itu?!" Pinta Pansy, kedua matanya memberikan _glare _ringan pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Meski Draco selalu terkesan serius, tapi ada saatnya anak itu menunjukkan kalau ia bisa bermain-main juga layaknya seorang remaja pada umumnya. Senyuman yang merekah di bibir Draco pun berubah menjadi misterius, seolah-olah ada alasan lain mengapa ia menggunakan _Patronus _selain untuk menghalau residu sihir. Hidup memang sebuah misteri, dan hal yang terakhir ini adalah bagian yang Draco sukai

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya, maaf kalau lama menunggu

Author: Sky


End file.
